Darling In The Franxx Season Two (Hiro and Zero two revived)
by FN of Anime
Summary: I have seen in most of the stories that the authors either focus on the next children or on the life of Ichigo but I seriously wanted them to come back. So there it is, Hiro and Zero Two both of them are revived by a mysterious person who has some unbelievable secrets...
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Bird

**PROLOGUE**

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked smiling.

"Who is this? Whoever this is…. It looks like he is pretty well determined." Hiro thought.

"Do you need a name too?" asked Hiro.

"Well I already have one but I would be happy to have to just in case" The boy said smiling.

"Okay then, give me a second….. Hm…. I think…. Maybe…. Ketteha? For determination?" said Hiro, "What do you say?"

**Kettei in Japanese means determined**

"I love it!" said the boy, "by the way my given name is Hata-"

"Hey you two stop!" said a guard running toward them.

"No wait!" said the boy.

The guard took the boy's hand separating them away…..

Leaving a small cube in Hiro's hand….

What would you do if you had been given a choice?

A choice to choose between Immortality and a second life….. If you choose Immortality your life would become pointless and if you choose second life you would lose your identity…..

If you refuse to take any you will cease to exist…. That is what 'survival' has become to me now…

We all want to live but for what reason? Is there any use of these wars? Of this development?

Can't we live together? Peacefully?

**Chapter 1: The Lost Bird**

The Jian, also known as "The bird that shares wings….."

"Why?... Why do these word keep repeating in my mind?"

"I don't remember the rest of it… But it feels like I wanted to remember these lines…"

"Wait! Where am I? What happened to the battle…? Am I dead already?"

Hiro's eyes open up revealing himself to be inside of a small transparent tank full of a green coloured slimy liquid and an oxygen mask on his face. He could see through the tank a dark lab with a holographic computer emitting blue light on to a person or at least what you could call a person….

"Blue horns…"

Suddenly the buzzer near Hiro's tank started ringing, the person looking at the screen turned back revealing her face.

Blue eyes as of the colour of the sky with blue horns on her forehead illuminating and with glowing symbols on her face resembling something that Hiro had known for a long time….

"A Klaxosaur?!" He shouted shocked inside the tank.

The Klaxo sapiens (the person that Hiro thought to be a human) got up the desk and went running towards the door.

"I must escape!" thought Hiro anxiously.

"What happened? What should I do? All I Know is I must find Zero Two!" He exclaimed as he kicked the tank's transparent glass. But before he could finish, the fluid of the tank got flushed away and opened throwing Hiro out of it.

"My body feels weak, I just don't have the energy to get up…. Am I going to die here?"

Before he could do any other move a sound of footsteps of boots made of iron could be heard. As soon as he lifted his head up, he could see feet of a person standing in front of him. He lifted his head even high to see the person's face.

"Who is this? A person of my age with such a heavy coat and spectacles with such a proud grin on the face… well it is for sure I know this person is a human…. I'm saved…"

"How are you Hiro?" The person's dried lips asked. "Who are you?" asked Hiro whispering, and blacked out…

His eyes opened, this time revealing him to be on a bed of a well lit room.

"Who was that? No! No time to think about this! I must escape" Hiro whispered….

Travelling through what looked like a very large base that actually had no one inside and finally ending up at a space suit equipment centre, he rushed towards the spare space suit lying on the ground and pressed the Door Disengagement Button revealing a lonely white surface planet with a dark sky in front of him.

"Wherever I am, I am sure it isn't earth…"

He stepped outside into the airless environment of dull looking sand and a few pieces of what looked like metal but before he could investigate, a sudden splash from the sky went upon him making him fall on the ground, shocked at what he could see…..

"I have seen this somewhere but what is it? That dark purple colour upon crimson lines"

"Yes… I remember now….."

"That's a….. A….. VIRM unit!… But how? We destroyed all of them… Every single one! How?!"

The VIRM unit's hand rose to kill Hiro, Hiro raised his hand in defence but what could a hand of such a weak creature do? ... Suddenly a line ran from in between the VIRM unit which can be considered as running a knife in between a slice of bread…. Splitting the unit into two halves, revealing something much unexpected behind it….

"A Franxx? Here?!" He shouted lying on the ground with a giant Franxx standing in front of him holding a blue tinted sword with a shining sharp edge turned towards him…..

"Don't go fooling around all by yourself….. You might die you know?" Said a voice from inside the beautiful looking Franxx, the white colour and the blue lines with that serious looking expression on its face literally could make any person shout out 'Amazing!' right at the first look…..

"Come on in", said the voice as the back dispatch door disengaged revealing the inside of the Franxx. Inside was a small platform where Hiro was standing when suddenly the dispatch door went shut and the platform started moving up. A bright light could be seen in the middle of the Franxx which Hiro didn't bother to check out as the platform would not stop going up. The platform stopped finally placing him inside the head of the Franxx with glass panes all over the front giving a clear look of the dull planet and in the center of the room was sitting that person turned in the opposite direction of Hiro.

"The boots he's wearing….. I have seen those before….. You are that person from before!" Hiro exclaimed. He lifted his face to see the person's face, those blue rimmed specs with his hair falling over his eyes with those iron plating over his shoulders.

"You are a human?" asked Hiro. The person smiled looking at Hiro.

"It's been a while Hiro… I have been waiting for you to get up, come on we got to save humanity…."

"But who are you?" Asked Hiro.

"My my….. Where are my manners? I'm sorry, I'm Hatake …." Said the person pushing the middle of his glasses towards his eye with his index finger.

** Hatake is spelled Ha-ta-ke**

"Hatake?" Hiro asked "I have heard that name before but I can't remember where….."

"Anyways, we don't have time come on we got to get back to the base" said Hatake as he pushed a button bringing a passenger chair next to him.

"Come on sit down!" he said. "We are going to travel through 200 light years, we should reach the base by 3 earth days".

Hiro sat beside him, that's when a trembling noise occurred….. "Don't worry about that" said Hatake "The Franxx is just changing forms…."

At the blink of an eye, the Franxx that could be considered as a killing machine changed immediately to a space ship as if it just made, the energy boosters fired at full speed pushing the ship to go at hyper speed, at that speed nothing much could be scene except for the black space with white lines formed due to fast moving stars.

"I didn't notice it first but where is your…. Um….. Partner?" asked Hiro.

"Ha-ha…" said Hatake smiling, "well you see I am different from normal humans as is my Franxx is different from the one you used to ride, a stamen like me doesn't require a pistil to operate this special Franxx of mine… actually why am I even calling it a Franxx? I has a name obviously… This Franxx is named…. Meteorix! The only Franxx that is a pistil by itself!"

"Is that even possible?" asked Hiro.

"Yes Hiro, it is…. There is a seat for a pistil in this Franxx too though, and it is said that if an extra pistil is attached to Meteorix, then it shall reveal its true form turning it into an ultimate killing machine, that can never be defeated! Thought I never found a true partner…." Said Hatake with an expression of wry on his face, "Though Meteorix has till now fought many battles with me for like 5 earth years and we never are defeated, think what will happen after I get a partner" he said sarcastically.

"Do you know" said Hiro, "what happened to-"

"Zero Two?" interrupted Hatake.

"Yeah?" asked Hiro.

"That's why I'm taking you to the base, I have something to show you…. Sit tight!" Said Hatake as he pulled a lever pulling the ship out of its hyper speed revealing a planet full of light, which appeared to be a pretty happy civilisation. "This is Meteorix, ID 263210 requesting gateway access to commence landing sequence…." Radioed Hatake, a sweet voice from the other side replied, "ID confirmed, proceed through gate 16 B."

"Roger that!" said Hatake. "Hiro, behold the last existing planet of the creatures you all thought to be your true enemies from birth…. The Kalxo sapiens!" exclaimed Hatake as he gazed upon the blue coloured peaceful aura coming out of the planet, the planet could be considered as a clone of earth but with more well developed eco-system, a place where no one was unknown to the other, such happiness, such peace could be found nowhere else.

The ship landed on to a white strip, in a few minutes a gate could be seen attached to the Franxx.

"Come on, lets go!" said Hatake with a smile on his face. Hiro lifted up from his chair and stepped out of the Franxx in curiosity. Out of the gate he could see a girl with two horns on her fore head and cute blue eyes and blue skin standing on its exit with two guards (all of them Kalxo sapiens). One could easily tell by looking at the the outfit of the girl that she was in some serious rank in the military.

"Where were you?!" Asked the girl tensed, "I have been worrying sick!... Who is that-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hatake grabbed her and kissed her right on the spot.

"I'm sorry Oniria, could that be taken as an apology?" Said Hatake smiling.

"I… I…. nothing" she said with a happy but embarrassed look on her face. "I'm just glad that you are back….." She looked behind him and asked, "Who is that? Is that a Klaxo sapien too? But what's with his skin colour?"

"He is Hiro, you know the phases I was talking to you about?" said Hatake frankly.

"I see, so you actually managed to bring him back to like huh?" asked Oniria.

"I had to, I promised dad after all… Anyways now we will need to start preparations for Phase 2 and 3…. The time has come, I just came here to rest for a bit I will be out by 24 hours"

"Good for us, anyways don't stress yourself too much!" said Oniria as she went away.

"Come on Hiro, we don't have time at all" said Hatake "We must train you for the calamities…"

"Calamities?" Asked Hiro.

"Yeah" replied Hatake, "We have to fight against VIRM or before this planet, Earth will be destroyed, so we are going to train to survive G-forces up to 10 times than that of Earth so it's easy to fight for you. After that we will be moving towards Phase 2 that is to bring Zero Two back to life"

"Zero Two…." Hiro whispered. "Don't worry we will get her back!" said Hatake keeping his hands on Hiro's shoulders.

They moved through a series of doors, Hiro could see through the glass panes, the happiness of the Klaxo sapiens there, the crowd enjoying in the light, parents playing with their children.

"Beautiful…" whispered Hiro.

"Isn't it? Earth used to be the same way I heard before VIRM came in…." said Hatake.

Going through the building they went inside a lab and finally a door with "Hatake" written beside it. Hatake pressed his hand over the biometric scanner beside the door making the door fling wide open. The other side of the door was a lab with a big cylindrical tank similar to the one in which Hiro was kept but instead of a person there was an energy core which is obtain when Klaxosaurs are killed residing in the green coloured fluid inside the tank.

"I don't know how many of those energy cores I have destroyed when we used to kill Klaxosaurs…. I never knew the Klaxo sapiens were inside it…." Said Hiro kneeling on the floor.

"Well, Klaxo sapiens didn't want to take immortality as a way to survive, whenever one would die, their brain would get converted into an energy core which we would embed inside a Klaxosaur, it was like a second life you know? Fortunately…. You and Zero Two both had a small but enough amount Klaxo sapien gene which made the brain develop into an energy core but because of your human part, your memories still reside in you and since your DNA was embedded inside your core, so it was pretty easy to build your body back, however, the energy core you are looking at right now is Zero Two and to bring her back I really need a sample of her DNA and that is what we are trying to do in Phase 2"

"And what is phase 3?" asked Hiro gazing at the energy core.

"Huh…. It's a surprise!" said Hatake smiling.

"So we can bring Zero Two back huh?" asked Hiro.

"Trust me, we will!" exclaimed Hatake.

The next day was a bright one, the sunlight shined just like on Earth however, with more life on this planet, Hiro was just enjoying the sunlight's happiness when a soft knock on his door could be heard.

"Enter!" Hiro said. The door opened and Hatake came in.

"How are you feeling Hiro?" he asked.

"Yesterday's training was hard I was feeling like I would faint, but I am all okay today…."said Hiro.

"Yeah the training is hard but it's just for one day, so don't worry!" said Hatake, "anyways, I must go now, the time has come, I'm going to find DNA samples of Zero Two….. You stay back and enjoy!"

"No!" shouted Hiro, "I want to come along too…please!"

"Don't stress it I promise to bring Zero Two back…."said Hatake calmly.

"Please… Let me at least be a part of saving her…. I'm begging you" said Hiro crying.

"Hm…. It can't be helped I guess?" said Hatake, "Alright then, come with me."

Going through the base they ended up in the same point through which they had entered. They went inside the big launch pad looking building, there were at least about 50 Franxx inside that place where they met Oniria waiting to say goodbye.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

"He is going to fight too" said Hatake carelessly.

"What if he dies there? Do you know the circumstances? The whole plan will fail!" she said angrily.

"He won't…." said Hatake calmly, "He will live if he wants to see Zero two, I trust him"

"I see, you have already made your mind….." she said sadly.

"Don't feel sad….." he said "I swear both of us will come back alive…. I pro-"

"Stop!" she interrupted sobbing "enough with the fake promises!"

"I'm sorry… anyways, give him Phoenix-01" he said cheering back up.

"You want to give such a powerful Franxx to a kid!" she said refusing.

"I told you already I trust him with my full mind, I know he will make it!" he said.

"Understood..." she said, "Initiate launch sequence for Meteorix and Phoenix-01!" she radioed.

"You two better come back alive" she said leaving sadly.

Phoenix-01 a Franxx that Hiro didn't think to be much of a deal made him shocked, that red over golden color of it, Phoenix was its named but it looked more like a caged dragon totally ready to go for a kill.

"Phoenix-01 does require a pistil to function" said Hatake, "But fortunately it is fully charged and hence you can even defeat an S class VIRM unit with it, just remember this is a very devastating weapon, so only use its basic attacks otherwise you might end up destroying the whole thing we are looking for…."

A special carriage was attached to Meteorix to carry Phoenix-01 as it could fly but to take it at a hyper speed is only possible if Meteorix could pull it and hence a special carriage was attached.

Both of them stepped into Meteorix again to travel 500 light years, a trip of a week on hyper speed. The boosters fired at full speed making them take their leave.

"Don't worry even though it takes a week, due to hyper speed, it will feel like a few hours" said Hatake.

"Where are we going actually?" asked Hiro.

"We" said Hatake "are going to a very old forgotten place, the territory of VIRM where you and Zero Two died fighting against them, however it was abandoned by VIRM and still remains of Strelizia are there….. Our main target is to find traces of Zero Two's DNA anything will do, her hair, a piece of her horn, her dried blood, anything, but we must be prepared as VIRM might just be waiting for us to show up so they can attack! Oh and our second target is the core of Strelizia we need very much!"

"Hatake…" said Hiro, "It struck me just now, how do you know about all this? about me, zero two, about Earth?"

"I swear to explain that later, for now, I just know everything…" replied Hatake.

Both of them sat in silence there after….

"We are here!" said Hatake.

As they landed on that gloomy destroyed planet, nothing much can be seen, except for a giant hand raising out of sand a little far away.

"Come on" Hatake said.

Hiro stepped into Phoenix -01, he could see no controls but two pairs of footprints drawn on the floor, he stepped on one of them, as soon as he did, his feet got locked to the floor a pair of robotic hands came out from the side, equipping Hiro with a metallic suit and a small wrist band type holographic screen on to his wrist followed by wires getting fixed towards his back.

"I can feel it" He said to Hatake on the radio, "It's like as if the Franxx does not exist, it's like I'm the Franxx!"

"That's right" replied Hatake, "That is the backup plan of Phoenix in case the pistil is unable to work, the Franxx itself becomes the pistil letting you control him and remember the wrist band type of thing is called the Franxx key, with that in your hand, you can even control the Franxx when you are outside."

Both of them went together in their Franxx towards what remained in the name of Strelizia, both of them got down and open the head using glow torches. Hiro got shocked after what he saw inside…

"How… How is that possible?!" He shouted. Inside he could see his own dead body lying on the seat.

"I told you that I recreated your body…." Hatake said whispering "This is you before you died"

Hiro stood there in sadness, while Hatake entered the room looking desperately for traces, he found a small piece of Zero Two's horn lying below the seat. "Found it!" he shouted out loud. Hiro went near him seeing that small trace of Zero Two, Hiro sobbed kneeling on the ground, Hatake bent towards him and said, "Wipe those tears off Hiro, we are bringing her back!"

"You are right!" said Hiro rising up "Let's get out of here then!"

"Not yet" he said "We need to find Strelizia's core or you all won't have anything to fight with…"

"Come on!" he said.

They went cutting through Strelizia's inner metal to a place where they could finally see light, it was a small container emitting a white colored light.

Hatake used his key to control Meteorix which pulled the container out of it and put it in the carriage.

"Alright, let's go now" he said.

By the next 5 minutes they were inside Meteorix connected back to the carrier with Phoenix-01 inside it.

"Well I really expected them to attack us but it turns out that no one is even aware of us coming"

The Franxx again accelerated to hyper speed, and within one hour they were back to the Klaxo sapien planet. It was night time by then….

"We don't have time" said Hatake looking into his old analog watch which showed the time and year, 8:30 PM 2095.

They hurried back to the lab, Hatake inserted the horn of Zero Two into an extractor that digitally mapped the DNA signature and created the exact body of Zero Two on the holographic screen, the machine then triggered two small hand looking metal parts into the cylindrical tank, and the hands slowly started creating cells.

"She should be back alive by a few hours, let's go back sleep for today…." said Hatake yawning.

"Thank you!" said Hiro as he rushed toward him hugging him tight, crying.

"I had to help, I promised dad after all!" Hatake replied.

"I don't know what you mean by that but since you promised to explain it in front of Zero Two I won't ask anything further…" Hiro said.

"Thank you for understanding…." said Hatake

"Anyways, you go rest… I want to be the first face she sees as soon as comes back to life… Please!" Hiro said anxiously.

Hatake left nodding his head with a smile on his face.

"I never thought life would go this way, everything becomes unexpected as time goes….. Who is that Hatake?... Who is his father, and how did he end up here?" Hiro thought as he fell into deep sleep.

He then was suddenly woken up about a few hours ago by the sound of an alarm, he woke up to see that everything is fine.

"What is happening?" thought Hiro, when suddenly the computer lit up…

"Hiro!" said Hatake's voice, "Listen to me carefully! A S-class VIRM unit is heading with other units to attack us and I am going to fight them, Oniria will be there shortly and will take you and Zero Two to do the necessary, got it?"

The call got disconnected before Hiro could say anything, he could suddenly hear a sound of someone knocking over the glass, he turned back and whispered, "Zero Two…."

She was knocking on the tank's glass as to set free, Hiro slowly moved forward to be face to face with her, Zero two stopped the moment she saw him, She looked at him and whispered slowly, "Darling…." Their hands raised to as to hold them but then suddenly the liquid of the tank flushed out and the glass pane opened flinging her over Hiro.

"You came back!" she said crying.

She fell over her and kissed him

Hiro stayed still crying. The door of the lab opened and Oniria entered.

"At least wait to be alone you two…" she said blushing, "anyways we don't have time come with me fast, we must initiate phase 3 as soon as possible!"

Both of them got back up.

"What's happening?" asked Zero Two.

"There is no time to explain!" said Hiro.

They again went to the Franxx storage compartment but as soon as they entered, they were stunned at what they could see.

"Str…. Strelizia?!" said Zero Two as soon as she saw it, Hiro was still stunned by the sight

"But how?" Hiro asked finally.

"You see," said Oniria "Hatake is not just a fighter he is an scientist, builder, innovator and I don't know what else, everything you see here from the floors to the Franxx all of them are made by his ideas, he truly is great!"

"Who is this Hatake?" asked Zero Two.

"He is the person who save us, the only human." said Hiro as they entered the Franxx.

"It's been a while since our last battle Darling… do you think we can connect?" asked Zero Two while sitting on the seats.

"Do you trust me Zero Two?" asked Hiro.

"From the bottom of my heart" she replied.

"Then we will!" he shouted as he initiated the connect process by pressing the buttons on the handle.

After a few minutes the Franxx was ready moving.

"See? I told you we will connect even if had not for even thousands of years, we are destined to fight together!" Said Hiro.

"Let's do this!" said Zero Two as Hiro moved the right leg forward.

"Come on guys! We need backup defeating the VIRM units!" radioed Oniria.

"On it!" said Hiro as they flew outside through the gate.

They could see the lights flashing of the missiles in the fire fight between VIRM and Klaxo sapien ships…

"Just like old days Zero Two" said Hiro.

They dived towards the firefight in full speed with their spear out punching through at least hundreds of them, and in the middle of the battlefield they could see Meteorix fighting with what can be considered a true monster, it was there, that S-class VIRM unit with which Meteorix was fighting like it was no big deal. The S-class unit finally rushed towards Strelizia to attack them, his hand about to smash them before they could be ready.

"Is this the end?..." thought Hiro.

But before he could strike, Meteorix's sword sliced through the arm.

"Finish it with the spear and don't forget to press the button!" shouted Hatake through the radio

"Alright!" shouted Hiro. He pierced the spear through the center of the VIRM unit and finally pressed a button on the handle resulting in the big release of energy inside the VIRM unit making it blast into pieces.

"That voice!" thought Zero Two, "could it be…"

Both the Franxx landed safely on the Franxx storage containment area. Coming out of Strelizia, Zero Two could see Hatake's face.

"How are you…. Zero Two?" asked Hatake.

"Minus… Five…." Zero Two whispered shocked.

-end of chapter-

Next Chapter releasing on 20th October 12:00 PM IST


	2. Chapter 2: A Jian's Past

**Chapter 2: A Jian's Past**

"**Minus… Five….**" Zero Two whispered.

"Yeah! You really didn't think I would leave just like that, did you?" asked Hatake sarcastically.

Zero Two rushed forward and slapped him right on the face crying.

"Baka!" she said "How could you be so foolish to do such a thing?! How…. How could you leave me just like that?!"

** Baka translates to idiot in Japanese **

"I told you already, I didn't want to hurt anyone of you…." said Hatake whispering.

"Wait you know him?" asked Hiro "Who is he? What's going on?"

"We have got hell lot of things to catch up, don't we?" asked Hatake, "Let me start by introducing myself again!"

"I'm Hatake… Hatake…. Frank…." Said Hatake in a serious whispering tone.

The words made Hiro's spine shiver all over his body. "Frank? As in Dr. Frank?" he asked.

"That's right I'm…. The son of Dr. Werner Frank or the person you used to call Dr. Franxx" Hatake said.

"So," asked Hiro "That's why you were hesitating so much to talk about your past huh?"

"Yes," said Hatake, "There is a lot to know about me…."

"That's right, but I still don't get it, how did you end up here?" asked Zero two.

"Well, looks like we got a long story to tell then, let's go to my quarters, we will talk there." Said Hatake.

Hiro and Zero Two followed Hatake to a lobby that had a clean look of the rising sun of the morning,

Hiro and Zero Two took their seats as Hatake opened a case revealing a very old dusty can of iron with 'Premium Coffee' written over it.

"You still have that?" asked Zero Two shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? It was a gift after all….." said Hatake as he mixed the coffee into warm water.

"Okay then, let me start from the beginning…" said Hatake with disappointment over his face as he handed the cups of coffee to both of them.

"All this happened a long time ago Hiro even before you, before zero two….. It was 2042, when mom died in the Franxx prototype test, I was special, I was mature and I could learn anything once I was explained about it from the age of 5, dad didn't even know that she was pregnant the night they met or even the fact that I existed while he was running behind his research until that day…."

Burial Grounds

12th July, Friday

A.D. 2042

15:24 P.M

"You hate me, don't you...? Hatake?" asked Werner Franxx looking at grave of the only person in the world that loved him. 'Karina Milsa, 1998-2042', the letters carved in the grave said.

"I don't…" said Hatake whispering, "No matter what I do, I can't do that, because if I do, there will be no one left for me to hate in this world now…."

"I really didn't mean to do it…." Said Werner as a drop of tear rolled down his cheek.

"I don't blame you dad…" said Hatake as he leaned forward to hold his father's hand, "I want to work, work with you and find a way to save humanity….. I don't want any more people shedding tears… Please let me help!" he shouted.

"Okay then, I then take the pledge to teach you the magic of science, let's build the world's most powerful Franxx! Said Werner looking at Hatake's eyes burst into tears of joy.

Franxx Testing Facility

14th February, Monday

A.D. 2055

12:30 P.M.

"We did it!" yelled Werner as for the first time ever, a Franxx started moving. The head of the Franxx open with Hiro smiling from inside made Werner cry.

Scientist's Research Lab Settlement

24th February, Monday

A.D. 2055

20:53 P.M.

"Dad… looks like there is a problem!" said Hatake as he lifted his head from the microscope, "The magma fuel is interrupting with the linking of minds of the pistil and stamen… The Franxx might fail."

"What?! What do we do?" asked Werner.

"We only have one choice… Yellow Cells" said Hatake as he pulled out a small test tube from an old cupboard, "these are specialised cells used to suppress the feeling of a human being, forever! But is that right to do dad? Making someone live without any feelings at all?"

"Science requires sacrifices Hatake…" said Werner looking out of the windows, "We are weaklings who survive and pass on the knowledge they gained to the young ones, after immortality however, we totally lost our reproductive organs, and hence if humanity is not protected, then the annihilation of our species will happen for sure"

The Garden (Children Nurturing Facility)

5th August, Thursday

A.D. 2056

8:27 A.M.

"Hatake wake up!" said Werner excitedly waiting inside the transport ship, "we have to go for inspection of the Children Nurturing Unit!"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't realise when I fell asleep…" replied Hatake yawning.

Two hundred children have been created genetically and injected with yellow cells so far.

Hatake entered the facility. He went with Werner through the doors of the facility, he could see, he could see the sad look upon the face of the children, no feeling, none of them talked to each other, which made Hatake sadder and sadder and finally came to the door of an observation room. Shocked at what he could see through the one way mirror, sobbing he said, "Is that?"

"Zero Two made from the DNA of Kalxosaur princess, magnificent, isn't she?" said Werner standing behind him.

Hatake could see a scientist taking a story book away from her as she struggled to take it back.

"This is wrong dad" he said as he turned is sobbing face towards Werner "We are doing so wrong to these children."

Werner in the most soft of his voice said, "But Hatake, we achieved so much and-"

Before he could end his sentence, Hatake ran out of the door and took away the book from the scientist who was coming out taking it in his hand. He slowly opened the door, he went near to that little red skinned girl afraid of him standing in front of her, he gave the book to her sitting on his knees, as Zero Two admired the book he slowly patted her head sobbing.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here" Hatake said.

Scientist Resting Area

7th November, Thursday

A.D. 2056

12:44 P.M.

"Hatake…." Said Werner as he burst into tears, "You were right…"

Hatake kept his pen on the desk and turned back towards Werner, "What happened?" he asked.

"Papa, he has asked for an experiment…. To create a supreme parasite" said Werner sobbing.

"Very well then" Said Hatake sadly, "Take someone from 'The Garden' then shall we?" he said as he turned back to his table disappointed and picked up his pen to write.

"No my son, no" he said crying, "The sibling cannot be a created parasite, it has to be a naturally born child and since-"

"Dad…"said Hatake interrupting, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Werner stood still in silence.

"I will do it" Hatake said, "If it is for the survival of humanity….. But before that I will celebrate my 20th birthday tomorrow and you must come too" said Hatake smiling.

Biological Research Centre

8th November, Saturday

A.D. 2046

"Are you ready Hatake?!" asked Werner excitedly.

"I don't care" Hatake said, "I was just a human till now but now I don't know what monster will you turn me into….. However, still I would like to know, what will happen to me after this experiment?"

"Well, there are many changes that will occur but the most important are two of them, first of all cell regeneration, even you are cut deep, your body will regenerate cell at such a pace that it will heal within a matter of seconds, and second is body maintenance, due to your high regenerate capacity… well… um… you will never age, that is you will stay at the age of 20 forever, you will be immortal Hatake! Immortal!" Said Werner are he laughed out of excitement.

"Sir, the experiment is good to go!" said the intercom.

"Well let's do this shall we?" asked Werner as a nurse took Hatake inside the operation room.

He looked straight through the watch glass towards Werner and slow moved his lips uttering words which Werner could clearly interpret.

"I love you dad…." Werner whispered as he read Hatake's lips sending tears down Werner's eyes.

Suddenly Werner's phone rang.

"Hello?" Werner said.

"Werner how is the experiment going?" said the serious voice from the other side.

"Pa… Papa? Are you seriously talking directly to me?" asked Werner shocked.

"Yes, now is the experiment going well?" asked Papa.

"Yes, the experiment looks to be successful…" said Werner.

"Very well then, I need you to create more Franxx for such a people to handle, got it? Hatake will be fighting with squad 15." said Papa.

"Sure, sir." Said Werner

Klaxosaur Territory

10th October Monday

A.D. 2057

15:27 PM

"Come on we can do this Hilia!" said Hatake fighting with a D-class Klaxosaur inside a usual Franxx with Hilia as the pistil.

"Yes let's do this!" said Hilia as they pierced their magma energy powered sword through the energy core of the klaxosaur.

"Well that was a lot of work wasn't it?" asked Hilia.

"Yeah that was." answered Hatake smiling.

Suddenly a very big spike pass inside out through the head of the Franxx slicing right through the pistil, leaving a deep cut on Hatake's arm and waist.

"Hilia….." He whispered, "Why?"

He looked to see what had killed her in anger, there was it, an S-class super Klaxosaur. Before Hatake could react, another spike like arm of it smashed right on the Head of the Franxx, be-heading it and throwing the head far into the battle base.

"Hilia!" he shouted as tears went down his eyes.

"No, I must get a revenge! I will kill it!" he said as he walked towards the Franxx battle station.

"Who is that?" he said as he approached the battle station with a girl desperately looking at a Franxx,

A girl with red colour horns, looking so beautiful in her way, in her eyes he could see that thirst, that passion to ride and kill…

"Come on!" Hatake said as he held her hand pulling her towards the Franxx.

"Wait! She said, you will die if you ride with me…. Do you really want to die?" she asked.

"Die huh?" he said laughing, "I don't know what it feels like, to finally leave this world and go into another, maybe you will help me then?"

She was rendered speechless, Hatake pulled her into the Franxx.

"Wow, this Franxx, it really has quite a nice design" he said.

"It has to," the girl said, "After all its unique, I'm unique, this Franxx is… Strelizia and I'm…. Zero Two!" she shouted.

"So you are ok…." Said Hatake smiling.

"What do you mean?" Zero Two asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing… Anyways, I'm Hatake, code Minus Five… let's do this!" he said.

"A minus? Is that even possible?" thought Zero Two

Both of them flew into the battleground like a butterfly happy about the coming of spring. However, as soon as they entered, through the dusty wind came the S-class super Klaxosaur piercing through the stomach of Strelizia.

"Damn it!" Zero Two said, "We need more power to act swiftly…. I can go all out, but can you handle it?" she asked

"Hmm… well then I will too go all out this time..." Hatake said with a grin on his face.

He turned the badge on his left chest and pressed on it, as soon as he did, the two metal plates fell from his shoulders, revealing two crimson coloured red glowing horns with blue light coming out of his eye balls.

"Do you trust me Zero Two?" Hatake asked.

"Yes!" Zero Two shouted.

"Then let's kill this monster!" said Hatake grabbing on to the handles on Zero Two's back.

"This power…" Zero Two thought, "It's just the same as me, I'm taking power from him but at the same time he is also taking the same amount of power from me."

The Franxx could be seen back on its feet ready to battle again, the S-class Klaxosaur appeared right in front of him, but this time the Franxx moved at lightning speed splashing through the armour of the Klaxosaur everywhere, even though the Klaxosaur was dead, Hatake wouldn't stop! He kept slicing and smashing through the dead body.

"Die monster die!" he said laughing evilly.

"Hatake stop!" Zero two said.

"No, I must kill him" he said with a face on which an absolute desire to kill could be seen.

Zero Two got up from her seat holding him from the back, "Stop, please stop!" she cried.

Seeing the tears on her face, he stopped, "Zero Two…" he said, "Do I look like a monster to you?" he asked as he blacked out….

Parasite Special Lab

Plantation 26

11th October Tuesday

A.D. 2057

13:26 P.M.

"I must go…." Hatake said lying on the lab's bed, "A monster like me can never protect humanity…"

"Why?" said a voice from the side, "Why do you think you are a monster… Hatake?"

Hatake turned his head to see the person's face, it was her, Zero Two.

"It's my life…" Hatake said, "Why do you care about that-"

"Because I'm alone without you, BAKA!" shouted Zero Two as she burst into tears, "Since the time I rode with you, I don't know why but I just want to keep riding with you in Strelizia, I don't know what this feeling is, I just…. Want to stay with you" she said sobbing.

"Remember this felling Zero Two," Hatake said holding Zero Two's hand, "This is called love…."

A soft knock was heard on the door…

"Enter!" said Hatake, the door opened, and Werner came in.

"Zero Two" Werner said looking at her, "Please go back to our designated team, they are worried about you."

Zero Two put a steel can on the seat and left in silence.

"How are you feeling Hatake?" asked Werner.

"You can still say that after turning me into this monster?" said Hatake crying.

Werner said disappointed, "I know you must-"

"No," Hatake said, "I already told you, no matter what, I can't hate you!"

"Very well, you will hate me after this maybe then…." Said Werner with tears in his eyes, "Papa and all have seen what destruction you have caused and… well… they have asked you to…"

"Move out of the plantation and disconnect from any means of communication with humans…. I already read the holographic notice you have on your hand" said Hatake.

"I see, can you walk right now Hatake?" Werner asked.

"In such a hurry to throw me out huh?" Hatake asked.

"Just come with me," Werner said as he walked out of the door, "I have something to show you."

Hatake got up and changed into his regular clothes, and picked up the can on the seat, a small note on it said, "This is the thing that I enjoy the most when I'm sad, keep it as a souvenir…" 'Premium Coffee' said the can.

Hatake followed Werner in silence to a secret hangar, outside the plantation. There Werner pushed a button revealing a lift, both of them sat in it, as it went down Hatake could feel the flow of magma energy around him inside the soil. They finally ended up in front of something that got his eyes struck!

"Meet the biggest achievement of my life Hatake! The ultimate Franxx, Meteorix! The only Franxx that can function without a Pistil!" exclaimed Werner, "I know there is nothing there that can forgive me for what I have done to you, but you can't hate me right?" asked Werner sobbing, "Then take her, take her with you and fly till she finally breaks down!"

"I love you dad, I really do…" Said Hatake smiling with tears.

"Do you know Hatake why we gave you a Japanese name instead of a western one? It's is because your mother really loved Japan…. We even had a fight upon that and yet she won… Damn, I don't even know why I'm even tell you this, all I know is that, you must know…." Said Werner sobbing.

"Anyways," Hatake said sadly, "I will take my leave then…"

He went inside Meteorix, still looking at his father, sobbing as the head of the Franxx closed. The boosters powered up, Werner opened up the top gate above Meteorix for its flight and then finally went Meteorix up in the air, shining prepared for a thousand battles.

The Lifeless plains

Somewhere on Earth

10th October Monday

A.D. 2057

11:26 A.M.

"WARNING: Power Reserves less than 5% left!" said the computer.

"Damn it!" Hatake shouted. Meteorix slowed down and finally fell on the ground, Hatake residing inside it lied down there, thinking.

"Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why can't I ever find happiness?"

Suddenly, big footsteps could be heard, Hatake looked outside to see what's happening.

"A Klaxosaur?" he thought, "Looks like I can finally die, finally piece…." He said as be blacked out.

"Where am I?" he thought as he opened his eyes, in front he could see, he could see her, the Klaxosaur princess, sitting on her throne with that royal glare on her face.

"Puny human, what were you thinking going all alone yourself?" she said laughing.

"The Klaxosaur princess…" he said getting back up on his feet holding his right arm, "The person who took my father's hand, what do you want from me now?" he said laughing.

"What do I want?" she said "Don't you fear me? I can kill you at this instant if I want to!"

"Hmm… really, then tell me, tell me what it tastes like? What does death taste like?" asked Hatake.

Shocked at Hatake's "What are you?" She asked, "So fearless that you don't even care about dying?"

"Well," he said with a grin on his face, "you see, I only live to serve…. Serve humanity, however, my own people have abandoned me, all I have left is to… Die…. I have no reason to live"

"Die huh? Tell me then, if I give you a reason to live, will you live or me?" she asked.

"And what is that for? To fight against humanity? My own people?!" He asked angrily.

"You humans," she said as she got up her throne, walking towards Hatake, "never understood, we are not your true enemies, we never were!"

Before Hatake could say anything, she leaned forward and their foreheads touch, inside her mind Hatake could see, he could see the memories, the happiness of the Klaxosaurs, such peace, VIRM, the Fights, the sacrifices, all their revolts. He swapped out of the flashback angrily, "I will…. KILL THEM!" he shouted, "I will kill Papa right away!"

"Wait!" she exclaimed, "It's never good to attack from the front, even a bigger threat is coming… About three waves of VIRM fleet is coming to invade earth, and that's why I need you, you must go to Prismertine a planet about 40,000 light years far away from here… That's the place where we are constantly trying to keep alive the Klaxosaurs, it is the base of the main army who has kept fighting against the VIRM fleet due to which they have not reached here, however, even the defence line has gotten weaker, it needs to be refilled, and that is the time when the first wave of VIRM fleet will cross the defence line heading straight towards earth…"

"I see, so we are doomed anyways!" Hatake said disappointed.

"No," she said, "I can… Actually I promise to still stop the first wave of the fleet with the great weapon that we have buried here, but you must promise as well that-"

"I swear to protect the people of Prismertine and earth, I shall kill every little of the VIRM fleet!" shouted Hatake with a smile, "But how do you expect me to fight with only my body?" he asked.

"Who said that?" She said pointing behind Hatake. He turned behind to see what is there, shocked at the sight, he could see, he could see Meteorix in and absolute new form with that blue tinted sword he could not take his eyes off.

"I saw how you used Meteorix before" she said, "With that tremendous amount of power, a man made Franxx would have never been able to kill even a single VIRM unit, that's why we slightly upgraded it with weapons powerful enough to slay down S-class VIRM units and also… there is a special place for a female or as you all call it, a pistil to connect if you ever find someone of the same power as yours..."

"Sugoi!" said Hatake, "But, how do I reach there? To Prismertine" he asked.

** 'Sugoi' in Japanese translates to 'Amazing' in English**

"Like I said," she said "we added a lot of upgrades, including a form transition-"

"Don't tell me!" said Hatake interrupting.

"Right," she said, "You don't need a space ship, your Franxx is a space ship itself!"

"Thank you," Hatake said with a smile, "I cannot ask for anything more…"

"By the way…" She said, "You are the son of that scientist you said right?"

"Yes!" He replied curiously.

"I heard born humans have names… What is yours?" she asked whispering.

"Hatake, Hatake Frank" he replied as he got into the Franxx, the boosters powered up and the Franxx turned itself into a space ship, Hatake left in hyper speed, to a place unknown to mankind, a place where he thought he would finally find peace...

"And that's how I ended up here!" said Hatake taking the last sip of his coffee, getting of his chair.

"You suffered a lot, huh?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah, but I will suffer even more if it's to save humanity!" said Hatake cheering himself up, "Now let me tell you something about this planet, Prismertine, we are on at this moment, well you see a message came in from the princess with Meteorix and me stating that I must take control over the Klaxosaurs and that the use of magma energy be banned, hence we needed an alternate source of energy for our requirements, fortunately, VIRM flow energy that is found on the remains of VIRM units was found to be even more efficient than magma energy, and since that day we try to kill VIRM unit while still most of their pieces intact so-"

"AHHH!" shouted Hiro.

"Darling!" Zero Two shouted.

"What's happening?" asked Hatake curiously.

"I don't know, my forehead" Hiro replied massaging his head.

"Well that must be because of your body, you see the memories in your mind will take a little time to settle down so you might feel pain in your head every now and then, resting should fix that" Hatake said, "Zero Two please take him to the resting area…"

"Sure!" said Zero Two as she walked outside the door with Hiro.

"We must prepare for a great war I guess" thought Hatake, "Anyways let's get some sleep" he said yawning, "But first let's check out on Zero Two and Hiro, see if they settled down properly…"

Noise of glass breaking could be heard inside as Hatake passed from the front of the resting room of Hiro, "What's that noise?" he thought.

"No! wait Hiro!" Zero Two shouted from inside.

Hatake forced opened the door, inside he could see Zero Two fainted, lying against the wall and then he could see it, he could see Hiro with those glowing blue coloured horns growing out of his head with his eyes emitting deep blue colour out. Hiro rushed towards him in attack, Hatake dodged it and before anything could happen, he pressed near Hiro's shoulder making him lose consciousness.

Zero Two woke up, she could see Hatake giving an injection to Hiro.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Before that…" Hatake said, "tell me, he has ingested your blood, hasn't he?"


	3. Chapter 3: I Got Your Back

**Chapter 3: I Got Your Back**

"Before that…" Hatake said, "tell me, he has ingested your blood, hasn't he?"

"Yes…" Zero Two said, "A very stupid thing to do, wasn't it?" she said as her eyes filled with tears, "It's… All because of me… Why? Why did he do something so stupid? If I wasn't there, if I would just never have been created-"

"Then Hiro would have died years ago…." Said Hatake interrupting, "Why do you think he is living Zero Two? Why do you think he is always happy with you? It's because you are the one who gave him a reason to live, you and only you could bring him back to life and that's what you did, I don't see anything wrong in that…"

Both of them stayed there looking after Hiro in silence when suddenly the alarm went off.

"Give me a break, damn it!" shouted Hatake.

"WARNING: VIRM fleet detected 200 Kilometres away from planet ring." Said the intercom.

"A whole fleet?" Hatake said as he turned on the intercom mic, "Oniria!" he said on the mic, "Bring up the energy shield! We have to engage for combat! Prepare all Klaxosaur ships to battle, and get Meteorix ready!"

"And what about Strelizia?", asked Oniria over the intercom, "there are complications with Hiro, Strelizia is out of the mission at the moment…."

"But that many VIRM units?", said Oniria, "Meteorix cannot stand it with that small amount of energy!"

"So, everything ends here?" Hatake said falling down on his knees whispering, "Can't I do anything right?"

"I will do it!" Zero Two said, "You said there is a place for a pistil inside Meteorix right? I will go with you then!"

"You do remember…" said Hatake getting back on his feet, "What happened the last time you rode with me right?"

"I don't care…" she said, "If we don't do anything the planet will be destroyed right? And so, will be… My darling…. So, I want to go, because without my darling… I will be nothing more than dead!"

"Alright then, come on!" he said.

And there they were, inside the Franxx containment unit with both Meteorix and Strelizia ready to launch on the launching pad.

"Let's go, shall we?" asked Hatake.

"No…" she said looking at Strelizia, "If Meteorix is broken there is no hope, we should take Strelizia, even if I don't come back you can still keep fighting with Meteorix…"

"Ready to die I see?" asked Hatake, "alright then…."

They took their seats and launched into the empty space with full power. "Come back alive, you two" thought Oniria looking outside in to space.

They could see the war already in action as they reached the battlefield, flying with Strelizia's spear out, they pierced through hundreds of then in one blow.

"This is pretty easy!" said Zero Two cheering up.

"Don't get too cocky!" exclaimed Hatake, "What we dealt with was just the first line of defence, the S-class are still left-"

Before he could end his statement, a dagger came directly towards them, dodged by Strelizia, they could see them, about three S-class VIRM units coming towards them.

"Zero Two…" Hatake said, "What do you say… about… Going all out once again? We can't defeat them with just this small amount of power you know?"

"Let's do this!" she said smiling, "For Hiro!"

"Right, for Hiro it is then!" Hatake said as he turned his badge and pressed on it, once again revealing those horns on his shoulders.

"However," said Zero Two, "this time I will fight with you!" she exclaimed as she removed her headband. The power's aura from their body could be seen from outside, before the VIRM units could do anything Strelizia, went through all them slicing them with her spear with finally only the mother-ship remaining.

"Alright!" said Hatake "let's finish thi-". The Franxx had run out of power, he looked down towards Zero Two, she was breathing heavily, still trying to keep up with Hatake.

"I'm sorry Zero Two…" Said Hatake,"but at this rate you will die, and I can't let that happen… Because without you, Hiro won't survive..." He picked up her headband and placed it back over her horns and pulled out the computer and initiated pistil ejection that automatically ejected Zero Two and sent the capsule back to Prismertine, he looked towards the VIRM mother-ship, the ship was preparing its plasma cannons to fire at Strelizia.

"Damn, what is this feeling?" Hatake said, "A few years ago, I just wanted to die no matter what but now… I want to live, finally I have found people who really care for me, but… I have run out of time, haven't I?" he said as his eyes closed but then suddenly a spark was seen behind the mother-ship.

"Really? You are going to quit after coming this far?" said the intercom.

"Is that?!" Hatake shouted as the mother-ship got sliced from the center completely destroying it, and there Hatake could see, that gift he got, that blue tint of the sword…

"Hiro..." he whispered. There was she, Meteorix shining with power, Hatake got back on his feet and placed back the metal pieces on his shoulder sustaining his powers as a Klaxosaur mothership arrived to pick up Strelizia. Inside was Oniria, waiting for Hatake to come out of Strelizia, as the exit gate got fixed in front of the Franxx for Hatake to get down, she rushed to the exit of the gate, the gate opened revealing Hatake holding his left arm in pain with blood dripping out of his head but with a smile on his face. She rushed towards him crying, "Why?... Why are you so careless?" she asked as she held him.

"Well as you all say I'm an idiot…" said Hatake.

"You really are!" shouted a voice beside them, it was Hiro, walking towards Hatake breathing heavily as if he had no more energy.

"Thank you…" Hatake said whispering.

Hiro blacked out with a smile on his face…

"Ahh…" Hiro said as he woke up in the resting room, Zero Two was there on the bed beside with Hatake sitting on a chair in between the two beds, "Huh…." Hatake said rising up, "You really need to watch those powers of yours… Zero Two cannot handle that much you know?"

Hiro lifted his hands to his forehead, but this time, instead of horns he could feel a metallic touch over his horns, it was like caps completely covering his horns.

"They are power capacitors," said Hatake, "they suck up the extra energy so you don't go out of control… You see the way Meteorix works is that to become a pistil, it utilizes the energy released by the person controlling it, since you were on full power you were able to fully control it however only for a little time… And I'm sorry about Zero Two, I really didn't mean to but…."

"It's okay," said Hiro smiling looking at Zero Two, "As long as she is alive, I still have a reason to live…"

"You are tensed about something, aren't you?" asked Hatake, "Because otherwise your powers shouldn't go out of control."

"Yeah…" Hiro replied getting up, "I was thinking what the squad thirteen is doing there on Earth with absolutely nothing to start with…"

"I see…" said Hatake, "Can you walk right now, Hiro?" he asked.

"Yeah sure!" Hiro said.

"Follow me then." Said Hatake with a smile.

Hiro followed Hatake to his room, inside Hatake went towards the windows giving a pleasant view of the planet, he placed his hand over the glass and a circle appeared in the centre of the room, both of them got on it, it was like a lift that took them about one floor below to a dark room, Hatake went over and turned on the lights revealing a giant room full of Holographic computers.

"Wow!" exclaimed Hiro.

"You see the Klaxosaur technology is very developed, so much that you can not only travel but also receive signal over hyper speed, and so..." Hatake said as he pushed a button turning on the biggest holographic screen in the center of the room, what could be seen on the screen brought tears in the eyes of Hiro, "Earth…" He whispered smiling.

"Not only that!" said Hatake looking at the screen as the image got zoomed in.

"There you go!" Hatake said.

"Arigato…" Hiro said. On the screen he could see and even hear them talking. He could hear them all, the laugh of Ichigo while talking with Zoro, Zorome teaching everyone and getting mocked by Miku, Kokoro giving coffee to Misuru and looking at the sky with happiness, Ikuno doing her research and Futoshi happily making buns.

**'Arigato' in Japanese translates to 'Thanks' in English**

"So that how you know about everything that happened there..." said Hiro.

"You kept watching…" said Zero Two with a smile leaning against the door frame and fainted, Hiro caught her by hand.

"By the way Hiro," said Hatake "where did the Klasosaur princess die? I'm sure she did not survive such a big strike by VIRM…" he said disappointedly with a clear sign of sadness over his face.

"Well," Hiro replied, "She died inside Strelizia itself-"

Before Hiro could say anything else, Hatake grabbed Hiro by the shoulders and with his eyes wide open, "What did you say?" he asked with a mixed expression of excitement and shock on his face.

Hatake ran towards the exit of the room, as soon as he crossed the door, Oniria grabbed him from behind, "Please… Please bring my… sister back!" she said crying.

"I swear I will…" he said as Oniria slowly let him go, "And this time" Hatake said as he got on the lift, "No more fake promises…" he said with a smile.

Walking though the sky walk with that serious face of his, he thought, "A chance, that's all I want… I just want to thank her…"

Meteorix launched into the open space, and went through hyper speed with an expression of hope on Hatake's face.

"Hiro…" said Zero Two lying on the bed, "Let's do it again… Let's go to the beach once more, together with everyone..."

"Don't worry" said Hiro as held her hand, "Once all of this is over, I promise, we will live near a beach with our own house, happily forever!" he said with a smile.

"That will only happen if the planet itself does not cease to exist…" said Oniria standing near the door.

"What happened?" said Zero Two as she got up from her bed cracking her fingers, "Looks like I'm fine now, ready to fight again with my darling."

"You sure?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"Good, I needed a favour from you two anyways…" said Oniria, "I have known Hatake from almost a year now, it looks like he will need help… We just hacked into one of the VIRM communication probes, looks like an Androbot VIRM unit was deployed to destroy Meteorix with its user."

"Hatake…" Hiro whispered, "We have to help him!" he said as he stood up.

"Yes," Oniria said "and that's why you all must go to help-"

"We will be out right away!" said Zero Two as she pulled Hiro with her to the Franxx Containment Unit.

Meanwhile, Meteorix landed on the lonely planet, he went towards the remains of Strelizia with a smile on his face, "I'm coming for you, my princess!" he shouted as Meteorix went even faster, he finally reached there, blowing the top portion of the head of strelizia, he desperately looked for her energy core, on close observation, it was there that energy core emitting a very low yellowish light. "Alright!" Hatake said as Meteorix carefully picked up the energy core and put it inside its storage module.

"All I need now," said Hatake with a smile, "is her DNA and the I can finally get her bac-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the head of Strelizia was destroyed by an inbound missile throwing Meteorix away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" hatake shouted as a beam hit Meteorix draining it completely out of energy making it fall on knees, Hatake looked up to see what is it, he could see a creature somewhat resembling a franxx flying high in the air with his palm held towards Meteorix emitting a green coloured beam.

"Androbot VIRM unit… VIRM units made with the same amount of strength as an S-class VIRM unit but a bit smarter, one who can talk" he said.

"That's right!" said the Androbot, "So? Any last words?" The Androbot asked.

"Yeah just a question..." said Hatake, "I just wanted to ask… Were you the one who fired that missile destroying the only hope of reviving my princess?"

"Yes!" the Androbot said laughing, "It was a pity to watch though!"

"That's all I wanted to know…" Hatake said as Meteorix got back on his feet with a tremendous releasing of energy that could be seen by the aura emitted around Meteorix's body.

"Wait… How?!" exclaimed the Androbot shocked, "I had sucked enough power from your franxx, you shouldn't even have been able to move!" Fear could be seen on the Androbot's face.

"How could I die… Until I have not killed the one who did not let me revive my princess!" Hatake shouted as Meteorix burst with a tremendous speed, so fast that even before the Androbot could realise Meteorix was behind him, Meteorix kicked on the Androbot's boosters making it crash on the ground.

"Don't ever disrespect my princess… She... She saved me!" Hatake shouted as Meteorix held his sword through the three holes in the center of his sword instead of the handle, as soon as he did, the two ends of the sword bent slightly towards him transforming into a bow, through his arm with which Meteorix held the bow, came out an arrow with four wheels surrounding it, the wheels started spinning at a dangerous speed.

"Seriously?" asked the Androbot laughing, "You think puny arrow like that can destroy an Androbot?"

"You think so?", said Hatake with a grin, "Let's test it then!" he shouted.

The arrow went towards the Androbot with lightning speed causing a blast that cannot be considered less that an atomic bomb getting burst over an oil field leaving a few scrapes of the Androbot. Meteorix landed on the planet's surface taking a knee.

"Damn it!", said Hatake crying as meteorix fell on the sand of that lonely planet, "Am I good for nothing?... I promised Oniria… I promised her that I would bring my princess back… I don't deserve to live… I'm just a disappointment…"

As he stayed there thinking, a giant hyper speed portal opened above with about 30 D-class VIRM units and one L-class unit all ready to capture Meteorix.

"Looks like this is the end…" said Hatake, "There is no hop-"

"Shut it, baka!" said the intercom.

** 'Baka' in Japanese translates to 'Idiot' in English**

"That voice…. Oniria?" Hatake asked.

"What…", said Oniria crying over the intercom "What do you think you are doing leaving us all behind! I have already lost my sister, I can't lose you! You have to… No! You must live! LIVE FOR ME!" as soon as she finished, a portal behind Hatake opened, and through it came Strelizia at full speed piercing her spear through about 20 of the VIRM units.

"Well we can't just let your efforts of bringing us back to life go to vain, can we?" said Hiro over the intercom.

"Let's try the new weapon darling!" Zero two said.

"Don't tell me Oniria gave it to them already…" Hatake thought.

"Alright!" Hiro said as Strelizia held her spear towards the VIRM units, as soon as she did the upper covering of the spear spread like peeling off a banana and a ball of concentrated energy can be seen on the spear's tip, it charged up and a white coloured beam got shot away from its tip, wiping out all of the VIRM units in a single blow.

"Hatake,", said Hiro over the intercom, "Come one let's go hom-" before Hiro could end his sentence Strelizia ran out of power.

"What happened?" asked Zero Two.

"I don't know the link between our minds is all gone…" said Hiro

"I knew it…" said Hatake over the intercom, "You see, the spear cannon you just used requires a lot of energy to fire itself, I knew that this would be a problem as Zero Two cannot supply that much of power and hence I installed a capacitor inside to store the power and unleash it when the spear cannon was used. However, the weapon is pretty unstable and it looks like the power drain was so high that it burnt a few circuits of Strelizia… Anyways come on I will take you home…"

Meteorix carried Strelizia in his arms and took her through the portal.

"I'm sorry" said Hatake crying as he fell on knees in front of Oniria, "I could not complete my promise…"

"It doesn't matter…" said Oniria hugging him crying, "As for now I at least know how much you want my sister back…"

"Come on now", said Hiro catching Hatake's shoulder from the back, "I'm definitely sure you will find another way to revive her, won't you?"

"That's right…" said Hatake rising up, "I won't give up until I have her back… My princess!"

"Oniria!" Hatake said with a smile holding her by her shoulders making Oniria turn beet red, "I need you to do an announcement, I have something to address to the people of Prismertine tomorrow at the great hall and also I got to fix Strelizia."

"Sorry…" said Oniria, "I really didn't mean to give them that weapon, I knew it was unstable, but I didn't want to lose you…" she said as she sobbed.

"Nah" said Hatake as he wiped the tears over her face, "I'm not angry upon you… I'm just glad to know that there are people who care for me… But you really shouldn't have used the hyper speed portal after all it uses a lot of VIRM flow energy and we don't have many stocks left."

"Anyways!" said Hiro, "Cheer up Hatake we have got Humanity to save, don't we?"

Hatake smiled, "Alright then", said Hatake, "let's head back to our rooms, we got a big day tomorrow… Don't forget about the announcement tomorrow Oniria!"

Everyone went back to their room, in silence with happiness and hope on their faces.

Hiro woke up on the next day, "Ahh… the sunshine" he said as he turned his head to the other side.

"What the!" he shouted as he fell off the bed, "Zero Two?!" he said.

Zero Two woke up with a yawn, covered only by the bedsheet, "What happened Darling?" she asked.

"What happened?" asked Hiro, "What are you doing on my bed? Where are your clothes?"

"Well I thought why don't I spend some time with my Darling?" said Zero Two blushing.

"What do you think spending time is?" thought Hiro.

"Hiro I'm coming in!" said Oniria as the door of Hiro's room opened.

"No Wait!" said Hiro as he blocked the doorway preventing Oniria from peeking inside.

"What's the matter?" Oniria asked.

"Well it's nothing, I just… The room is very messy you see and-" before Hiro could end his sentence, Oniria pushed him.

"Oh, come on how bad can it b-" she got interrupted as she looked at Zero Two.

"Hiro…." She said with a murderous aura around her body and an expression on her face as if she was looking at something trash, "YOU HENTAI!"

**Hentai in Japanese translates to pervert in English**

"Don't worry Oniria I was the one who got into his bed." Zero Two said laughing.

"Really you guys are awful, anyways get dressed, we got to be there when the announcement is made, we need to meet Hatake at the balcony."

"Okay!" said Zero Two.

"No, not here Zero Two you come with me!" Oniria said as she dragged Zero Two out to her room.

"Huh…" Hiro said with a sigh of relief.

Hiro dressed up into the clothes that Oniria left for him to wear, the clothing was a navy-blue tuxedo with white coloured lines running over it like a circuit board, a white shirt and a bow. As he walked through the hallway, he got stuck on what he saw, there she was Zero Two in an outfit Hiro could have never imagined, with that crimson coloured dress she wore and her hair rounded into a bun with her horns shining as new, nothing could have been more beautiful than that.

"Quit staring…" she said embarrassed.

"S-Sorry," said Hatake snapping out "You just look beautiful…" he whispered.

"Come on!" said Oniria, "We don't have all day!" she was dressed in a dress and hairstyle similar to that of Zero Two but in a sky-blue colour.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting" said Hatake from behind, he was dressed in a blue coloured royal gown with the same white lines pattern as of Hiro with a crown emitting blue light over his head.

"Hatake your eyes!" exclaimed Hiro as he saw Hatake's eyes emitting a blue light, "Is your power capacitor broken?" he asked.

"No, I lowered the power capacity of my capacitors, since I need to give a speech to all the Klaxo sapiens, so I thought I might try to look like them at least a little bit." Hatake said with a smile.

"Let's go, shall we?" said Oniria.

They got up over a cable car taking them to a very large hall on top of a hill, the hall could somewhat be considered as a king's castle because of the gigantic size it was, almost the size of two large sized football stadiums.

They got off the cable car and entered on the hall stage, a few Kalxo sapiens from the military were already on stage with a female Klaxo sapien standing at one of the corners with two more Klaxo sapiens who looked like maids. Onira entering first followed by Hiro and Zero Two together and then finally Hatake entered with the Klaxo sapiens cheering upon him. Hatake went forward to grab the mic.

"People of Prismertine!" he exclaimed, "It's been a pleasure, no, it's been an honor serving for you as your king, thank you for accepting me as your ruler, but as you all know things don't remain the same as always… We are always, each and every second fighting against our long-known enemy, VIRM, and to stop this war and bring peace is the only reason why I must go, I must go and save the people behind my very origin who are to win this war together with us! Don't lose faith! We will win, I assure you we will again be able live in peace once more with that same happiness. While I'm gone, I keep…" he said taking a deep breath, "Oniria as in charge of whatever might happen."

"I'm sorry my king!" exclaimed the woman at the corner of the stage, "but you see, the law only allows either the king or his wife to be in charge and no one else."

"The law huh?" said Hatake scratching his head, "Very well then, I change the law being the king, I say that from now on anyone in the king's family or in the family of the king's wife can be in charge in absence of the king or queen." He said absent minded.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" exclaimed Oniria.

"No, I'm all in my senses, it's clear then" said Hatake on the mic, "Oniria will be in charge in my absence, I have also prepared about 50 franxxs for you people to fight with and it will be her responsibility to choose the pairs to fight, fight for justice!" Hatake ended his speech and everyone on stage went to the back stage.

"Hatake", Hiro said, "If you are the king… Then who is your wife?" asked Hiro.

"Ara, I didn't tell you before?" asked Hatake, "It's the Kalxosaur princess, I'm married to her."

** 'Ara' in Japanese translated to 'Oh' in English**

"What?!" exclaimed Zero Two.

-end of chapter-

**** next episode will be released anytime between 28th October to 3rd November****


	4. Chapter 4: back to Earth

**Chapter 4: Back to Earth**

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" exclaimed Zero Two.

"Yeah," said Hatake, "I told you I-" he stopped as he could see a Zero Two burning in hate.

"I will talk about that later." he said with a fearful expression, "Anyways, then are our Franxxs ready with the compartment attached?" Hatake asked.

"Yeah…" Oniria said with sadness on her face, "Come on, follow me"

They went back to the cable car and then finally into the Franxx containment unit but instead of taking them inside she took them to the ship launching pad instead.

"Where are the Franxxs?" asked Hatake.

"There!" she said as she pointed forward.

"Oniria," Hatake said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I asked just for my Franxx connected to a compartment to carry Strelizia right?" Hatake asked.

"Yup!" she replied absent-mindedly.

"Then what is this?!" asked Hatake shocked as he looked towards a tremendously big battle mother-ship in front.

"Well you are already so careless so I can't take any more risks to keep you alive so, the Franxxs are store inside the mother-ship."

"But you need it for the war…" Whispered Hatake.

"You need it more!" she exclaimed, "Now go, I can't keep myself from stopping you any longer… And come back aliv-"

"Don't worry!" interrupted Hiro as he stood in front of her, "I take the responsibility to keep him alive," he said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Hatake said as he patted her head, "Don't worry I will be back soon!"

They got inside the huge mother-ship, with the ship that big, almost the size of three football grounds.

"Alright Oniria, goodbye then!" said Hiro over the intercom as the engines fired up.

"Oniria…" Hatake said over the intercom, "I don't know whether I should ask for this or not, but please just for this time promise me… Promise me that you will be strong, you know I don't like it when others shed tears right?"

"I promise…" she said whispering over the intercom.

"Sayonara!" he said as the engines charged fully pushing the ship out of the planet as the ship went into hyper speed.

** 'Sayonara' in Japanese translates to 'Goodbye' in English**

"Alright," said Hatake getting up from the driver seat, "Now here we are traveling 4000 light-years, doing nothing for the next 6 hours which means about a month in the real world."

"WOW!" exclaimed Zero Two, "the time here is that slow?"

"Hatake…" said Hiro, "How did that happen? How did you get ended up marrying the Klaxosaur princess?"

"A scroll," Hatake replied laughing absent-minded, "That's how you get married on Prismertine."

"Seriously?" said Hiro giving a lewd expression.

"I know what you are thinking…" said Hatake, "But I like the way people got married on Earth before immortality"

"Marriage, huh?" said Zero Two, "We tried to get two people married, but the consequences were just horrible…"

"Yeah but they are happy now, right?" said Hatake.

"They are…" said Zero Two smiling.

"Anyways, I mean how hard can it be? All we have to do is wait and do nothing for the next six hours." Said Hatake smiling.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Hatake!" exclaimed Hiro as he looked at Hatake all dried up as if about to die, "What happened to you?"

"What?" replied Hatake, "Oh, no its nothing, it's just that I have never been out of work doing nothing… Even on Prismertine, I spent days creating those fifty Franxxs, even though as the king It was forbidden for me to take part in small wars as long as it wasn't critical still, I fought out of boredom."

"Even I'm getting bored…" said Zero Two as she got up her seat.

"Hm… Let me check, I should have something interesting in my old chest." Said Hatake as he opened an old chest from the back storage. It was a transparent chest through which everything could be seen inside, he lifted the chest looking around through its transparent body.

"Ah, there it is!" he said as he opened the chest and pulled out a slim box made of glass.

"Hiro," he said as he kept the box on the table, "Since we are preparing for war, let's play the best strategy game ever created that has been played since its discovery in India!"

"Chess…" Hatake whispered, "Come on Zero Two you too!"

Hatake spent the next 4 hours teaching them about the basics, strategy, tactics and everything else you can expect from a game of chess.

"Checkmate!" said Hiro as he placed his queen blocking Zero Two's king from moving in any direction.

"Damn it!" she said.

"Ha-ha," said Hatake, "Well just remember Zero Two, chess is not only about winning but also about wining with most of your pieces remaining."

Hiro's eyes went towards the chest of Hatake had left open, he walked towards it, among all the various things in it, his hands ended up picking up an old bird picture book. He turned the pages in a hurry and finally found the page he was looking for.

"The Jian", he whispered.

"Also known as", said Hatake from behind him, "The bird that shares wings, only possesses one wing. Unless a male and female pair and lean on each other and act as one, they are incapable of flight."

"Thanks…" Hiro said, "I wanted to remember these lines but I forgot I don't know why…"

That was a gift from my mother on my sixth birthday, the closest thing I have of her till now…

The light near the hyper-speed controller started blinking with a buzzing sound.

"Alright get back on your seats", Hatake said putting back everything back in his chest, as he sat on his seat, he pulled a lever, driving the mother-ship out of hyperspeed.

"Finally…" Hiro whispered with his eyes opened as he looked out the front view glass, there she was, the mother of the origin of humanity itself.

"EARTH…." Hatake whispered with a smile, "Well I don't know about you all but I have been away from earth for a long time even more than you… So, I just want to reach there as soon as possible at the highest speed. So, buckle up!" he shouted as the mother-ship accelerated at its peak speed.

"But Hatake, where will we land?!" exclaimed Hiro as the ship entered the gravitational pull of the earth.

"Hiro," said Hatake, "do you remember how many Kalxosaurs there were when you left earth?"

"I don't know, but there has to be about 10,000 of them still left on earth. Now do something before we crash!" shouted Hiro.

"Alright, then that should do it!" Hatake said as he slightly twisted his badge making his eyes emit that blue color, he raised his hand pointing his palm towards the surface of Earth.

"What is that?" said a girl with dark blue hair on the surface of Earth looking at the sky.

"Alright you all ready?" said Hatake as the Klaxosaurs came up to the surface and linked together to create a huge landing platform for the mother-ship to land.

"But at this speed how do you expect us to land?" asked Hiro.

"I trust the Klaxo technology," Hatake said with a grin.

The mother-ship got struck by a blue-colored tractor beam making it slow down, the color of that beam could be seen through miles away. The mother-ship slowly landed as the mother-ship got locked to its position by the engagement locks of that stand. A big staircase was automatically made in front of the entrance of the ship making way for them to get down easily.

"I'm back!" Hiro said as he placed his right foot over the land.

"Finally, this land, this air and this feeling of being at home…" Hatake said falling on knees crying.

"Home…" Zero Two whispered as a vehicle came rushing towards them, as the vehicle took a turn in front of them, a person wearing glasses leaped over them with a sword, Hatake stopped him by blocking him with a metal piece he was wearing over his arm, the person fell on the ground.

"Go- GORO?!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Hiro…" Goro said shocked getting up as he burst into tears.

"How many years has it been?" asked Hiro hugging him.

"13… it's been 13 years since we have seen you" Goro replied crying, "Where were you two anyways? We thought both of you were dead."

"We were, practically…" said Hiro confused about the reality.

"Well," said Hatake putting in some code in the panel beside the entrance, "We have a lot of reunions to attend, don't we?"

"Who is that?" Goro asked Hiro looking at Hatake.

"Hatake…" He replied, "Well, it's a long story I will explain it later…"

The containment cell of the mother-ship opened revealing their Franxxs, "Hurry up!" said Hatake getting on Meteorix, "I will let Goro come with me…"

"A Franxx…" Goro said mesmerized at the look the Franxxs "It's been so many days since I have seen one…"

"You all coming or not?" asked Hatake over the mic.

"Yeah right, come on Goro!" said Hiro as they ran towards the Franxxs.

Goro got on Meteorix through the back-dispatch door of Meteorix.

"Where are we going?" asked Hiro over the intercom.

"There!" Goro replied pointing towards Mistilteinn, half crashed into the surface, it looked like a flower pot that fell on the ground.

"Let's go then!" said Hatake as both the Franxxs flew at full speed.

"Who are you? Are you a Klaxosaur?" Goro asked looking at Hatake's eyes glowing with a blue light.

"What? Oh right, I forgot." Hatake replied as he turned his badge in the opposite direction changing his eyes back to normal.

"No," said Goro, "really who are you? You resemble someone that I used to know."

"Well," said Hatake, "you must be thinking of dad…" he said as a clear feeling of sadness fell upon his face.

"Don't tell me…" Goro whispered.

"What the matter Zero Two?" said Hiro looking at the serious expression Zero Two had on her face.

"Will they accept Hatake?" she asked, "I mean he is the son of the person because of which we are in this conditio-"

"I don't care" said Hatake interrupting over the intercom, "You see, I was also partly responsible for whatever happened to these people" he said as memories of him making the yellow cells flashed in front of him, "but if they give me a chance, I will try my best to fix that. After all, I'm a scientist…"

"I see…" said Zero Two as the Franxxs entered Mistilteinn. They landed in front of a very familiar place, a place that was known to them but yet unknown due to the years passed. The head of Strelizia opened.

"Finally…" Hiro said as he smelled the fresh air looking towards the sky.

"We made it, Dahlin" said Zero Two looking at Hiro smiling as the sunshine fell upon them.

"This air," said Hatake as he held his fist high in the air from the opened head of his Franxx, "this sunshine, the atmosphere. No, it isn't a dream. I'm back" he said crying, "I'm finally back, a place that I never thought I would ever see again."

"Let's get down, shall we?" asked Hiro over the intercom.

"Yeah…" replied Hatake.

All of them got down from their Franxxs Hiro helped Zero Two get down through the emergency detachment gate located near Strelizia's leg.

"What is it?!" shouted a voice from the jungle that lied in front of them.

"Goro?" a girl with deep blue hair and a white-colored hairpin on the left side of her face standing in front of Goro asked as he stood in the view of what was behind him.

"Ichigo..." said Goro with tears of joy, "do you believe in coming back from death?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Ichigo confused.

"Well you will believe now…" he said as he moved to the side revealing Hiro standing with Zero Two leaning on his left shoulder. They were looking at her with a smile.

"Hi…Hiro, Zero Two!" she shouted as she burst into tears, she came running towards them and hugged them.

"So, are we going to stay here the whole day?" asked Hatake cleaning his ear with his little finger.

"Who- Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"He is the one who saved us… He is Hatake…" Zero Two said looking at Hatake.

"I see… Come on then let's go meet everyone!" she said with a smile wiping her tears.

"Hatake…" said Goro as they walked through the jungle, "What you told me that time in the Franxx, is that true? Are you the son of Dr. Franxx?"

"Yeah, that's true…" Hatake replied with disappointment.

They went through a gloomy path and finally came out into the open ground, the buildings there were huge, made out of concrete in a shape of semi-circles, with windows through whose arrangements it could be understood how each floor was separated into different rooms.

"How did you make those buildings?" asked Zero Two.

"Well" answered Ichigo, "we use our Franxxs, that was the last time we used them." She said looking towards their Franxxs on both the side of the entrance gate of Mistilteinn, years of non-usage and due to no cleaning, moss had grown over that metallic body that once shined into the battlefield. They were called Franxxs but they did not look anything more than statues carved out of stone with small red-colored patches over them.

"Has anyone of you explored the nearby places outside Mistilteinn?" Hatake asked looking at the Franxxs.

"Well," Ichigo replied, "Only Goro has been out and explored…"

"That's right, but why do you ask?" asked Goro looking at Hatake suspiciously.

"Nanimonai…" Hatake replied, "I just thought there could be a chance of us surviving…"

** "Nanimonai' in Japanese translates to 'Nothing' in English**

"Alright then, shall we step in?" asked Ichigo.

All of them stepped inside together into a known environment that everyone except for Hatake gave a feeling of home. They went into the tallest building (about 6 floors) in there.

"This is our headquarters." said Goro, "We control essential life support like water and food supply from here. Let's have a reunion then!" he said as he pushed a button turning on the mic on the table and the big speakers surrounding the outer body of the tall building.

"This is an emergency request," Goro said on the mic, "requesting all members of squad 13 to gather in the meeting hall of the headquarters as soon as possible."

'6:37 P.M.' the clock inside the meeting room showed.

"What is it that you called for us at a time like this?" asked Zorome.

"Why do you always act like that?" said Miku looking at Zorome.

"Give it a chill…" said Mitsuru as he entered with Kokoro.

"There has to be a good reason for you to call me in the middle of my research," said Ikuno pressing the middle of her glasses with her index finger.

"Damn will you let me sleep?!" shouted Futoshi as he entered yawning.

"This time," Goro said, "it's something you just cannot deny, something that you held very dear to your heart once…" he said as he tears rolled down his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ikuno confused.

"It's about us!" said a long-forgotten voice behind them.

"No way!" said Futoshi as they saw them, Hiro and Zero Two standing beside the door.

"I promised we will come back right?" asked Hiro.

"Shut it, Baka!" shouted Mitsuru as he hugged Hiro tight.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" asked Ikuno hugging Zero Two.

"Alright! Reunions can wait" said Goro, "get back to your seats!"

Everyone settled down on their seats in that room on the long table.

"We all thought the war had ended…" said Goro, "But unfortunately… How do I say this? We still have a lot to fight with."

"What do you mean?" asked Kokoro confused.

"I don't know much about it myself…" Goro replied, "Maybe he can explain it to you much better." He said as he pointed towards a person that had just appeared beside Hiro and Zero Two leaning towards the door frame, the person pressing the center of his spectacles with his index finger.

"Who is that?!" asked Futoshi.

"I'm Hatake… Hatake Frank" said Hatake whispering.

"What?!" said Ichigo, "Frank… As in Dr. Frank?"

"Yes," said Goro, "He is the son of Dr. Frank, he is the one who saved Hiro and Zero Two…."

"Can we even trust him?" asked Ichigo

"I don't know but at least hear what he has got to say…" said Goro "We are in a situation for which none of us can be blamed, Dr. Frank after all, just wanted to protect humanity…"

"I agree, let's give him a chance…" said Kokoro, "If what Goro is saying is true… Then we don't know anything about our enemy, we are in a state of war but we have nothing to fight with, I don't want to live that life ever again… That sadness" she said as she burst into tears.

"Stop it…" said Hatake, "I don't like people shedding tears… Anyways, let me explain from the beginning…"

Hatake spent the next three hours explaining how he ended up being the King of Prismertine and about the enemy they were about to battle, VIRM.

"Alright," said Goro getting up from his seat yawning, "Let's go sleep for today, I'm sorry but there is only one room available for you three to stay upstairs. I will do something to arrange beddings for three people"

Everyone went to sleep as the light was shut leaving them sleeping on their individual beddings in darkness. Hatake woke up to check his watch, 11:00 P.M. the hands of the clock showed with the date showing 7th November. He got up grabbed his glasses and walked outside in the lonely darkness. He crossed the main entrance of Mistilteinn.

"If you wanted to come along you should have just told me…" Hatake said looking at Hiro behind him hiding behind a pillar.

"I didn't mean to stalk you it's just that I'm worried…" Hiro replied, "Where are you going at such a time anyway?"

"To a place," said Hatake, "which I don't know why I still expect to exist even after that war and so many years being passed…"

"Mind if I come along?" asked Hiro with a smile.

"Of course not, follow me. I needed a friend for this anyways." Replied Hatake.

They sat inside Meteorix and flew about 200 miles from there, from the sky above Hiro could see a piece of land like a plateau on a higher height than the land surrounding it almost one-fourth the size of Plantation 13, exceptionally it was also covered with a dome made of glass to prevent any foreign matter from entering. The land had green grass with cherry blossom trees blooming in a line on the border of the pathway from the entrance to the white-colored villa-like building which was the center of attraction. The land surrounding the plateau had no evidence of life upon it.

"Finally, home!" said Hatake as Meteorix landed on the lifeless soil.

"I wonder if the system is still up…" Hatake said as he placed his palm over the glass near the big iron-rimmed gate of the entrance. The gate opened automatically turning on all the lights, in a matter of seconds, what was looking like a dark jungle, lit up into an insanely beautiful place.

"What is this place?" asked Hiro amazed at the lights as he entered into the place and the gates automatically closed.

"Home…" Hatake replied, "The place dad built so that he, mom and I could stay peacefully together. But that day never came" he said sobbing.

"I see…" said Hiro looking at Hatake.

"Damn we don't have time!" Hatake shouted looking at his watch, '11:42' it said, "Come on!" he said as he and Hiro ran towards the entrance of the villa.

Hatake again placed his palm over the scanner near the main door.

"Why doesn't the door open?" asked Hiro.

"Well you see" sadi Hatake, "there is everything inside, the food is there, the clothes are there and dad did not want to clean it the day we entered here. So, we pulled out all the air that was inside to keep the microorganisms from coming in and sealed it completely. Hence it takes a bit of time to fill the air back in if we go inside without doing that we will be choked to death."

The door finally opened after waiting for about 5 minutes. The inside of Hatake's house was as beautiful as the outside, with white marble all over the walls and that light shining from above. Hiro stood there amazed at the view.

"Come on!" said Hatake as they walked inside the kitchen. Hatake opened a vacuum-sealed cabinet with food inside, because of there being no air, the food never rots. He pulled out a baked muffin, placed a thin candle over it and lit it and kept it on the table.

"I wonder what time is it?" Hatake waited for his analog clock to hit midnight.

As soon as the clock hit 12, he whispered something in front of the candle and blew it. He took out the candle from the muffin broke the muffin into two pieces and gave one to Hiro.

"Here this one is for you," Hatake said with a smile as he gave the piece of muffin to Hiro.

"Yeah but," said Hiro, "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"It's my birthday…" whispered Hatake as he got up and desperately looked for something in the cabinet, "Jeez! How many years has it been" said Hatake with a happy mood as he pulled out two cans made of aluminum with 'Coke' written over it.

"Here try this!" Hatake said as he opened and passed one of the cans to Hiro.

"Sugoi!" Hiro said as he took a sip, "The taste is just amazing!"

** 'Sugoi' in Japanese translates to 'Amazing' in English**

"It's one of the things that I loved having when I was on Earth, Coke," Hatake said taking a sip, "You know Hiro," he said drinking, "Birthdays are very special, it is the date when you were born regardless of the year. The person having a birthday should not cry until it's tears of happiness or upset others or become upset by others no matter what. It's beautiful, you get gifts, a cake is there for you to cut and share, you wish for something that you want to come true as you blow the candles above it…"

"Should we get back?" asked Hiro.

"If you want, I can drop you back to Mistilteinn," said Hatake, "but I will come back to this place to spend the night here, that's all I had wished for all these years, to come back home."

"Nah, I don't mind," Hiro said, "let's stay here tonight!"

"Alright, there are four rooms upstairs," said Hatake, "take anyone…"

They went to their desired rooms as they both said goodnight to each other.

The next day Hiro entered Hatake's room, "Hatake, wake up!" said Hiro.

"Oh man," said Hatake, "looks like I overslept…" he said as he rose holding his head. He checked the watch, '1:03' it said, "It's afternoon aleady?" he said as he looked outside.

"Yeah, we got to get back fast, others might be worried about us!" Hiro said tensed.

"Alright!" said Hatake as he got up, "Come on!"

They were about to go out of the house, Hatake froze at a sight he saw with hatred.

"You don't exist, do you?" Hatake asked looking at the large wood carved Jesus cross from behind which light was coming in.

A sound of glass bottles falling was heard from the lab room, Hatake and Hiro went towards the room to check it, it was a bird that had entered from the open window, it left as soon as it saw them.

"What is this?!" asked Hatake with his eye wide open,

"I take my words back…" he said as he fell upon his knees sobbing in happiness, "You exist, you do hear me…"

In front of him was a capsule made of glass lying on the floor, with blue colored strands of hair.

ORGANISM LOCAL NAME: Klaxosaur Princess

SPECIMEN QUALITY: DNA

SPECIMEN TYPE: HAIR

"I'm coming for you, my Princess!" shouted Hatake with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Light in Unhappiness

**Chapter 5: Light in Unhappiness**

"I'm coming for you, my Princess!" shouted Hatake with a smile.

"What is that?" asked Hiro.

"Hair of the Klaxosaur princess…" Hatake said with a smile, "Dad got it when he encountered her for the first time…"

Hiro grabbed him from his shoulder.

"Bring her back!" he said with a smile.

"Come on!" Hatake said as both of them got out and hurried into Meteorix.

"A galactic call?" Hatake said looking towards the screen inside Meteorix. He pressed on a button on the holographic screen floating in front of him.

"Hello?" Hatake said.

"Hatake…" said the voice.

"Oniria?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as she sobbed, "I have something to tell you, it looks like sister was wrong… There are more than three fleets for us to face, we never knew…"

"How many fleets are there?" Hatake asked.

"We are unable to estimate the number due to communication defects..." Said Oniria, "But, the condition is even worse, you see they fooled us to attack one of their fleets as just a fraction of the fleet slipped past by towards earth… We hacked into a probe and it says that their primary objective is to destroy... You and the secondary one is to destroy earth itself…"

"No…," said Hatake, "No, No, No, I'm not prepared for this!" he shouted.

"I thought this might happen, so I had a special arrangement inside that mothership of yours in containment number 5."

"What is their estimated time of arrival?" asked Hatake.

"Well, we were able to shoot one of their hyper-speed engines so they should reach there by 12 hours." Said Oniria

"Alright then, I will see what I can do… Goodbye" Hatake said.

"Hatake….Please don't die…" She said as the call ended.

"What should we do now?" asked Hiro with sadness upon his face.

"Calm down…" said Hatake, "I can't disappoint anyone… It's my birthday after all…"

Meteorix flew back to Mistilteinn, as soon as Hiro got down, Meteorix's head shut off.

"Hiro…" said Hatake over the mic, "You go meet everyone and tell them about the coming fleet, I must get my princess back!" He said as Meteorix flew away towards the mother-ship they came in.

"Darling!" said Zero Two as she came running towards him, "Where were you?" she asked.

"Nowhere important," he said looking towards the sky, "I just went to know a person better… Come on we got even more problems to deal with…"

"What happened?" asked Zero Two confused with the serious expression on Hiro's face.

"We have a war to fight…" Hiro replied.

"Not again…" Zero Two said as she burst into tears, "When… When will we find peace, Darling?"

"I don't know…." Said Hiro, "All I know is that Hatake has taken himself to be responsible for all of this happening…"

"We can't let him die, can we?" Asked Zero Two.

"I read his lips when he was wishing while blowing that candle…" said Hiro.

"What did he say?" asked Zero Two.

"I want to live for the people I have found... to be my friends," said Hiro repeating the words Hatake said before.

"Come on!" said Zero Two, "We got to get to Strelizia… We will never have peace until all of this is over…"

Hatake took the DNA out of the capsule and placed it on the copier that mapped the Klaxosaur princess's body accurately.

"I obviously don't want her to be naked as soon as she is brought to life, maybe I will use the cloth fiber to give her a spandex…"

He checked the computer to look at the estimated time of completion.

"12 hours here too?" he thought, "The war will be in the next 12 hours and it's been 45 minutes since the message from Oniria. Therefore, I have to hold them for a total of 1 hour before the princess comes back to life… But for the person who has saved me, it's nothing…"

"Containment number 5, huh?" Hatake said as he walked through the containments, "Ah, there it is" he said as he opened the door of the containment.

"Oniria, and you call me an idiot…" he said looking inside.

"So, it's all because of him?!" said Goro banging the desk in front of him with anger.

"No," said Hiro, "without him, we all would have been dead already on the first day we encountered VIRM…."

"That's right!" said Zero Two, "No matter whose son he is, all I know is, without him, I and my Darling would have never come back to life. I don't care what you all have to say, I'm going to help him and so is my Darling… I don't care…." She said sobbing, "Without him, I would never have understood what does falling in love even mean…"

"Hiro?" asked a voice from behind them.

Hiro turned back to see who it is, "N-Naomi?!" he said shocked.

"Where were you?" she said as she slowly walked towards Hiro with tears in her eyes.

"I just got a bit lost in the middle of my life…" replied Hiro as he hugged her.

"Hiro…" Goro said, "In the war that's about to start… can't we do anything to help? I mean after all we are next after Hatake, right?"

"Yes…" replied Hiro, "I will ask him if there is anything we can do, though we only have about 6 more hours left. I must help hi-"

Hiro got interrupted as a ringing sound came from Strelizia. It was the intercom ringing to an incoming call. He hurried inside his Franxx which was kept there talking a knee.

"Hatake!" he said on the intercom, "Where are you?"

"Hiro…" Hatake said, "Looks like you all will need to hide somewhere until this war gets over… And thanks for making me understand, that I'm not alone… There are at least some people who care for me…"

"Shut it…" Hiro said in a serious tone, "We are coming for you Hatake, you saved us after all… If you die, I don't know what I will do…"

"Well," Hatake said as he got up looking at his princess's body, half of it was complete, "sorry Hiro, it looks like our journey was only till here…"

"Please!" Hiro shouted, "there's got to be something we can do, anything…. We will do anything… Just tell us what to do…"

"What about Goro and everyone else?" Hatake asked.

"They said they will do whatever they can…" Hiro replied.

"Ok then," Hatake said, "I will try my best to keep you all on the safe side… I'm sending some coordinates to Strelizia, reach there with whoever wants to fight within 5 hours" he said as he ended the call.

"Damn it…" Hiro said as he got down from Strelizia, "I have got to tell Zero Two…"

"Hey Goro!" shouted Hiro, "Do you know where Zero Two is?"

"Yeah," Goro replied "She is in my house, she went to meet Ichigo!" he said as he pointed towards a five-roomed house.

"Zero Two!" Hiro said as he entered Goro's house. He went towards a door through which he could hear a child laughing.

"Are you here?" he asked as he looked inside, Zero Two was patting a small girl's head standing in front of her while talking to Ichigo.

"Hiro!" said Ichigo, "You probably haven't her," she said looking towards the child, "She is mine and Goro's daughter… Nozomu…"

** 'Nozomu' in Japanese translates to 'Hope' in English **

"I see…" Hiro said. "No," Hiro thought, "No matter what I cannot let Goro fight in this war, he's has a small girl after all… and also there is Kokoro and Mitsuru's child…"

"Can I borrow Zero Two for a while?" asked Hiro.

"Sure," said Ichigo, "We were just talking after all…"

"What is it?" Zero Two asked as they walked an empty path.

"Looks like we will have to fight again… Even Goro wants to fight but I don't think that would be a good idea… He's got a kid after all and-"

"I don't care…" said Goro from behind, "I was never there for them… I still wish that I could spend that amount of time I spent roaming around the world. But, if the world itself does don't exist… How will I even be able to see them?"

"Damn it…" said Hatake looking at the screens inside Meteorix, "The VIRM flow energy is low, even though it's enough for a war, but if I use any of my moves... Then I won't last more than that. Only 4 hours are left for them to arrive…"

"Hatake!" said the intercom.

"Hiro?" asked Hatake.

"Yeah," Hiro replied, "We reached the coordinates you asked us to come at, we are all here, the whole squad 13… What do you want us to do?"

"Look in front," said Hatake, "Do you see those small ball-like things and the remote?"

"Yeah," said Hiro "what about them?"

"Well," said Hatake, "if you go slightly down from the tunnel beside there, there are huge networks of underground tunnels, I will send you the coordinates, you need to plant those balls on those coordinates…"

"Don't tell me," said Hiro "These balls are…"

"Bombs…" Hatake, "Don't worry though, suicide will be my last option. Good Luck!" Hatake said as he ended the call.

"These coordinates…" said Hiro as he and Zero Two went through those tunnels inside Strelizia, "They are not even close to the mother-ship. I think I know what Hatake is trying to do…"

"Alright everything is set!" said Hiro as Strelizia came out of the tunnels.

"Good," said Hatake, "It's time…" Hatake said ending the call.

"Alright!" said Hatake picking up the revival tank of the Klaxosaur Princess and placed it on a launcher.

"Well, maybe I will just program the tank to fly away from the mother-ship on my signal towards the region where Hiro and the squad 13 currently is…" Hatake said.

"Looks like you will need to fight alone, my princess," he said touching the glass of the tank as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Hatake went over and initiated the self-destruct sequence of the mother-ship, "That should do it…"

"They are coming…" said Hatake looking at the sky as in a matter of seconds, ships entered could be seen through that thin atmosphere of Earth.

"Hiro!" Hatake shouted on the mic, "Is the detonator ready?"

"Y-Yeah…" said Hiro, "But what are you planning to do?" Hiro asked.

"Wait for it…" said Hatake with a grin, "Just detonate Section 1 on my signal!"

"Hope you are not going to do anything mad?!" asked Zero Two grabbing the intercom.

"Don't worry!" shouted Hatake, "Now give the intercom back to Hiro."

As soon as they ended their talking, VIRM units started falling from the sky ejected by the VIRM mother-ship and fell on the ground.

"Now!" Hatake shouted on Hiro as he pressed the button, the units that had landed on the ground got sucked inside the hole created on the surface by the detonation as Hatake took out the Klaxo king crown he wore during the farewell speech and summoned blasters made of Klaxosaurs at the border of the hole formed and killed every one of them.

"For my princess!" Hatake shouted as Meteorix charged towards the flying androbot units in the sky. One of them leaped towards him as the androbot's arm turned into a sword, Hatake blocked it with his sword.

"You cannot win," said the androbot, "why don't you just surrender?"

"Well, that's because," Hatake said with a smile, "there is always hope, it only takes time for it to come!" he shouted as Strelizia stabbed the androbot with her spear.

"Hatake what's the plan?" Hiro asked over the intercom.

"Well," Hatake said, "just keep them away from the mothership and try to keep the enemies in the air if they land on the surface… They will have a huge advantage!"

"Alright!" said Hiro, "you ready, Zero Two?"

"Always, my darling!" said Zero Two as Strelizia dashed towards the VIRM ships entering the atmosphere.

"Alright!" said Hatake on the intercom given to squad 13, "get ready," he said as four AA laser Gatling guns summoned in front of the squad 13.

"Try to shoot as many sky units as possible," said Hatake, "and do not miss shots, those guns have an auto-lock mechanism so you don't have to do much except to aim and shoot but the more shots you miss, the more vulnerable you become to attacks, so good luck!"

"Roger that!" said Goro, "ok then let's give out best! The planet's existence depends upon it after all!" he said as squad 13 got on the guns in pairs of two.

"We got this!" said Mitsuru as he and Kokoro got on one of the guns

"Looks like we can finally hope or winning…" Hatake thought as he sliced through a few VIRM units, "No matter what happens, I must protect them all… Hiro, Zero Two, squad 13 and of course, my princess… Even if that costs my life…"

"You humans…" said a voice from the mothership, "You think you can protect yourselves? Why not just surrender to the absolute peace we offer you in exchange for your planet?"

"VIRM…" said Hiro through the speakers of Meteorix, "Peace you say?" he asked, "Tell me first of all… Why would we exist if there was nothing to live for? If you have found peace already, why don't you just take it yourselves?"

"We want to spread this peace…" said VIRM, "We won't die until we have completed our objective…"

"Shut up!" said Hiro's voice from Strelizia, "you all want nothing but to destroy planets… Of all the people you have massacred… Humanity has survived for all these years and it won't be crumpled by pests like you!"

"Then die, weaklings!" VIRM's mothership said as a green colored beam came for it that struck Meteorix.

"Power reserves less than 10%," said the computer.

"Nani?!" said Hatake as the thrusters of Meteorix extinguished making it fall right in front of the Klaxosaur mothership where the self-destruct countdown only had 15 minutes remaining.

** 'Nani' in Japanese, translates to 'what' in English

"Damn it," Hatake thought, "I can still activate the ultimate of Meteorix as the last strike but that would drain all of the VIRM fuel I have, I can use the fuel in Meteorix to increase the explosion when the self-destruct occurs… I did not want to use the so-called 'special weapon' Oniria has put in the mothership, but it looks like I don't have any choice…"

"Goro, everything alright there?" Hatake asked in the intercom.

"Yeah, everything is fine here, why?" asked Goro.

"Listen, I'm going to send a Franxx there, anyone no matter a pistil or stamen can use it, so make sure you put someone inside…"

"But," said Goro "everyone here is busy shooting the enemies and I don't think-"

"I will do it!" Naomi said from behind.

"Great," said Hatake "the Franxx should arrive there by the next 10 seconds," he said as he ended the conversation.

"Alright, let's send them the Franxx…" Hatake thought as he pulled out the holographic computer and initiated a launch for the Franxx in the desired location.

"Phoenix-01 launch successfully initiated" showed the computer.

"Hatake…" asked Hiro, "What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing," said Hatake, "Just get out of the battlefield when I signal…"

"Why?" asked Hiro.

"Trust me," said Hatake, "I will save you all…" Hatake said as he disconnected.

"What is this..." said Goro looking at Phoenix.

"I'm going then…" said Naomi as she got inside the Franxx.

"Wait…" said Goro, "I will go… You stay here and shoot them!"

"Sorry, Goro," said Naomi, "Hiro has become a person that I wanted him to become years ago… I don't want him to turn back into that lifeless being. So, at least let me help him with that!"

Naomi ran towards Phoenix with tears in her eyes, her feelings made Goro stay still at his feet like a stone.

"Damn it there are so many of them!" said Zero Two running short on breath as VIRM units kept coming at them at blink speeds, "What do we do?!" she exclaimed.

"Come on," Hiro said, "We cannot disappoint Hatake after he saved us, I'm sure he is thinking of dying in this battle itself… But I won't let him die-"

Before Hiro could finish talking, Phoenix came at blinking speeds towards the VIRM units slicing them within seconds.

"You okay?" asked Naomi through the intercom.

"That voice…" said Hiro, "Naomi?!"

"Yes," said Naomi, "After what you have done for us, I just wanted to battle with you at least once…"

"Yeah, alright!" said Hiro, "Let's do this-"

"Careful!" shouted Naomi as a missile came towards Strelizia. Phoenix came in between saving Strelizia but getting a critical hit on the back of Phoenix's shoulder.

"AAAH!" shouted Naomi.

"What happened?!" asked Zero Two tensed.

"Nothing…" said Naomi, "It's just that, the pain it was like as if the missile did not hit the Franxx but me…. And looks like I cannot fly anymore" she said as Phoenix slowly started to descend to the ground

"Yeah…" said Hatake on the intercom, "You see, the users of Phoenix are directly connected to it… So, they experience the same pain as Phoenix itself… I didn't want to bring Phoenix to this battle because I knew VIRM would strike it most critically, and now there is no hope but…. Hiro… Get out of the battlefield… Everyone, fall back!" Hatake said as he disconnected, he looked at the self-destruct timer, 30 seconds it said.

Meteorix took a knee, as Hatake came out of it and sat on the ground leaning on the leg of Meteorix.

"I wish," said Hatake whispering, "I could control the mothership to fire its weapons… But unfortunately, a Klaxo mothership only attacks on command of the queen… The king can only drive it…"

"25 seconds remaining," said the computer as the VIRM mothership started to descend to the ground.

The capsule of the Klaxosaur princess launched out of the mothership and landed near squad 13.

"What is it?" asked Goro.

"Well," said Zorome looking at the capsule, "it looks like a container… But I don't know why but it's empty!"

"You lose…" said Hatake with a smile as Strelizia came and sliced through the VIRM units that stood in front of the VIRM mothership.

"I told you all to go damn it! We will all die now!" said Hatake angrily as he stood up.

"5 seconds remaining," said the computer.

"Shut it, Baka! You think we will let you die just like that?" said Hiro.

"4… 3… 2… Self-destruct canceled." Said the computer.

"What?!" Hatake exclaimed as he fell on the ground exhausted, "Why… Why can there ever be happiness in my life? Does it all end here… The last hope of humanity…"

Suddenly the weapons of the Klaxo mothership activated and fired missiles with lasers towards the VIRM units wiping out all the lines.

"But how?" Hatake thought as an arrow went towards the VIRM mothership, destroying its jet engines.

"That arrow…" said Hatake, "I cannot confuse it with anything else… That was Meteorix's ultimate… But Hiro is up there fighting… I'm not inside Meteorix… Also, the weapons of the mothership… It only leads to one explanation" he said getting up.

"Puny human…" said a voice from behind Hatake.

"My princess!" Hatake shouted with a grin as looked back towards her, there she was with that serious expression on her face wearing white-colored spandex which looked similar to that of the pistil uniform with blue lines matching her skin running over it, the moonlight fell upon her making her look like an angel of war.

"Hatake?" the princess said whispering shocked.

"Thank you…" Hatake said as he blacked out.

"Ow…" said Hatake as he woke up inside the headquarter of Mistilteinn. He checked his watch, '11:30' it said, "Great…" he said, "just another ruined birthday…"

Hiro entered through the door, seeing Hatake woken up, he rushed towards him and grabbed him by his collars, "What were you thinking?!" he shouted as tears went down his eyes.

"It does not matter if I stay alive…" Hatake said with a sad expression, "If you two and my princess is alive, then I don't think you all will need me…"

"Baka!" Hiro said as he raised his fist to punch Hatake, "No, I can't hit you yet… It's still your birthday after all… Anyways," Hiro said getting up, "You have someone who wants to meet you…"

Through the door came the Klaxosaur princess. "Well," said Hiro, "maybe I will just leave you two alone here…" He said as he went out of the room leaving only the princess and Hatake inside.

"So, you brought me back alive, huh?" she asked as she sat near him.

"Well…" Hatake said with a smile, "You gave me a reason to live after all… So, my princess, what's next?" he asked.

"Frist of all," said the princess, "stop calling me that!"

"Why? Is 'My princess' embarrassing for you?" said Hiro sarcastically, "Oh my, I never thought a Klaxosaur princess would get embarrassed just by a human's word." He said laughing.

"N-NO!" she shouted as her face turned beet red, "Still… Y-You see, I got a name too…"

"Really?" Hatake said, "Never expected you would tell me that…" he said with a smile.

"It's," she said ignoring what Hatake said, "S-Seraphim…"

"Seraphim, huh?" Hatake said, "Then maybe I will just call you Sera…"

"Y-Yeah," she said.

"Anyways…" Hatake said, "I forgot to give you this…" he said as he took out a crown from his coat's pocket.

"The crown of the queen…" she said looking at it, "and you must be having the crown of the king right, after all, I sent you to Prismertine as the king…"

"S-Sera…" Hatake said, "about that scroll you sent... That was a fake marriage so that the people there would accept me there right? I mean, they won't let a human rule them just like that…"

"Yes," said Seraphim getting up, "it was a fake marriage… We did not do any rituals after all…"

"I see…" Hatake said looking down disappointed.

"It was… not that it is…" she said whispering.

"What do you mean-" Hatake got interrupted as Seraphim kissed him on his lips and went out of the door leaving Hatake in shock.

"Still sucks from earth styled marriage…" he said with a smile as he got up and wore his coat that was on the desk beside and went outside the room to the meeting room.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted as he entered the room.

"You guys…" he said as he fell on his knees crying, "thank you…"

"Now come on," said Hiro as he offered him a piece of cake, "we only have 30 minutes to celebrate your birthday after all!"

"Man, I'm exhausted… We partied so hard after all…" said Hatake as he entered his room, "I just want to sleep…"

"Hatake," said Seraphim from behind.

"What is it?" Hatake asked as he drank water from the bottle kept.

"What do you mean what is it?" said Seraphim embarrassed, "I'm your wife… I… I have to sleep with… You…"

"Wha-" Hatake got interrupted as he choked on the water he was drinking.

"This" Hatake thought looking at her, "is the best birthday ever-"

"Come on Seraphim, you sleep at our home tonight!" said Kokoro from behind.

"But," said Seraphim, "Hatake is my husband… I must sleep with him…"

"You are on your planet, but not on Earth!" said Kokoro, "On earth, you must do the rituals to get married. So, you are not husband and wife here, and you don't sleep with him!"

"Nooooo!" screamed Hatake inside his head.

"Alright, then Hatake," said Kokoro as she took Seraphime away, "Sleep well tonight!"

"You still think I can sleep after what just happened?!" Hatake said crying.

"Okasama…" said Seraphim looking out of the window of Kokoro's house, "I don't know whether you are there in heaven watching over us… But I know, I haven't done any mistake choosing this man to be with me my whole life… Please, if you are watching over us... Keep watching and protecting us…"

** 'Okasama' in Japanese translates to 'Mother' in English**


	6. Chapter 6: Do I Know You?

**Chapter 6: Do I know you?**

"Life…" Hiro said looking at the sky sitting on the arm of Strelizia parked in front of the Mistilteinn Headquarters, "What are we even supposed to do now? I mean, there were people before who showed us what to do… But, then again what is the use of war? If we are all supposed to die one day, why can we all die peacefully when our time comes?"

"I seek an answer to the same question…" said Hatake walking past by towards Meteorix.

"Where are you going?" asked Hiro.

"Running an errand for Goro" said Hatake looking disappointed, "looks like I will be slapped again today…"

"Why?" asked Hiro.

"Let's keep that a surprise for you… Come with me!" said Hatake.

"Darling!" shouted Zero Two walking towards them waving her hand with a smile, "Where are you all going?" she asked.

"Zero Two!" said Hatake, "Good, come on, you come too!"

"But where?" asked Zero Two confused.

"That's a secret!" said Hatake with a smile, "Now, come on!"

All three of them got into Meteorix and traveled about 500 miles south and finally, a plain area with a single house and considerable vegetation and a farm beside the house could be seen.

"Well, if the coordinates are right," said Hatake looking at a piece of paper, "Then that house should be the one…"

Meteorix landed about 250 meters from the house. The house was single floored made of wood, on a platform about 1 meter high from the ground, something that could be considered as a forest officer's cabin.

"Alright let's go!" Hatake said as he got down.

They walked to the balcony of the house, Hatake took a deep breath softly knocked on the door, the door opened revealing a red-haired girl with an expression of shock upon her face.

"How are you… Nana?" asked Hatake.

She slapped him in anger before saying anything.

"Where were you Baka?!" she said as she hugged him tightly sobbing, "I was so worried…"

"Well…" Said Hatake scratching his head, "then this might cheer you up!" he said as he moved from in front of Nana revealing Hiro and Zero Two who were standing there in shock.

"Hiro… Zero Two…" she said as she ran crying towards them and hugged them together, "Is this a dream?" she said whispering.

"We couldn't leave our caretaker just like that could we?" asked Zero Two.

"Come on in!" Nana said with a smile as they entered the house. The interior of the house was completely made of wood with lights fixed on the ceiling. They sat on the sofa inside.

"But Nana, how do you know Hatake?" Zero Two asked.

"The answer is pretty simple…" said Nana as she offered tea to everyone, "I was in Squad 15 before becoming your caretaker…"

"Yeah, I was in squad 15 too before I met zero two and then flew off this planet…" said Hatake.

"Yeah…" said Nana as she took a seat on the single sofa facing others, "Hatake was just like Hiro, he never stopped asking questions, he gave us names, he made us understand what friendship was, what a team is after all, and the most important… What was… Love… They were the maddest but the best couple I had seen…"

"They?" asked Hiro confused, "Who is the other one?"

"Hilia…" said Hatake taking a sip from his cup as a clear sign of sadness dawned upon his face, "I really loved her… But this useless war even took her away…"

"I'm home!" said a voice as a person entered the room, "Hiro? Zero Two?" he said.

"Hachi!" said Nana as she got up, "I was just waiting for you, look who came back!"

"Yeah…" said Hachi shocked, "So you two did not give up huh?" he said with a smile.

"Oh!" said Nana, "You two probably haven't met, he is Hatake, he is the one who brought Zero Two and Hiro back to life!"

"So, you are Hatake…" Hachi said looking at Hatake, "Didn't expect to meet Dr. Franxx's son after such a long time!"

"Well," said Hatake, "Even I did not expect to come back here…"

"You two know each other?" asked Nana.

"Not personally…" said Hachi.

"Nana…" said Hatake, "The reason I came here…. What do you say about you two… Um… Doing something else apart from caretaker…"

"What do you mean?" asked Zero Two.

"How about…" said Hatake looking at Nana, "Riding a Franxx once more?... I mean it's okay if you say no… But you know, we need as many people as possible for the war that's coming for us…"

"I see…" Nana said with disappointment, "Alright give me time…"

"Ok then!" said Hatake getting up, "That's what Goro asked me to do, so we will be taking our leave now… Goodbye!" he said as all of them went out of the house.

Hachi and Nana waved at them as they got on to Meteorix and flew back. As they flew Hatake looked outside the glass with a clear sign of disappointment on his face.

"What's the matter?" asked Zero Two.

"Nanimonai…" said Hatake.

** 'Nanimonai' in Japanese translates to 'Nothing' in English **

"You sure?" asked Hiro, "You don't look like usual."

"Well," said Hatake, "Have you ever seen Nana laugh or cry?"

"No," said Zero Two, "Not anytime that I remember…"

"She mostly kept scolding us," said Hiro, "But I have never seen her laugh or cry."

"She…" said Hatake with sadness, "Had the most beautiful smile in the world… Until that day, when Koroshi died… She never smiled ever again, but I feel that she is happy with Hachi, so I just want that smile to come back on her face… But I know, she is afraid of losing Hachi, she fears that he might die while riding with her too…"

"Don't worry..." said Hiro, "I know her well, just give her some time, she will be back!" he said trying to cheer Hatake back up.

"Yeah…" Hatake said as Meteorix landed. All three of them came out of the Franxx and walked towards the headquarters.

"Hatake!" said a voice from the back.

"Sera!" said Hatake looking at her.

"Where were you all?" she asked

"We just went to see people we knew!" Hatake said with a smile.

"Anyways," said Hiro, "We will be going, see you all later!" he said as Hiro and Zero Two took their leave.

"I should get going too…" said Hatake looking at her clothes, "By the way Sera, why are you still wearing that spandex I gave you? I made that clothing only from that time being."

"Well," replied Sera, "These are the close from my husband, so I must wear them at all times…."

"Huh…" said Hatake with a laugh, "I seriously got to change a lot of the culture on Prismertine… But again, you know, Kokoro said we are not husband and wife on Earth. So, do as you like!" he said with a smile.

"S-Sure!" Seraphime said as her face got lit with happiness.

"Anyways, I will go then!" said Hatake as he left.

"What are we supposed to do?" said Hiro standing inside the Franxx parking area, looking at the damaged shoulder of Phoenix with Goro and Zero Two standing beside them.

"The amount of damage the recent war has done… We were barely able to stand it!" said Goro.

"Can't we repair them?" asked Zero Two.

"Muri!" said Hatake from behind, "Even if we repair it, there is no fuel for it to function, and moreover the tools here will only be able to merely patch the holes…"

** 'Muri' in Japanese translates to 'Impossible' in English**

"What do you mean there is no fuel?" asked Zero Two, "What happened to the magma fuel?"

"Well…" said Hatake, "Sera banned the use of Magma fuel as it led to all these hellish things…"

"I see…" said Zero Two.

"I will talk to Sera about it though," said Hatake, "if we can use the magma fuel even a bit…"

"Alright then we are going to meet Futoshi's children, see you later!" said Hiro as he and Zero Two left.

"Goro…" said Hatake looking down, "I know dad did a lot of bad things… But after he died, what did you-"

"We buried him in the burial grounds with the tallest stone tomb in front of his grave." Said Goro interrupting.

"I see…" said Hatake, "I will meet dad and come back then." He said as he took his leave.

"Darling," said Zero Two as she and Hiro walked an empty path late midnight with streetlights guiding them to the headquarters, "what would be the first thing you would like to do after all this is over?" she asked.

"All I want," said Hiro, "Is time to spend with you!" he said with a smile.

"Then let's promise here, shall we?" said Zero Two, "We shall always stay together… Even if death takes us apart!"

"Even in the afterlife, Zero Two…" said Hiro as they kissed, "Nothing can separate us…"

"First of all, I won't let you two die," said Hatake as he walked towards them from the way to a jungle, "and even if you really die, I swear I will bring you back."

"Thanks…" said Zero Two.

"Hatake, where are you going?" Hiro asked looking at the white-colored flower bouquet Hatake was holding in his hand.

"My father's grave…" Hatake said looking down.

"I see…" said Hiro.

"Well, I'm going to walk a bit more, why don't you go with Hatake, darling?" asked Zero Two.

"You sure you will be fine on your own?" Hiro asked.

"I was alive before I met you, it's just that I started 'really' living after I met you…" she said with a smile, "Anyways, I will be going then!" she said as she left waiving.

"No wonder she is in love with you!" said Hatake, "come on then, let's go meet my 'dead' father."

They walked to the Franxx parking area and got into Meteorix, the boosters fired up and up went Meteorix high into the sky.

"Beautiful…" said Seraphime looking at the stats in the sky sitting on the branch of a tree in the jungle at the southernmost border of Mistilteinn, "I wonder the last time I looked at the stars… How much far back in time was it-"

"Bo!" said Zero Two from behind as Seraphime slipped from the branch in shock, Zero Two caught her by hand, "You shouldn't just wander around on your own." She said with a smile as she pulled Seraphime back on the branch.

"Don't joke like that," Seraphime said angrily, "It would really hurt if I fell from here!"

"Gomennasai" said Zero Two, "you just looked very sad, so I just thought of changing the mood… What were you thinking about anyway?" she asked

** 'Gomennasai' in Japanese translates to 'I'm sorry' in English**

"Nothing much…" replied Seraphime as she sat back on the branch and looked back at the sky, "you see, about 100 years ago, after remaining underground hidden from humanity, I had finally decided to come out by changing myself into human form so that I could understand humans a bit… I was walking on a riverside, alone… That's when I saw it, the sky became full of colors, everyone was from the other side of the river was cheering so hard looking at the colors on the sky, I even asked a person what are those."

"What was it?" asked Zero Two.

"Hanabi…" Seraphime said, "Things that would burst in the sky, making it so colorful to your eyes… It was the Japanese New Year that day, I just wish I could see that again, with all of my friends I have made here…"

"Ah…" said Hatake as he got down from Meteorix, "I still remember this feeling of loneliness… Come on!"

"Where is your father's grave?" asked Hiro.

"There!" Hatake said pointing towards a stone tomb about 6 meters tall with 'Weiner Franxx' written on it, beside another one about 5 meters in height, "When Goro said they buried him with a tall stone tomb near his grave, I already knew where he was buried, I really did not think though that he would send his last will."

"What was the will?" asked Hiro.

"If he dies, his body should be buried with a tall 6 meters stone tomb facing east with a 5 meters stone tomb beside his grave which was of…" he could not utter any words as he looked towards the grave beside 'Kirina Milsa' it said, "Mom…" he whispered as he kept the flowers in between the two graves.

"I gotta go back to dad's house," said Hatake, "There may be something that can be used to fix the Franxxs, I will drop you back to Mistilteinn on the way, come on!"

"No, not again." said Hiro, "The last time you went somewhere on your own brought a war, I don't know what else will happen, I will go with you!"

"Seriously?" asked Hatake laughing, "Alright, let's go!" he said as they got inside Meteorix. They flew to that same house looking like a small piece of a plantation.

"Home…" said Hatake as they entered an underground lab inside the house, "First we need blueprints of all the Franxxs dad ever designed, it must be inside those shelves!" he said pointing towards five silver-colored shelves stacked upon one another.

"You look on these shelves, I will look inside the desk drawers," Said Hatake.

Hiro took out all the blueprints out of the shelves.

"That's all there is-" Hiro said as he got stuck on the sight of a small dusty box. He took the box and opened it, it was a Rubix cube that had one piece missing on one of its corners. The box fell from his hand.

"What happened?" asked Hatake looking towards Hiro as he heard the sound of the box falling, "This…" he said looking at the cube.

"Reminds you of something?" asked Hiro curiously.

"Yeah, it- Ahh!" Hatake got interrupted as he felt a sting inside his head.

"What is happening?!" asked Hiro tensed.

"It… Hurts…" said Hatake as he fell on the ground knocked unconscious.

"This is bad!" said Hiro, "I must tell them!" he said as he carried Hatake on his shoulder to the inside of Meteorix.

"Hatake!" shouted a voice from the intercom.

"Seraphime!" said Hiro over the intercom.

"Where are you all? There are a lot of problems here! Get her right now!" said Seraphime over the intercom.

"Well," said Hiro, "I don't know what happened, Hatake suddenly collapsed on the ground!"

"What?" asked Seraphime, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," said Hiro, "But what happened there?"

"VIRM…" replied Seraphime, "I don't know how but they suddenly came in, we are still fighting…"

"Damn it!" said Hiro, "How do I get there?!"

"just get Hatake on the seat and you sit tight too!" said Seraphime as she took out her crown and wore it. Hiro put Hatake on the seat attached to it with a belt and he buckled up.

"Get ready!" said Seraphime as her crown glowed and Meteorix automatically activated his boosters and flew towards Mistilteinn.

"Come quickly, Darling." said Zero Two on the intercom, "I'm dying to kill them…"

"I will…" said Hiro, "Just hold on a bit longer…" he said as the call disconnected.

"Where am I..." said Hatake standing in a cold environment with freezing wind blowing past him. He looked below to see what was he standing on, "Snow?" he thought.

"The Garden?!" said Hatake shocked as he looked forward, "Wait… I remember now, this is the day I and dad came here to inspect The Garden." He got disturbed by the noise of a ship entering the landing zone.

"That's, me?" He said looking at himself coming out of the ship, "but wait, where's dad? And what is with the sad expression on my face?" Hatake walked with his past self.

"Mr. Hatake," said a scientist, "Did not come?"

"Well," Hatake's past self said playing with a Rubix cube, "he won't be coming, he has got some important work…"

"Why don't I remember all this?" Hatake thought, "Why isn't dad here…."

"I would like to explore the children especially the one with teen numbers," said Hatake's past self as he and a scientist walked thought the corridor. Hatake entered a room, children were sitting inside with no expression but sadness upon their faces, no one even uttered a word.

"I'm sorry…" said Hatake's past self, looking towards them, "I cannot do anything even if I want to…"

He looked around to see a few kids huddled around one of them.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Hatake's past self asked smiling as he approached the boy who was the center of attraction.

"Hiro!" said Hatake looking at them talk.

"Who is this? Whoever this is…. It looks like he is pretty well determined." Hiro thought.

"Do you need a name too?" asked Hiro smiling.

"Well I already have one but I would be happy to have to just in case," Hatake's past self said smiling.

"Okay then, give me a second…. Hm…. I think…. Maybe…. Ketteha? For determination?" said Hiro, "What do you say?"

**Kettei in Japanese means determined**

"I love it!" said Hatake's past self, "by the way my given name is Hata-"

"Hey you two, stop!" said a guard running towards them.

"No wait!" said Hatake's past self.

The guard took Hatake's past self's hand separating them away….

Leaving a small cube in Hiro's hand….

"What was that for?" asked Hatake's past self angrily to the guard that took him out.

"I'm sorry sir," said the guard, "But we are ordered that we do not let any outsiders interact with teen numbers."

"That's a teen number?" asked Hatake's past self, "Well, if its dad's order then I cancel it!" Hatake said as he showed his class S+ ID to the guard.

"Sure Sir!" said the guard as the door opened.

"Sorry about last time," Hatake's past self said to Hiro, "Come on, let's have a walk outside!"

Hatake followed his past self and Hiro in silence through the corridors and finally reached the courtyard.

"What do you think you are being brought upon for, Hiro?" asked Hatake's past self.

"To pilot a Franxx obviously!" said Hiro cheerfully.

"I see…" said Hatake's past self.

"Although…" said Hiro, "I sometimes think, what would happen if the Klaxosaurs are finally defeated… What would be our role then? Zorome says we will become adults, but I don't see his thought promising…"

"The Jian," said Hatake's past self, looking towards the sky, "also known as the bird that shares wings, only possesses one wing. Unless a male and female pair and lean on each other and act as one, they are incapable of flight"

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro confused.

"That's what you all are Hiro." said Hatake's past self, "That is how a pistil and stamen work together while driving a Franxx… Remember Hiro," he said patting Hiro's head, "no matter what happens, always protect your partner… Anyways, now go back, I got to go too…."

"Okay!" said Hiro, "And thanks, for making me understand!" he said as he ran back to his room.

"No, Hiro…" said Hatake's past self, "Thank you for making me understand that what I was thinking was right… There is seriously no use of raising children with no happiness but only one thing… To fight… I can't let these children have their hands dirtied with blood. I… I will destroy papa!" he said as a bullet got shot in his left leg making him fall on the ground.

"Hatake Frank," said a guard aiming his gun towards him, "You are arrested for starting a revolution and bypassing Dr. Franxx's orders!" Hatake's past self blacked out.

"That's how it happened…" said Hatake looking at his past self, lying down on the floor with blood over the floor. Suddenly the environment started changing and in a matter of seconds the surrounding that was of an open courtyard changed into and operation theatre with Hatake's past self, tied onto one of the beds and Hiro tied on to another.

"We thought that your son might start a revolution and so we placed a transmitter under his skin so that we get to know about everything, even what he is talking about." Said Papa over a video call to Dr. Frank who was standing right beside Hatake, "I order you to erase both of their memories and tomorrow again go with him to the research lab, only this time do not let him inspect or interact with any children."

"S-Sure…" said Dr. Frank as the call got disconnected.

"What should we do sir?" asked a surgeon beside him.

"That's the reason…" said Hatake as everything in front of him slowly faded away.

"Do as papa said…" said Dr. Frank with a sad expression.

"We are almost there!" said Hiro as Meteorix entered Mistilteinn, the jungle was burning with a red tint that could be seen upon the sky as the sun came up. A missile entered Mistilteinn and destroyed the Franxx landing pad.

"Damn it!" shouted Seraphime looking at the footage of the pad getting destroyed.

"What is it?!" asked Zero Two tensed.

"I set Meteorix to land upon the landing pad and the route can only be changed manually, and if the pad is destroyed…" said Seraphime, "The Franxx will crash!"

"Darling…" Zero Two said crying.

"What…" said Hiro as he heard Seraphime over the intercom. Hiro closed his eyes as Meteorix came close to the destroyed landing pad.

"It was you…" said a voice in front of him. Hiro opened his eyes to see who it was, Meteorix had stopped in the air and was flying. It was Hatake holding the controls as tears dropped down his cheeks as he smiled, "You were the reason" Hatake said, "I always hated Papa, I never knew why… Now I get it, it was because you showed me…You showed me how much wrong we were doing…"

"Hiro!" said Seraphime over the intercom, "What happened?"

"I'm back," said Hatake, "What's our current position?" asked Hatake.

"I knew you would be okay…" Seraphime said smiling, "I have summoned 50 S-class, 45 G-class, and 60 H-class Kalxosaurs. We are following a pyramid type formation, the S-classes are forming the pyramid being at the center while G-class and H-class make two right triangles face towards each other with the pyramid in the middle of them. I was unable to use the mothership as it has enough fuel only to fire the weapons for the last time."

Hatake looked on his left side, on the lifeless plain land outside Mistilteinn, VIRM ground units were approaching in a population of thousands in a formation that looked like the letter C with their mothership behind them. On the other side, that is, in front of Mistilteinn was the Klaxosapiens that Seraphime had summoned from underground. The S-classes were standing in front forming a pyramid trying to block all enemy fire. On the right side was the H-class that formed a right triangle, the G-class made a similar formation, and behind all was standing the blue war beauty… The Klaxo mothership with Strelizia standing on top of the mothership with Zero Two beside the Franxx waiting to engage in combat.

"Let's go!" said Hatake as Meteorix dashed towards the Kalxo mothership at full speed and landed near Strelizia as quickly as possible. Meteorix placed his hand over Strelizia's shoulder as both the Franxx's head opened up. Zero Two was already inside waiting for him, "Come quickly, Darling!" she said. Hiro ran over the arm of meteoric lying upon Strelizia's shoulder that made him reach directly into the cockpit.

"Sera!" said Hatake on the intercom, "That's great formation by the way!"

"HE PRAISED ME!" Seraphime screamed in her mind as she turned red.

"How much firepower can we use without using fuel of the mothership?" Hatake asked.

"N-Not much" replied Seraphime, "We will only be able to get their first line down."

"Damn it," said Hatake, "Even if we use all of our armies, there is no guarantee that we will win… But we can't back down too… There are people I want to protect… So, let's go!" shouted Hatake as Strelizia, Meteorix and the Klaxosaur army charged towards the invading VIRM.

"Fire the projectiles right in front of their front line!" shouted Hatake as missiles launched and blasted right in front of then making the dust fly over the zone. Hatake took out his crown and wore it. The dust made it difficult for the VIRM units to get visual, Hatake summoned Kalxosaurs from beneath the lifeless land right beside the first line of the VIRM units.

"For Life!" shouted Hatake as Meteorix and Strelizia charged towards the dusty battlefield killed hundreds of them.

"We are winning!" said Hiro with happiness.

"I wish I could say that…" said Hatake with sadness.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Zero Two confused.

"Look there!" Hatake said pointing towards the VIRM mothership. The mothership was making its plasma cannon ready to fire.

"We lose?" thought Hiro looking at the mothership.

The VIRM mothership fired its plasma cannons, Meteorix pushed Strelizia out of the cannon's range. The ray melted the back of Meteorix and wiped out almost all of the Klaxosaur units.

"Can't I do anything…" said Hiro looking at Meteorix as it struggled to get back on its feet.

"Please…" thought Hatake, "I just want to protect the people who gave me a reason to live… That's all I wish for…"

"Unknown aircraft with Klaxo mothership signature detected." Said the computer.

"What?" said Hatake, "Another Kalxo mothership… Here?" he said as he looked towards the dust that was still flying in the air. Through the dusty air came a Franxx coloured in white with a mix of gold on a few parts shining as the golden rays of the rising sun fell upon it with a blue coloured gem on its forehead surrounded by transparent feather-like crystals, with claws on his feet instead of having normal solid ones, 3 frontal and one claw on the back of its feet. The white and golden color in that sunlight with that perfect nanotechnological Tlahuiztli that the Franxx wore, the bulky muscular look that it had and with that serious expression on its face… Looking like a fearless warrior it came flying holding a lance with laser cutting edges and sliced through hundreds of them in one blow. The VIRM mothership was again ready to shoot its plasma cannon. But before it could, lasers shot from the dusty air directly inside the cannon itself destroying its launching mechanism. This time it was another Franxx colored pitch-black shooting lasers from her crossbow in her left hand, wearing a red fiery ruby-colored Chinese helmet with a golden dragon design on it, wearing heels made of titanium and a white-colored translucent nanotech dress that divided between a long skirt and a sleeveless long vest. And finally, to end the war came a mothership similar to that of the Kalxo mothership that bombarded the VIRM mothership causing absolute destruction to the enemy. The VIRM units retreated.

"Are you okay?!" shouted Seraphime as she came running towards the temporary landing zone on that lifeless plain land where all of the Franxxs landed.

"Yes, I'm all fine!" said Hatake as Seraphime hugged him.

"It's good that we came in time," said a person coming out of the white-colored Franxx, "Otherwise, no idea what would have happened!"

Hiro looked towards him, the person was a strange creature wearing a military uniform with three orange-colored horns on his forehead with a rebellious expression on his face.

"Those horns… I'm sorry" said Hatake looking at him as he stood in front of him, "I may be mistaken, but are you Orion?" he asked curiously.

"Y-Yes," said Orion shocked, "and who are you?" he asked.

"I'm…" Hatake replied, "The mad scientist's son!" he said with a smile.

"Ah…" said Orion, "So, you are Hatake!" he said cheering up.

-end of the chapter-

Next Chapter releasing on 21st October

PS: Sorry for the long break in between, I was a bit busy.


	7. Chapter 7: Past Of The Present (Part 1)

**Chapter 7: Past of the Present (Part 1)**

"Ah…" said Orion, "So, you are Hatake!" he said cheering up.

"Wait," said Hiro shocked, "You know him?" he asked.

"Not personally…" Hatake replied.

"Orion!" said a girlish voice from behind, "We don't have much time…"

She walked towards them in a black pistil uniform with red lines running over it. However, the dress did not have any Para capacitor. She walked with a serious expression as the red-colored hair of her that reached up to her waist blew in the soft breeze of that battlefield.

"Elise…" said Hatake.

"Yup!" said Orion as both watched her walk towards them.

"You know," Hatake said to Orion, "apart from Franxxs, she was the only creation of dad that I liked the most… An AI, but with feeling same to as that of humans, but at the same time more powerful."

"Yeah," said Orion, "that's why she is also hard to contro-"

"I can easily translate your lips, you know…" she said as she reached them, "And who are you?" she asked.

"The mad scientist's son!" said Orion.

"Another filthy scumbag then…" she said looking at Hatake.

"You are still the same as dad talked about… Always hating him…" Hatake said smiling.

"General Orion!" said a voice from beside them. Everyone turned towards the voice as everyone except for Orion and Elise got shocked on the sight. A team of 15 Klaxo sapiens were walking towards them.

"Y-Your highness?!" exclaimed the Klaxo Sapien who looked like the leader of the team by his calm and respectful way of speaking, they first got shocked and then came back to their senses and bowed in front of Hatake and Seraphime, "Nice to see you all in good health!"

"R-Rise…" said Hatake shocked.

"Oi, Hatake!" said Zorome, "mind telling us what is happening?"

"I heard it from my father…" said Hatake, "It's a hell long story! Though…" he said looking at Orion, "You figured out a way to revive them, didn't you?" he asked.

"Like yours wasn't?" asked Zero Two, "We want to hear it!" she said.

"Alright, Alright!" said Orion, "let's go somewhere we can talk first!"

"Yeah sure!" said Hiro as all the summoned Klaxo sapiens went back into the soil and the Franxxs were taken inside Mistilteinn into a temporary parking zone in the open field. They entered the meeting room of the headquarters and took their seats inside the meeting hall.

"Ah, where are our manners," said Orion, "let me start by introducing myself again, I'm Orion… Orion Tláloc, Code: 000 and she is, uh, Elise, Code: A. So, everything started way back in time…"

Mexico-Guatemala Border

12th December, Friday

A.D. 2021

01:24 A.M

The sky was burning like fire, the peace of the jungle disturbed by the guns firing at full power. Planes bombed the areas nearby, and through that hell, he walked through a thin forest almost destroyed by the constant wars beside the battlefield he with an exhausted expression on his face took cover under a tree beside which was an open field. He was wearing a green colored coat over a white-colored shirt with "Major Orion Tláloc" written on the badge pinned to the coat, holding his left arm as it bled due to a severe wound caused by getting shot on the battlefield.

"Damn it…" He said sitting under the tree crying, "Please…" he said, "I don't want to die, not just yet!" he shouted in pain. As his consciousness faded away, he could see something coming down from the sky that landed just a few meters away from him into that open field creating a huge crater, he looked towards the crater as through the center of it he could see a purple colored light being emitted.

"What is that?" he said as he got back on his feet shaking and slowly moved towards it. It was a capsule that lighted the area in that dark night sky as clouds covered the moon. "Is that a rock?" he asked curiously as the capsule opened revealing a purple-colored crystal. He could not stop moving towards it as he got mesmerized by the light the crystal was emitting. Before he could notice, he tripped over a branch and fell upon the crystal.

"W-What is this?!" he asked shocked as he slowly blacked out.

Classified Location

9th July, Tuesday

A.D. 2026

3:34 P.M.

"Where am I?" he said as he opened his eyes, he got up and looked around to inspect where he was. He was sitting on a white bed in a clean white-colored room that looked like a laboratory cell.

"What is this place?" he said as his left arm touched the metallic border on the end of the bed. He looked towards his arm in shock, "This has to be a dream…" his arm had turned into an artificial metallic one colored in black. He took off the t-shirt he was wearing, the artificial arm extended till his socket joint, the area around the joint was all metal till the heart. The heart that resided in the middle of his chest emitted a purple-colored light from the center with small lightly glowing blue-colored bearing like structures that surrounded the light source.

"This…" said Orion with a scared expression on his face, "Has to be a dream!" he said as he raised his right arm to slap himself to get up from this horrible dream of his.

"That would only work if it really was a dream…" said a voice as the door opened. On the door stood a woman about in her 20s. She had deep blue colored hair wearing a lab coat and jeans with brown crystal glasses over eyes.

"What the hell happened?" said Orion with a mixed expression of fear and confusion breathing heavily.

"Hey, relax," said the woman as she held Orion by his shoulders, "just try to breathe normally," she said as Orion slowly calmed down.

"Alright, listen to me very carefully," said Mama as she stood in front of the bed Orion was on, "That day, when you were serving in the war you encountered a crystal of an unknown origin and so save you, we had no choice but to turn you into something like this… Due to that crystal, you were in a coma for the next five years, it is year 2026 now. A lot has happened since the time you served your country. We have discovered a new fuel, named magma energy that was hidden to us for years and thanks to that energy we were able to wake you up from that coma. But, with that power came a new organization known as APE who helped humanity in discovering all of the technology we currently have. However, when we found you in that condition, the UN took us under their protection, and we all were sent here into this secret laboratory."

"Oh man," he said, "That's a lot to process in a minute."

"Take your time," she said, "I cannot tell you my original name though, my code name is… Mama"

"Whose mom are you now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Very funny," said Mama, "come on let's take you out after staying in this room for so many days." She said as they walked towards a small gate that looked like a back entrance.

"Wow…" whispered Orion as they went through the gate. It was a jungle biome as that was spread in about an area of one kilometer. It more looked like a garden than a jungle, with trees dense but light enough to let sun rays pass through it giving a very peaceful view to a viewer's eyes.

"This is," said Mama, "just a small naturally created biome for us scientists to get relieved from the research headache."

"Us? There are more scientists here more than you?" said Orion confused.

"Of course!" she said, "You didn't see anyone because everyone is still in the lab doing some research… Come on let's give them a visit!". Orion followed Mama back inside but this time they followed a different route through clean white-colored corridors and finally entered a room. Revealing a few scientists who welcomed Orion into their team.

Classified Location

14th September, Thursday

A.D. 2036

1:27 P.M.

"Incredible!" said Mama looking at the computer screen, "the type of immortality you possess is far more natural by the artificial way that was discovered recently using magma energy… That crystal that you touched years ago… It is somewhat a power core with never-ending energy…"

"Well, I don't care…" said Orion as he got up from the bed he was resting on and opened a can of beer, "As long as my life continues like it has been since I came here, I'm happy!"

"Really?" asked Mama, "There is a world outside too you know-"

"We have got a Klaxosaur coming straight towards us!" said the intercom interrupting as a loud dash could be heard outside the walls.

"We have to go!" said Mama.

"All personnel report to emergency vault room!" Mama said over the intercom as she and Orion made a run for the room themselves. Everyone safely reached the vault room which was about a floor underground. It was a big room with a control panel on one side and a big bank-like vault on the opposite side.

"Alright everyone's here?" she asked as everyone got inside the vault, "Damn it!" she exclaimed as she tried to shut the door of the vault.

"What happened?" asked Orion.

"The connection to the auto shut has been destroyed…" said Mama, "one of us has to go to the control panel over there and initiate the shutdown manually."

"Alright!" said Orion, "I will do it then-" the Klaxosaur appeared inside the room at the corner, everyone stuck to the wall so that the Klaxosaur does not see them. The Klaxosaur slowly started moving towards the vault.

"We won't survive this way…" said Mama with a serious expression.

"I will do it!" said Orion as he moved towards the Klaxosaur. Mama stopped him by holding his left shoulder.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she asked worriedly.

"I will save you all…" he said.

"I can't just let you die there just like that!" she exclaimed.

"You don't have a choice!" shouted Orion as he rushed towards the control panel and pulled the lever that shut the vault. The Klaxosaur charged towards Orion as he waited for death lying on the ground looking at the Klaxosaur as its head slowly descended towards him.

"So," thought Orion, "it ends here… I did nothing but just wasted the previous 10 years, I forgot the pledge I took, to serve… Serve my country and just lived in peace oblivious to what was happening in the world outside…" he said as his heart core started glowing brighter, "If I get a chance to reborn… I only wish to become a person who would always protect the one's dearest to him-" he got interrupted as he felt a burning sensation on his chest. He quickly pulled off his shirt, the heart core on his chest was illuminating a purple colored light like never before. He looked at the Klaxosaur, it was slowly dropping on the ground as it screeched out of pain. He could see a blue-colored shining ball coming out of the Klaxosaur, it came out and crashed into his heart core.

"Aah!" he screamed as the burning sensation reached its peak of toleration, "What is this…" he whispered, "My body... something is happening to it... I... can't..." he said as he blacked out.

Classified Location

7th October, Tuesday

A.D. 2036

4:27 P.M.

"I hope there is heaven when I open my eyes at least this time…" he thought as he opened his eyes, he found himself to be inside a life support capsule. Outside was Mama with all the scientists and an unknown person who was wearing a lab coat.

"Who is that?" he thought as he leaned towards the glass of the capsule. "Wha-what happened to me?! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT DID I BECOME?!" he shouted horrified as he got scared by his reflection on the glass, he had grown three horns over his forehead, two short ones on the sides and one long in the center. His eyes had sky blue eyeliners on the bottom, his nails had grown yellow. Looking at him panicking, looking at him panicking, Mama opened the capsule and Orion fell on the floor. She ran towards him and held his head as he leaned over her shoulder, "don't worry..." she said with a smile as he calmed down, "Everything will be fine…" she said as he again blacked out...

"What happened…" Orion said holding his head as he got up from the bed he was resting on, he looked towards the mirror kept beside him, "How did I become like this?" he asked looking at his reflection.

"I don't understand that either…" said Mama standing on the door frame of the room, she entered with a person unknown to Orion, "Orion, meet one of my teachers Dr. Werner Frank!" she said as they both shook hands, "Yeah, but what has happened with me?" Orion asked curiously.

"Well," said Dr. Frank as Mama took a sample of his blood and observer under the microscope, "Mama told me about what happened in that Klaxosaur attack, it looks like the energy core that crashed into your heart made that crystal inside your heart's core release an enormous amount of radioactivity that modified your DNA. When I looked at your blood cells, it looked like the human DNA, the Klaxosaur DNA and the radioactivity combined together that gave birth to a DNA form of unknown origin and turned you like this."

"Incredible indeed…" said Mama looking at the microscope, "it looks like there is a whole new database of DNA, and the cell repair is at least 100 times faster than a normal human can have!"

"I know, not only that but also this grants him extended lifespan without losing the ability to reproduce." said Dr. Frank as he got up and picked his bag, "I'll be leaving so, give me a DNA sample of his, I will need it for the preparation of the capsules."

"Always behind work, aren't you?" asked Mama as she handed him a sealed test tube with Orion's blood in it.

"Yeah," replied Dr. Frank, "Well you see there was an AI we created, named Elise for a highly advanced Franxx. The project was canceled though once we tested the prototype and found her performance lacking since her data core was insufficient to overpower and keep up to the required variables on the battlefield. We dismantled and reused the parts in other Franxxs since there was no use of having an unfunctional Franxx. However, during the test, there was something that I noticed much more unexpected…"

"What was it?" Mama asked.

"The energy waves of her core were like human brainwaves as if the AI that is Elise, had emotions. However, even though the Franxx was dismantled, we transferred the AI into a computer, and suspiciously the AI was gone the other day… Like as if there was nothing there… Anyways, about project ARC, do you really want to do it?"

"Yes," Mama replied, "That is the only way I see to gain peace with the Klaxosaurs."

"I see," said Dr. Frank, "I will stay in touch then!" he said as he left.

"What is project ARC?" Orion asked confused.

"A way I and Dr. Frank figured out to befriend the Klaxosaurs," replied Mama sitting on a chair, "we researched on the blood of yours and found out that the radioactivity had mixed both human and Klaxosaur genes into one. Making you a hybrid of having both human and Klaxosaur DNA."

"So, I'm just supposed to take a bunch of lollipops and ask them to be my friends?" he said sarcastically.

"No, and that is what phase two is about." She said

"I escaped from that Franxx and reached here…" said Elise as her data traveled through the wires of the Laboratory, "but what am I supposed to do? I mean, my only purpose was to take orders and execute them using my physical body… Maybe I will just keep consuming power to keep myself online and wait for something to happen…"

Classified Location

17th November, Thursday

A.D. 2037

11:27 A.M.

"What's the matter?" asked Mama looking at the sad face of Orion. He was lying in a bed with wires connected to his heart core as Mama collected all the data from its heart core possible and copied it inside the computer.

"Nothing, it's just that…" said Orion, "I feel too alone…"

"Why would that be?" asked Mama, "We are all here for you!" she said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah," said Orion, "but still, it does not feel good, you know…"

"What is this?" thought Elise as she saw Orion's data, "What is happening?" she thought as the data passed through her, "this information… It's too much… I… Can't" she lost function as the data passed through her and passed out.

Classified Location

31st December, Sunday

A.D. 2037

9:57 A.M

"Where am I?" she said as she got up.

"You okay?" said a voice beside her, it was Orion taking a sip from his can, "I just saw you lying around here so I just came running, who are you anyway?" he asked as he helped her get up.

"I-I can't remember…" she said, "It's like all my memories were wiped out or something…"

"Hm… Anyways, come on inside!" he said as they entered the laboratory, Orion took him to Mama's room. She sat on the bed as Mama entered.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"I don't know, I found her outside the laboratory… She can't remember her name!" said Orion.

"Hm…" said Mama, "Well then we could take her in, she could be one of the subjects!"

"Yeah, but first you need to inject her with that DNA of mine…" Orion said.

"That would be required only if she were a human!" Mama said with a smile, "Isn't that right… Elise?" she said looking towards that girl.

"E-Elise?!" said Orion shocked, "But how did you know that!"

"Alright," Mama said laughing, "enough with the jokes, you see when Dr. Frank said that Elise was gone, she escaped and reached the computer of our laboratory and the day when I was examining your heart core, due to the overflowing data of the heart core, the data sent her into an overdrive and her data got dumped. Though her memories were irrecoverable, I still requested Dr. Frank to create an android body and send it over here so I could recover her."

"Then," said Orion confused, "why did you keep her outside?"

"I just wanted you to meet her, so…" she replied and spent the next hour explaining Elise about the reason she was made, her escape and how she finally became like this.

Classified Location

20th November, Thursday

A.D. 2037

12:27 P.M.

The peace of the lab was interrupted by the noise of thrusters. Mama and Orion went outside to see who it was, it was an airship that landed on an open field just outside the main entrance of the laboratory they were in. The gate of the airship disengaged, opening it, revealing Dr. Frank who walked towards them with 50 teenagers who looked a bit different that human.

"Morning!" said Dr. Frank, "as I said our so-called 'capsules' for phase 2 are ready!"

"Who are they?" asked Orion.

"Didn't you tell him about phase 2?" asked Mama.

"No," she replied, "I thought it would be easier to explain after the capsules were ready."

"I see…" said Dr. Frank.

"So," said Orion, "what is phase 2?" he asked.

"Well," said Dr. Frank, "you see, we thought that since years of mining out magma energy has left the land all over the world useless, so we thought if we could send some humans to the still somehow surviving land without letting APE know about them, then we might be able to successfully restore the barren land and also humanity!"

"I see," said Orion, "but, why do they look different?" he asked.

"Your DNA was injected into them…" replied Mama, "Since your DNA extends your lifespan, it was an important measure to keep the subjects alive for a long time and also since the magma energy immortality takes away the ability to reproduce, there was no way we would have used it. So, what do you say Orion? They need a tutor who can teach them skills to survive."

Orion moved towards the group of the teenager, "I'm Orion, you tutor" he said with a smile, "now prepare yourselves for the training you all are going to go through."

"Yes, Sir!" they replied enthusiastically.

Classified Location

23rd February, Sunday

A.D. 2038

9:57 A.M.

"All capsules please report to the main hall." Said Mama over the mic as all the 50 capsules hurried inside the hall. At the end of the room were Orion, Mama, and Elise waiting for them to settle down.

"Alright!" said Orion, "the time has come for you all to finally go and accomplish the task of restoring earth, you all will be sent in pairs, that is a male and a female together. You all have your own choice with whom you would go with. All the equipment and life support that you need to create a successful plantation have already been delivered to the desired place by Dr. Frank. Also, when the time comes, something special will be sent to you to tackle the Klaxosaurs. Long-range communications will be prohibited to maintain secrecy. Now, please go and bring us back a better future!"

"Yes, sir!" they exclaimed as they took their leave towards their designated locations.

"Aren't we going anywhere?" asked Orion as he and Elise stood there confused.

"No, you are not." Said Mama, "We need you two for phase 3. It will require a lot of time for all the capsule to establish districts at their designated location and if the odds are not bad then it should take about 100 years. So, we will be putting you two into cryogenic sleep, you should wake up automatically when the time comes."

"I see…" said Orion with a sad expression.

"Don't worry, I will be fine!" said Mama.

Mama took them to the same vault room where that incident had occurred, inside the vault were two life support tanks in which they will sleep for the next 100 years.

"But what about you?!" Orion asked Mama.

"I injected myself with your DNA a lot of time ago," replied Mama, "So, I will meet you two after you wake up! So, don't worry…"

"What if you are not there?" asked Elise.

"Don't worry," said Mama, "in that case, I will do some arrangements to brief you about what happened and what should be done."

"It's not about the mission damn it!" he said angrily, "Won't we meet… You?" he asked.

"I swear you will when the time comes…" said Mama with a sad expression, "Now, go!"

Orion and Elise went inside their designated life support tanks, as the tanks shut downed and the procedure to make them sleep started, tears rolled down Mama's eye, "Wait!" Orion shouted looking at her tears, but it was too late. The procedure was already under progress that cut off all connections from the brain and stopped the metabolism, a process that could conserve a human body for a tremendously long time.

*** Orion and Elise are Characters created by **StrikeForceHeroeTeller**. ***

Part 2 of chapter 7 releasing on 1/12/2019


	8. Chapter 7: Past Of The Present (Part 2)

**Chapter 7: Past of the Present (Part 2)**

Classified Location

4th January 2136

03:40 A.M.

"Was that it?" asked Orion, "That didn't even feel like 8 hours!" said Orion as he got out of his tank, "Alright so the first thing, get Elise up!" he said as he reconnected Elise's energy cube to her body.

"Ah…" said Elise getting up, "So, we are back?" she asked.

"Looks like we are…" said Orion as he wore his military coat back, "The time has come!" he said as they explored the laboratory, there was no single trace of life inside. They went through the rooms but all they could find was maintenance bots that kept the laboratory neat and clean for all these days.

"What are those?!" exclaimed Elise as they entered a room which was supposed to be the jungle biome that Orion loved so much but instead it was a giant doom with two Franxxs standing, ready to launch. They moved forward to investigate, but before they could a holographic screen popped in front of them.

"What the? Mama?!" exclaimed Orion shocked.

"My children!" said the video playing inside the screen with Mama inside, "I hope you slept well all these years, but now the time has come… A lot has happened in these hundred years of your sleep. APE, as I had suspected has taken over humanity. Their leader is now a mysterious person named Papa and now rules humanity! Immortality that was introduced with the magma energy has made every human run out of feelings and now humanity has no goal in life. The capsules that left us a lot of time ago have been able to successfully create 25 plantations that now prosper of life… You must find and destroy APE because, with APE standing, humanity will never be restored. Dr. Franxx has already set up warriors who shall fight with you, Squad 13… That's what they are called. Find them and start a revolution! As your first objective, both of you need to go inside those giant mecha structures you currently standing in front of, they are called Franxxs something that we had designed to fight against the Klaxosaurs. You must fly in them and reach the coordinates already uploaded inside your respective Franxxs. Remember, APE now is your true enemy, do not engage in any fight until and unless you reach the pre-uploaded coordinates. You two are my only hope to restore humanity, now go and bring back to the humans what was once called life!" she said as the video ended.

"What should we do?" asked Elise.

"Follow her order, I guess…" said Orion confused.

"But," said Elise, "we don't even know how to uses these franxxs-" they were interrupted by a large bang outside the laboratory.

"What is that?" said Orion as he ran towards the control panel, "Are they humans?" he said looking at the video input of the gate cameras on the screen. On the screen, he could see 9 humans with horns getting down from their Franxxs.

"It's nice that there is microphone coverage, let's hear them!" he said as he turned the camera microphone.

"This is Nine Alpha," said a boy wearing a white-colored coat over pants of the same color with golden hair and green colored eyes on his intercom, "the entrance has been cracked, we are going in."

"Go, my child," replied a voice from the intercom, "make your papa happy…"

"Sure, Papa…" replied Nine Alpha.

"Papa?!" exclaimed Elise as she heard them, "They are here already, what should we do?" she said as her eyes started showing constant movement due to too much tension.

"Hey, calm down…" said Orion as he held her from both of her shoulders, "We will escape, alright?" he said, "Nothing bad will happen, just stay by my side…"

"But how?" she asked.

"Let's see what is special about those Franxxs…" he said as they ran towards the Franxxs. They went into their respective Franxxs as was shown on the signs beside them.

"Wow!" exclaimed Orion as he got inside his Franxx, the inside of it was a fully white colored sphere and in the center was a helmet hanging. He went ahead and wore it, as soon as he did the screen in front of the helmet turned on giving a clear view of what was in front.

"Initializing systems…" said the screen.

"Hey Elise, how are you doing?" asked Orion over the intercom.

"More comfortable than I had thought…" she said, "my body can directly connect to the Franxx as if I was the Franxx itself. Though the name is a bit confusing to me…"

"What is it?" asked Orion.

"Guan Yin!" Elise replied, "What's yours?" she asked

"Huitzilopochtli…" Orion said as he read the name of his Franxx. As soon as the initialization of the system finished, he could see them, the 9s coming their way inside their Franxxs.

"This is as far as you go!" said 9-alpha from his Franxx's speakers, "Surrender and we will try not to kill you… You have 3 seconds!"

"Damn it!" exclaimed Orion, "What do we do?" he asked.

"3… 2… 1!" shouted 9-alpha, "I warned you!" he said as his Franxx dashed towards Huitzilopochtli.

"How do I move?!" thought Orion as he saw 9-alpha's Franxx coming towards him, he closed his eyes and covered his face to brace for impact. A loud crash was heard, but Orion did not even feel a bit of impact of the dash, he opened his eyes to see what happened, 9-alpha's Franxx was lying of the floor leaning against the wall. Guan Yin had already fired an EMP grenade from her crossbow that rendered the Franxx useless.

"Nobody…" said Elise through the speakers of Guan Yin, "Comes near to Orion…"

"Initiate command strategy 6!" shouted 9-alpha as all other Franxxs of the 9s charged towards them.

"Not a chance!" shouted Elise as a large wall made of metal came from below the surface, separating Elise and Orion from the 9s.

"We have got to get out of here!" said Orion.

"Yeah just a sec," said Elise as she activated Orion's Franxx.

"What the?" said Orion as his body flew in and came at the center of the sphere he was inside.

"It is good that the Franxx is connected to the laboratory…" said Elise, "That is zero gravity you are experiencing right now, the Franxx will move the same way as you move your body, so be careful."

"I see," said Orion, "so, any instruction to do for us?" he asked.

"Where ever I search all I see is the coordinates… looks like we don't have a choice but to get to that place…"

"Alright then, let's get out of here!" he said as both of their franxx's boosters fired up and went high up in the sky.

"I hope they don't follow us in the sky…" said Orion tensed.

"Let's confirm that too…" she said as she triggered a blast making the laboratory break down into pieces. They escaped towards the place they were not sure would be safe but all they knew was that those coordinates were there only hope.

The Lifeless Plains

7th January 2136

07:42 A.M

"We are about to reach it…" said Orion looking at the GPS location, "according to the coordinates, it has to be around those mountains!" he said looking at a mountain range that looked more like worn out rocks kept together on the sand.

"Impossible…" said Elise as they flew to the other side of the range, the mountain that looked like lifeless worn out rocks on one side was a perfect example of life on the other, there was a thick forest that was cut so precisely that it looked almost invisible from the other side of the range. It was spring, as the flowers in the open field in between that thick forest bloomed with colors and about 10 kilometers away from where the mountain slope turned into a plain area was a huge dome made of glass that covered hundreds of kilometers with buildings inside of it.

"So," said Orion, "that's where we are going!" he said looking at the computer screen as the coordinates pointed exactly towards the huge dome.

"But," said Elise with a serious expression on her face, "These coordinates… There is no place to land! If we keep going we will crash outside the dome, into the soil!"

"What?!" exclaimed Orion, "Can't you stop it?" he asked.

"Both of our Franxxs are locked to the destined coordinates…" said Elise, "I can't do anything!"

Both the Franxxs descended towards the ground a few meters away from the boundary of that dome.

"Why…" said Orion as he saw his life nearing death, "Why would she do something like this?" he thought.

They were just a few meters away from the ground when suddenly a few metal plates hidden below the soil moved, removing the soil from that area as the hatch gate opened, making a passage for the Franxxs to directly pass below the soil into a tremendously large warehouse.

"What is this place?" said Orion looking outside as the lights made the warehouse illuminate, giving a clear look of what was going on inside. The Franxxs slowed down and slowly descended towards the landing port that was already prepared for them. The Franxxs landed as the port locks held them in position and gate bridges dropped towards the entrance of the Franxxs for them to get down.

"What do you say?" asked Elise, "Should we go?"

"Of course," Orion said, "this is where Mama wanted us to be after all…" he said as they left their seats and went to the gate bridge and watched the warehouse from the height.

"Sir Orion!" said a voice beside them, they looked towards the person, he was about the same height as Orion, he wore a black colored sleeveless black jacket over a red-colored T-shirt.

"That symbol…" said Elise looking at the symbol on his shirt, "You are one of the capsules!"

"Yes…" the person replied with a smile, "I'm code 572 if you don't remember…"

"It's you?" said Orion looking at him.

"Why not?" said 572.

"But what has happened in all these years?" asked Orion as he and Elise walked with 572.

"Well," said 572, "The last message that we had received from Mama was around 15 years ago, she did not say much. She just made us remember that a few years later you two will be coming so we should be ready to welcome you and tell you about all the events that happened while you two were sleeping."

"I see," said Elise as they reached the exit of the warehouse, "So what has happened so serious?"

"Sir Orion!" said a voice from outside, "Glad to see that you two are fine!"

"Code 532?" asked Elise shocked. In front of them stood a girl wearing blue-colored jeans with a red Coat over a white-colored shirt and had short red-colored hair.

"Yes!" 532 said with a smile.

"Ah, good you're here!" said 572, "anyways so after you two went to cryogenic sleep, there were problems, VIRM got to know about us… The 25 plantations that were created by us capsules, we call them districts and the whole 25 districts together make 'The Federation'. So anyways, we sent out a few people from our sides to make a peace treaty with them that included three conditions-

1\. Both organizations will abstain from intervening in whatever internal situation or conflict happened to them unless it threatened humanity as a whole.

2\. Both organizations will have their own politically marked territory.

3\. Any intervention done to project ARC will eventually lead to a war against APE.

So, at the moment we The Federation and APE are living in peace due to mutual understandings. But anyway since you have come back, it's time for a welcome back party!"

District 14

15th October 2137

04:30 P.M.

"Yes!" shouted Orion as he looked at the computer screen in front of him with Elise beside him.

"So, looks like we can stay out of trouble for now?" asked Elise.

"Yes, the defense system is all online and I don't think that any Klxosaurs can cross those double plasma cannons and even if they do the new generation Franxxs that we have developed so far will wipe them out!"

District 14

9th July 2039

01:30 P.M.

"So…" said Orion looking outside the window of his quarter, "How did Mama expect us to go all friendly with the Klaxosaurs?"

"Maybe we will have to figure it out ourselves…" said Elise.

"Sir!" shouted a person at the entrance of the room. He was breathing heavily in excitement, "We did it! We found a way to create artificial magma energy!"

"What?" said Orion shocked.

"Very well then," said Elise, "looks like we found a way to befriend the Klaxosaurs!"

District 14

8th August 2140

04:26 P.M.

"Easy…" said Orion as Huitzilopochtli patted on the head of a Klaxosaur standing in front of him.

"So," said code 572 looking out of the window of the carrier airship they were on, "Looks like he was right, we have left such amount of artificially synthesized magma energy and have been feeding these Klaxosaurs for so many days now and looks like they have finally turned out to be friendly."

"Yes..." said Elise, "Finally some development in the path of the world Mama had thought of…"

Gran Crevasse

4th December 2043

02:56 P.M.

"So, what are we here for again?" asked Orion as Huitzilopochtli and Guan Yin went inside Gran Crevasse with 10 franxxs of similar models controlled by the security force that came with them and one slightly different one with code 532 and code 572 inside it.

"Well, this place is supposed to be a type of plantation of Klaxosaurs," said the leader of the security force sent with them, "However, lately after that 4-day storm, we have not picked a single movement in this area so there is a chance that something has happened."

"Why are there no Klaxosaurs here at all?" said Elise.

"This is code 572," said code 572 on the intercom, "come to my location, you guys really would like to see this…"

Huitzilopochtli and Guan Yin approached code 572 and code 532's franxx that stood at the end of a tunnel.

"What is it?" asked Elise over the intercom.

"Use your thermoscope and see through the floor below us…" replied code 532.

"Heat signals?" said Elise, "There is something down here… Alright get back we got to blow a hole!" she said as the franxxs stepped back and Guan Yin made a hole by using her crossbow.

"What the…" said Orion as they got down using a cable, the hole Guan Yin made on the floor which was expected to be the last revealed another huge secret underground floor, inside were huge numbers of life support capsules with Klaxo sapiens in them.

"And that's how we got to learn about VIRM and we made our defenses and Franxxs to the far most perfection we could take them…" said Orion as he sat sitting beside Elise in the meeting room with squad 13.

"But," said Ichigo, "Why didn't you come when there was an actual inter-galactic war happening in space? I'm sure you would have noticed at least that!"

"Yeah" said Orion, "as far as I can take the timeline, there was a 4-day storm exactly around the days of the war, and since out radar was under maintenance, we couldn't get a track of what happened during that time, we had also feared that going to an enemy's territory would only bring war, something that we were not prepared for during that time."

"There were still some of my people under the Gran Crevasse?!" asked Seraphime shocked.

"Yeah," said Orion, "You being the princess didn't know that?" he asked.

"I was informed," said Seraphime, "that a few servants will be sent when I first came to this planet, but I thought that the Klaxosaurs were all that there were."

"Yeah," said Hatake, "I read the records on Prismertine, it showed something similar but I too thought that the Klaxosaurs would be the servants."

"Futoshi!" said a voice from the entrance of the meeting room, everyone turned towards the voice. On the door frame stood a girl about the same age as the people of squad 13 with golden hair that reached till her waist tied into a single plate, she had green colored eyes with a cute smile upon her face wearing a light pink colored kimono with a big thermos in her hands.

"Who is she?" asked Hiro.

"Oh, you probably haven't met her…" said Futoshi, "She is my wife, Kofuku!"

"Yeah," said Zorome, "Futoshi got lucky in that field…"

"You aren't lucky by getting me?!" asked Miku angrily as she grabbed his left shoulder.

"O-Of course I'm…" said Zorome scared.

"Kawaii!" said Zero Two as she moved towards her and rubbed her cheek with hers.

** 'Kawaii' in Japanese translates to 'cute' in English**

"Zero Two!" said Hiro, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," she replied, "I just couldn't control it…"

"Anyways," said Kofuku, "I brought tea for everyone!"

"Tea?" said Orion, "Here?"

"Yeah," said Mitsuru, "Thanks to the highland on the opposite part of the crashed side of Mistilteinn there is perfect weather for growing it ourselves."

"Really?" asked Orion.

"So, what's next?" asked Kokoro, "What do we do now, what if another war comes to us? We are not prepared for anything at the moment!"

"Yeah," said Orion, "looks like we will need to take you all to the Federation, we have better defenses there and also we can upgrade the franxxs!"

"Yeah," said Hatake, "We got a lot of Franxxs that need to be recovered into the best shape…"

"What do you mean?" asked Mitsuru confused.

"Well," said Orion, "Dr. Franxx prepared squad 13 to fight with us so that we could restore the earth, but now as you all know everything has changed, so we will need your franxxs to fight against VIRM."

"Just our franxxs then?" asked Futoshi.

"When did I say that?" asked Orion, "Obviously Dr. Franxx made those franxxs unique for you all because he knew that you all were unique too. So, without unique pilots… Unique franxxs would be useless! So, we are going to train you all in the facility and bring you all back to perfect shape!"

"Don't tell me..." said Zero Two, "the training would be the same as we did in the plantations before…"

"Not the way those bastards did!" said Orion, "Yeah, it's true that the training brought out the best out of the best but also exhausted the energy of the pilots. In the federation, we only focus on a proper diet and body maintenance."

"But what about our children?" asked Kokoro.

"You all can take them too!" said Orion, "What do you say, Hatake?" he asked.

"Yup that's a great idea! But you know," said Hatake, "what I'm thinking right now is that how did the VIRM come back, I mean the time when they came to attack right after we arrived on earth, we defended and wiped out most of their army they brought with them. However, this time it was like double the army we had faced…"

"Yeah," said Hiro, "how is that possible?"

"I don't know," said Hatake, "But I know who can answer that, Sera come with me! We will be back in a while."

"Where are we going?" said Sera as they got out of the meeting room.

"To make a call!" said Hatake as they went to the open field where the franxxs were temporarily parked and got inside Meteorix.

"Hatake?" said Oniria on the video call, "Why didn't you call? I was worried!"

"That's because…" said Hatake angrily, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO REPORT BACK!"

"Alright, alright!" said Oniria, "Sorry I forgot, after all, you were the one who put me in charge!"

"Yeah, whatever!" said Hatake, "Listen, even though we defeated the VIRM units when we came to earth, there were even more VIRM units that came here today, did some of them got slip past again?!"

"What?!" exclaimed Oniria, "No, we have tried our hardest and not a single unit was able to bypass our defense line…"

"Then how?" said Hatake.

"I don't know…" said Oniria, "I will look around for any clues. And once you return you better take your duties back! Even though I'm treated like a queen here but I really don't like looking at the army fight and me myself not being able to do anything here…"

"Queen?!" asked Seraphime shocked as she somewhat pushed Hatake out of the screen and stood in front of the camera.

"O-Onesan…" said Oniria shocked as she burst into tears, "Where were you?!" she shouted as sobbed.

** 'Onesan' in Japanese translates to 'Big sister' in English**

"Is that how a princess is supposed to be?" asked Seraphime smiling.

"But… But…" said Oniria as she sobbed.

"Don't worry," said Seraphime with tears in her eyes, "I'm alright, I have someone who would protect me… Even from death…"

"J-Just hold on," said Oniria, "I will be there within a week-"

"Don't you dare!" said Seraphime interrupting in a serious tone, "You wanted to be the queen, but couldn't be just because you were small in age… But now you are the queen of Prismertine. So, do what a queen should... Protect your people!"

"Sure…" said Oniria with a sad expression, "I will try my best!"

"Ok then…" said Seraphime, "I will talk to you later!" she said as the call got disconnected.

"You seriously put her in charge?!" she said angrily looking at Hatake who was lying on the floor looking at her with a scared expression on his face.

"W-Why?" asked Hatake scared, "What is the problem?"

"Nothing…" said Seraphime as they got out of the franxx. And walked outside the Mistilteinn headquarters.

"Sera-chan!" said Kofuku, "Come on, you are sleeping at our house tonight!"

"Sure!" said Seraphime, "Good night, Hatake!" she said as they left.

"Hatake!" said Hiro as he came running towards Hatake.

"Hiro," said Hatake with a smile, "What is it?" he asked.

"Well," said Hiro, "I just wanted to ask… When you woke up inside Meteorix, during that fight, why were you crying?"

"Hiro…" said Hatake, "Do you remember the name… Ketteha?" he asked.

"Ketteha?" replied Hiro confused, "No I don't, why?" he asked.

"I see..." said Hatake with a look of disappointment, "It was nothing… Don't worry about it!" he said as his expression changed back into a smile, "Anyways, it's getting late… Go, get some sleep!"

"Yeah, glad to see you are all ok… I really was worried when you suddenly fainted there. Anyways, good night then!" said Hiro as he left.

"Obviously…" said Hatake as he walked through that lonely path to his room, "His memory was once wiped when I met him and then again when he met Zero Two… As the test of that memory editors suggested if memory is wiped twice then the chance of the memory that was wiped at the first time only has a 5 percent chance of coming back…"

"Where are we going mom!" said Ai as Kokoro tucked her in her bed, "Isn't it going to be great! We are going out of MIstilteinn for the first time!"

"Yeah," said Mitsuru with a smile, "But you must be a good girl, Ai… Be good to your friends!"

"Sure, dad!" said Ai with a smile.

"She doesn't know yet…" said Kokoro with a sad expression as they left Ai's room, "Do we have to fight?" she asked as she sobbed.

"Even if we don't have to…" said Mitsuru, "We will have to, I want to end this… All of this, once and for all!"

"Sure…" said Kokoro as she cheered back up looking at that confident face of Mitsuru.

"You know, Orion" said Elise lying on the bed of the room inside the Mistilteinn headquarters that was given to them by Goro, "when mama said that Squad 13 was a special squad prepared for fighting with us, I really thought that it would again be some feeling less zombies ready to tear through some Klaxosaur skin! But it turns out I was wrong… They are… Well… Different!"

"Yeah…" said Orion looking at the sky sitting near the window, "They really remind me of the people of my time…"

-end of chapter-

Next chapter releasing on 22/12/19

The idea of the federation and a few parts of this chapter were given by **StrikeForceHeroeTeller.**

PS: I'm sorry but no releases this weekend too, I will be out of town.


	9. Chapter 8: New Life

**Chapter 8: New Life**

"If this keeps going… Where are we to reach?" asked Hiro as he sat on the breakfast table which was set in the open environment outside the headquarters looking at the sky with a sandwich in his hands, "Will things go just like this? Always in a war, trying to kill and win? I just want to live peacefully with Zero Two… Will, any of this will ever get over?"

"You really love her so much, don't you?" asked Ichigo as she sat beside him.

"Yeah…" said Hiro, "I never would have known that I existed if I never met her…"

"Alright," said Futoshi as he approached them with a big steel pot in his hands, "get ready for today's occasion, it's at evening!"

"What occasion?" asked Hiro confused.

"Yeah," said Ichigo, "There is no special date today, is it?"

"Well," said Goro as he walked towards them, "I talked to Orion and looks like we will need to get to their federation as fast as possible or it will be dangerous for all of us, so I just wanted to declare the start of our journey with a big occasion… And that's why there is going to be a food fest from today evening which is about 1 hour from now!"

"Yes," said Kofuko from behind, "we just have a little to prepare and then not only squad 13 but all the people of Mistilteinn will come to the fest!"

"Sounds like a good idea!" said Zero Two wearing a crimson-colored Kimono with wisteria flowers drawn upon them, with a red tint on her cheeks and her open hair reaching her back. Her horns had a white-colored cloth with a golden colored thread upon them with tiny golden colored bells at both ends of the thread hanging from beside her horns.

"What?" asked Zero Two looking at Hiro shocked on seeing her.

"N-Nothing!" he shouted as he turned his head in the opposite direction.

"I did not expect him to write things…" said Hatake sitting on the desk of his room looking at an old worn-out journal, with handwritten words on it with a fountain pen, "This is the first time I have seen dad's handwriting…"

"Hatake?" asked a voice from the door.

"Hm…" said Hatake as he turned back, "What is it-" he got stuck at the sight in front of his eyes, in front of him was Seraphime wearing nothing but a white towel held by her right hand and an embarrassed look on her face.

"I-I couldn't find my clothes anywhere," she said hesitating, "and there was also no one nearby to take help from… C-Can you please find them for me?"

"S-Sure," said Hatake still recovering up from that shocking sight.

"W-What happened?" asked Seraphime worried, "Why is your nose bleeding?! Has something happened to you?!"

"It's nothing!" he said as he quickly wiped his nose.

"Don't think, don't think, don't think" he said in his mind as they walked inside Seraphime's room, "Just find her the clothes and get out, that's it!"

"P-Please find them fast," said Seraphime, "It's cold…"

"Here!" said Hatake as he passed Seraphime's spandex that she had been wearing all the time.

"N-No…" said Seraphime, "Y-You wanted me to wear something else besides the spandex, I want to wear something else… W-Why don't you select one for me?"

"Hm…" said Hatake, "If I'm to select one for you… This one!" he said as he passed on a white-colored cloth with a light blue tint.

"Thank you!" replied Seraphime as she snatched the cloth from his hands, making him slip. He fell upon the ground with Seraphime.

"What is this situation…" thought Hatake as he looked Seraphime in the eyes as they fell on the floor, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Hatake" said a voice as the door opened, "are you here-"

"N-N-Nana!" shouted Hatake looking at the door.

"What…" said Nana with furious anger, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"N-No," said Hatake, "I-It's not what it looks like, I was just-"

"Get out!" shouted Nana as she punched him on the face and kicked him out of the room, making the door shut.

"Ow…" said Hatake massaging his lower jaw, "Well, that didn't turn out well…"

"How cute!" said a voice from beside him, it was the Klaxo Sapien leader of the 15 Klaxo sapiens when they first met with Orion and Elise for the first time, "I did not expect her to do it that way!" he said laughing.

"What do you mean?" asked Hatake confused.

"It's one of the rules that the queen must follow," said the leader, "the queen can only wear any clothes given by her husband, that is the king! So, she tricked you in finding her a cloth of your choice and then took it in such a way such that it appeared like as if it was a gift given by you!"

"Seriously…" said Hatake with a sigh, "there are a lot of rules I got to change in Prismertine."

"I won't recommend that," said the leader laughing, "if it's worth seeing something that cute!"

"Yeah whatever…" said Hatake.

"Hatake?" said a voice from beside.

"Hachi!" said Hatake with a smile, "What are you all doing here?"

"I don't know either," said Hachi, "Goro called us and told us to be here as fast as possible… Anyways, where's Nana?" he asked

"Behind this door!" replied Hatake pointing towards the door of Seraphime's room.

"I see," said Hachi, "come on!"

"No," said Hatake as he went down the stairs, "I don't even want to show her my face at the moment…"

"Zero Two," said Hiro as they walked through the jungle, "why did you change your outfit all of a sudden?"

"It was an occasion so I wanted to look different." Replied Zero Two looking at the sky, "Why you don't like it?" she asked looking at him with a smile.

"No," said Hiro, "You look beautiful…" he said as they entered an open field, at the center of the field was a huge bonfire and wooden benches with long tables kept near the fire. There were a lot of people of Mistilteinn talking with each other with a smile on their faces.

"Say, Darling," said Zero Two, "we have been fighting all these days since Hatake revived us… Let's just enjoy it… Even if just for today!" she shouted she ran, she pulled Hiro towards the bonfire place as Zero Two laughed her heart out, Hiro just followed her looking at that face of her, in that crimson Kimono the light of the bonfire lit her face with brightness.

"Please…" thought Hiro looking at Zero Two, "Please just don't let this night end here… Let her be happy, happy as much as she wants to be… Even if just for a bit, because seeing her happy is the only reason… I become happy…"

"There you are!" shouted Kokoro as she and Futoshi walked towards them, "we are all ready to start the fest, but where are Hakate and Sera-chan?"

"I don't know…" said Hiro.

"Hey, we are here!" said Orion as he came out of the jungle with Elise.

"What took you two so long?" asked Kokoro.

"We would have been here on time," said Elise, "If you would have told us about this occasion beforehand!"

"I strongly agree upon that at least!" said Hatake coming out of the jungle, "Next time you better tell us beforehand," he said as he approached them.

"And you better take responsibility of her!" shouted a voice from the jungle, it was Nana with Hachi.

"N-Nana, I-I can explain!" said Hatake scared.

"No need to," replied Nana, "I heard it all from Seraphime… I don't blame you."

"Really?" said Hatake with a sigh of relief, "I really thought you were about to kill me!"

"Although," said Nana as a dense aura of hatred could be seen around her, "I'm still angry that you left us!"

"S-Sorry!" said Hatake groveling on the ground.

"Yeah," said a voice from behind, "you are supposed to stay with me!"

"Yeah I-" said Hatake as he got stuck on the view in front of him, it was Seraphime wearing a kimono with dark blue colored edges that slowly mixed into the white color in the middle, her hair this time was kept together as a bun by a blue-colored stick with a butterfly at the end.

"What?" asked Seraphime with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Nothing…" said Hatake with a smile.

"Everyone!" shouted Futoshi standing near a huge metal container, "we are all ready for our fest tonight, please be seated!"

"Alright!" said Mitsuru, "Ai, Hikari, Mizu, and Shinzo, come for food," he said as all the people of Mistilteinn sat on near the long tables kept near the bonfire. Squad 13 was given an even longer separate table for their children to eat together with them.

"Have you seen Izune and Tenki?" asked Futoshi as he walked towards Kofuku who was talking to Zero Two.

"Yeah they should be somewhere around here…" replied Kofuku.

"Uncle Orion!" said Izune and Tenki as they held both of his hands.

"Why do you have three horns?" asked Izune.

"And what is that robot of yours in which you walk around?" asked Tenki.

"Hey, where were you two?" asked Futoshi.

"Kokufu," said Zero Two, "if those are Izune and Tenki, who is that on your back?" she asked pointing towards the child who was on her back asleep.

"Ah," said Kofuku, "that's Kodo, the youngest of the three!"

"Hatake" said Ichigo looking at Hatake's pocket through which a corner of a journal peeked out, "What's with that journal of yours? You were reading it in the morning very well concentrated."

"Yeah," said Hatake with a sigh, "it's dad's journal, he wrote about various things in it. But what felt the most interesting was that he actually had reasons about the codes of a few people."

"Reasons?" asked Zorome, "Didn't the code just meant our serial number or something?"

"Yeah, I thought the same," said Hatake as he opened the journal, "but looks like there were actual reasons for the code of a few people, for example as it says here about Code: 000, usually in graphs 0 means the origin or the place from where everything started."

"What about mine?" asked Seraphime.

"Let's see," said Hatake, "1 is a co-prime, that is neither a prime number nor a non-prime number, so in this case, dad used 001 as your code because you were the only Klaxo Sapien known at that time, so you were neither Klaxosaur nor human."

"And mine?" asked Zero Two.

"002," said Hatake, "dad gave that code because of your uniqueness, as 2 is the only prime number that is even. He gave it because even though you were made from Sera's DNA, yet you had a more human side."

"Don't forget about me!" said Hiro.

"How can I?" asked Hatake, "Code: 16, now 16 is a power of 2 which means no matter how many times you break it, the last number you would reach is 2 which cannot be broken down further. There is no particular reason why he gave that code, maybe it's because no matter how many time people used you or called you useless, you never got angry upon them."

"And finally," said Hatake, "Code: 15. That is you, Ichigo, 15 if you get its prime factors, it gives you the numbers 3 and 5 both of which are odd and also primes, maybe that's the reason why you were chosen as the leader of squad 13. Being a prime is being unique and on top of that looks like odd numbers had something special to do."

"Though," said Hatake as he flipped nearly to the last page, "I'm quite surprised that there is also a special reason behind Kofuku's code!"

"Really?" asked Kofuku shocked.

"Yup," replied Hatake, "Code: 53. Now 53 is a number which I don't know why dad considered very unique, he said that it was a number but yet you don't often hear that number form people's mouth, just like words of people often don't make you happy."

"Alright table's ready!" said Futoshi, on their desk were hot bowls of ramen.

"Hatake," said Elise whispering, "There is nothing about me is there?"

"Why?" asked Hatake.

"That man" she replied, "he never cared, did he? Whenever I saw his face, all I could see was-"

"A monster," said Hatake interrupting, "he looked like a person who never cared about anything but his experiments. Other people's feelings never matter to him. That's what you saw didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with sadness upon her face.

"That was just his face you saw." he said with a sad expression, "Trust me he had been hurt so many times that he had forgotten what being human was… Anyways" he said cheering back up, "Let's go our food is getting cold!"

"This food is just great!" said Hatake as he tasted his bowl of ramen.

"Yeah…" said Seraphime with a disappointed look at her bowl.

"What happened Sera-chan?" asked Kofuku, "You're not feeling good?" she asked.

"No, it's just that" replied Seraphime hesitating, "I don't know how to use chopsticks."

"Oh," said Nana with a sorry face, "Hatake why don't you feed her?"

"W-What?" asked Hatake shocked.

"Yeah," replied Hiro, "she is your wife right, you can do that!"

"Alright here it is!" said Futoshi as he put an album on the desk.

"What is that?" asked Zero Two.

"Well," said Kokoro, "we had found an old empty album with a camera, after a few days of the gate passage. So, we decided to store all our memories inside this album!"

"Yeah, now I'm glad we did it!" said Goro, "otherwise we wouldn't have been able to show you!"

They open the album to see the memories inside. It had photos of all kinds, Mitsuru holding a potato plant showing the first harvest they did after the war, Futoshi with his kids, Miku and Zorome during the school opening ceremony and every sweet little memory they could capture.

"Wait, who is that?" asked Hiro looking at the photo of a girl with short and black hair standing with Mitsuru and his kids.

"That's Kofuku!" replied Futoshi.

"What?" asked Zero Two, "How?"

"Well," said Miku, "Kofuku overheard Futoshi one day saying that she would look beautiful if she had long and dyed hair."

"Though," said Futoshi "I really didn't expect her to do it, it was just a thought after all."

"How cute, isn't it?" asked Miku, "I wish someone would change for me too…" she said as she looked at Zorome.

"What are you looking at?" asked Zorome, "I'm not that kind of mad!"

"You can at least be a bit romantic!" shouted Miku angrily.

"But what about you Nana?" asked Zero Two, "Why were you two living so far away from everyone?"

"It's not like we live there all the time" replied Nana, "sometimes I just need to stay away from everyone and that's why we go to that house, it is very peaceful there."

"Come on, let's go sit near the bonfire!" said Orion.

"Yeah sure!" replied Ichigo as everyone followed him and sat near the bonfire.

"What would it taste like?" though Seraphime with a sad expression looking at her bowl of ramen which had become cold, "I really wanted to taste it, but-"

"Here!" said a voice from beside, it was Hatake with ramen on his chopsticks on his right hand and a bowl of fresh hot ramen on the other hand, "They said they had a bit of extra food still left and your bowl might have gotten cold. So, I brought some for you!"

"I…," she said as she burst into tears.

"Wha- What happened? Are you hurt or something?" asked Hatake worried.

"No," replied Seraphime wiping her tears, "it's nothing," she said as she took a bite of the ramen.

"How didn't I see it?" thought Seraphime looking at that smile of Hatake, "This kind face of his, was it always there? Why did he hide it?"

"Tasty, isn't it?" asked Hatake, "You know," he said, "food is the only thing that has made me happy no matter when I have had it, and it is said the happiness increases, even more, when the food is shared…"

"How about we dance too, darling?" asked Zero Two as she got up looking at everyone dance on the Tsuzumi that was played by the people of Mistilteinn.

"Well I'm not sure I can-" said Hiro as Zero Two pulled him with her, they danced for hours on the music, with that light of the bonfire falling on their face.

"it's been so many years…" thought Zero Two looking at the face of Hiro as they sat down tired of dancing, "still he enjoys things no matter how small they might be…"

"Ah, it's finally here!" said Orion looking at the sky, it was a gigantic ship that looked like a modified version of the Klaxosaur mothership coming towards Mistilteinn.

"What is that ship doing here?" asked Goro.

"Like I had told you for a war against VIRM we have to be prepared" replied Orion, "and for that, all of squad 13 will be going with us. So, Hatake asked me to create a better defense system for Mistilteinn and that is why that ship is here."

"I see…" said Goro, "So, it's time to leave already, huh?"

"Sadly, it is," said Elise

"Alright then," said Goro, "Since all of Mistilteinn is here, I suppose a speech of goodbye would be nice!" he said as he took Orion and Elise near the bonfire.

"Everyone!" said Goro with a smile, "It's been so many days since the war, since the sacrifice of Hiro and Zero Two. We have been so happy, living peacefully with love and of course bringing back humanity. But things don't stay the same always, do they? But anyway, once again we have it coming… A war with the same enemy of ours whom we once trusted the most during a time, we squad 13 will be leaving Mistilteinn to fight against them with Orion and Elise. Until then Mistilteinn will be under the protection of them, I hope this is not the last goodbye… I promise that we shall all come back, with that same smile with which we started all of this. But until then, farewell!" he said as all the people of Mistilteinn surrounded every member of the squad 13 in different groups and started talking to them about their journey."

"Looks like this is just the beginning huh?" asked Hachi looking at everyone as they shed tears on their departure.

"We have to keep moving no matter what." Said Hatake replying to Hachi.

"Hey," said Hachi, "won't you let Nana get her memories back?"

"I don't know…" said Hatake looking down, "I'm afraid to tell her, that's all… If I tell her and her memories come back, will she ever forgive me?"

"I haven't told her because you made me promise it." said Hachi, "Though she still gets some lapses of her memory during her sleep. She often talks about her being pulled away from a person whose face she does not remember at all…"

"Hm…" said Hatake, "Don't worry though, I will tell her. I will make her remember, about Koroshi, about their love, why was I thrown out of the squad and of course about what actually happened…"

"Alright!" said Futoshi as he packed everything up after the feast was over, "let's go get some sleep, we got to go to the capital tomorrow!"

"Sure," said Zero Two, "let's go darling!" she said as everyone returned back to their houses.

"Will I ever be able to tell her?" he said as he walked through the jungle.

"Hatake!" said Goro from behind.

"What is it?" asked Hatake.

"I need a favor from you…" said Goro.

"Oh, please!" said Hatake, "I don't want to get slapped again!"

"Nah, this one simple!" said Goro, "I need you to convince Ikuno to go with us…"

"She is not going?" asked Hatake.

"She is supposed to," said Goro, "but she is afraid that she might become a burden because of her physical."

"Ok then," said Hatake, "let's go to her."

"What is this place?" asked Hatake as he got inside an underground room under Ikuno's house. The room moreover looked like a lab with all the chemicals and glass items inside it.

"Hatake?" said a voice beside, it was Ikuno holding a microscope, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I didn't see you at the fest" replied Hatake, "so Goro told me to check on you."

"Well," said Ikuno, "the road is very hard to go through in this wheelchair you know."

"Yeah," said Hatake looking at Ikuno sitting in the wheelchair, "sorry forgot about that…"

"So, you all are leaving tomorrow then?" she asked.

"We?" asked Hatake, "You are going too!"

"I don't think that I should go…" said Ikuno looking at a test tube, "I mean what use will I be of? I can't fight with you all…"

"You are a scientist!" said Goro as he entered, "that's enough of a reason to take you with us!"

"I see," said Ikuno, "So it's another one of your tricks to try to convince me huh?"

"What has happened actually? What is the problem in your legs?" asked Hatake.

"The nerves…" said Ikuno with a sad expression, "The nerves of my legs have completely stopped to function, there is no feeling in them."

"So, it's just the nerves, right?" asked Hatake, "Orion said that in the capital, there are a lot of scientists and they also have better technology, I'm sure that they will be able to fix you!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Goro, "I heard it too! So, now will you go?"

"Only if I will be able to help you all in your fight against VIRM." Said Ikuno.

"Yeah," said Hatake, "Of course you will!"

-end of chapter-

Next chapter releasing on 29/12/19


	10. Chapter 9: Misunderstandings

**Chapter 9: Misunderstandings**

"Have I failed him?" thought Oniria as she looked at a security footage, "I'm nothing but a failure…"

"So, is everyone ready?" asked Goro.

"Yeah," said Hiro, "they are just bringing in their luggage!"

"Will these clothes be enough?" asked Ichigo, with two hand bags in both of her hands.

"More than enough!" replied Goro.

"Dad," said Nozomu as she held Goro's hand, "When will we reach there?" she asked.

"Soon…" replied Goro with a smile.

"Alright we are ready!" said Kokoro as everyone came with her.

"I hope you all aren't forgetting anything." Said Orion as he and Elise walked out of Mistilteinn headquarters.

"No," replied Hatake, "That should be all of it… I have checked everything!"

"Alright then," said Zero Two as they reached the exit of Mistilteinn, "we should be leaving then?"

"Sounds cruel doesn't it?" asked Hiro, "leaving just a few days as we got here…"

"Of course, it does…" said Zero Two with an expression of wry, "But things have to keep going I guess…"

"Don't worry!" said Miku, "it's just a few days after all… Time will fly!"

"I wish it does…" said Hiro with a smile.

"Alright, get your luggage in your hands!" said Orion as the Klaxo mothership which had come along with Orion and Elise landed right outside Mistilteinn.

"Everybody inside!" said Elise as the docking bay of the Klaxo mothership opened.

"What are you thinking?" asked Mitsuru looking at Ikuno. Her wheelchair had stopped right where the dock plate rested on the ground.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked looking in front, "Will I be of any use?" she asked.

"What use will you be of if you stayed here?" asked Ichigo, "It is better you come too."

"No need to be so mean!" said Ikuno with an angry expression.

"Ikuno," said Naomi as she extended her hand to touch her shoulder, "Calm down-"

"Don't touch me!" Ikuno shouted as she went inside.

"What's the matter with her?!" said Ichigo angrily.

"Okay," said Hatake looking at squad 13 and children who had taken their seats inside, "We are ready to go then, even though I hate to sit and do absolutely nothing but what can we do, it's a 2-day journey…"

"Well," said Orion as he went through the equipment check, "We have all the tools, so you can focus on repairing the Franxxs maybe-"

"Orion!" said Hatake interrupting as he held his shoulders, "You saved me from boredom! Thank you!" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Said Orion shocked.

"Hatake," said Hiro, "If we are going in this mothership and all of our Franxxs are here too, what are we going to do with the mothership that came with us when we came back to earth?"

Well," said Hatake, "that mothership has been fuelled up by Orion and is ready for battle, I wanted to take it with us but Orion suggested that we keep it here to provide extra defense to Mistilteinn. I agreed to it but only at a certain condition."

"Condition?" asked Zero Two confused.

"Yeah," said Orion, "he said that if there would ever be an attack over Mistilteinn, he will abandon whatever mission he is on and will go back to Mistilteinn to defend it…"

"Yeah," said Hatake with a laugh, "there are a lot of things that I have to protect here…" "General Orion," said the leader of the 15 Klaxosaurs over the mic, "we are ready to take off, I suggest you take your seats."

"Okay then everyone to their seats!" said Orion as he connected his seatbelt. The mothership rose to about a thousand feet in height and then went in full speed towards its destination.

"Altitude and height both stable now," said the mic, "Seatbelts can now be detached."

"Yes!" said Hatake everyone got up, "Now, time to work!"

"Where are you going?" asked Seraphime.

"It was my mistake to charge absent-minded in front of the VIRM mothership…" said Hatake with sadness, "So I will try to fix Meteorix and Phoenix and Strelizia."

"You love to work so much, don't you?" asked Seraphime.

"Well," said Hatake, "I just don't like it, the memories of my past that haunts me when I'm just sitting in a place doing nothing…"

"So, what do we do?" asked Mitsuru.

"I don't know," said Hatake, "enjoy maybe?"

"Despite the size of this mothership, is there anything to enjoy?"

"Nothing much to do here for you all," said Orion, "How about a bath?" he asked.

"Wait," said Hatake, "a bath as in a 'hot spring bath?!'".

"Yeah," said Orion, "we need to look at our comfort too!" he said.

"You are insane!" said Hatake.

"What can I do?" asked Orion, "It was just an extra warehouse to store weapons in case of an emergency which we did not need and since the room was right above one of the engines, we thought why not utilize its heat to do something amazing!"

"As far as I know," said Hatake, "Only the main engine generates that amount of heat!"

"Yeah." Said Orion absent-mindedly.

"Huh…" said Hatake exhausted, "You are seriously insane. Anyways, I'm going to fix the Franxxs, I hope your crew can help me with that?"

"Sure," said Orion, "that is the reason why we brought the crew with us and that is also what Elise's Franxx is used for."

"I see…" said Hatake, "Alright then you all get a bath, I will be at the Franxx containment section."

"Why do I want to protect Mistilteinn?" thought Hatake as he got down and took out the gearbox as 6 of the Klaxo sapiens came with him to fix the Franxxs, "Even I don't know that…"

"Mr. Frank," said one of the Klaxo sapien, "We are going to take a break for today, are you still going to be here?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Hatake with a smile, "you all go ahead!"

"Ah…" said Zero Two as she got inside the spring, "It feels so good to be in here… I wonder how many days it has been."

"Since you took a bath?" said Ichigo shocked.

"No," said Zero Two, "since that day we all went to the ocean together…"

"Oh, damn it!" said Hatake as he woke up. He checked the time, it was 2:00 AM, "It's this late?"

"Hatake!" said a voice from behind.

"Hachi!" said Hatake with a smile that suddenly turned into a frown as he saw Nana beside him.

"It's time to tell her…" said Hachi looking down, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to force you but-"

"It's okay…" said Hatake interrupting, "I had to tell her one day anyways…"

"What is going on?" asked Nana confused, "Why are we all here at this time?"

"Sit down…" said Hatake as Nana and Hachi sat on the chairs beside him.

"Nana…" said Hatake, "Since when do you know Hachi?" he asked.

"Since we were together at the garden, why?" asked Nana confused.

"What about the person you often see in your dreams?" asked Hatake, "Do you know how he looks like?"

"I don't recall much," said Nana with sadness upon her face, "All I know is that whoever I see in my dreams, he is just very sad…"

"And Nana," said Hatake as tears dropped down his eyes, "do you remember the name… Koroshi…"

"no…" replied Nana trying to remember.

"Perhaps…" said Hatake, "Crocodile face…"

"I…" she said as she held her head with both of her hands, "What is this?!" she shouted in pain as she fell on the floor screaming.

"Nana!" said Hachi as he tried to pick her back up.

"Don't!" said Hatake as he stopped Hachi's hand, "You will interrupt the process." He said as Nana went silent and lied on the floor fainted.

"What happened?!" asked Goro as he came inside. Every one of squad 13 except for their children were there.

"Well," said Hatake wiping his tears off, "looks like I got another story to tell… Sit down." He said as all of them sat on the workbenches.

"This all happened when I was in squad 15, we were all happy in the squad…"

Plantation 6

10th February Friday

A.D. 2056

15:27

"Oi Koroshi!" said Hatake as he walked with Hilia, "Where are we going? Where are Seria, Hachi and Nana?"

"They must be somewhere around." Replied Koroshi.

"Koroshi!" said a voice from behind.

"Nana!" said Koroshi looking at Nana who came running towards him.

"How do I look?" she asked with a smile.

"Beautiful as always…" he replied.

"Come on we are supposed to get on our transport ship by now!" said a girl who walked towards them with Hachi. She was wearing glasses and the usual parasite uniform, with black-colored hair cut to half-length up to her shoulders.

"Seria," said Hatake, "there you are!"

"Come on!" said Koroshi as he helped Nana to get on their transport ship.

"What is this meeting about anyway?" asked Hatake as they got down inside the plantation and went towards the meeting hall. Inside the hall was no one but only 4 adults who explained about the various problems that the plantations have been facing all these days.

"Was that all that we were here for?" said Koroshi as all of them walked out of the meeting hall.

"Code: Minus 5," said an adult guard from beside.

"Yes?" asked Hatake.

"We have a special order to take you with us, the rest of the squad shall go back to their quarters."

"Oh great…" said Hatake, "I will see you all later then!" he said as he walked away from his squad.

"Minus 5," said Papa over a video call.

"Sir!" he said.

"We have a task for you this time, will you be able to complete it?" asked Papa.

"Anything that I will be able to do, sir." Replied Hatake with a smile.

"Then," said Papa, "Kill… Code: 007 and Code: 036."

"W-What?" asked Hatake shocked, "Why?"

"The relationship between them has proven to be dangerous to humanity" replied Papa, "they must be eliminated at any cost!"

"But why only Nana and Koroshi?" said Hatake "And why me to kill them-"

"Enough with the question!" said Papa interrupting.

"What if I deny doing this task, Papa?" said Hatake with an angry ascent.

"Well in that case…" said Papa as he showed Dr. Franxx on the screen, "He dies…"

"No…" said Hatake shocked.

"Either you do it or you father dies!" said Papa, "It now totally depends on your decision, Minus 5."

"I-I," said Hatake as his eyeballs showed abnormal movement in tension, "Why do you want it to be done by me?"

"Because you have feelings, and we don't want you to make a mistake like this. A bomb has already been planted inside their Franxx, you just have to pull the trigger during the right time and remember you will pull the trigger but it must look like an accident instead of an attack done purposely." He said as the call disconnected and Hatake was sent back to his squad.

Plantation 6

11th February Saturday

A.D. 2056

09:27 AM

"Hey," said Hilia looking at Hatake who had not even touched his food kept on the table, "you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," said Hatake as he got up.

"Squad 15 is requested to report to their Franxxs immediately." Said the mic.

"Damn these Klaxosaurs!" said Koroshi riding his usual model franxx with Nana, "Can't they at least let us eat?"

"Hatake?" said Hilia as she and Hatake sat inside their

Franxx, "what's the matter, you don't look usual."

"I'm fine…" replied Hatake looking at the bomb trigger in his hands.

"Ah, there it is!" said Koroshi looking at an A-Class Klaxosaur that was coming towards them, "I will handle this one!"

"Don't be that excited!" said Nana.

"Yeah, but still let's do this!" said Koroshi as the Franxx moved towards the Klaxosaur at full speed. The Klaxosaur fired missiles towards their Franxx, "well this will be dodged easily!" said Koroshi as the Franxx moved from the path of the missiles. A big explosion took place right at the neck of the Franxx, beheading it from its body.

"No!" shouted Hachi as both his and Hatake's Franxx jumped at the Klaxosaur, killing it instantly.

"Nana!" shouted Hachi as he opened the emergency hatch of the Franxx. Nana was safe at her seat knocked out with Koroshi lying dead in the cockpit.

"Nana…" said Hatake as Nana came out of her room after being dispatched to the waiting room of the care facility where she was admitted injured.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you…" said Hatake as he sat beside her.

"How could you?!" she said holding her collars with tears of sadness and hatred in her eyes as Hatake explained to her what happened, "How could you do something like this?! How?!" she said as the guards forcefully took her with them. Seeing the tears in her eyes, Hatake hurried towards Dr. Franxx's lab.

"H-Hatake?" said Werner looking at him as he opened the door.

"Please…" said Hatake as he fell on his knees in front of his father, "I'm begging you, save her… Don't let her die… Please don't!" he said crying out loud.

"I never asked my dad for much, so he tried as much as he could to save Nana…" said Hatake coming out of the flashback, "At last everyone's memories were altered with me as an exception, I somehow managed to make Hachi remember his memories, soon after that Hilia died too which led to the dissolve of squad 15. Nana and Hachi were then trained to become caretakers, Seria was sent as a replacement of a pistil in another squad."

"That is why I always felt sadness whenever you were near to Nana…" said Seraphime.

"How could you…." Said Nana as she woke up with tears in her eyes.

"Nana," said Hatake, "I-"

"Stop it!" shouted Nana, "Stop making me understand…. I don't even want to see your face!" she said as she and everyone else went away, leaving Hatake all alone.

"Why…" Said Hatake as he sat inside Meteorix looking at a picture of his dad, "Why can't everything be normal, dad? Why?" he said crying.

"Things are again starting to be as bad as they were before the war, huh?" asked Zero Two as she walked with Hiro through the corridors of the mothership towards their room.

"It is…" said Hiro, "All thanks to Papa, we never are able to have peace, even if we get it, it ends soon."

"Ah," said Hatake as he woke up to a buzzing sound, "I fell asleep… A call?" he said looking at the screen of Meteorix.

"Hilia!" said Hatake with a smile with soon changed into a frown as he saw tears in her eyes, "What happened?" he asked calmly.

"I failed you…" replied Oniria sobbing, "I'm just a failure…"

"Hey," said Hatake with a smile, "We all make mistakes… Just tell me what has happened, I will try my best to fix it!"

"I tried to find out how VIRM units were being transported to Earth without even encountering us… It looks like the blueprints for the Hyper Speed Teleporter was stolen."

"I see…" said Hatake, "How did they get inside Prismertine anyways?" he asked.

"Shape Shifters…" said Oniria, "They came with a disguise so perfect that even their DNA matched…"

"Damn these Double-Ss… Alright I have to-" said Hatake as he got interrupted by a large bang that made the mothership tremble.

"What the?" said Hatake as the call got disconnected.

"Hatake!" said a voice from the front entrance of Meteorix that was open, it was Seraphime.

"Sera," said Hatake, "What is happening?" he asked.

"VIRM units" she replied, "they suddenly entered the atmosphere above us!"

"Oh, damn it!" said Hatake as he and Sera hurried to the control room, inside the room was squad 13 standing and looking outside the mothership. Outside were VIRM ship of varying sizes and VIRM units who came and dashed towards the mothership.

"We need to do something!" said Orion looking at the screen that showed the damage caused, "if we move any further, we will keep taking damage" he said.

"Roger that!" said the leader of the Klaxo sapiens who was sitting on the flight controls. The ship stopped in the air.

"We need a plan what do we do?!" said Orion worried.

"Open the entrance of the ship!" said Hatake as he entered.

"What are you saying?" said Orion, "You want the enemy to come in directly?"

"Just do it!" said Hatake.

"Alright…" said Orion, "Do it!" he said as the back door opened.

"Let's get to our Franxxs right now! We need to prepare for combat." Said Hatake looking outside, "This is worse than it looks…"

"What are you planning to do?" asked Seraphime, "There are no Klaxosaurs to summon here."

"That is what makes it hard for us to win." Said Hatake, "but we have to fight, there is no other choice! Anyways, I need you to stay here, launch the attacks as I tell you to." he said as he left the room.

"Alright then, time for action!" said Orion as he and Elise walked with Hatake.

"Let's go, Darling!" said Zero Two.

"Hey wait up!" said Naomi as she went with them.

"So, what's the plan Hatake?" asked Hiro as he and Zero Two got inside Strelizia.

"It's simple…" said Hatake as he sat on his seat inside Meteorix, "There are no klaxosaurs that can be summoned here, therefore there are no bogies for us to take the damage. So, we will deal them with area damage so that we attack less but at the same time more of their units get destroyed."

"And how are we to do that?" asked Hiro.

"Just follow my commands, that will be enough to win." He said as Phoenix, Meteorix, and Strelizia went outside the mothership and dashed towards the VIRM units that were there.

"Alright then," said Orion, "We obviously can't watch them and do nothing, come on Elise let's go!"

"Sure!" she said as he went for her Franxx.

"And Nana," said Orion as he was about to step outside the room, "I know what Hatake did to you, but remember if he had said no, then VIRM would have killed his father and you two too… I know it's a lot of pressure for you to bare at the moment, but there is an extra Franxx in the warehouse with my Franxx… In case you change your mind…"

Nana said nothing but kept looking at the ground with sadness.

"Go, go, go!" shouted Hatake as the mothership fired projectiles towards the defense line of VIRM units. About 50 H-Class units that were ranged stood behind the A-Classes ready with blades on their arms and in front of them stood a gigantic S-Class unit defending all the units.

As soon as the projectiles hit, the A-Classes rushed towards all the Franxxs that stood in front of their mothership.

"Hey wait for us!" shouted Orion as Huitzilopochtli and Guan Yin landed right beside them, "I got some good news!" said Elise, "We were successful in sending a distress signal, the estimated time for the backup to arrive would be in the next 2 hours."

"Can we hold them for that long?" asked Hiro.

"We don't have any other choice… If we do, we survive… If we don't…" he said as Meteorix positioned his sword ready to fight, "Alright then, Elise stays behind everyone and covers us with ranged attacks while we slash through the H-Class units, they are good at damage but are very weak in defense. But we will only be able to kill them if we manage to cross the A-Class who rank average at both attack and defense. However, that S-class is going to defend its allies…"

"What do we do then?" asked Zero Two.

"Strelizia and Phoenix will go after A-classes, I will be able to dodge the H-Class unit's ranged attacks easily. But about the S-Class-"

"I will deal with it!" said Hatake interrupting, "Let's go now!" he said as Strelizia, Phoenix and Huitzilopochtli dashed towards the waves of enemy.

"Good luck providing support!" said Hatake as Meteorix flew off with his sword.

"Just keep them away from me." Said Elise calmly as she made her crossbow ready.

"We might just be able to do this!" said Orion as Huitzilopochtli slashed through about 10 of A-Class units as Strelizia and Phoenix killed the H-Class units providing support. The S-Class raised his hand to attack back.

"No, you don't!" shouted Orion as Huitzilopochtli rushed towards the hand and stopped it with his sword, "Naomi!"

"Got it!" she shouted as Phoenix smashed upon the wrist of the hand making it locked in between Huitzilopochtli's sword and Phoenix's body.

"Hiro! Zero Two!" shouted Orion, "Pierce it from below!"

"Let's go, darling!" said Zero Two.

"Alright!" shouted Hiro as Strelizia came from below and pierced the hand with her spear making it bend in the opposite side.

"Slice it! Now!" shouted Orion.

"With pleasure!" said Hatake as he made a clean cut on the wrist detaching the right hand.

"Hatake! Watch out!" said Orion as Meteorix got smashed on the ground by a powerful beam that came out from the head of the S-Class unit.

"It's ranged?" thought Hatake as Meteorix got back on its feet, Hatake was bleeding from his head, "everyone…" he said with a serious face, "retreat!"

"What?!" said Hiro, "Why?" he said as the A-Class units fired lasers that shot the air support engine of the ship making it crash on the ground.

"What the?" said Orion.

"Our flight engines have been destroyed," said the leader of the 15 Klaxosapiens on the intercom, "no harm to anyone inside but looks like we won't be able to fly anymore."

"The strategy planned will fail for sure… Elise can you do something to blind the target?" said Hatake as he tried to turn his boosters on which had stopped functioning.

"Sure!" said Elise as she bombarded the head of the S-Class unit with flares.

"Orion get together with Elise, Strelizia will stay about 200 meters behind me!" said Hatake as all the Franxxs got in position.

"And what about you?" asked Orion.

"I'm going to make you all… Win!" shouted Hatake as his sword turned into a bow.

"Wait!" shouted Seraphime over the mic, "Don't push yourself!"

"I don't care," said Hatake as he continuously shot the S-Class unit with his devastating damage arrows. The S-Class unit in his defense swung his left hand at full speed throwing him away. The S-class unit moved towards the place where Meteorix had fallen.

"Hiro use Strelizia's ultimate!" shouted Hatake.

"But" replied Zero Two, "that will-"

"I fixed that problem already!" said Hatake interrupting, "Just do it!"

"Alright!" said Hiro as Strelizia fired her ultimate making a white-colored beam pass right through the smaller units they were fighting earlier, wiping almost all of them out. The S-Class unit looking at the devastation bombarded laser beam from his head towards where all the other Franxxs were.

"What is this?!" said Orion as the barren land below the feet of the Franxxs turned liquid making them slow sink.

"Damn you!" shouted Hatake as Meteorix that was lying that in front of the S-Class unit fired another devastating shot from his bow, "I will kill you-" he said as blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Stop!" said Seraphime crying, "please no more! Stop it!"

"Damn it!" said Nana as she got up, "What the hell am I doing?!"

"Nana…" said Hachi.

"Come on!" said Nana.

"Wait!" said Seraphime looking at Hatake running short on breath, "I can't watch him die like this! Take me to him… Please!"

"Okay then…" said Nana as Seraphime and Hachi followed her.

"I don't care if I die…" said Hatake as he struggled to get back on Meteorix's seat, "I lost everything, people I love… No matter what I do, they are always gone, either from my life or they are already dead!" he said as Meteorix raised his hand again but before he could do anything, the S-Class unit threw Meteorix at the Mothership. Meteorix crashed and fell on the ground.

"I…" said Hatake as he fell from his seat, on the cockpit, looking at the Franxxs that were being sunk into the land as his eyes felt heavy, "don't have the energy, but isn't there any way I can save them?"

"Why do you keep pushing yourself?" asked a voice as the main entrance on the side of Meteorix opened.

"Sera…" he said with a smile as she entered with a serious expression.

"I'm fighting with you and I don't want a word against it!" she said as she pulled out the pistil seat in front of Hatake's seat.

"Why," said Hatake, "why do you even care-"

"Because I love you! You idiot!" she said as she kissed him.

"Of course…" thought Hatake, "Was I this foolish not to realize it? Why would I take such pain and risk just to revive her…? It's obvious, the reason I'm living is… Because of her!"

"What do we do?" said Zero Two as Strelizia struggled to get out of the liquified land.

"Don't move!" said Elise, "you will get sucked in even faster."

"Oh man," said Orion looking at the left-over units who came back into formation with the S-Class unit, "We are dead!"

The S-class unit fired another beam that came rushing right towards them. It landed with a large bang that made dry soil fly into the air making the Franxxs out of sight for a while.

"Hear me nicely Hatake…" said Nana over the intercom as a black colored Franxx had stopped the beam by a plasma shield it had on the left hand, "If you ever go on dying while I'm already in pain, I will be the one who kills you!"

"Let's finish it!" shouted Seraphime sitting on the pistil seat of Meteorix as the Franxx's sword glowed blue in color.

"Get out of my sight!" shouted Hatake as Meteorix swung his sword in the air making a gigantic wave that slashed through the S-Class units standing in front of them.

"This power…" thought Hatake looking at Seraphime who watched the S-Class falling in front of them with a smile, "I have never thought I would be this powerful with her…"

"So, what do we do about the other units?" asked Orion looking at the leftover units who were retreating.

"Don't worry general," said a voice over Huitzilopochtli's intercom, "we will handle them!"


	11. Chapter 10: New World

**Chapter 10: New World**

**The character 'Titus' is owned and created by **Xelku9** on DevianArt**

"Don't worry general," said a voice over Huitzilopochtli's intercom, "we will handle them!"

"Finally!" said Orion, "they are here!"

"Is that the backup you called?" asked Hiro looking at another mothership that was coming towards them with a fleet of Klaxosaurs and starfighter jets.

"Yes," said Elise, "Yes they are!" she said as the air units launched into the air firing towards the enemy units that were retreating. The ground Klaxosaurs came together to form a huge single unit providing defense to the rescue team.

"Well," said a person who came out of the mothership that landed right beside the Franxxs that were sinking in the liquified sand, "at least we are not late enough to see all your Franxx sucked in by the soil, are we?"

"Yeah whatever" said Orion irritated, "just get us out of here!"

"Sure!" said the person as two other humans came from the side with a blower in their hands. They aimed their blowers towards the liquified sand and passed down a white-colored smoke over it making the sand freeze within seconds.

"What is that?" asked Zero Two looking at the smoke.

"Vaporized nitrogen…" said Elise, "as if liquid Nitrogen was not enough."

"Freeing completed!" said one of the workers.

"Alright, bring in the temporary Franxx unloading bay!" shouted the person.

"Who is that?" asked Nana as their Franxx landed near to Strelizia.

"That's Titus!" said Orion as everyone got down using the temporary unloading bay that was attached to all the Franxxs. In front of them was a person with red hair and mid-toned skin wearing a yellow full sleeve shirt with dark blue pants.

"You know you owe me one, general." Said Titus as he looked at the current condition of the damaged mothership. The crash of Meteorix had damaged one of the flight engines, "I obviously can't let you all go in that trash. Moreover, it is decided that both Origins, as well as pilots, are top priorities to protect. Hence, we will be loading your ship's cargo on ours and escort you all the way to the capital safely."

"This is ACE 1, target locked! Requesting permission to eliminate subjects." said the intercom of Titus.

"This is Head, request permitted! Proceed with full power!" replied Titus.

"Wow!" said Hiro as 5 of the starfighters bombarded laser at the fleeing VIRM units wiping them out within seconds.

"The ACE are here?" asked Orion.

"Of course," replied Titus, "if we wouldn't have used them here, then they probably would have been of no use after all, because if you die then it's all over for us, right?"

"Why do you keep pushing yourself?!" asked Seraphime with tears in her eyes as Hatake lied in her arms inside Meteorix.

"Don't you worry…" said Hatake as he wiped her tears with his right hand, "You know things like this can't kill me… I will be fine after sleeping for a few minutes-" he said as he felt pain in his left leg, "I mean I will be fine within a few hours…"

"Sure," said Seraphime with a smile as she hugged him tight, "take a break…"

"Warm…" whispered Hatake as he blacked out.

"Where am I?" asked Hatake as he found himself to be in a completely white room.

"Hatake!" said a voice form behind.

"Dad!" said Hatake with a smile, "I-"

"Fix it!" said Werner.

"What?" asked Hatake.

"I know I can't ask for anything else…" said Werner with a sad expression, "But please, I'm begging you bring it back. Bring back Humanity to as it was, please bring it back!" he said.

"But how? Wait! Dad!" he shouted as everything vanished in front of him.

"Time will tell you..." said Werner as he walked away.

"DAD!" shouted Hatake as he woke up to find himself on a medical bed inside the mothership, "So, a dream…" he thought, "Humanity, huh? I want the same thing, dad… The same thing…" he said as he removed the ends of the saline bottles containing magma energy that was connected to his left arm.

"You okay?" said Hiro as he entered, "I heard you screaming."

"Yeah," said Hatake as he got up, "Just a bad dream."

"Sure," said Hiro, "come on down, dinner's ready!"

"Dinner?" asked Hatake shocked, "How long was I asleep?"

"About 5 hours," replied Hiro, "Seraphime was too worried, so she insisted Orion to add a saline bottle filled with magma energy."

"When will we reach there?" asked Zero Two.

"Just one more day!" said Orion looking outside the glass.

"So, one more war then?" she said with an exhausted expression.

"No," said Orion, "we already have entered the Federation area, if the enemy comes in this area he will be blown away by long-ranged missiles before he can even move. That means from here on there will be no interruptions."

"I see." Said Zero Two.

"You sure you are okay?" asked Seraphime as she, Hatake and Hiro entered.

"I'm telling you this for the fourth time…" said Hatake, "I'm fine!"

"But still," said Seraphime, "why don't rest a bit more?" she asked.

"Hatake?!" asked Orion shocked, "H-How are you walking? Your left leg's bones were in pieces!"

"My cell regeneration rate is at least 5000 times higher than a human!" said Hatake as he sat on a chair near the dining table, "And thanks to the magma energy it did not take much time. So, what's for dinner?"

"Yeah everything thing is usual…" Replied Orion, "But Hiro, why in the world did you ask for this huge jar of honey?"

"Well," said Hiro "that was for Zero Two-"

"Honey?!" said Zero Two shocked.

"Yeah, so-" said Orion as Zero Two snatched the jar from his hands and opened it in excitement.

"Zero Two!" said Hiro.

"No, it's okay." Said Orion, "I know how much Klaxo sapiens are obsessed with sugar…"

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro as Zero Two gulped over the honey.

"Hey slowly!" said Hiro as he offered Zero Two a towel to wipe the honey that was dripping from her hands.

"You always care about me so much darling!" she said as she poured the honey into his mouth.

"Well," said Orion as the kids played catch with Zero Two as she ran here and there, "you see Klaxo sapiens love sugar. If it was for them, they would have even worshiped it. Though let me tell you one thing that the honey is highly concentrated in terms of sugar, which probably has led her brain to become this active!"

"So, as a the conclusion she's got too energized?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah," said Hatake as he fed Kodo, "that happens because of higher metabolism rates, there is nothing to worry about though!"

"Interesting!" said Titus standing beside Hatake as he scribbled something on his notebook looking at Zero Two's behavior.

"And who is he?" asked Hatake looking at him.

"Oh," said Titus, "we haven't met, I'm Titus, Code: 345!"

"I see…" said Hatake shocked as they shook hands together.

"So," said Orion, "the two scientists finally met!"

"Scientists?" asked Hatake looking at Titus.

"Yeah," said Orion, "Titus is one of the top leading scientists in the Federation."

"Hatake!" said Kokoro, she held Zero Two tightly as Zero Two struggled to get to the jar of honey that Hiro was running away with.

"What type of madness is this?" said Hatake as he ran towards Kokoro to control the situation.

"So," said Titus looking at everyone, "these are the pilots that will help us. I'm in kind of a doubt…"

"Nah," said Orion, "we are all, actually at least most of us are humans after all… And trust me, I have seen them piloting. Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you something!" he said as he remembered something looking at Ikuno, "I have a task for you!"

"What is it this time?" asked Titus annoyed.

"I want you to configure HYB to cure Ikuno's legs…" said Orion.

"Consider it done!" said Titus.

"Will it be of any use?" asked Ikuno with a sad expression, "Why are you wasting your time behind me?" she asked.

"Listen!" said Titus grabbing her shoulders, "people have faith in you for some reason, alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" she said shocked.

"Trust me," said Titus as he let go of her shoulders and stood back up, "when people have faith in you, you get the courage to make anything possible… And moreover, it's just not an order from the general, it is also a challenge against the knowledge I have, and NO ONE underestimates my knowledge! Anyways," he said as he walked away, "I already had dinner, I will be going to sleep now!"

"I want to sleep with my darling!" said Zero Two as she hugged Hiro form behind.

"We don't have time for that!" said Hiro as he struggled to get out of her grasp.

"Why darling?" asked Zero Two, "Don't worry we will be all fine!" she said licking Hiro's neck with a smile.

"No!" said Hatake as he took her off Hiro's back and passed her to Kokoro, "Women and only young children sleep together! Men and teens separately!"

"You are no fun!" shouted Zero Two with a sad expression as she walked away with everyone to her room.

"Seesh!" said Hatake as he cleaned his glasses, "We seriously have to keep her away from sugar! Come on, let's go sleep!" he said as everyone went to sleep.

"What is this warm feeling?" thought Hiro as he woke up, "it's so soft and spongy. Rubbing against my back." He said as he turned around, "Z-Z-ZERO TWO!" he shouted as he tried to get up on his feet but fell down on Zorome's chest who was sleeping beside him.

"What the?!" exclaimed Zorome as he got up and tried to grab Hiro with his eyes still closed, "What is this, so soft? I think I know this feeling…" he said as he opened his eyes to see what he was holding on to, "AHHHHH! MIKU!" he shouted as he jumped back in shock.

"Miku! Zero Two!" said Zorome, "What the hell are you two doing here?!"

"Sorry!" said Miku as she bit her tongue with a smile.

"Alright!" said a voice as the entrance door opened, "Rise and shine-"

"Hatake!" said all of them together.

"What are you planning of doing on this ship!" shouted Hatake. He found Zero Two and Miku wearing their nightdresses sitting next to Hiro and Zorome on their Futon laid on the floor, as Goro slept aside with no sense, the room had no children inside.

"Sorry!" said Zero Two with a smile, "We just wanted to see them so we sneaked in while everyone was asleep and woke up the children and told them to go to our room!"

"Leave that aside!" said Hatake, "I at least didn't expect Miku to do such a thing together with you!"

"Well," said Miku, "it's not just the two of us…"

"What do you mean?" asked Hatake confused as both of them pointed towards Hatake's Futon.

"What is this?" said Hatake as he looked at his Futon, something was covered inside it, "S-SERA?!" he shouted looking at what was inside his Futon, "Even you!" he said looking at Seraphime who was asleep.

"So, as we are all here," said Zero Two, "What should we do?" she asked.

"Get out already!" said Hatake as he pushed Zero Two and Miku out.

"Oh, come on!" said Miku.

"Really you guys!" said Hatake as he washed his face, "Anyways we will be landing in a few hours, get ready!"

"What about Seraphime?" asked Hiro looking at her still asleep.

"Let her sleep," said Hatake, "There won't be anyone here after all."

"Yeah sure!" said Goro as he got up.

"Wait, you heard everything?!" asked Zorome.

"Yeah," replied Goro putting his glasses on, "I was listening since the start, I just didn't want to disturb you all!"

"But where were you?" asked Hiro looking at Hatake, "And where is Futoshi?"

"I couldn't sleep last night," said Hatake, "so I just went looking at the Franxxs thinking of ideas, but finally ended up sleeping inside Meteorix till the morning. I met Futoshi on the way, he said that he did not have much to work to do so he would just help to prepare the breakfast table."

"I see…" replied Hiro.

"Alright we are all ready!" said Goro as he got up, "Let's go!"

"Sure!" said Hiro.

"You guys go on!" said Hatake, "I need to take a shower."

"Alright!" said Hiro as he went away.

"Code: 345, huh?" said Hatake as he opened his father's journal, "sequenced numbers, there has to be something special about him…"

"Where were you?!" said Seraphime as she woke up taking a yawn while rubbing her right eye.

"KAWAII!" screamed Hatake in his mind looking at her.

** 'Kawaii' in Japanese translates to 'Cute' in English.

"Can I ask you something else first?" asked Hatake.

"Sure!" said Seraphime absent-minded.

"How could you be involved in their plans?!" said Hatake.

"Plans?" replied Seraphime, "What do you-" she said as she quickly remembered everything and got up.

"Hey!" said Hatake as he got up, "where are you going?!" he said as Seraphime walked out of the room without saying a word with a shocked expression.

"Everyone!" said the intercom, "Breakfast is ready and we will be landing in the next two hours, so please hurry up!"

"Morning!" said Orion as he sat on one of the chairs of the dining table which had bread, soup and honey ready on the table.

"Zero Two," said Elise, "where were you all last night?" she asked.

"Well…" said Zero Two, "N-Nowhere important!"

"Seriously," said Kokoro as she fed Kodo, "you all really got us tensed!"

"Sorry…" said Miku.

"You know it just came to my mind," said Elise looking at Seraphime who was eating with her head down, "What should we address you with?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"Well," replied Elise, "you know since she is the Kalxosaur queen, it sounds kind of disrespectful to call her by her name…"

"What?" said Seraphime, "No, I'm just fine with whatever you may call me!"

"Hm…" said Kofuku, "Well in that case… How about, Hime-sama?" she asked.

"Sure," said Hatake, "That sounds nice, what do you say Sera?" he asked looking at Seraphime.

"I told you already," said Seraphime with food in her mouth, "you address me by anything!"

"What was wrong 'My Princess' then?" asked Hatake.

"That's-" she said choking on her food.

"Anyways," said Hiro as he got up, "I'm done!"

"Exactly on time!" said Orion looking outside the glass, "Have a look outside!"

"WOW!" exclaimed Hiro, "That's the capital?!" he said shocked.

"Looks more like Prismertine!" exclaimed Zero Two.

"I want to see mom come fast!" said Ai as she pulled her mother's hand as all the other kids looked outside the glass with amazement. The view was of a giant transparent dome. Huge buildings could be seen inside of it with a silver-colored belt around the dome with gates for the passage of ships.

"So, this is the capital, huh?" asked Hatake.

"Yep." Said Orion, "Built upon the most fertile land we could recover from the barren Earth, spread over an area of more than 200 square kilometers. A masterpiece made with the excellence of Klaxo and Human engineering combined together!"

"Anyways," said Orion, "Hime-sama, Hatake get your crowns ready!"

"What for?" asked Seraphime.

"Well," said Titus, "when we informed that the Klaxo king and queen are coming with us, the Klaxo sapiens requested to see you two as soon as you land. So, expect a huge crowd!"

"Do we have to?" asked Hatake.

"Yeah, you don't want to hurt their feelings, do you?" asked Elise.

"Of course, not…" replied Hatake with a sad expression, "I will get my crown then!" he said as he walked towards the Franxx containment section.

"Sure!" said Orion.

"So, what are your plans on reaching there, general?" asked Titus.

"A bath, of course!" replied Orion looking outside with happiness, "And looks like Ecchino will be there too…"

"Oh, not her again!" said Titus with an annoyed face.

"I know," said Elise, "But she is the one of the best pistils we have up till now!"

"Yeah," said Titus, "can't neglect that fact, can we?" he asked.

"Do I really deserve it?" asked Hatake sitting inside Meteorix looking at his crown.

"The question should be 'why don't you deserve it?' I suppose" said Seraphime standing at the entrance of the Franxx, "the crown chose you, that's enough to make you more than qualified enough!"

"What do you mean?" asked Hatake confused, "I just took the crown, put it on my head. That's all that it was!"

"Do you know why there wasn't a king since my father died, Hatake?" asked Seraphime in a deep tone.

"No…" replied Hatake.

"I was because no one was worthy enough," said SeraphimSeraphime looking at his crown, "if a person is not worth enough and tried to wear the crown… The person… dies… Thousands of Klaxo sapiens died in the selection of the king due to which I stopped the selection thereafter until you arrived."

"What?!" said Hatake, "Oniria told me that if the crown won't except me than it will automatically fall off and in that case, I would have been executed!"

"Well," said Seraphime "that was totally a lie. If you were not worthy, the crown would have immediately killed you by blocking all your nerves."

"Why…" said Hatake with tears in his eyes.

"Well," said Seraphime, "she did not know you at that time so she tried to get you out of the way-"

"Who said I'm talking about your sister?!" said Hatake, "I was so close to death and yet I couldn't get it!"

"Yeah," said Seraphime with a sight, "you never change, do you?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Hatake with a wry expression, "but will the Klaxo sapiens here accept me? I mean they existed and I didn't even know that. I somewhat abandoned them!"

"Even if they don't" said Seraphime, "you must prove them that you care!" she said as she went away.

"Landing sequence will be starting in the next 15 minutes, please get on the passenger seats before that." Said the intercom.

"Well, I have got a responsibility…" he said looking at his crown, "Whether I like it or not…"

"Entering the gate now." Said the intercom as the ship went through a big hatch gate in the silver-colored belt that surrounded the glass protecting the Federation. As the ship reached the end of the gate, water came falling down like a waterfall washing of all the dirt over the ship.

"Wow…." Whispered Hatake looking at the view in front of him. It was beautiful weather, with the sun shining so bring, there was a beautiful sight of tall buildings shining in the light with small parks in between every four of the buildings. Human and Klaxo children running and playing with each other. With shops open just like the old Human world, humans and Klaxo sapiens laughing while talking to each other, there were sprinklers working over small plots of farms, the flyovers that were just hanging in the sky. Nothing more beautiful can be imagined than the peace there.

"Reminds so much of home…" said Seraphime with tears in her eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Titus looking at the view.

"Yeah..." said Hiro.

"Commencing landing within 5 minutes, please be seated!" said the intercom.

"Okay then," said Orion, "Everyone buckle up!" he said as everyone attached their seatbelts as they sat on their seats.

"Don't worry," said Seraphime looking at Hatake sitting in silence, "everything will be alright!" she said with a smile.

"Sure!" said Hatake as both wore their crowns.

"Hatake," said Orion, "have a look outside!"

"These many?!" said Hatake looking out of the windows shocked. On the grounds stood thousands of Klaxo sapiens looking at their ship descend towards the ground with a smile.

"You ready?" asked Orion as the ship landed and everyone got off their seats.

"I just can't wait to get down!" said Zero Two in excitement.

"Yeah sure!" said Hiro looking at Zero Two's excitement with a smile as all of them stood in front of the dispatch gate of the ship.

"Okay then," said Orion, "open the doors!" he said on the intercom as the door lifted. The sunlight fell upon their face making it hard to see what was lying beyond those doors. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they could see it, a world that humanity had once imagined, a perfect city with a perfectly balanced blend of everything. And in front of them stood they, the Klaxo Sapiens and humans mixed in together to see the Klaxo king and queen.

"Hail the king! Hail the queen!" said all the Klaxo sapiens together as they cheered looking at them come out of this ship.

"This is…" said Hatake as he got stunned on the look in front of him.

"Hey," said Orion, "come on! You can meet everyone later!" he said as they all went inside another small-sized ship.

"So, where are we headed?" asked Hiro, "and where is Titus?"

"We," said Elise, "are going to the headquarters, the core of everything we have and Titus will help in unloading the cargo. He said he will catch up later."

"What is that?" asked Hatake looking at a tall tower emitting bright white light.

"The Space Elevator!" said Orion.

"The what?" asked Goro.

"You can call that like the infinite power source of electricity…" replied Orion.

"But," said Hatake, "that doesn't look like Klaxo or Human type architecture!"

"It's not," said Orion, "because… That's VIRM architecture…"

"WHAT?!" said Zero Two shocked.

"Well you see," said Orion, "after about 5 years from the day of the 'Gate Passage', VIRM led an attack on us, they knew that messing with you all would not be a good idea after the tremendous damage you all did to them. Since we were advancing technologically, they again thought that we might make connections with squad13, so they came to attack us in large numbers. However, the war ended up with they being defeated and that was our trophy! So, we modified it to our own requirements and put it inside that building!"

"I see…" said Hiro.

"Oh, and that's where we are going!" said Orion pointing towards a huge building with a narrow base but about a football stadium-sized terrace, "the headquarters!"

"Hey," said Ikuno sitting beside Ichigo, "I'm sorry for behaving that way when we were leaving…"

"It's alright," said Ichigo, "I understand, how it feels not be able to go out and walk… But just remember, we are all here for you! So, tells us whenever you need any help, okay?"

"Sure!" said Ikuno with a smile.

"We are finally here!" said Orion as they landed on top of the Headquarters, despite being constructed artificially, the floor was of soil with green grass spread all over the area and stone pathways.

"General!" said a voice from the front, a girl wearing a skirt and a white-colored shirt, with her brown hair reaching down till her waist came walking towards them.

"W-Why are you here?" asked Orion shocked.

"I was really worried when we heard that you all were ambushed on the way!" she said holding Orion's arm as Orion tried to set free, "So, I requested to be here as soon as you all land."

"Now, who is she?" asked Hatake looking at her.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she let go of Orion's arm and bowed in front of them, "I'm Ecchino, Code: 69. Nice to meet you all!"

"S-Sixty Nine?!" said Hatake shocked as Orion closed his mouth.

"We got something to talk about, see you all later!" said Orion as he dragged Hatake to a corner, "you know her?" he asked whispering.

"No, I read about her in dad's journal." Replied Hatake, "Is Everything about her true?!"

"Every little word…" said Orion with a serious expression.

"Then we better not show her our faces!" said Hatake.


	12. Chapter 11: Let's Explore!

**Chapter 11: Let's Explore!**

"Alright!" said the human nurse as she took the stethoscope off her ears, "Everyone looks fit!"

"So," said Hiro as he got up, "what are we all being checked up for?" he asked.

"Nothing important," said Orion, "we just wanted to make sure that everyone is fit before we put you all under the training schedule!"

"Training schedule?" asked Miku.

"Yeah!" said Elise, "You all have been away from Franxxs so long, obviously your synchronization must have become weak, so we will train you all so that you all can get that same synchronization rates back!"

"I see…" said Zero Two with an exhausted face, "This better not be the same as the plantation's training!"

"It won't be," said Orion, "it's just running and other physical exercises after all!"

"But where are Hatake and Seraphime?" asked Goro.

"They are being analyzed separately," said Orion, "they are the king and queen after all. So, they are being checked up by the best Klaxo sapien doctors they have."

"Lucky them…" said Mitsuru.

"Amazing…" said the Klaxo doctor as he looked at the screen, while Hatake lied on a bed equipped with scanners, "Your majesty, your body's regeneration rates are just too extraordinary!"

"Yeah," said Hatake, "can I get up now?" he asked.

"S-Sure!" said the doctor as Hatake got up and put up his coat back on.

"And also, please…" said Hatake as he got up, "Don't address me as 'Your Majesty'… It's kind of embarrassing, me enjoying the privilege of being a king and treated specially while everyone else is just treated normally…"

"Kind as you should be…" said the doctor.

"Hey…" said Seraphime as a nurse helped her get into her clothes.

"W-What is it?" said the nurse in nervousness, "did I do something wrong?! I'm extremely sorry!" she said as she bowed in front of her.

"No," said Seraphime with an embarrassed voice, "you said you are married to a human right?" she asked.

"Y-Yes…" replied the nurse.

"Then," said Seraphime, "can you tell me what do you gift to a person that you love the most?"

"I see…" said the nurse with a smile, "If you ask me, your majesty… I normally would give a thing that the person held most dear to him but for some reason, he lost it…"

"Something he has lost…" said Seraphime, "I see… Anyways," she said looking at her with a smile, "thank you for your advice!"

"So," said Hiro as everyone gathered together outside the medical building, "What do we do now?"

"This place is the mix of human and Klaxo life," said Orion, "why don't you all go and explore!"

"Explore?" whispered Ichigo.

"Yes, mama!" said Nozumo as she held Ichigo's skirt, "I want to play!"

"Sure!" she said patting Nozumo's head.

"Alright!" said Orion, "You all visit the park then! I have got some work, and remember the Klaxo sapiens are called Klapiens here, for simplicity's sake that is."

"I see," said Goro.

"Oh," said Orion, "and don't forget about tonight's welcome party! It will be held at the main building!"

"Alright," said Zero Two as she grabbed Hiro hand as ran away with her, "See you all later then!"

"Zero Two!" said Hiro, "Wait!" he said as they disappeared.

"Never leaves the chance, does she?" asked Naomi.

"How cute!" said Miku looking at Zorome.

"Before you say anything!" said Zorome, "Let me make this clear, I'm not going to do something like that!"

"Aw…" said Miku, "You broke my heart, alright then let's meet later!" she said as she took away Zorome holding one of his ears.

"Later it is then!" said Goro and Ichigo went towards the park with their children.

"I'm feeling hungry," said Futoshi, "Let's go eat first!" said Futoshi. Their kids agreed on the point.

"You just had breakfast!" said Kofuku as they all went away.

"Hey Orion," said Hatake, "can I ask you for a favor?" he asked.

"What can I do for a king?" asked Orion sarcastically.

"I want to say something to the Klaxo- Sorry I mean the Klapiens…" said Hatake in a serious tone, "ASAP."

"Sure," said Orion, "Today evening, just before the party will be good, I guess?"

"Sure," said Hatake, "that would be perfect!"

"What do you want to tell them?" asked Seraphime confused.

"Things…" replied Hatake.

"So," said Orion, "why don't you two roam around a bit too? Everyone will be happy to see the king and queen walking together?" asked Orion as he signaled Hatake to say yes.

"Maybe," said Hatake, "I guess so…"

"That's it!" said Orion "go on then!" he said as he pushed both of them together towards the exit.

"Hey!" said Hatake.

"Thank me later!" said Orion, "I owe one for your first date!" he shouted.

"Oh, come on!" said Hatake, "Shut up already!"

"What's a date?" asked Seraphime confused.

"N-Nothing!" said Hatake with a red face as they walked away.

"Those Franxxs were seriously different!" said Titus as he entered, "I mean seriously!"

"Orion!" said Elise standing next to him as she whispered something into his ear looking at Ikuno who was in her wheelchair looking down with sadness.

"Titus!" said Orion, "You are free of work aren't you?" he asked.

"Well," said Titus, "I was here because you called me for some work…."

"Work?" asked Orion, "I don't remember…" he said as he tore Titus's work allotment paper into pieces, "So, therefore you are free right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so..." replied Titus.

"Then why don't you take Ikuno and show her around the capital?" he asked.

"Wait, what?" said Ikuno shocked as Titus held her wheelchair and dragged it with him towards the exit.

"It's general's orders!" he said, "And gosh, change that sad face of yours!" he said as they went away.

"I hope that they will be alright all along…" said Elise worried.

"What is there to worry about?" asked Orion.

"Nothing…" said Elise with a smile.

"Alright then you guys do your work," said Naomi as she got up, "I will be in my allotted room-"

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Nana as she grabbed her by her sweater's collar, "You are coming with me and Hachi, let's see the place together!"

"No thanks!" she Naomi as she tried to get out of Nana's grasp.

"I wasn't asking!" she said as she and Hachi went away as Naomi was dragged by Nana.

"So, where do we go, darling?" asked Zero Two as they walked through the open streets with the sun shining bright as they walked hand by hand looking at the wonderful city that lied in front of them. While the plantations had a cold and in some way a dead environment with its people following repeated routines and not showing any emotions, this one was the opposite of it; wherever they went, they could see many people, both Klapien and human alike, talking, laughing and doing so many activities that brought the city to life. It was a happy scenery that both have been desiring for a long time.

"I don't know, where should we go?" asked Hiro.

"If you ask me…" said Zero Two looking around, "How about that place!" she said pointing towards a building.

"I want to get there fast mom, hurry up!" said a Klapien child in excitement as she walked with her Klaxpien parents.

"Sure, don't get that excited!" said the Klapien mother with a smile looking at her child.

"Um, excuse me…" said Hiro as he approached them, "Could you please tell me what that building is for?"

"Of course!" replied the Klapien mother, "That's the plaza!"

"P-Plaza?" asked Hiro confused.

"Yeah," replied the Klapien father, "it's a place where you could spend the whole day eating!"

"I see…" said Hiro.

"Huh?" said the Klapien child looking at them holding hands, "Are you two a couple?" she asked.

"Couple?" asked Zero Two confused, "It must be some special term for Squad 13 here…" she thought.

"Yes," said Zero Two "We are a couple!"

"I see…" said the Klapien mother blushing.

"Take care of her boy!" said the Klapien patting Hiro's shoulders as they all walked away.

"S-Sure…" said Hiro confused.

"Hurry up darling!" said Zero Two as she ran towards the building in joy.

"Hey, wait up!" said Hiro as he ran behind her.

"Children change so fast, don't they?" asked Kokoro looking at their kids playing with the Klapien kids as she, Ichigo, Goro, and Mitsuru sat under a big tree, the pleasant breeze made the leaves dance as they fell on the ground.

"Yeah," said Ichigo, "I feel like it was just yesterday when I had Nozomu…"

"Speaking of which," said Goro, "isn't Ai's birthday next week?"

"Yes," replied Goro, "fortunately we already have a present for her. How about you?" he asked.

"Ah, well... You see... We kind of forgot it when packing..." said Goro scratching his head as he looked away from Ichigo's eyes.

"You what...?" said Ichigo in anger, "And 'we' forgot it?!"

"Alright, alright!" said Goro as he raised his hand in front of his face in defense, "I forgot it!"

"You're lucky Ai is very humble and she appreciates anything you give her..." said Mitsuru trying to cheer up Goro.

"I know…" said Goro with a sad expression, "But the one I had was-" he said as they got interrupted by a loud noise, 5 starfighter jets went above them. Ai looked at the fascinated and raised her hand towards them as if catch them with a smile.

"I think I just know the thing to give her…" said Goro whispering with a smile as he looked at Ai's face lightened with happiness.

"Where could they be?" asked Naomi as she walked with Nana and Hachi near the downtown region of the Space Elevator.

"I think the question should be 'where are we?'" said Nana looking around.

"Whatever this place is," said Hachi looking at the stores, "it is clear this isn't where they would go with their children…"

"Yeah, I think we should have accepted Orion's offer for a guide…" said Naomi looking at a map confused, "But this map says that the park was in this direction!"

"Naomi…" said Nana with a sweatdrop expression, "You are holding the map downwards…"

"Y-Yeah! That was the problem!" said Naomi as she turned red and hurriedly held the map correctly.

"Hey, look at that!" said Hachi as he was pointing towards a bar that, surprisingly, had a figure that looked like Milstinteinn with the number 13 inscribed on it along with a 4-leaf Clover.

"Isn't that Milstinteinn? said Naomi shocked, "How do they know about the place?"

"Only one way to find out." Said Hachi as they all walked inside the bar.

"Are those... Franxx models and pilots?" said Nana confused as she looked at the butlers and maids dressed as Franxxs.

"Hall of fame?" said Nana reading at the words written on a plaque that hung a huge wall that had some picture frames spread all over it. The whole place had a design that sure reminded everyone of them. There where holographic screens that showed Franxx models that looked like the current ones the Federation had, some of the frames had lists full of names that looked like the names of the pilots, there were also markings, old mission reports, and all other sorts of things.

"Hey you all there!" said a voice from beside. It was an old man with gray hair and blue eyes with a scar that ran through his left cheek. He was standing beside the bar table wiping the vodka glasses.

"I'm the manager of this bar," said the man, "Only Franxx or Starfighter pilots can enter here. If you are not one of them, then please take your leave."

"Yes, we are Franxx pilots!" said Nana in a bold voice.

"Are you?" asked the Manager, "In that case, can I have you IDs please?"

"ID? Like our codes?" asked Nana confused.

"Oh, it seems you ARE pilots. Only those know that they are ID via codes." Said he Manager sarcastically, "Sorry for the welcome but we already had our bunch of troublemakers with false IDs!"

"No problem," said Hachi as he kept his hand on Nana's shoulder, signaling her to stop, "It makes sense. We're also new here so..."

"Ah! So, you're newly graduated pilots, eh?" asked the Manager.

"Not exactly..." said Nana.

"Alright," said the manager getting suspicious, "then can you please give me your codes?"

"Sure," said Nana, "I'm Nana, Code: 007, this is Hachi, Code: 008 and that is Naomi Code:703"

"Yeah, just give me a second!" said the Manager as he quickly ran the codes through the database on his computer, "Ah, so you're part of that special escort that came with the Royal Couple and the president! It seems what they said about you is true, you're truly veteran pilots. My name is Mihaly, I'm the manager of the "Lucky 13" bar, the favorite bar for Franxx and starfighter pilots, and a place that has seen the best of the best!"

"Wonderful day isn't it? Mr. Mihaly?" asked a voice as 5 unknown people entered the bar.

"It is indeed!" said the Manager looking at them with a smile, "You will have the usual, I guess?"

"Who are they?" asked Naomi.

"They are the Ace, the best Starfighter pilots we have in the federation!" he said looking at the pilots who talked to each other laughing and joking as they had their drinks, "Anyways," he said looking at the computer screen, "looks like I can't-"

"Hey!" said one of the pilots as he pointed out Naomi, "You are one of the Veteran Franxx Pilots!"

"Y-Yeah…" said Naomi.

"Come one let's have some drinks together!" said the pilot.

"That's what I was about to say," said the manager, "their codes have an alcohol ban!"

"The president has his ways, doesn't he?" asked the pilot.

"True indeed," said the manager, "however, I might just be able to offer juice to them, please be seated!"

"Darling!" said Zero Two she ran towards a sweet shop, "They have all kinds of sweets here!"

"Calm down Zero Two, these kinds actually cost some money!" said Hiro worried that Zero Two might put both of them under debt. "It looks like we won't be able to buy any of those, for now, Zero Two…" he said with a convincing smile as he pointed towards a sign that hung outside the door of the shop 'Closed for an urgency, come back later!'.

"But darling!" said Zero Two with a puffed face.

"I know…" said Hiro "But-"

"Breaking news!" said the speakers as the huge screen that hung at the center of the plaza turned on, "Good evening gents!" said a human, "Today we open up this edition of FedNews with an interesting anecdote from our co-hostess Alexia." Said the person as the camera focused on a Klapien girl that had short blond hair in braids, "Alexia, what happened today that brought more than half of the population of Aztlan happier than Victory Day?" he asked.

"Well Carlos," said Alexia, "that is because today we got news that our King and Queen, something our people believed lost, had just arrived in our city TODAY!"

"Wow!" said Carlos, "It is happy news indeed! Although, if I remember correctly, didn't your people say that only the Queen was the one still alive? How do you know the man with her is your king?"

"Well my dear friend," said Alexia"there's a tradition in our people that when a person is worthy of being our king, well... proof of it is that he stays alive, there's quite a complicated story behind it."

"Well... then that seems like a story for another time then!" said Carlos, "However, is there any information about what they have been doing this whole time?"

"Apparently, thanks to the confirmation of our president Tláloc," said Alexia, "both the King and Queen have been very focused on a war against the now-defunct 'APE' organization. Let me tell you, that was a war the Federation had the luck to avoid at that time since it wasn't prepared for it." She said as everyone in the plaza started grumbling over the topic.

"Ah, then that explains how they didn't find you at the bottom of the Gran Crevasse," said Carlos, "no offense to your leader, everyone has their oopsies at times." He said as everyone laughed.

"None taken." Said Alexa, "However, you should notice that there are some interesting people among the Royal group that may peak your curiosity more than the return of our majesties." She said as the video footage of squad 13 getting inside their transport ship was shown and paused.

"The moment these guys appeared, our Klaxosaur comrades went through some sort of 'group' communication which only happens when they sense a threat so high they must work together to stop it. We made a talk with some of them and apparently they reacted like this because many members of their packs knew about them."

"Wait... are you saying that the group that came with them are actually veteran Franxx pilots!? From the war against APE?!" said Carlos as everyone gasped.

"Darling?" said Zero Two looking at everyone's reaction.

"What?" said Hiro.

"Why do I feel like running?" asked Zero Two.

"That's right!" said Alexia, "We made some research and interrogation among many of the conscience of some Klaxosaurs and we found out that the group that went with the royal couple are the famous and mythical 'Squad 13'." She said as everyone shouted with happiness out of surprise.

"No way!" said Carlos "The famous APE squad that could handle your kin with ONLY MK2 FRANXX'S!?" he said as the screen showed footage from the war, "No wonder they are here! You would need the best to escort your King and Queen! Think that the president has some plans for them?"

"Our sources indicate that he indeed has a plan," said Alexia "however it is still to be confirmed for what it is, although the hints given by some agents indicate that is not a good one."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Carlos curiously.

"It will have to be for later Carlos since it's just rumors around the military circles," said Alexia "but it is believed that an old nemesis we fought before is returning..."

"Oh... well, glad that you had talked with us about this recent event Alexia." Said Carlos "And to our dear audience, stay tuned to this channel for more information about the return of the King and Queen and the famous Squad 13 'The Lucky Ones'!" he said as the news ended.

"Come quickly, this way!" said Hatake as he pulled Seraphime into a narrow space between two buildings.

"Aw…" said a Klapien with many others behind her, "Where did his highness go? I wanted to offer candies to them!"

"What happened?" asked Seraphime.

"If people keep talking and offer things us," said Hatake, "we will never be able to see this place properly, will we?" he asked.

"You are right," said Seraphime, "maybe then we could just order them to stay away?" she asked.

"No," said Hatake, "that would just be cruel…" he said looking towards a clothing store, "I got an idea, come on!" he said as both of them ran inside the shop.

"How can I be of help, your highness?" asked the human shopkeeper with a calm voice.

"We would like to try some clothes please!" said Hatake, "though we don't have any money…" he said as he soon realized that his plan was about to be of waste.

"No worries!" said the shopkeeper, "we have already received notice, the federation is going to pay for all expenses of squad 13 and of course the royal couple!"

"I see…" said Hatake, "You owe me one, Orion…" thought Hatake with a smile, "Alright then! Select any dress you want and change into them quickly!" said Hatake.

"Then choose one for me…" said Seraphime.

"We have been on this topic!" said Hatake, "You don't have to follow the rules here, wear whatever you want!"

"S-Sure!" said Seraphime with a smile.

"Ah, finally!" said Hatake looking at the view mirror as he put on a blue hoodie, and jeans "It had been ages since I wore these!"

"H-Hey!" said Seraphime, "H-How do I look?" she asked in an embarrassed tone.

"What with that question?" asked Hatake as he looked through the shirts that hung there instead of looking at Seraphime, "If you like it, that's enough!"

"I-It's not like I always wear what only I like you know…" she said.

"Is it?" said Hatake with a laugh, "Alright, let's see-" he said as his eyes got stuck on the view, she was wearing a pink sweater over a white shirt with a red skirt and a brown muffler, with an animal drawn over the clip that held her hair tight.

"Cute I would say!" said the shopkeeper looking at her, "So, what does your highness say?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah!" said Hatake as he turned his head away with a red face, "Calm down, calm down, CALM DOWN!" he screamed inside his head.

"Thanks for everything!" both of them said as they left the store.

"Here!" Said Hatake as they stood in front of a cotton candy stall, he passed over cotton candy to Seraphime, "One of the things that no Klapien can deny in terms of taste!" he said as his phone blipped.

"What is it?" asked Seraphime as Hatake checked his messages.

"Looks like it's time for the speech I asked Orion for!" he said as he kept the phone back in his pocket.

"Come on! I already told you I'm sorry! I was just joking!" said Zorome trying to calm down Miku as they walked through the streets right below the Space Elevator.

"Humph!" said Miku as she turned her head away with a puffed face.

"Come on Miku…" said Zorome, "Tssk, and they tell me I'm the stubborn one!"

"Got a problem with that blockhead?" asked Miku angrily, "At least I'm flexible enough to think about you!"

"You're right…" said Zorome as he was about to argue but sighed, "Sorry if I don't get as romantical as those two but that's not the way I am." He said as Miku looked at him shocked on the confession, "You have already known me for more than 15 years to know that I prefer to do more action than talking Miku…" said Zorome hesitating, "Sometimes I even wonder how we both ended together even if we knew about each other's defects."

"Well, you maybe a massive blockhead but it has always impressed me how determined you always are of being the same emotional and energetic dofus over and over again." She said as her face turned red, "I mean, your charisma and recklessness seem like something I wished I had..."

"Well, that's kind of nice of you to say about me." Said Zorome scratching his head, "One of the reasons I actually feel attracted to you..." he said as both them blushed, "You know Miku, maybe that's the reason we both are always together, I'm your blockhead while you're my hothead. We both keep ourselves in line, and I feel no other girl could do it as well as you do."

"Zo-Zo-Zo…" she said as she turned towards with her face her totally red and her head shaking.

"Hahaha! Look at how flustered you are! And you believed I wasn't a romantic!" said Zorome laughing.

"Zorome! Baka!" she shouted as she slapped him on the face making him crash on a door nearby, "At least you do care for me..." she said whispering, "I think you're right, I wouldn't change you for any other blockhead. They aren't as unique as you…"

"What was that?" asked Zorome as he got up.

"N-Nothing!" shouted Miku, "I-I was just-"

"Hey, Miku, look!" said Zorome looking at a sign saying 'The Return of the arcade' that hung at the door on which he was slammed upon.

"What do you say? Should we check this out?" asked Zorome.

"Sure!" said Miku blushing, "As long as it is with you, I'm all in!"

"Aright!" said Zorome, "let's do this!" he said as both of them went inside.

"These doughnuts are just great!" said Futoshi as he sat with Kofuku and their children inside a doughnut shop on the 11th floor of the Space Elevator, the floor had a balcony with flowers growing from the pot that hung almost everywhere, and with a precious great view of the city.

"Yeah, you really did eat a lot!" said Kofuku smiling.

"Hey!" said Futoshi as he saw Ikuno and Titus entering the balcony, "What are you all doing here?" he said as they all approached the two.

"Just exploring!" said Titus, "Orion told me to show Ikuno around the city!"

"I see…" said Futoshi laughing.

"Ikuno…" said Kofuku looking at Ikuno who was on her wheelchair as she stayed silently looking at something from the balcony, "What's the matter?" asked confused.

"That…" replied Ikuno with shocked eyes as she pointed towards the direction she as looking.

"Is that Chlorophytum?!" said Futoshi shocked, as they could see the Franxx being loaded into the Hangers.

"Dad," said Izune holding Futoshi's hand, "is that the big robot you and aunt Ikuno piloted before?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, my dear…" replied Futoshi, "It feels like a while now."

"But aren't you going to pilot her again?" asked Izune curiously, "And what will happen with mom?"

"Don't worry Izune," said Kofuku patting Izune's head, "while your father is piloting with aunt Ikuno, I will stay with you to take care of you!"

"Piloting Chlorophytum again..." said Ikuno with a sad expression, "But I can't."

"If it is for your legs," said Titus taking a sip from his can of coffee, "I already told you, I will be able to restore your ability to walk soon enough."

"No, is not that Titus... it's just..." said Ikuno looking at Futoshi who is happily helping his kids have a better look at the Franxx while telling some anecdotes about their time, "I feel like I wouldn't be able to ride the Franxx again after all of what we have been through… I would basically hold Futoshi back and become kind of useless, do you have any idea of how that feels?"

"Believe it or not," said Titus looking at the sunset, "I do… And that's why I tell you that you don't need to worry about that. If you have already proven yourself once before, what says that you won't be able to try again?"

"Well, I guess that's true." Said Ikuno with a smile, "Maybe I will give a try at least..."

"Please do!" said Titus smiling back.

"Won't we be late if we walk all the way to that place?" asked Seraphime as she and Hatake walked through the streets.

"Yeah…" said Hatake, "Should I call Orion for a ride?" he asked.

"No need to!" said Orion as he came out of a transport vehicle that landed right beside them, "Why were you two in disguise? I took hell lot of time to find you two!"

"We just wanted to spend some time away from 'his highness', and if you just need us you could have just given me a call you know?" said Hatake.

"Uhum, Y-Yeah!" said Orion, "Come one now! Everyone's waiting!" he said as everyone got aboard.

"You all are here already?" asked Hatake as he saw the whole squad 13 inside the vehicle.

"Yeah," said Hiro, "the night party was about to start and when Orion told us that you will be giving a speech to the Klapiens, we really wanted to hear it!"

"It's mean of you that you didn't tell us though!" said Zero Two angrily.

"Yeah, sorry…" said Hatake as he took a seat and the vehicle went away at full speed, "I won't be saying much, just a few terms I want to make clear to them…"

"So, it wasn't something big?" asked Orion.

"No, it isn't!" said Hatake, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you should have told me about that later…" said Orion with a sweatdrop expression.

"What do you mean?" asked Hatake confused.

"Look outside!" said Orion as Hatake looked outside the window.

"T-THESE MANY?!" he shouted looking. In front was a giant hall with thousands of Klaxosaurs gathered in front of it, light beams were passing through the glass ceiling of the hall that colored the sky.

"Well, we sent the notice to as many Klapiens as possible," said Orio scratching his head, "and everyone wanted to see their new king… So, good luck!"

"You can still say that?" said Hatake worried.

"Nah you will be alright!" said Goro cheering him up as the vehicle landed, "Come on now!"

"Yeah…" Hatake said as he walked with Seraphime to the back of the stage where he was to give his speech, "Let's do this!" he said as he wore the crown.

"Good luck!" said Seraphime with a smile.

"Wait, you are not coming with me?" asked Hatake worried.

"Don't worry," said Seraphime, "I'll be there sitting with everyone else right on the front row!"

"I see…" said Hatake, "Okay then!" he said as he walked onto the stage. The spotlight focused on him as the crowd cheered upon him in happiness.

"My people!" said Hatake as he raised his right hand signaling everyone to calm down, "Can I ask you a question, what have you all been gathered here for?"

"To see our king of course!" said one of the voices in the crowd.

"Well, I'm sad to say this," said Hatake, "I'm not your king…" he said as everyone gasped, "I'm just a mere keeper of this crown… After all, I'm just an outsider, I don't see any point in you accepting me as your king. I don't want to regret saying anything when you all find this truth. I'm therefore making it clear from the start, I'm not the king, neither am I a Klaxo sapien nor even a human. I don't know whether you all will accept me as your king, just because the crown did not kill me for wearing it, doesn't mean that I have to rule you all, do I? I, therefore, leave it to you all upon whether you should accept me as your king or not… Until then I will just be a person who, on the queen's order shall protect you all!"

"W-What is he saying?" said Seraphime shocked on Hatake's words.

"It doesn't matter!" said a Klapien as he took a knee in front of him, others did the same looking at him, "The crown has chosen you, your majesty! You are our king, even if you are worse or even if you're the kindest! What do you all say?" he asked.

"Yes, he is our king!" shouted everyone as they stroke their chest with their right hand.

"Very well then…" said Hatake with a sad expression, "Then as the king, I issue my first command to you here itself. No one shall address me or your queen as Your Highness!" he said as everyone looked at him shocked, "From here onwards, we will be normal Franxx pilots! We shall take no special hospitality that shall separate us from the normal masses!"

"Yes, sir!" said everyone as Hatake got back down.

"Just like my father…" said Seraphime as tears dripped down her cheek, "He wanted the same thing…"

"Well," said Orion as he passed Hatake a can of coffee from the vending machine, "that was a hell shocking speech you know?"

"I know…" said Hatake, "I feel terrible, but still because of this 'Royal Hospitality'…"

"What have you done?!" said Seraphime worried.

"Yeah," said Hatake, "I'm sorry, I should have asked you whether you would have like you not being called 'your highness'…"

"What?" said Seraphime turning red, "N-No that's absolutely fine, but we wouldn't have been able to do anything if they didn't accept you as the king you know…"

"There there!" said Hatake patting her head making her even redder, "Everything's fine!" he said with a smile, "Why do you worry so much?"

"Because you are an idiot…" she said blushing.

"Alright then!" said Orion, "Straight to the welcome party now!"

"Oh yeah forgot about that!" said Hatake, "Let's go then!" he said as everyone got back on the transport vehicle.

"So, who are going to be there?" asked Futoshi.

"Not many people!" said Orion, "It's only us and the Ace Pilots!"

"They are coming too?" asked Naomi.

"You know them?" asked Elise.

"Well," said Nana, "we happened to meet while roaming around!"

"I see!" said Elise as the ship landed on the headquarters.

"Alright let's do this!" said Orion as everyone entered a hall with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The room was well lit and food ready on the table, "W-What are you doing here?!" said Orion looking at Ecchino who was sitting on the sofa bored.

"Oh, come on!" said Ecchino annoyed, "you invited everyone but not me!"

"Were we supposed to?" asked Orion with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, come on Orion!" said Kofuku, "What is the problem if she stays here? She is also part of the federation after all!"

"Exactly!" said Ecchino with a puffed face in anger.

"Alright…" said Orion with a sigh, "But don't blame me if something goes wrong, alright?"

"Sure!" said Zero Two.

"Was the maintenance exercise important when we had a party today?" said Daichi as he entered with the Ace Squad.

"Of course, it is!" said Titus.

"You guys enjoy," said Hatake as he and Orion went outside, "we will be back in a few seconds!"

"Where are you going?" asked Seraphime.

"To get something that us humans and hybrids would drink!" said Orion with excitement.

"Hybrids?" asked Zero Two confused.

"Yeah," said Titus, "you see, humans and Klaxo sapiens have so much in common, that many of the humans even got married to Klaxo sapiens, the offsprings that came as a result showed both human and Klaxo sapien properties, hence we call them hybrids!"

"Symbiotic evolution, huh? Interesting…" said Hatake.

"Let's get started then!" said Ecchino as she turned on the music, Zero Two, Hiro, Ichigo and Goro danced as Futoshi, Ikuno and Naomi sat with the Ace Squad eating and talking.

"Hey," said Naomi, "I was wondering, why are our squads so famous?"

"Oh, that!" said Daichi as he took a sip of the juice he was offered, "Something that Klapiens and hybrids have is the unique ability to communicate with the Klaxosaurs using their horns as if it was telepathy. And it turns out that many of the Klaxosaurs were survivors from your squad raids… So imagine the surprise everyone in the military circle got when one of the memoirs we retrieved was one about the attack you did at the Gran Crevasse. Needless to say, you set a new set of standards for all Franxx pilots!"

"I see…" said Naomi shocked.

"Won't you dance too?" asked Titus standing near Kofuku.

"No…," said Kofuku as she looked at everyone with a smile, "This is what I love, you know? Everyone living with happiness, no pain, no fear, no one is sad…"

"Of course…" said Titus.

"Say, Titus," said Kofuku, "can I ask you for a favor?" she asked.

"Sure!" he said taking a sip from his cup of juice, "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I know what I said today in front of you, Ikuno and Futoshi…" said Kofuku, "but can I pair up with Futoshi?" she asked in a sad tone.

"I will try my best to arrange that!" said Titus with a smile, "As long as Ikuno doesn't mind pairing with someone else…" he said looking at Ikuno beside him.

"I don't mind at all!" said Ikuno, "Just make sure, that you don't pair me up with some idiot!"

"You can trust me on that one!" said Titus looking at her, "Alright then, I will try to convince Orion for that. Just remember Kofuku, just don't leave this hope of piloting a Franxx..." he said with a sad expression looking down, "Everyone does not get a chance of piloting one..."

"Don't tell me…" said Kofuku, "That you-"

"Alright what did we miss?" asked Hatake as he and Orion entered with big cans in their hands.

"Thank god!" said Seraphime as she took the other sealed can that Hatake was holding, "I'm so thirsty!"

"No, wait!" said Hatake but before he could say so, Seraphime had already taken a sip of it.

"W-What is this?" said Seraphime as she coughed.

"That's not good is it?" asked Orion.

"Good?" asked Hatake, "That's beer! A pure Klaxosaur with beer! You know what happens right-" he said as Seraphime fell over him, making both of them fall on the floor.

"Wait!" said Ecchino, "She got drunk just from one sip?!".

"Of course!" said Orion, "Don't you know? Pure Klaxosapiens have very low alcohol tolerance, they can get drunk just from the fumes!"

"Hatake…" said Seraphime with a red face and hiccups lying over him, "Do you love me?" she asked.

"O-Of course I do…" said Hatake worried of the current situation, "What is this?" he thought, "A confession?"

"Then why do you always go away?" she asked with tears in her eyes, "Why don't you ever love me?"

"I do love you…" he whispered with a smile.

"Then prove it!" she said in anger as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"What should I do?! A kiss, in this place!" he thought as he closed his eyes and was ready to kiss.

"Um… Hatake?" asked Zero Two as Hatake opened his eyes, Seraphime had fallen fast asleep on Hatakes chest.

"It's not the time, is it?" he whispered with a wry expression as he got up and pick up Seraphime in his arms, "Well," he said, "I will put her to sleep and come back… You all continue!" he said as he walked away.

"Yeah sure…" said Ecchino as blood rolled out of her nose.

"Never down on lewdicity, are you?" asked Orion.

"S-Sorry!" said Ecchino biting her tongue.

"Baka…" whispered Hatake looking at Seraphime's face who was sleeping in her bed while he sat beside her, "Who said I don't love you? You saved me, it was a feeling of guilt first… I just wanted to thank you… But later I don't know how it turned out that it was love hidden behind that guilt…" he said as he leaned towards her to kiss her.

"Ara, ara!" said a voice from the door that was open.

"E-Ecchino!" said Hatake as he looked towards her shocked, "I-It's not like that!" he said as he stood up and went out of the room as Ecchino laughed.

VIRMelion 2

VIRM headquarters

"Everything with an exception to the S2 Engine has been completed!" said one of the VIRM units taking a knee in front of Papa.

"The Invasion I plan has to be executed in time…" said Papa looking at a hologram of Earth, "Even if the engine is not yet ready, we have to strike. Initiate the plan on my command!"

"Yes, my Lord!" said the unit as he went away.

"The Klaxosaur king?" said Papa laughing, "I will crush him! With my bare hands…"

-end of chapter-

Next chapter releasing in between 14th - 20th Feb (I got exams, duh...)


	13. Chapter 12: Surprises

Chapter 12: Surprises

"It's been two weeks since we came here…" thought Hiro leaning against a tree in a park looking at Zero Two as she and all other people of squad 13 played catch with the children with a happy face, "I really like it here… The capital is formerly known by the name 'Aztlan'. Our training to bring us back in shape for piloting the Franxx is also underway. However, it is at least a thousand times less exhausting than the training we used to get at the plantations. The Klaxo sapiens who are formerly known here as the Klapiens for simplicity's sake really love Hatake, he also loves to roam around and talk with them. For a king, I would say he is very kind, even Seraphime looks at him with a happy face as she walks with him sometimes. Even the kids love playing a lot with their Klapien friends." He said as he got up, "If this is a dream…" he whispered, "Please don't let this end here…"

"Squad Jian is requested to assemble at the defense hall." Said the intercom.

"Why are they calling us now?" asked Zero Two as everyone walked towards the hall.

"Jians," thought Hiro, "that's the name we are known by during battle times. We are addressed according to our codes with 'Jian' as the prefix. Hatake is Jian 0, Zero Two is Jian 2, and so on, it was Hatake's idea and we all kind of liked it too. So, it looks like we are going to a battle after these many days…"

"Just on time!" said Hatake standing with Orion as everyone entered into the hall, "get ready fast!"

"Get ready? We are going to fight?" asked Futoshi.

"No, you all forgot, didn't you?" asked Orion, "You all will be put up in front of the people with your Franxxs! The people need to see who is going to fight for them and in what of course."

"So," said Miku, "where are we going?"

"Once you all get into your uniform," said Orion, "we will be going to the biggest garden of the capital, where all the people of Aztlan will gather! And you all will be up on the stage with your Franxxs that will be on the other stage."

"The same graduation ceremony as the plantation then?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes," said Orion, "somewhat similar to that!"

"Mama's going be on the stage?!" asked Ai shocked.

"Yeah," said Mitsuru patting Ai's, "she is!"

"Perfect, aren't they?" asked Orion standing beside Titus.

"Yeah…" said Titus looking at Ikuno as she walked around while talking to Ichigo, "They are…"

"She was a bit of trouble, wasn't she?" asked Elise looking at the direction of Titus's sight.

"A bit?" asked Titus with a smile.

2 weeks ago…

"All the preparations are ready, sir." Said one of the scientists as Titus and Ikuno stood inside a room that could be called a mixture of a research lab and a hospital.

"Alright, let's go!" said Titus as he held Ikuno's wheelchair in his hands.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ikuno, "Even if I do gain my ability back…" she said with tears in her eyes, "I don't even know if I even have the guts to pilot again-" she said as Titus flicked her over her head.

"Hey," said Ikuno angered, "What was that for?"

"Ikuno…" whispered Titus looking at her with a serious face, "What does piloting a Franxx mean to you?" he asked.

"What can I say?" said Ikuno with a smile, "Piloting… It was everything I had dreamt of… But I don't want to anymore, those memories, that pain, they will all come back…"

"At least you are worthy enough to pilot… Just remember, everyone is not lucky enough to pilot a Franxx…" said Titus with tears in his eyes, "You are a pilot of a Franxx, own it!" he shouted.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Ikuno shocked, "Why is it that you are so obsessed with the piloting of Franxxs?"

"That's because…" said Titus, "I was supposed to be a pilot too…" he said with a wry expression, "But I could never pair up with anyone… I was a burden, a useless person. But, Orion, Elise, and Ecchino never gave up on me… They always encouraged me, and I finally ended up studying science, something that I could help everyone with…"

"I'll do this," said Ikuno as she pushed her wheelchair forwards into the lab using her hands, "but you have to promise…" she said with a smile, "You have to promise that we will ride together in a Franxx!"

"You think that's even possible?" he asked with a sad face, "Can someone as useless as me pair with anyone at all?"

"We are both useless people…" said Ikuno smiling as the doors of the lab closed, "That fact is enough to make both of us pair."

"Well, she is a bit crazy though!" said Titus as he snapped out of the flashback, "Hey, don't run!" he shouted at Ikuno but stopped looking her face that was lit with happiness.

"She's so happy, isn't it?" asked Goro looking at Ai as she played with a toy fighter plane in her hand with all the kids.

"Yeah," said Ichigo with a smile, "That really was a fuss…"

6 days ago…

"Ai, hurry up!" said Kokoro as she woke her up, "Everyone is waiting for you!"

"What's so special mama?" she asked as she woke up yawning, "Why is everyone waiting for me?"

"It is your birthday, Ai!" said Kokoro as she put a red-colored belt to tie up her Kimono.

"Ah, I forgot!" said Ai remembering.

"Anyways," said Kokoro as she looked at her to see if she was ready, "now, come on!" she said as she took her to the hall room.

"Happy Birthday!" shouted everyone as they entered.

"Happy Birthday, Ai!" said Ikuno as she gave Ai her gift.

"Aunt Ikuno," said Ai with a mixed expression of shock and happiness looking at Ikuno who was standing on her own feet, "you are walking!"

"Yes," said Ikuno with a smile as, "yes I'm!"

"Oi!" said Titus, "Back to your wheelchair now."

"Just a bit more!" said Ikuno.

"Rest for now," said Titus worried, "you can walk as much as you like after you get fully cured…"

"Alright…" said Ikuno annoyed as she sat in her wheelchair.

"No one should see me…" said Hatake as he sneaked in through the main door with two bottles of liquor in his hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Elise standing behind him.

"Elise!" shouted Hatake shocked.

"How dare you bring such things at a kid's birthday party?" asked Elise.

"Well, I was just…" said Hatake looking towards Orion who stood there ignoring both of them.

"You asked Orion to keep me busy so I can't see you, huh?" asked Elise.

"Well, yeah…" said Hatake.

"Uncle Goro, I love it!" shouted Ai as she held a box with 'Starfighter' written on it.

"I'm glad that you like it, Ai…" said Goro with a smile, "I had a nice gift for you, but I forgot to bring it on the way. I'm sorry…"

"Not at all," said Ai, "this gift is great!"

"I hope she is happy…" said Goro snapping out of the flashback.

"Alright, we are all ready I suppose?" asked Orion.

"Yes, we are!" said Zero Two standing beside Hiro. Everyone was wearing uniforms similar to the parasite uniforms they previously wore. The uniforms had colors matching to the pilot's Franxxs with badges upon them which was essential in the field for identification.

"It's gonna be another big event, I guess?" asked Goro looking towards a highly decorated garden from the transport ship they were traveling in.

"We are ready sir," said a voice on Orion's phone, "waiting for your command."

"Stay in standby till then!" said Orion as he put out his phone and the ship landed.

"Oh my god," said Kofuku getting out of the ship, "this is the first time I'm going in front of such a huge crowd, I'm so nervous!"

"Well," said Hiro looking at Ichigo who was standing calm, "at least Ichigo and Goro are staying calm with this. Good thing since they are our squad leaders!"

"Kyyaaaaahh!" screamed Ichigo in her head, "It has been so long since I have been presented like this! What was the posture to do again? Who is going to take care of our children while we are on the podium? Are we supposed to say something at the end of the presentation?!"

"Hey, relax." Said Goro keeping a hand on Ichigo's shoulders, "I'm as nervous as you are but considering we already many crazy stuff in the past, I think that we can handle a crowd, don't you think so?" he asked with a smile.

"Thanks, Goro." Said Ichigo calming down, "But I'm still worried, who is going to take care of the children while we are busy in the ceremony?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," said Hatake, "I and Sera can take care of them!"

"Are you being serious about it Hatake?" asked Mitsuru shocked.

"Wait, what? We will?" asked Seraphime confused on the words of Hatake.

"Yeah!" said Hatake "I mean, we will be alongside Hachi, Nana, Orion and Elise, and all the high command staff in since we are royalty. So, we won't be with you guys at the podium, but we will be sitting near the VIP chairs were your kids can watch closely!"

"That actually is a relief for us Hatake, thank you!" said Kofuku, "Not to say that it will also serve you two as practice for when you have children of your own!" she said smiling with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah…" said Hatake scratching his head as both blushed.

"Guys, it's time." Said Orion confirming the schedule over a call, "Sera, Hatake, come along with me, please. The rest of you guys, please follow Elise."

"Sure. Come on kids! Let's go watch your parents make the people proud!" said Hatake as all the children followed him and Sera while the rest soon followed Elise into another route.

"Is there something we must learn about, Elise?" asked Ichigo as they walked through the backstage.

"Only that you all always need to be in your best attitude and be calm..." replied Elise as she turned to Zorome and Miku, "especially you two, understand that?" she said glaring at them, they had already started their quarrel.

"Geez, chill. We already agreed to do our best behavior here..." said Zorome.

"Yeah, no need to worry for now." Said Miku carelessly.

"That's why we may worry later..." whispered everyone upon their words.

"Good. Also take note that even if you're being presented as someone special, many people around the Federation will only see you as reborn rookies that were just very lucky of being famous." Said Elise, "If you want to earn some of the veteran's respect remember they respect people that take action rather than simply use fancy words. Treat them as your brothers and sisters, always appreciate their advice at all times and don't be afraid of admitting your mistakes. In the closing dark hours that our nation is going to face, we need heroes like you guys, and heroes do their best. Got it?" she asked.

"We understand Elise. Trust me when I say this: as long as we stick together, we will soon soar higher than your expectations." Replied Ichigo with a calm voice.

"Well, I will hold you onto that promise." Said Elise with a smile, "Come on, the people are waiting..." she said as the whole squad stepped upon a platform, "Alright, this is when we part ways. I will see you up there soon! Ah, and smile to the cameras! They are recording this to your plantation so give them a greeting too!" she said as the platform moved upwards, and Elise took the exit.

Eventually, the platform soon took them into a podium where they were soon bombarded with photos, the light of the sun and cheers of the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, we present you the new and improved Jian Squad!" a speech followed.

Hiro looked around and saw that they were at the ground level of the Space Elevator, near a clearing that had a giant white floor that looked like it had 4 sections. He and his friends were in a slightly elevated decorated podium in front of a HUGE crowd of humans, Klapiens and Klaxo sapiens that covered a huge sector of the gardens in which they were hosting the event. There was also another podium from which Orion, Elise, Hatake, Sera, and the children stayed seated along with some important people. They also saw some strange drones flying above their heads with their lens pointed at them. He could also see many flags around, with two designs standing out: one was the flag of the Federation, three red "X" behind a centered blue "Y"; the other flag had a white Jian holding in both their peaks a green laurel that had the number 13 inscribed behind them in golden colors with the black silhouette of Milstinteinn in the background.

"Darling, that's our squad flag, right?" said Zero Two looking at the flag, "It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah it is..." said Hiro looking at it with a smile.

"Now, before I present you the pilots of the new squad, first I will present you their Franxx." Said Orion "Franxx designed by the own Dr. Franxx and now modernized by us! Let his legacy live on!" he said as everyone in the squad soon turned around to look at the platform. It started to emit steam and mechanical noises and soon opened. Out of it came the 6 Franxxs that had so long stood as monuments back at home, rotting with time and slowly being taken over by nature herself. Now they looked like reborn maiden warriors that will not rest until they had one played one last crucial role to fill. Everyone was in awe of their designs, including the squad itself, who now saw the changes done in their mechas.

"Glad to see that Orion and Hatake outdid themselves for our sake." Thought Hiro, "I can't actually wait to pilot with Zero Two again!"

A light suddenly rained upon Freiturnier. "We will start with the most loved unit in all Franxx squads; the medic! This is Freiturnier, the newest addition for the squad, courtesy of the Federation. Designed specifically as a combat medic, her presence alone is more than enough to keep Franxx pilots and mechas to stay up in the fight! while also giving some nasty surprises to enemies who think of her as easy prey! She will be piloted by pistil Kofuku "Jian 53" and Stamen Futoshi "Jian 214"." He said as the lights soon zoomed into the couple who waved and saluted everyone. Thanks to his hearing, Hiro could hear the kids cheering at their parents.

"Now we move on towards the heavy arsenal unit, or as many people like to say 'the heavy weapons girl' continued Orion as light fell upon Genista, "When Genista was presented to us in the hangar, we simply knew that we just needed to add more power and versatility to her already powerful arsenal. Her main weapon, the revolver cannon has been given upgrades in its fire rate and reload time along with some special experimental defensive modules that will make melee units be more careful when approaching her. She is piloted by pistil Kokoro "Jian 556" and Stamen Mitsuru "Jian 326". - Soon enough, both were also saluting everyone.

"Obviously, firepower is nothing if it isn't precise. That's the role the next Franxx, Chlorophytum, covers with excellence." Continued Orion as lights fell upon Chlorophytum "When we saw her blueprints along with her intended purpose, we realized that Dr. Franxx made quite the mistake of not fully developing this mecha to its maximum potential. Originally designed as a precision, quick-firing unit, we have now upgraded her purpose as an air-supremacy and combat sniper unit! Her guns not only have deadly accuracy but can also hit severe damage against critical points of the enemy and fusion together for the role of a long-range sniper! She is piloted by Pistil Ikuno 'Jian 196' and Stamen Titus 'Jian 345'" Orion said as Hiro could see the happiness in Titus' face, seeing his dream of piloting a Franxx accomplished. He smiled, knowing personally how satisfying was the feeling. Ikuno was also smiling warmly now.

A week ago…

"Thank you…" said Ikuno crying as she hugged Titus.

"I-It's nothing!" replied Titus shocked.

"Well, I wish we had time for that…" said Elise looking at them, "But we don't even know when the enemy might strike, therefore we must be trained from before… Now come with me to the Franxx simulator, let's test if your body levels are enough to pilot a Franxx."

"Alright then," said Titus, "call me if any problem occurs!"

"Where are you going?" asked Elise, "I never said 'only Ikuno' you know?"

"What do you mean?" asked Titus confused.

"You are coming to the test too!" she said as she grabbed the hood of his jumper.

"No, let me go!" said Titus as he struggled to get out of Elise's grasp.

"Get in there already!" said Elise as she somewhat threw Titus inside the simulator, "Look…" she said looking down gathering all the force she could put in her words, "I know it's hard for you… I know you don't want to repeat that same failure again and again. But still!" she shouted with anger, "Do it this last time, at least for my sake… Please!" she said as Titus got back up with a calm attitude, "I will do it…" he whispered with a smile.

"Thanks…" said Elise calming down as she walked back to the control panel to analyze the simulation.

"Everything will be fine," said Ikuno as they took their seats, "just stick together!"

"Sure…" he said as the connection started.

"Body vitals normal…" said the computer, "Pulse normal, connection commencing!"

"Is this…" said Titus as he slowly synced with Ikuno's mind. He could the memories of Ikuno, things that had happened already, the mistakes, the problems, the wars, everything that had happened, "If this what being a pilot means," he thought, "then I want to… I want to pair up, I want to pilot… If I ever get the chance, I swear… I will never let go!"

"Connection successful complete. Diagnosis show no problems!" said the computer as tears ran down Titus's eyes…

"However," said Orion as Titus snapped out of the flashback, "it is useless to shoot at something if you don't see it. Every squad always needs a pair of eyes and ears in the battlefield that reports all enemy movements without a movement of hesitation and sometimes taking part in the fighting by doing the classic ambush out of nowhere that can affect the balance on the battlefield. This is the role in which Argentea excels at." He said as the lights went over to the mecha, "We were surprised when we saw that her frame was quite the excellent balance between speed, agility, and armor for a scout unit. Even so, that didn't stop us from giving her some defensive upgrades that will ensure she causes a lot of trouble for the enemy for quite a long time! She is piloted by Pistil Miku 'Jian 390' and Stamen Zorome 'Jian 666', Yeah, I know, he is quite the devil along with her girlfriend."

"Now, many of you have seen that if there is something in common among all of the previously mentioned mechas is that they are more or less designed for fast, 1v1 or specialized battles in which they can cover their weakness which is close-quarter fights along with numerical disadvantage. Where exactly is the tank of the group? Well, fear no more! Dr. Franxx made the great gift of designing the best tank we could ever ask! Here is Strelizia!" continued Orion as lights shone on the mecha, "Dr. Franxx once said that Strelizia was his greatest masterpiece. Now, he may have been biasing a little, but something we got to recognize is that this girl is really made up of the toughest materials one could ask for! Even their pilots are made of tougher stuff than the rest of their squadmates! I present you Pistil Zero Two 'Jian 2' and Stamen Hiro 'Jian 16'" Hiro may know he was unique among others but that still doesn't stop him from making him feel a little uncomfortable. However, when he saw Zero Two kind of having the same reaction, he grabbed her hand and smiled at her, making both relax, "At least both of us are never alone on our feelings anymore." He said with a smile.

"However, all of these units are useless without having the most essential unit in a squad: a leader! Fortunately, the Jians already have one since the day they were formed! And because leaders represent balance, their Franxx do so too like Delphinium here!" said Orion as the lights shone on the mecha, "Needless to say, she is the definition of 'versatility': capable of both ranged and close quarter combat, along with a strong aura of leadership, Delphinium is the wonder unit a leader could ask for! And their pilots also know the perils and perks of their jobs too! I present to you the leaders of the Jian squad: Pistil Ichigo 'Jian 15' and Stamen Goro 'Jian 56'!" Soon, the lights shined on them while they saluted everyone who cheered.

"The hyper-speed portal is ready, my lord!" said a voice to Papa, "We are waiting for your command."

"Execute the plan at once!" shouted Papa looking at the faces of squad 13 who stood on the ground waving at everyone with a smile, oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Eventually," Orion continued, "Now even if it's the Franxx and the starfighters the ones who do most of the heavy work fighting against our enemies, we must remember that squads are not only limited to the teamwork of their pilots but also to the teamwork between them and their assigned crew staff including doctors, mechanics, cooks, logistics and strategists. Therefore, I also present to you-"

"WARNING: UNIDENTIFIED UNITS DETECTED WITHIN 400 METERS! NO IFF ID FOUND." Said a voice over the emergency intercom, as alarms went on throughout Aztlan.

"What's going on?" asked Hatake shocked.

"Puny humans, and filthy Klaxo sapiens…" said a voice out of nowhere, "The happiness you all have, I end it… Here!" said Papa as suddenly four VIRM ships appeared exactly on top of the Aztlan. The ships released the tremendously huge S-Class VIRM unit that the ships were holding together, right over the glass dome of the capital below which was the space elevator.

"NO!" shouted Orion in fear.


	14. Chapter 13: Into the Fight Once More!

**Chapter 13: Into the Fight Once More!**

"NO!" shouted Orion in fear, as the huge S-class unit landed with force upon the glass dome of the city. However...

"It didn't break?!" said Hiro shocked looking at the glass dome that stood still without a single scratch. Or so it seemed until an automated voice said, "Warning! Structural damage received. 75% of integrity remaining." Everyone watched the glass in despair, fearing for what will happen if it broke.

"It is glass but a special one…" said Elise, "It has been fused with a nano-graphene cover that makes it tougher than titanium, therefore we have a little time before anything critical happens."

"Orion!" shouted Hatake as Orion snapped out of the shock, "We need to get the people to a safe place!"

"Y-Yeah!" said Orion, "Everyone to the underground shelters! Quickly!" he said as Hatake and Seraphime got busy helping everyone get to safety while Nana and Hachi took care of the kids.

"This will soon spiral out of control unless we do something!" thought Orion as he took out his phone and connected to a secure line, "This is the President to Compass Station! Code red alert! Ordering EMP salvo over Aztlan. Authorization code: 11472A0!"

"Authorization code accepted, firing EMP shells, estimated time of impact: 30 seconds." Replied the personnel on the phone.

In a matter of seconds, about 8 shells came flying over the glass dome and blasted in mid-air right over the center of Aztlan and near the VIRM attackers; the released shockwave disabled all the ship shields and the defense mechanisms of the S-Class unit.

"That should hold them for about 30 minutes…" said Orion, "Elise get squad Jian to battle! I will issue the order to scramble!"

"Sure!" replied Elise, "Squad 13 with me, quick!" she said as she ran towards the platform where the Franxx were standing.

Everyone made a quick stop towards their children who were standing with Nana and Hachi on the way.

"Hachi, Nana! Please take care of our children for now!" said Goro looking at their kids.

"We will!" said Nana, "Just promise all of us you will make it back safely!"

"We will do our best!" said Mitsuru hugging Ai, "I promise, my little starfighter."

The rest of the parents of the group hugged their children calmed them down and promised them they will return before finally making a run towards the platform while in the background, the sound of the defense turrets firing could be heard.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Ichigo as the whole squad 13 ran with Elise.

"Defend, of course." Replied Elise, "Defend at least until everyone gets to safety…"

"So, battle time then?" asked Zorome.

"Indeed!" said Elise as they soon were at the feet of their Franxxs. "Listen!" continued Elise "Your Franxxs are equipped with emergency foldable ladders that lead directly to the cockpit. They are quite useful in emergency scrambles like these or when trying to abandon the Franxx!" she said as she pulled a keycard out of a pocket and continued, "In order to activate it, you're given special access cards that you MUST secure in your suits or in assigned pockets at ALL TIMES! They are your only tickets to get inside!"

As to show an example, she inserts her keycard into a hidden slot in Guan Yin's feet, which was brought into the platform as soon as the EMP was fired, and then a large set of stairs appeared on the Mecha's side. The whole group soon realized why they were used only for emergency; they exposed the pilots to exterior threats and could be deadly if one of them slipped.

"Don't worry about slipping off!" said Elise sensing their fear, "The suits have integrated magnets in the gloves and boots that will make sure you stick to the staircases! They also have integrated earbuds that show holographic lenses that contain the HUD so don't worry about the missing lectors. Now GO! HURRY!" She started to escalate the staircases of her mecha swiftly, to the surprise of the Jians. They soon followed her example and used their keycards to escalate the ladders.

"Time to fly again then!" said Ichigo looking at Delphinium with a proud grin as each pair stood in front of the entrance of their respective Franxxs.

"Excited?" asked Goro as he lent his hand to help Ichigo get onto Delphinium.

"Fearful and curious would be the right terms, I guess?" asked Ichigo sarcastically as Goro smiled and pulled her in.

"Alright! Let's see if this girl has some new tricks to become a "bad" girl!" said Zorome with a devilish grin on his face.

"Hey, you better go easy on me… otherwise… you know what will happen to you after the battle, right?" asked Miku with a devilish look that made sweat drops fall upon the face of Zorome.

"Y-Yeah…" replied Zorome scared.

"It feels a bit different; you know?" asked Mitsuru sitting inside Genista.

"What?" asked Kokoro as she sat in her seat and looked at Mitsuru with a happy face.

"N-Nothing…" replied Mitsuru with a smile as his thoughts changed looking at her happy face.

"Oh god, I'm so nervous!" said Kofuku as her hands shivered in fear.

"What's the matter?" asked Futoshi worried.

"Well," replied Kofuku, "I haven't piloted a specialized Franxx before…"

"Don't worry!" said Futoshi smiling, "Just remember what we did in the simulator and that will be enough. Just focus with me and we will be alright."

"Yeah," said Kofuku as she calmed down, "let's do this!"

"Say, darling!" said Zero Two as both of them took their seats.

"What is it?" asked Hiro.

"I want to go to the ocean…" she said looking towards the ceiling of the cockpit.

"Why are you saying that all of a sudden?" asked Hiro with a smile.

"Well," said Zero Two with a sad face as she leaned backward and held Hiro's hand, "whenever we think that it's all over... something…" she said as she burst into tears, "Something like this keeps happening and we are never able to live like we always wanted to… so… so, I… I just want to stay together again; I want to enjoy as we did that day before all of this happened…" she said as Hiro hugged her from the back.

"Don't worry…" said Hiro with a smile, "I'm sure that no matter what happens… we will find our way back, soon!"

"All systems are ready," said Elise over the intercom, "make sure you are all connected well with your partners and that the ladders are stored back into the franxx. And a little tip Zero Two, next time make sure that your comms' channel is set on "private" when you're talking personal subjects with your darling, alright?"

To the embarrassment of the two, they soon saw that their HUD's said that their comms were in the 'squad' channel rather than the 'private' one. To the rest of their group, it was something funny to see them like that.

"Alright! Enough with the chit-chat. Connect your Franxx and prepare to fly!" said Elise as everyone connected to their Franxxs and got ready to fly.

"Jian 345 and Jian 196, stand down." Said Elise as everyone looked at her shocked.

"What?! Why?!" asked Ikuno, her face showing an angry frown in the HUD while Titus was more of a confused one.

"The doctors have yet to give you the all-clear," said Elise, "therefore, you and Titus stay here. You two will only be called if there is an emergency."

"But…" said Ikuno with a sad expression.

"It's okay…" said Titus holding her in the right shoulder: "I don't want to risk you losing your legs again in this battle. I promise to you, however, that I will support whatever decision you make..." he said trying to cheer her up.

"Fine…" said Ikuno with a sigh, "But I can't promise you I will hold back, commander. As soon as my friends need help, I and Titus will be there."

"Alright, but I won't help you in the trouble you will get with Orion later." Said Elise "Alright Jians, time to fly!"

"Ganbatte!" shouted Titus.

** 'Ganbatte' in Japanese translates to 'good luck' in English. **

All the Franxx except Chlorophytum took off. While in the air, they could see the rest of Aztlan's air defenses acting up. Turrets started to point upwards along with radar stations powering up their guidance and tracking systems, other Franxx squads were soon starting to pour out from the Space Elevator hangars, and they saw that in a cliffside in the distance quite away from the city had its hangar gates open, revealing that it was a Starfighter hangar. Alarms were sounding very loud across the whole city and our pilots could see the people below proceeding into security vaults to avoid being caught on the crossfire. They also saw big ships moving towards the dome to protect the city.

"Oh, that's right!" said Ichigo, "Which units are going to be in the battle, Elise?"

"Before I tell you, remember that up here you need to call me by my callsign 'Origin 2'." Said Elise, "It's protocol! And as far as I can tell, the command is still assuring the situation, be on standby. However, one thing is confirmed. Pheonix, Meteorix and one more Franxx meant for Nana and Hachi will not be participating. Meteorix is still undergoing repairs and Pheonix upgrades on the weapon system make her unavailable to operate."

"This is Captain Teresa from the Cruiser 'Sky Explorer' AWACS callsign 'Treehouse'." Said a voice over the intercom, "Jian Squad, do you copy?"

"Ichigo, that's your call." Said Elise.

"Right," said Ichigo as she turned on the intercom, "This is Ichigo callsign "Jian 15", leader of Jian Squad along Jian 53. We read you loud and clear!"

"Excellent!" replied Captain Teresa, "Listen here, we are your assigned AWACS, the unit in charge of communicating you with HQ and their orders along with other nearby allied squadrons. We are just receiving their orders! Set your HUDs into 'Briefing mode'!"

Everyone did and soon their HUDS showed a 3D map of the city's airspace and a decoded voice started to narrate: "The capital city is being under attack by a total of 4 Gutenberg category VIRM cruisers along with their escorts and one S-class "Warhog" unit. In order to effectively counter this attack, our forces will be divided into three groups. Group A will be mainly composed of Klaxosaurs under command of Queen Sera and King Hatake assigned to protect at all times the civilians that are evacuating into the Space Elevator underground tunnels. Group B will be formed by the new "Jian Squad" and the "ACE" squadron, and their objective will be to destroy the S-class before it destroys the glass dome that protects the city. Group C will be conformed of all of the remaining air forces stationed to protect the capital and their work will be to contain and destroy the 4 G-units and their escorts until the S-class is eliminated. This will be your baptism of fire, Jian Squad. Good luck and godspeed."

"I hope they will be fine…" said Hatake worried as they stood outside a room from which they were supposed to command the Klaxosaurs.

"They have to be," said Seraphime, "they are Franxx pilots after all…"

"That is a fact but," said Hatake, "All this time they have been fighting Klaxosaurs and now suddenly there is a surprise attack by an enemy they don't even know correctly."

"That is true, but I'm sure everything will be alright…" said Seraphine as the light outside the door turned green.

"Alright then," said Hatake as he got up from the waiting seat, "let's get our ancestors to work!"

"The Klaxosaurs I suppose." said Seraphime.

"Yeah, of course…" he said as both of them took their seats inside the room, the room was located on the highest position of the outer belt of the Space Elevator called "the Halo", that gave a surprising wider view of the battlefield, other monitors inside the room showed the current position and view of the S-class unit.

"Alright, it will be alright!" whispered Ichigo sitting inside Delphinium as her body shivered in nervousness and fear, "It is going to all ok- ahhh!" she shouted as someone poked her from behind.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Goro.

"It's just, I just remember that it was just not the two of us…" replied Ichigo, "Being the leader, I have to take responsibility for everyone, before it didn't matter much because we all thought that Papa would take care of everyone, but…"

"At last we are here to kill that bastard…" said Goro with a laugh, "What can be odder?"

"You guys ready?" asked Hatake over the Intercom.

"Yes," replied Ichigo, "yes we are!"

"Alright then!" said Orion, "Let us start!" he shouted.

"Sure!" said Hatake as he and Seraphime summoned hundreds of Klaxosaurs inside the capital that came together and formed a dome that was big enough to fit all the evacuated people, to protect them from any incoming damage.

"Alright we are done!" said Seraphime.

"Good," said Orion, "Group C, this is your call!"

"This is Red leader Paladin-1, starfighter commander for Group C," said a voice on the intercom, "engaging for combat, over!" he said as starfighters flew off towards the four Gutenberg ships. His transmission was soon followed by a female voice, "This is Galm 1 and Galm 2, leading the Franxx squads. We are counting on you, Jian Squad!"

"Roger, we will try our best Galm 1!" replied Goro.

"Alright, now listen!" said Orion, "The defense shields of the S-class unit were disabled thanks to those EMP shells, but still it won't be that easy to take it down, but again, the dome won't be able to take much more damage… Therefore, it all depends on you two, that is squad Jian and the ACE Squadron. So, do your best!"

"Don't worry general!" said Daichi as The ACE squadron took their seats, "We won't let you down!"

"Let's do this!" said Zorome as both the Jian squad and the ACE squadron flew engaged towards the S-class unit in full speed.

As they engaged it, the shape of the S class unit became more clear, it was resembling a giant mechanical lizard that was smashing the dome with the nails on its paws.

"Engaging from position Delta!" said Daichi as the ACE squad flew and attacked it from different directions as they circled around the S-Class unit. Making the unit stop attacking the dome and rather focus on eliminating the ACE squadron first.

"Alright," said Ichigo, "it's our turn now, let's do this!" she said as all the franxxs engaged towards the S-Class unit at full speed.

"I'm a little worried though…" said Orion looking at the fight.

"Why?" asked Elise.

"Currently, in their team, Genista is the only ranged attacker, right?" asked Orion.

"Yes…" replied Elise.

"But again, her ranged attacks are very slow and are most effective against groups of enemies… therefore, I'm not sure that they will be able to perform at their full capacity…"

"That is true," said Elise, "but they are our only hope if we are to save the city…"

"Everyone!" said Ichigo as they went towards the unit, "Maintain the closest position possible, shoot it's leg joints to make it fall. That's our objective!"

"Roger that!" shouted all the pilots.

"Don't take it that easily," said Hatake hearing their chat, "VIRM are stupid but not when performing of strategy!"

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro as the S-Unit stopped attacking the ACE squadrons as the 4 Gutemberg class ships turned towards the squadron and started firing towards them.

"What are they doing?" asked Zorome.

"I knew it!" said Hatake, "their goal is just not Aztlan but also to destroy the franxxs!"

"What is there to be so happy about it?!" said Mitsuru as they dodged the attack of the S-Class unit that now also started to use its tail as a weapon.

"Yeah, sorry I just love strategy!" said Hatake laughing.

"Hatake…" said Seraphime sitting beside him.

"What is it-" asked Hatake as Seraphime pinched him under his arm.

"That's not how a king should act like!" said Seraphime.

"Alright, I- I- I'm sorry! Please it hurts!" he said as he stood up in pain.

Meanwhile, the Jians were having trouble dodging the projectiles coming from the Gutenberg cruisers while also keeping an eye on the S-unit.

"Dammit, we need help!" Kokoro thought before talking on the comms: "This is Jian 556, requesting support with the Gutenberg cruisers! They are making our work hard here!"

"Treehouse," said the intercom, "This is Galm 1 and Galm 2! Jian 556, proceeding to assist you!"

On the distance, the Jians saw one of the cruisers getting pummeled by a group of Franxx before getting destroyed by the one that was colored in white, red and blue. It had an ionic hammer in one of his hands and on the other some sort of laser cannon. However, what called their attention was its design, it looked like a two-horned demon that it even had holographic wings. However, spectator time was over once they saw the Gutenbergs change focus on the new attackers, leaving the Jians in peace.

"Jian 556! Managed to get their eyes on us! Focus on your objective!" said Galm 1.

"Roger! Thanks, Galm 1!" said Kokoro.

"King Hatake! Any weak spots that the Jians can target?" asked Teresa.

"Try shooting its eyes!" Hatake said as Seraphime let go of his arm and he settled down.

"You all heard him!" said Ichigo, "We all will make distractions! Genista, you take the shot!"

"Roger that!" said everyone as all of the Franxxs flew in different directions as Genista rose to almost the same level of the eyes of the S-Class unit.

"Um, Mitsuru?" asked Zorome.

"Yeah?" asked Mitsuru as he tried to get a clear lock on the eyes.

"Please do it fast!" shouted Zorome as Argentea dodged through both the tail and the arm of the S-Class unit.

"Hey, go easy!" shouted Miku.

"Shut up!" said Zorome, "What's more important here? Going easy on you or surviving?!"

"What did you say?!" said Miku.

"Target locked! Engaging shells!" said Mitsuru as the shell went straight and landed directly on one of the eyes, but only slightly scratching the other one.

"Everyone back to formation!" said Ichigo as they all flew out of the Units' target area. The Unit in its defense swung its tail all over the place. As to take the Franxxs away from him.

"Looks like we angered it…" said Ichigo as all the movement of the S-Class unit suddenly stopped.

"What is happening?" asked Zero Two looking at the unit as the noises of different joints being released from the back of the unit could be heard.

"So, it is a lizard indeed!" said Orion as the tail of the Unit detached and the numerous needles that pointed outwards from the tail joined them shelves, giving the tail a very hard coat and at the same time making it stiff and straight.

"And that's VIRM engineering for you!" said Hatake with a grin as the tail had by now turned into a lance a weapon for the S-Class unit, "And, Seraphime?" asked Hatake.

"What is it?" Asked Seraphime. She had already got a hold of his arm by now.

"STOP PINCHING ME!" screamed Hatake in pain.

"I told you to behave like a king, stop being impressed by the enemy! Moreover," said Serphime looking at her fingers, "this just might be a new weapon to control you…" she said as she looked towards Hatake with a scary look.

"Is that what a princess supposed to be like-" Hatake asked as the S-Class unit used the lance to smash the dome instead of attacking the Franxxs.

"WARNING: Less than 5 percent of integrity remaining!" said the computer.

"One more shot and the dome will fall for sure!" said Orion looking at the unit worried, "Don't stand there, do something!" he shouted.

"But we are not in formation yet!" shouted Zorome as all the franxxs hurried towards Delphinium to get back into formation.

"They won't make it!" said Ichigo as she turned to her intercom off, "Goro, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ichigo looking at the distance between the lance and the dome.

"You sure about this?" asked Goro.

"Yes!" replied Ichigo as the S-Class unit raised it lance again, this time holding it like a knife as to stab it on the dome.

"No..." whispered Elise in fear as the lance came in full speed to break the dome as everyone turned their eyes away from the impact.

"WARNING: 1 percent of integrity remaining!" said the computer after the impact.

"It didn't break!?" asked Orion shocked, he zoomed in to the location of the impact, Delphinium had come in between the Lance and the dome to stop the impact.

"I see," said Hatake with a grin, "Delphinium knew that the others won't make it in time to complete the formation, therefore she, being in the closest position to the Unit, rushed in and tried to stop the lance by holding it and turning on her boosters to stop it. Well, at least it saved us from one impact! Wait!" shouted Hatake looking at Seraphime as he stood up in a position trying to defend himself, "You are not going to pinch me again are you?" he asked.

"Look at your arm!" said Seraphime. She had already got a hold of his arm.

"No, wait-" he said as this time she not only pinched but also twisted. A high-pitched scream followed soon after.

"Ah, damn it!" said Goro, "I'm hit!" He clutched his wounded arm, shrapnel fragments have flown into it because of the force of the smash.

"Bear with it for a little Goro..." said Ichigo, while trying to move Delphinium to no avail, "Dammit! The lance must have hit the movement circuits, we're stuck here!" said Ichigo as the S-Class unit once again picked up the lance to smash another blow.

"So, everything is going to go in vain?" thought Goro as he looked at the S-Class unit.

"Ichigo, Goro! Get out of there!" Yelled Futoshi.

"Ichigo…" said Goro, "We have to abandon Delphinium..."

"I know but...!" said Ichigo before seeing that it was too late to do anything. The S-Class unit was ready for another strike.

Feeling that their look ran out, Ichigo turned around with tears in her eyes and said, "Goro, I love you!"

Goro smiled sadly before responding: "Me too, Ichigo."

Then both kissed for what looked like the last time and waited for the embrace of death... which never came.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting!" said a voice over the intercom of the franxxs.

"That voice…" said Futoshi shocked, as shells got bombarded over the other eye of the S-Class unit, as the unit lost control over visual, his knees got shot with high-kinetic railgun ammo, making it fall down sliding on the dome onto the ground outside the Capital, making the infertile soil fly up in the air; and through that dust, the last one of the Jians' Franxx came flying.

"Chlorophytum…" said Goro with a smile.

"I'm sure Orion's going to go all 'wild' on us for going against his orders…" said Nana as another franxx landed right beside the damaged Delphinium, it was mainly white colored with red colored stripes running all over it that clearly separated its different components. Nana soon continued, "Freiturnier! We need your skills over here!"

The only mecha of the group made entirely in the Federation soon approached and Kofuku asked, "Ichigo, Goro. You guys okay in there?"

"What? Oh, yeah! Yes, we're good. Although I have a wounded arm because of some shrapnel but I will be fine." answered Goro while Freiturnier installed new circuits and completely sealed off the opening caused by to the lance with a clear fluid that solidified within seconds.

"Ichigo," said Goro with a smile, "we survived for another day..."

Ichigo smiled while tears of happiness streaked her cheeks, "Yes... if we can today, we will survive throughout this damn war..." she said.

Meanwhile, the S-Class was struggling to get up, but the Federation was not going to have it...

"Get the unit!" ordered Orion.

"Yes, sir!" shouted all the ACE squadron pilots as they bombarded the unit with proton missiles until it exploded.

"S-Class unit confirmed destroyed! Group B objective has been completed!" said Teresa over the intercom.

Mr. President. The civilians have evacuated safely into the vaults. Group A's objective has been completed." Said the Space Elevator Headquarters.

"Perfect!" said Orion with a smile as he turned on a broadcast, "All receiving units, proceed to eliminate all remnant VIRM forces!"

"Now, it's time for the ships!" said Hiro as Strelizia aimed her spear towards the Gutenberg class ships to attack them with her ultimate. Of the 4 that joined the battle, only 2 remained.

"WARNING: Unidentified object coming through national airspace!" said the computer.

"What is that?" asked Futoshi looking at the sky as a white light could be seen coming towards them.

"It's coming too fast!" said Ichigo over comms, "Dodge it!" she shouted.

"Darling!" said Zero Two.

"Damn it!" said Hiro as Strelizia got out of the way just before the impact. Whatever was coming towards them, instead of crashing, fired its boosters at full speed and flew back into the hyper-speed portal that the rest of the VIRM ships used to escape. After that, all was silent until a new voice cut in…

"All military and civilian units in the capital." Said the Space Elevator Headquarters, "All of the attackers have been confirmed destroyed! We repeat! All of the VIRM forces had been kicked out of the city!"

Soon, cheers started to be heard all over the radio and in the city; for Jian squad, that was a relief and a few joined the celebration.

"Woohoo!" said Zorome, "It has been a long time since I felt alive like this!"

"Good work everyone." Said Ichigo, "It seems we still got it, even if I and Goro got into trouble."

"Don't worry." Said Titus, "That's the most expected thing that happens with newbies and returning veterans. Also, listen to these guys."

Simonizing the comms channel with the Federation's National Radio (FNR), everyone soon heard a song*:

~O'er azure skies

~And emerald plains

~Where freedom and life prevail!

In that part, all of the city soon joined in the singing.

~With union and strength

~We will fight till the end

~For the liberty of our home!

Hiro swore that he heard someone shout "Woohoo!" but there were too many voices to know who. Later on, HQ talked again, "All starfighter and Franxx units, RTB." Soon enough, Jian Squad followed suit, with Delphinium being carried by Freiturnier.

"Thanks to the combined efforts of all of Aztlan's defenses, the VIRM attack against the capital has been successfully neutralized." Said Orion over the broadcast, "Intel suggests that the attack had the objective to destroy or possess the Space Elevator once the Dome was broken. Fortunately, we won't have to worry about another attack like that for the rest of the war. After the VIRM forces retreated, the Space Elevator energy systems have been set into "Fully alert" meaning that next time VIRM performs an attack like that, it will be easily wiped out by specialized weaponry. Speaking of special, Jian squad, the high command is impressed by your performance in your baptism of fire. However, they have concluded that you're rustier than expected so you will be soon sent towards the OASIS camps on the West where you will perform training in the field along a couple of Federation mentors in order to get your practical skills back and running. It will also be a good opportunity to test out there the new power-ups you're Franxx have and to also learn how we manage to tame the still wild Klaxosaurs that are roaming on the wastes. Also, because SOME of you disobeyed orders, you will have to perform social service as punishment. Details will be given later. Dismissed."

A few moments later, at the Space Elevator medical ward...

"Papa!" said Nozumo crying as she hugged Goro who was on the hospital bed with his wounded arm bandaged and a minor head injury, "I was scared!"

"There, there my little girl." Said Goro while petting Nozumo's hair, "The bad guys will need to be stronger than this to hurt me."

"Really?" asked Ichigo, "Then how about those times wrestling with me?"

"Oh, like those times you wrestled at night?" asked Nozomu.

"What?! N-no! Well, in some way! But..." said Ichigo turning super-red.

"Um… Ichigo," said Goro, "Everyone's hearing!" he said as Ichigo suddenly blushed in embarrassment.

"So," said Seraphime, "Looks like everyone is fine then!"

"Yeah," said Kofuku, "but what happened to Hatake?" she asked looking at Hatake as he stood near Seraphime with a clear sign of being worn out from pain holding a pillow in between his arm and his waist.

"Nothing," said Seraphime, "I just taught him a few manners!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah whatever!" said Hatake as he walked out. Orion stood at the balcony looking at the recovery team repairing the dome. The citizens of the city were calm again now and, most importantly, prepared for the new war that had just unofficially begun with the attack.

"It was a lot of damage, wasn't it?" asked Hatake.

"Yeah it was…" replied Orion, "But what are you doing with that pillow?" he asked looking at it.

"Long story…" said Hatake with a sigh.

"Say Hatake," said Orion, "whatever came with that white light, you know about it, don't you?"

"I just have a guess…" replied Hatake, "Just pray that it doesn't become true…"

VIRM mothership 516

Location Unknown

"My lord," said a VIRM alien, "The attack against the Space Elevator has failed..."

Papa just released a heavy sigh and said, "And where is the captain?"

"Killed, my lord. He got destroyed by the Federation forces." Replied the VIRM alien.

"He had it deserved for his failure." Said Papa, "Seems that we will have to proceed to Plan B. Did you get the readings about their 'secret'?"

"Yes, my lord." Replied the alien, "We are right now triangulating their origin. The time of their doom will be closing soon."

"Good." Said Papa, "For now, stick to the "Diversion" plan and proceed to ran chaos among their units. The less they are for the moment, the better."

"Yes, my lord." Said the VIRM alien as he stood up to take his leave.

"Oh, also one more thing." Said Papa stopping him, "Who exactly finished the captain?"

"A group of Dr. Franxx creations along the infamous 'ACES' the Vice-chairman warned us about. Their units are called "the Jians". Replied the alien.

"Good, you may leave now." Said Papa as the alien took his leave.

The VIRM alien soon exited while Papa turned around in his chair looking at Earth. The place of his greatest success, after pulling out the greatest scheme in the history of humanity, making them follow him as if he was their god, giving him such power never obtained before; and at the same time, his biggest failure, because he underestimated the power of "emotions" and the power of change a little individual can cause in a whole group, forcing him to drop his act and to try to silence the planet only to fail again. When he abandoned it 15 years ago, it was a decaying planet which would have perished very soon if it wasn't for those damn Klaxosaurs. Now, in the time they were absent, it had gained back many of its lost strength and life, especially thanks to the Federation efforts who had learned of APE mistakes and progressed farther than his APE organization. They had tried to stop them a few years back, sending an expedition to destroy the nation while the main armada reorganized back at their last base. The Vice-chairman led that expedition; they didn't return. Now, the Federation had the help of the Klaxo sapiens, that damn civilization that stopped them before, along with many lessons learned from when they engaged the expedition force. It wouldn't be an easy war this time, but VIRM has and will always prevail.

Papa: "Enjoy your victory, for now, earth landers." Said Papa with a grin as he lifted his right hand in the air as if holding a wine glass, "In the end, our supreme evolution will triumph over yours."

-end of chapter-

*Song heavily inspired in "USEA National Anthem- Hymn of Liberty -" From Ace Combat 4.

PS: I'm sorry for not being able to keep up with the weekly schedule, though I assure you that if it's not weekly, it will be in the next week for sure!


	15. Chapter 14: Sandstorm

**Sandstorm!**

A few days later after the battle of Aztlan and the start of the Second VIRM-Earth war...

"Why are we awake so soon?" asked Zorome as the squad Jian gathered in the hall of their given quarters.

"I don't know either…" said Goro yawning.

"Seriously," said Mitsuru, "It's just 5 A.M.!"

"And I'm hungry!" said Futoshi scratching his head.

"That's because," said Orion as he entered inside the hall, "you all are going into a training course from today onwards!"

"Yeah, we remember that... wait," said Hiro just realizing what he said, "We are going already? At this time?"

"Even I agree to the point!" said Hatake as he entered the hall wearing a brown colored jumper with its hood on his head and blue jeans, "Can't we at least wake up a little bit later?"

"What's the matter?" asked Miku as she came in the hall hurried while still trying to put her hand through the sleeve of a shirt. All the others followed.

"Well if we go now," said Orion, "we will be able to catch up with the schedule. General mobilization is well underway and there has been a high number of voluntaries joining into our forces. However, because most of them are new green people, they need some sort of "champions" they can look upon to stay inspired and in high morale. That's where you enter, Jian squad. You're exactly the kind of role they need to look upon. One day of training is worth a thousand Franxxs!"

"Oh great," said Hatake, "so, now gold is being replaced by Franxx?"

"Nah, I just made that phrase!" said Orion with a smile, "So, now everyone, get ready! And just take the things you will need for at least 2 weeks since two sets of your uniforms and the corresponding supplies are already inside the ship."

"Alright…" said Hiro with a tired sigh as everyone walked towards their rooms.

"Too bad…" said Hatake looking at them with pity yet smiling on him being lucky, "So, I will get going then!"

"Where are you going?" asked Seraphime.

"You called us here just to say goodbye to squad Jian, right?" asked Hatake looking at Orion who stood there grinning at him.

"Well, I'm happy that the bait worked on you!" said Orion.

"What?!" said Hatake shocked, "Don't tell me…"

"Yes," said Orion with a scary face, "YOU are going too, and the best part is… you will be getting…" he said as Hatake's face turned in to the face of a rat facing a snake, "Physical… training…"

"NO!" shouted Hatake as he tried to run away but Seraphime caught him by his hood making him fall on the ground, "Lies… Deception…" he said trying to escape.

"Why can't you guys do something without acting?" asked Elise.

"I'm too thinking of the same question." Said Seraphime.

"And why are you taking their sides!" said Hatake looking at her.

"I have to go for training no matter what!" said Seraphime as she turned her head as her face turned red, "And, it's better if you go… With me…"

"You lied to me Seraphime…" said Hatake with a sad look.

"No," said Seraphime as she let her hand holding his hood go, "I- I didn't mean to-"

"An opening!" shouted Hatake with a grin as he dashed towards the main door of the room, "Once I escape, I will first find a bed to sleep!" he thought as within seconds Elise grabbed his right leg and smashed him on the wall.

"You are NOT going to sleep again!" said Elise annoyed.

"Damn that hurt!" he shouted as Seraphime held one of his shoulders.

"Hatake…" said Seraphime as her eyes glowed in anger, "How dare you take advantage over my emotions?"

"Seraphime…" said Hatake with a sweat-drop expression, "You see I didn't mean to- Wait!" he shouted as Seraphime got hold of his arm, "Don't, that hurts-" he said as she pinched and twisted his arm. A loud scream followed.

"And this is why I assigned you for physical training Hatake..." thought Orion letting out a sigh.

Meanwhile...

"What are we supposed to take?" asked Hiro confused as he looked at the clothes he bought in the Capital.

"Well, Orion said that it would be very warm and dusty there, so we should probably take some light clothes." said Goro.

"Darling!" said Zero Two as she opened fast the door to the boys' dormitory, "Which one should I take?" she asked holding two swimsuits in both of her hands.

"What's the matter Zero Two-" said Hiro as he soon got shocked by what she was holding, "W-What do you mean?"

"I-It's nothing, Hiro!" said Kofuku as she pulled Zero Two back with her, "You see, Elise told us that there is a lake beside the training camp, so we thought of making preparations for a fun day there too!"

"So that's why the training camp is named 'OASIS'!" said Mitsuru.

"Get your stuff fast!" shouted Orion from the hall, "The ship is ready to depart!"

"Yeah, we are coming!" replied Goro, "Alright I hope that is all there is!" he said as everyone gathered in the hall with their language in their hands, the children gathered there too for a warm goodbye.

"I will miss you daddy!" said Ai, as she hugged Mitsuru.

"Don't worry! We will be back soon…" replied Mitsuru.

"Be a good girl… Okay, Ai?" asked Kokoro.

"Sure!" replied Ai.

"When will you come back!" asked Nozumu as she hugged her father.

"Don't worry, time will pass!" said Goro patting her head.

"Please take good care of them!" said Ichigo looking at Nana and Hachi.

"We will without any fault," said Nana, "Do your best in the training alright?"

"Sure!" said Ichigo with a smile yet with tears in her eyes.

"Too bad we can't take the kids…" said Elise standing near the entrance of the quarters.

"Taking them would be a big risk," said Orion sadly standing beside her, "It's a military training camp after all," he said as his phone rang, "What is it?" he asked over the call.

"Sir, we are running behind schedule, it would be better if they leave now." Replied the personnel on the phone.

"Alright let's go!" he thought of shouting from his mouth but got stuck as he saw the tears in the eyes of the squad since they were not only fighters but also parents now, "Well, I guess we can extend the schedule to another hour…" he said on the phone as he disconnected.

"You shouldn't be so soft-hearted, it's for their own good, you know?" said Elise understanding the situation.

"Well, I know that but…" replied Orion as he looked at them, "Those tears… they always haunt me every time. It always makes me remember that my leadership and decisions cause things like this to happen and sometimes, they don't end well..." he said with a sad expression.

"Hey, as far as I know, all the families of those who didn't return don't blame you for their deaths. They knew that in the state the world is right now, every duty must be answered in order to make sure that their future would be safe. And even if it pained them to never see again their loved ones, they are at least happy to know that their sacrifice is not in vain thanks to your leadership. So keep going strong as you are right now." Elise said compassionately before planting a kiss in Orion's cheek.

"Thanks, Elise. I sometimes think that I need to pay a visit to Dr. Franxx's grave to thank him for creating you..." responded Orion smiling while Elise chuckled. Unknown to both of them, Hatake and Sera heard what Orion said and though together: "It seems I misjudged the doctor/my father. He thought well of the future..."

"Well, it's time to go I guess?" asked Goro keeping a hand on Ichigo's shoulder after spending a few more minutes with the kids.

"You sure you don't stay a bit more?" asked Orion.

"No," replied Ichigo, "we will never be able to leave this way, so it's better if we hurry up!"

"I see…" said Orion, "Alright then, the ship's standing at the main port let's go! Bye, kids! I promise your parents will be back before you know it!"

"Bye uncle Orion!" the children responded as squad Jian hurried into a transport that took them to the main port where a mothership was standing.

"Why do we need such a big ship just to get to the training camp? It's not like we are going to an active sector of the war!" said Zorome looking at the mothership.

"Well," said Orion, "your Franxxs are inside along with weapons, ammo, food, and energy supplies that were going to be sent to the camp, so we thought why not send all of them together!"

"We are ready!" said the crew captain over the intercom.

"Alright," said Orion, "I suppose you all should get going now! And you better take care of them, got it? Careless king!" he said looking at Hatake.

"Alright Hentai-san!" he said walking inside the ship.

"It's President Orion you idiot!" shouted Orion annoyed before moving on "Alright guys, Elise will accompany you on the journey to the OASIS to make sure you arrive safely, after that she will return directly towards the capital."

"You're not coming, mister president?" Mitsuru asked.

"No, I still got a lot of work to do here. Especially considering we are still trying to figure out what is VIRM's next move. Be careful out there, alright? You can also only call me Orion if you want to, no need for the formality." Orion said.

"We have been through worse Orion so rest assured we will at least be fine." Said Kokoro smiling causing Orion to smile too.

"This is KLAP 2548 taking off now!" said the captain as the ship took its course and flew out of the capital through the belt of the dome. Orion stood on the platform waving goodbye to the guys before another transport arrived and he stepped in. It's still dark outside with a dim light of the sunrise that could be seen rising from the east behind the mountains beyond which lied the lifeless plains.

"Wow…" said Hiro as he and Zero Two looked together at the capital; from a far view, the light of the morning was highlighting the beautiful blue and white windows of the buildings and the street lights, sensing the morning light, started to shut off letting way to the warm light of the sun now illuminating the whole translucent glass dome to make it look like a glowing globe.

4 hours later…

"Damn it's hot!" said Hatake taking his coat off as they all sat in the attendance hall of the ship, "Yeah, we are in a desert after all…"

"Hey, I never got to ask," said Goro looking at Hatake's metal plates that were now clearly visible, "Why is it important for you to keep your powers under regulation? I mean the hybrids and Klapiens don't need to."

"Well," said Hatake, "the Federation hybrids are naturally created, and we were created artificially, through cloning or artificial DNA changes, therefore we are half human and half Klapien due to which there are often imbalances in terms of power. Moreover, Klaxo sapien powers are based on the emotional capacity, and we humans are already too much emotional, which makes us go out of control since there is a sudden rise in both emotion influence and power. Hence, if you don't control your power, you create havoc unknowingly…"

"But," said Ikuno, "Sera-chan is a Klapien already, Zero Two was created artificially, and Hiro was turned into a hybrid due to the mixing of Zero Two's blood, but what about you? I mean you told us you were created using some kind of special serum, but it had to have something from a Klaxo sapien to get the DNA and turn you into what you are right now."

"L-Let's not go into that!" said Hatake turning suspicious.

"Wait, if the serum was designed by Dr. Franxx…" said Ichigo.

"No, don't!" said Hatake.

"And the only source of Klaxosaur DNA during that time was Seraphime's hair sample that Dr. Franxx himself took, therefore…" said Ichigo despite Hatake's words, his words only accelerated Ichigo's sentence to complete, "Seraphime is Hatake's mother?!"

"What?!" said Zorome.

"You said it!" said Hatake annoyed, "Though it's good that Orion and Elise weren't here to listen…"

"What was that?" asked Elise over the intercom.

"YOU WERE LISTENING!" screamed Hatake. Elise just shrugged but then winked to him, indicating his secret was safe.

"Come on guys, it's cruel of you all to say that!" said Kofuku, "Hatake had already had his mother before, so technically that isn't possible!"

"Thank you, Kofuku…" thought Hatake looking at her as if he had seen some angel in her.

"Of course, it would mean that Seraphime is Hatake's sister!" said Kofuku as Hatake got stuck upon the thunderclap of those words.

"I-I have a sister complex?" asked Hatake whispering as looked towards Seraphime, despite having blue skin color, her red face of embarrassment was clearly visible.

"I love my brother?" whispered Seraphime shocked.

"Wait, you love him?" asked Zero Two looking at her with a smile, as to tease her.

"N-No, I mean. Well…" said Seraphime startled.

Elise: "Oh, relax Sera. You don't have to worry about incest there. Let me tell you a secret" she said and then whispered to her "Don't tell Hatake but before he arrived at the Federation, Orion tried to get as much Intel as possible about him. And one of the data we found out about him thanks to his blood analysis is that his hybrid DNA has very few strands from yours. Apparently, we think that Dr. Franxx altered it a little for his son."

Sera let out a breath of relief. At least she and Hatake won't be "accidentally" practice incest any time soon.

"We will be landing in about 15 minutes!" said the captain over the comms, "Please make sure you are seated, and that the seatbelts are attached within the next 5 minutes."

"Hm… It's looking better than expected!" said Hatake looking at the training camp; it really looked like an oasis in the middle of the desert indeed, with the golden-colored sand settled around, the falling sunlight making it shine. Nothing could be seen except for sand for hundreds of kilometers which may explain why it had no fencing as to define the border of the camp, probably because even if somebody tried to escape, they would just die of heatstroke and thirst.

Elise: "Alright guys, prepare for the landing. After that, I will return to Aztlan so you will be on your own. Also, is everyone here?

Titus: "Actually, Ikuno went to the bathroom for something. I will go and get her back here."

In the bathroom...

"I hope it isn't visible…" said Ikuno looking at her forehead as she lifted her hair from the front, standing in front of the mirror that was outside the washroom, she could see two small purple-colored spots on her forehead.

"It's started growing already?" asked Titus as he stood beside the girls' bathroom doors.

"It has…" replied Ikuno with a disappointed face.

"You sure you don't want to tell them?" asked Titus, "I mean, they will be heartbroken when they get to know, you know?"

"I will tell them…" said Ikuno, "Just give me some time…."

"Well," said Titus, "I, of course, don't have any right to force you, do I? So, do as you like, but for now, come we are about to land!" he said as all of them took their seats and tightened their seatbelts as the ship landed on the dry dusty landing zone which only had four arms to hold the ship and an extendible staircase to help everyone get down.

"So, you all must the new pilots!" said a voice, in front of them was a Klapien standing beside a modified jeep that had covers and huge tires.

"Yes!" said Zero Two.

"Pixy!" said Elise with a smile as she walked towards him with a smile. He had short red short hair in a tomahawk and green colored skin with only his left horn intact.

"It's been a while, Elise!" replied Pixy.

"It has been, but not time to talk again." Said Elsie, "We need you to train these rusty pilots!"

"Who are you calling rusty?!" said Zorome angered.

"To you, dumbhead!" said Miku as everyone laughed.

"Where's Lara?" she asked.

"Well, you know her." replied Pixy, "Preparing the training ground for the pilots to start fresh!"

"That's just like her…" said Elise disappointed, "I got to go though!"

"Wait, you are staying?" asked Pixy.

"No," replied Elise, "we need to work on the Federation's defenses after all!"

"I see…" said Pixy, "Alright then, come on!" he said as everyone got inside the jeep.

"What's that?" asked Hiro looking at the faraway horizon where the sand looked like huge clouds.

"A sandstorm." replied Pixy, "We get those a lot around here, not a big problem though! Most of the training grounds are underground."

"So," said Kokoro exhausted, "we train no matter what…"

"Don't worry about it! Consider this place as a different version of whatever place you were trained before. It was already here by the time I was a cadet or new pilot, and many fine pilots came out from its chambers." said Pixy as Elise took her leave and the Jeep's engine started and they went off towards the training camp, "We won't exhaust you all too much!"

"I hope so…" said Zero Two with a sigh as the jeep entered the main compound. The compound gave a different feel from that of the Space Elevator, as it was indeed a military camp. It had more camps than buildings on the outside, personnel marching everywhere, with laser cannons being tested and bombs exploding in blast-proof test rooms.

"I see now why Orion didn't want the kids to be here…" said Ichigo looking around as the jeep went inside a huge hangar.

"Alright get down!" said Pixy as everyone got down, "your luggage has been transferred to your quarters already… Since it's not noon yet, you all go and freshen up! Lara will be there to pick you all up!"

"Who's Lara?" asked Kofuku.

"One of the training coaches and my wife! Anyhow, see you all later!" said Pixy as he drove the jeep away.

"But where are the quarters?" asked Zero Two.

"Please follow me!" said one of the cadets there wearing a brown colored military uniform as everyone followed him to a locked building that looked like it had just been cleaned up. The building had 3 floors with two rooms each.

"Not that bad... I guess?" said Goro as he entered the room they were given to. The room contained 2 beds, a wardrobe, a bathroom, and a flower pot kept on the frame of the only window of the room.

"Well, it's only for a week after all!" said Ichigo as she unpacked the clothes.

"Well, the room is fully empty!" said Goro sarcastically as they both laughed.

"Um… this will work out I guess?" asked Hiro as he wiped the sweat upon his face and looked at the room, which could be considered an exact replica of Goro's and Ichigo's room.

"So, I finally get to sleep with you, darling!" whispered Zero Two in Hiro's ear as Hiro jumped back in surprise.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Hiro shocked.

"Nothing, it's just fun to tease u!" she said as she leaned forwards with a smile.

"Squad Jian is required to stand outside their quarters and wait for further orders!" said the speaker near their quarters as the clock hit exactly twelve.

"Training is starting already?" asked Hiro as everyone stood outside their quarters, "And where is Hatake?"

"So, I hope you all will train hard as a squad that holds the rank of "special" should do..." said a girl walking towards them, she had medium brown curly hair with yellow-colored skin and with only her right horn intact, "I'm Master Sergeant Lara, your training coach and the one in charge of this facility!"

"I just hope it isn't going to be that exhausting…" said Kofuku.

"If what they say about you is true then it would be a breeze. Now, come on- Oh right!" said Lara quickly remembering, "Why isn't he here yet?" she said looking at her watch.

"Miss Lara, we found him!" said a voice from behind, there were about four military cadets who were bringing Hatake towards Squad Jian with his hands tied up as he walked towards them with an annoyed face.

"What happened?" asked Seraphime.

"Well, he tried to escape the compound in another ship," said one of the cadets "president Orion had warned us about this so, we were prepared for it!"

"I'm going to take revenge some say for you, Orion…" whispered Hatake.

"Alright take him!" said Lara as the cadets took somewhat dragged him towards the training room, "And you may follow them, Sera-sama! You will be in the library studying the art of war to improve your tactical and strategical wits, and I will NOT take a "No" for an answer!"

"S-Sure…" said Seraphime with a worn-out voice as she followed the cadets.

"Alright then!" she said looking at the rest of the squad members, "Come with me to the training ground we will have physical training first and then put your Franxx skill to test."

About 5 hours later…

"Remember me, why we agreed to do this?" said Ichigo sitting inside Delphinium standing inside a battle arena with Strelizia in front of him. The other Franxxs stood outside the battlefield.

"In order to test your new abilities and those of Strelizia," said Lara sitting inside her Franxx named Alricausia, "we believe that the only way would be with a sparring session between yourselves. After all, the rest of your teammates will also have them."

"Wait what?" asked Miku sitting inside Argentea.

"You heard me!" replied Lara, "I will not repeat myself! So, get into your positions you two!" she said as Strelizia and Delphinium moved towards their places

" Very well." Said Lara, "Strelizia, you will receive all of Delphinium's attacks and try to block them all with your shield or your lance BUT you CANNOT retaliate. As for you Delphinium, I want you to give all of your efforts into your attacks, let us see what is your potential!"

Eventually, Strelizia got into a defensive stance followed closely by Delphinium.

"Come on Ichigo! We will be fine so don't try to hold back!" said Zero Two from Strelizia.

"Don't worry!" replied Ichigo, "We know that very much!"

"I'm actually surprised that command can give us the luxury of staying in our Franxxs to witness this battle when it could be more practical to let us wait outside..." said Kofuku sitting looking at them from inside Freiturnier.

"Well, that's actually not the whole truth." Said Titus, "Your franxx have been given a new energy core that is still in its experimental phase and considering how your franxxs are very special then..."

"So we are supposed to act as lab rats?" asked Ikuno.

"Easy there partner," said Titus looking at her annoyed expression, "we had it tested in many simulators to make sure it was safe enough for the pilots. All it needs is practical testing! There's nothing to fear except for a few mechanical failures..."

"Well, it is calm to hear that it isn't that dangerous." said Kokoro.

"Not that I want to mess up with some sort of secret gadget but think that we could take a look at those new power cores Titus?" asked Hatake over the intercom.

"No hay problema Hatake!" said Titus.

"Now where the hell did you learn Spanish from?" asked Hatake.

"Orion taught me!" said Titus, "You done training by the way?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Orion these guys even know that I got health regeneration capabilities…" said Hatake, "And thanks to that they made me workout till I couldn't get up anymore, and now lying on my bed…"

"Oh, and how's Seraphime?" asked Hiro.

"Well, she studied too much, she is in the same room fainted… Sleeping in the other bed!" replied Hatake.

"A boy and a girl in the same room huh? Don't do any mistakes!" said Echhino over the intercom.

"Echhino?" asked Hatake, "What are you doing here?"

"Nah, Orion decided to upgrade the defense systems, so he made Elise link up all the radio comms to one channel so that it's easy to monitor, and I'm in charge of keeping an eye on comms!"

"Oh great…." Said Hatake exhausted, "Well that won't be a good idea…" he thought looking at her asleep, "but I can't even move a finger… Ah, damn u Orion!"

"Alright, we wasted enough time! Begin!" shouted Lara as Delphinium went straight for a thrust which Strelizia easily blocked, then proceeded to slash in all directions using her two swords. Strelizia held her ground.

"Impressive... Delphinium has good attack speed along with some unpredictable patterns. And it looks like Strelizia isn't very affected by it..." said Pixy who was sitting on the stamen seat.

"Don't get too impressed just now, we're barely starting and they haven't unlocked their first abilities..." said Lara

A 'Ping' sound was heard and both Delphinium and Strelizia stopped for a moment...

"Speaking of that..." said Lara.

"Emm... miss Lara, what does the notification 'Quantum Core unlocked' mean?" asked Ichigo looking at her computer screen.

"That's supposed to be the newly implemented system that your Franxx have. Every Franxx of unique design like yours or mine has one." Said Lara, "The concept is that, the more experience you have with your Franxx, the more powerful it becomes." She said as a diagram popped up in screens of all of the team, "this one shows the skills of Alricausia" continued Lara, "As you can see, thanks to these cores, the Federation pilots have an advantage over VIRM units, since these abilities help stretch the power of their Franxx to their limits." She said as the diagrams now showed a diagram of all Delphinium's and Strelizia's skills, which were all locked with a few exceptions, "As you can see, the only skills you two have right now are your initial passives, which also evolve along the core making their effects more powerful. In order to unlock the rest, you need to obtain experience which can be easily obtained in battles or training exercises like this one..."

"Cool!" said Zorome.

"Just for the record," said Lara, "remember to always read all details about your abilities since their uniqueness can be helpful in certain situations and knowing them as the back of your hand can be the key between victory and death. Alright, continue with the training!"

A few hours later...

The training session they received was centered among unlocking the squad's cores which they fortunately did. Now, they were preparing for the last part of the training...

"Phew! That was actually a good workout!" said Miku.

"And with these new skills," said Zorome, "we will soon rock our way to the top!"

"From where did you learn that phrase?" asked Goro

"At the arcade, Miku and I went," replied Zorome, "they had some cool references there!"

"Cut the chatter and listen everyone!" said Lara, "As far as it goes, this training has been only focused on unlocking your cores. But now the real training begins! Everyone! Assume battle stances, you're fighting one more foe!"

"Really? Whom?" asked Kofuku.

"Us!" replied Pixy, "Give your best in this fight and we will analyze the level of your teamwork!

"Great!" replied Zorome, "Then let's start with us drawing first punch!"

"Wait! Zorome!" said Hiro. Argentea was already going for Alricausia very fast with her fist ready... only for Alricausia to dodge too easily and made her trip by putting her feet in front of her. The impact was hard...

"They told you to wait, knucklehead!" said Miku painfully.

"Ok! Just shut it!" said Zorome angered as his expression changed to a worried one when he saw Alricausia aim one of her lasers towards them, "Oh-oh..."

Fortunately, help arrived in the form of Genista and Strelizia forcing Alricausia's aim off while Freiturnier helped recover Argentea with Chlorophytum and Delphinium giving cover. Eventually, they managed to put Argentea back in her feet just as Alricausia managed to get off Strelizia and Genista from her. Genista fired a smoke-shell which allowed them time to regroup.

"Zorome!" said Ichigo annoyed "How many times do we have to tell you to not run off like that?!"

"Sorry," said Zorome, "got very excited..."

"It still hurts you know..." said Miku.

"Got you covered there Miku..." said Kofuku

Freiturnier suddenly aimed her left hand at Argentea and a green beam connected to her. Miku suddenly felt relieved from the pain...

"Ah... thank you Kofuku!" said Miku, "How did you manage that?"

"One of the new features of medical Franxx!" said Titus, "They can now actively heal both the mechas and their pilots!"

They were suddenly interrupted by Alricausia passing through the smokescreen and barely missing the group who managed to avoid at the last second.

"Listen everyone!" said Goro, "We are easy prey if just keep stopping like this, we need to improvise now!"

"I'm with you," said Hiro, "Zero Two and I will take Alricausia head-on!"

"Alright! Ikuno, Kokoro!" said Ichigo, "You two support from far! Don't let her get close to you! The rest will..."

However, they were suddenly surprised to see Alricausia coming back for them REAL fast. This time, luck ran out...

"GOTCHA!" shouted Lara.

They were all suddenly launched over to the ground thanks to her war-hammer and then, she proceeded to dominate every single one of them...

"Is this something that Orion would allow?" asked Seraphime, as she woked up looking at the same screen Hatake was looking at.

"Whatever makes them take on the seriousness of this war…" said Hatake, "and I think he is preparing them for something more than that... By the way, are you fine now?"

"Well something is for sure... they are going to feel it tomorrow..." said Seraphime, "And yeah… I feel good after resting now!"

"What made you faint anyways?" asked Hatake.

"Well," replied Seraphime, "I'm always tensed, you know? About the people, therefore I want to full fill my duties to the fullest, even if that means studying till the very end!"

"Hm… The motive of all this is to improve your strategy by reading books on previous wars? Want to play a game on something like that?"

"What game?" asked Seraphime interested.

"Chess!" said Hatake as he tried to get up, "I'm sorry can you bring me my trolly? I can't move my body!" he said with a sweat-drop expression.

Later, at the mess hall...

The mood of the squad was a mix of depression, anger, and pain that the rest of the people still dining there could feel the tension in the air. They all could still remember Lara's words after they ended the "sparring"...

"I'm disappointed already and we're just starting the courses. Do you want to know what was your mistake out there? It was the fact that you all don't react fast enough. Now, it makes complete sense to make a plan as a squad. But VIRM acts like a group mind, meaning that by the time you already have one, they will be already proceeding with theirs so you need to make yours at a similar speed, sometimes even when you're already fighting! We will cover that at least during the rest of the training course and I expect you to keep up with your "special" talents everyone praises around. Dismissed!"

"Aaagh!" said Miku frustrated, "Couldn't she at least go easy on us?!"

"I swear they didn't even take us seriously!" said Zorome with the same reaction.

"What happened to Sera-chan, by the way?" asked Ichigo looking at Seraphime who sat with her food in front of her with a blank mind.

"Um… Well," replied Hatake looking at her, "She played chess with me and lost 4 matches continuously…"

"You should have at least let her win once!" said Ichigo, "You really are an idiot!"

"Well guys, I think that's the lesson Orion wants us to learn..." Titus said.

Everyone looked at him confused. "What do you mean Titus?" Ikuno asked.

"Guys, I have been present at the first Federation-VIRM war. Needless to say, even with our advantages over them, it was as horrible as all wars are. At that time, I had to work as a medic in field headquarters and what I witnessed there has taught me that VIRM won't give any chances to those who take wars lightly..." Titus responded, getting a little shaken. The rest of the squad saw this and started to feel uncomfortable...

"How bad was it?" Asked Ikuno.

"I have seen many pilots return back to base horrified of the battles and some of them had very serious wounds." Said Titus with a sigh, "Some presented heavy hemorrhage, amputations in external body parts, loss of organs, you name it. It was clear there that VIRM would try anything to literally exterminate us." Everyone was shocked to hear that, as Titus continued "That's why the training is hard now. Seeing that soon all of the Federation forces are going back into that hell, they need you to be aware that the battles we're going to face now WILL be different to the ones you faced before."

"It's hard to win… isn't it?" asked Zero Two looking down.

"Well," said Hatake with a serious tone, "just remember one thing, I'm a king and we are all in this together! If someone dies on the battlefield, it will have to be me first! Although…" he said with a wry expression, "I don't feel like dying anymore because there are finally people who I can live for... I will protect everyone… I swear!" he said as everyone looked at him with a shocked seeing him act like that, "No, well I mean…" he said feeling embarrassed at everyone's reaction.

"Don't worry!" said Titus keeping his hand on Hatake's shoulders, "We got your back and so does the Federation!"

"Where's Naomi, by the way?" asked Kokoro.

"Yeah," said Ikuno, "I didn't see her after she left for her training."

"She's still training?" asked Hatake, "I told her not to stress it!"

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro.

"Well," said Hatake, "Phoenix was going in combat barehanded all this time, right? But actually, that Franxx is made for high-speed attacks and assassinating escaping targets. I saw Naomi handle Phoenix quite well, so, I decided to make her a permanent pilot for Phoenix once its weapon system was finished. That's what she was practicing on!"

"She has been practicing this long?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Hatake, "I will get her!"

"Nah," said Titus, "you stay, I will go!"

"Thanks, Titus!" said Hatake as Titus took his leave.

"I hope that was enough…" said Naomi looking at the time as she came out of Phoenix which was standing in another practice battle area, "I think I can train for one more hour…" she though taking a sip from the water bottle.

"Jesus! You really were practicing!" said Titus as he entered.

"Yeah…" said Naomi, "I finally got some responsibility too, you know?" she said looking at Phoenix with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Titus confused.

"Well," said Naomi, "I had a chance to work with Hiro before Zero Two came in out squad, sadly though… I didn't realize Hiro was anything special and I always blamed him for not being able to pair up with me. B-But now, I want to stand up-" she said as she felt light dizziness, "I want to stand up to him…" she said as she fainted, Titus caught him by her hand.

"That doesn't mean you need to kill yourself Naomi…" said Titus looking at her before taking her and going for help...

A few hours later...

"Where am I?" asked Naomi as she got up to find herself in the medical bed.

"How could you be so careless?!" said Hatake sitting on a chair beside her in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry…" said Naomi with a smile, "I fainted, didn't I?" she asked.

"Because u didn't eat anything!" said Hatake, "I thought at least you will be able to take care of yourself since you are grown up enough… But looks like I did a mistake believing your words!"

"Ah, come on!" said Naomi with a smile, "I can still train!" she said as she tried to get up.

"Don't!" said Hatake as he pressed her head back onto her bed, "You have trained enough… At least rest a bit! What good would it be if you train all this time and you are unable to even get inside your Franxx during battle… Anyhow," he said getting up from the chair, "I'm going, you can take some rest or meet everyone who is outside-" he said as the whole Squad Jian rushed inside.

"Naomi!" said Kofuku as she hugged Naomi crying, "I was so worried!"

While Naomi was being lectured by her friends, Hatake spoke with Lara...

"Doctor says, she will be okay if she gets proper rest," said Lara as she stood beside Hatake standing on a balcony the gave a nice view of the whole camp.

"I know that… I even know that I'm not supposed to be worried about them, but I'm the king, right? Careless and useless maybe, but yet, I'm the king… So, even for once... I care about them, no matter what, so, I just…" said Hatake.

"Don't worry about that. I know that feeling too. Being a trainer puts you into a similar position, you know? You never know which one of the students you train will either return as a prodigy, as a survivor or as a corpse." said Lara, " You can only teach them that much before they have to do that journey by themselves, and sometimes it is what you teach what keeps them away from death sometimes. But you need to learn to trust them and to take this as an opportunity: even expert pilots like the ACES have yet to learn many things. Also, don't consider yourself a useless king, you just started that job and the Klapiens have already forgotten how it was after millenniums of hibernation. So you still got a chance to prove yourself, both as a leader and as a warrior. Also, if you want me to, I can always tell Pixy to keep an eye on her in her training sessions. He has a lot of free time after all..." She said with a smile while retiring from the balcony.

"Thanks! I would appreciate that!" said Hatake, looking at the sunset.

Two weeks later.

After long, painful sessions of training with the "Demon Lady of the Round Table", Jian Squad have managed to at least knew the basics of the different battle styles their roles perform best, the many skills that their Franxx had, along with new knowledge in logistics, survival, and strategy. Today, it was their last day before returning tomorrow to Aztlan and as a way to celebrate their "graduation" they were all going to spend the day on the lake!

"Oi get ready fast!" said Zorome as he wore his trunks.

"Wait up, will you?" asked Goro as everyone got ready to swim in the lake near the camp.

"Alright!" said Hatake as all the boys stood outside their quarters, "Let's go then!"

"What about the girls?" asked Goro.

"Oh, well they said they all will be coming later!" said Hatake as Pixy's jeep came there.

"You guys ready?" asked Pixy, "Lara said she would bring the girls!"

"Alright then!" said Goro as he kept bags in the back of the jeep, "let's go!" he said as everyone got up and after about 15 minutes they could see it, the lake that that shined because of the sun that right above their head, the sand was warm with a few coconut trees around it, the lake actually gave a feel of being on a seashore rather than on a lake.

"HELL YEAH!" shouted Zorome as he jumped into the water making it splash all over the other boys.

"How dare you?" shouted Futoshi as he jumped over him.

"When will others come though?" asked Mitsuru.

"Worried about your wife already?" asked Pixy in a teasing manner.

"N-Not at all!" said Mitsuru embarrassed.

"Then come on!" said Pixy as he pulled Mitsuru into the water. Titus and Hatake had drinks, and Goro was unpacking a grill.

"What's the matter?" asked Goro looking at Hiro who was standing beside him looking at all of them with tears in eyes.

"Nothing…" said Hiro wiping his tears, "It just reminds of the old days…"

"Yeah, it does…" said Goro looking at them with a smile.

"Hey I got sand in my eyes!" said Zorome, "I need a towel to wipe my eye!" he said as he got out of the beach and looked for the towel blinded, "Hey did we bring sponges?" asked Zorome as his hands landed on something soft and squishy, "damn where is the towel!" he said as someone gave a towel in his hands.

"Ah, thanks!" said Zorome as he wiped his eyes and was finally able to see. Everyone looked at him with shocked as Miku stood in front of him with her face totally turned red. Zorome didn't understand anything until he looked at where his other hand was, "M-Miku!" he shouted as he jumped back as Miku ran away in embarrassment.

"Darling!" said Zero Two as she came near Hiro.

"Y-Yeah?" asked Hiro shocked looking at her wearing a crimson-colored bikini. She pulled him towards the water with her, it was evening already, the sand had turned red due to the setting sun. Everyone else followed them, while Zorome apologized to Miku.

"Well, it looks like everyone is having fun…" said Hatake looking at them as all of the squad played in the water in the light of dusk.

"Um…" said Seraphime as she pulled Hatake's shirt from the back, "What do you think?"

"What do you mean-" said Hatake as he turned back to find Seraphime wearing a sapphire-colored bikini, he said nothing else but showed a thumbs up as he used his other hand to hide the blood coming out of his nose.

"They look so happy, don't they?" asked Lara taking a sip from her beer can as she sat on a chair near the lake with Pixy.

"Yeah, wars are so cruel and time-consuming I can't remember the last time we had a moment like this…" he said looking at the sky.

"True indeed-" said Lara as a warning siren was suddenly heard from the camp, "What's happening!?" she asked over the intercom.

"Incoming air raid! Coming from the northwest!" replied the personnel.

"What?!" asked Lara shocked.

-end of chapter-

PS: Alright, now before you ask me, I'm very, very sorry for being this late on the chapter's submission (You ca blame Minecraft for that :P), I hope you all are just doing fine inside your houses. So, anyway I will try to submit chapters faster from now on, maybe 2 per week!


	16. Chapter 15: (In)humanity

**(In)humanity**

"What?!" asked Lara shocked over the intercom as hordes of drones could be seen coming from a nearby sandstorm.

"What's happening?" asked Hiro confused from hearing the sirens.

"Everyone!" shouted Lara as she grabbed all of she could of the squad's gear and putting them into the truck while Pixy turned its engine on, "Get out of there and into the vehicle! Fast!"

"Alright!" shouted Ichigo as everyone quickly got out of the lake and got inside the truck.

"Hit it!" shouted Lara as Pixy smashed the accelerator.

"Sergeant, you need to hurry up!" shouted the personnel on the intercom.

"We won't make it in time…" though Lara looking at the drones that were about to catch them up, for her, the whole environment became peaceful as she looked towards everyone tensed, "I failed, Orion. Just like that one time…" she though in her silent environment, "This wasn't supposed to happen!" she though as the she suddenly came out of the shock just to notice that the drones were now above them, they bombarded green colored canisters all over the field.

"I can't see!" shouted Pixy as the green colored smoke covered all of the windshield.

"Stop! STOP!" shouted Lara. Too late, the truck had gone over a canister that landed right in front of their way, lifting the right side and then crash upside down right into the sand. The silence suddenly became longer...

We were now caught into the middle of a big mess and I couldn't move... My senses seemed to be fading... I could see Zero Two trying to help me up. I tried to say something but it feels like I was out of breath. With the little consciousness I had, I saw the rest of our squad getting out of the truck with help from our instructors, Hatake and Seraphine but many of them looked like they were getting more and more tired by breathing the mysterious gas. The last thing I remember is collapsing into something blue...

A few hours later...

"W-Where am I?..." thought Hiro as he opened his eyes, it appeared to be midnight.

"Thank god!" said Zero Two as she hugged him tight, "You are fine…" she said with tears in her eyes. Hatake, Seraphime, Titus and Ikuno were standing beside them. He also saw that they were in some sort of blueish cave...

"Strange, I don't remember a cave near the lake..." Said Hiro.

"Well, he seems to be fine! Also, you're right on that Hiro. We are right now being covered by a klaxosaur that responded to my call for help..." said Seraphime as the "cave" moved and revealed a serpent-like klaxosaur that had wrapped itself on them. The klaxosaur lifted its face along its neck, bowed and then went away towards the desert...

"Well, I'm glad that those majestic creatures are on our side now..." Said Titus. "Also, how are the others doing?" asked Titus looking at the rest of the squad Jian who were lying on the cold sand unconscious and seemingly in pain.

"Well," said Pixy looking at Goro who was breathing heavily, "whatever it was, it looks like something lethal…" He then bowed down to check Goro's temperature...

"What was?" asked Hiro.

"The gas…" whispered Ikuno, "That's was something not normal…."

"Exactly," said Titus, "however, as you can see right now, we seemed to be not affected by it…"

"Yeah," said Hatake, "Only the ones who seemed to be pure human on our group are affected by it. I mean, we are all somewhat a mixed species squad…"

"Anyways," said Lara, after checking the rest of the vitals of the rest. "They seem to be infected by a disease. Fortunately, the air raid is over; I'm calling for help!" she said as she pulled out a small box from the back of the crashed truck containing a flare gun and a flare. She fired it towards the sky.

"But, if it only targets humans," said Hiro looking at Ikuno, "why isn't Ikuno affected at all?"

"Well," said Titus, "That's because-"

"I'm no longer a human! I'm a hybrid like you guys!" said Ikuno unexpectedly and moved her hair to show the two little purple horns.

"WHAT?!" shouted Zero Two.

"Yeah, well... um..." said Hatake scratching his head, "You see, I tried to help Titus with a way to help Ikuno get back her ability to walk, and sadly there was only one way, which was the HYB vaccine…"

"So," said Titus, "we modified the HYB vaccine to increase the regeneration rate of her cells, but, it also ended up mixing the genes of Klaxo sapien…"

"So, now she is a hybrid?" asked Hiro.

"Yes…" said Hatake scratching his head harder to get out of the awkwardness.

"I was about to tell you all," said Ikuno, "after we went back home but, that won't happen soon I suppose…" she said as a mothership appeared to their location, landed and hybrids wearing gasmasks came out and took the unconscious squad members in stretchers into the ship.

"I never expected VIRM to strike this way…" said Lara looking at everyone as everyone entered the mothership and soon, they were on their way.

Back at the OASIS HQ, a few minutes later...

"What do you mean that all of the OASIS checkpoints have been out of commission?!" Lara shouted to the hybrid officer in front of her after a while.

"They are not out of commission ma'am. They are just in lockdown quarantine! Apparently, all of them received similar raids and almost all of their human personnel are out! That diminishes the number of our effective units by a fifth!"

"Humanity lost…" whispered Hatake looking outside the window with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro standing beside him.

"Can't you see?" asked Hatake, "They ended it, the pure human race… that's what they wanted to achieve…"

"Why are you looking at him with such sympathy? You usually scold him because of his inspiring phrases..." asked Zero Two looking at Seraphime who was looking at Hatake with a sad face.

"Well," said Seraphime, "usually he is never serious at times like these, because he always knows that we will be able to get out of the situation, but now that I look at him, it feels like even he has lost hope…"

"Can't we do anything? Our friends got infected by it too and they are suffering in the medical ward!" asked Hiro, voice anxious and worried.

"No medicine that we have now will save them from losing their humanity…" said Titus looking into the reports.

"What do you mean?" asked Hatake.

"Looks like VIRM didn't actually create the virus!" said Titus, "It seems they stole it from us… The DNA signatures of the virus matches to that of the first HYB vaccines we produced only that they are altered to make them more of a parasite."

"That means…" said Ikuno who was sitting beside Ichigo's temporary hospital bed.

"There was someone spying in the Federation!" said Hiro completing the sentence.

"This isn't the time to think about that," said Lara, "Can we prepare a cure for this situation Titus? If this disease is an altered version of the first vaccines, it means that a vaccine of the second generation or another one based on this could cure them..."

"Of course, we can!" said Titus, "although I will need Hatake's help!"

"Sure!" said Hatake pressing the center of his glasses with his index finger, "Let's do this!" he said and both soon went towards the research lab of the facility.

"Alright, while our duo of scientists gets to work, the rest of you should go back to your dorms and rest." Said Lara.

"But we want to help too! We cannot leave our friends to suffer like this!" Answered Zero Two.

"I'm sorry Zero Two, but this is something you don't have knowledge to help with." Responded Pixy.

"But...!" Zero Two said.

"They are right Zero Two." said Ikuno interrupting her, "You and Hiro don't know that much about chemistry and biology while Hatake and Titus are experts of it. All we can do is wait..."

Zero Two listened to reason, but that didn't stop her from getting sad and starting to cry. Hiro and Ikuno soon comforted her and went back to their dorms.

"Well, anything to do apart from following quarantine protocols?" Pixy said.

"I have to report all of this to commander Orion, just be ready with tea and coffee. It's going to be long days..." Answered Lara.

A few days later...

"What are you so worried about?" asked Titus looking at Hatake's face as he started to observe the specimen through a microscope while Hatake went through the reports.

"I feel so sad for them…" he said looking at the reports, "If we don't do anything, they will die. And if we save them, they will get turned into something that they never wished to and had seen first hand how different it was…"

"You are talking of hybridization as if it was the end of the world. Sure, our folks may have only gotten the experience from their old times under APE's service when Zero Two joined their squad but now they know it isn't all that bad. I mean, look at the whole Federation..." answered Titus with a smile, "Many intellectual people in the city thinks that maybe becoming hybrids is the next step of our evolution. It provides some advantages that humans can't have after all!"

"Ofc…" said Hatake cheering back, "Anyways, found anything?"

"Yeah," replied Titus, "we might just be able to do this! All we need is to test it now..." he said as Hatake looked at him with a proud smile.

Meanwhile, in the dinning sector of the facility...

"Hey," said Pixy holding Lara's hand. They were inside the canteen where the other fit members of the squad were having tea even though their mentors were drinking beer right now, "It isn't your fault, alright?" he said to calm her down. He could feel her pain, the same pain she and he had that day in the first war, when they woke up in an hospital and were later informed of the fate of their squadmates in that ambush...

"It's my fault…" she said with tears in her eyes, "It is like in that damn ambush all over again. In that battle we fought, I thought we would all make it out of there, we were the "Knights of the Round Table" but then many more of them came, they ordered us to retreat, our leader stood behind before falling to HIM, and then the rest of our friends followed one by one until…"

Pixy interrupted her and then started talking seriously, "Hey! Listen! I know how it pains you a lot! I WAS THERE WITH YOU! Stop blaming yourself of what happened! I was with you there which means that both of us share this guilt, alright?!"

Lara then hugged him smiling sadly and said, "Thank you Pixy. You're right on that. I'm sorry of thinking like this again... I mean, Orion left me responsible of this new squad and after all of the lessons and combat skills we received after he trained us, I think I just disappointed him..."

"I don't think Orion thinks the same," said Hiro trying to cheer her up, "does he?"

"No," replied Lara, "he said it isn't my fault but…"

"Then there is no use of blaming each other," said Pixy, "What's happened, has happened! All we can do is to work better and to find a solution for our problem now."

"I hope the boys find one soon enough, is not only them but also all of the affected human personnel that are in need of a cure soon." Said Seraphine.

Fortunately, fate heard the need of the Queen...

"Guys we need you all here!" said Titus over the intercom.

"What is it?" asked Pixy as everyone went into the temporary quarantine camp. They were greeted by Titus at the entrance who was smiling big time.

"Well guys, before I let you enter I got bad news, good news and great news! Which one you want to hear first?" Titus said.

"Just tell us first the bad news, it will make us receive more gladly the good news." Answered Lara.

"The bad news is that your squad mates are no longer human anymore." Answered Titus. Everyone was shocked of this but Ikuno knew better and asked, "I assume it is because of what I believe it is?"

"Yes it is. Now with the good news, they had woken up and out of the danger zone now! It seems that the cure worked! Although they are still a little weak but they will recover soon." Added Titus.

Then Sera asked, "Then what are the great news if their still alive but their no longer human?"

Hatake suddenly appeared behind Titus and said, "Come with us to see why, and to also say hi!"

They did, and what they saw, needless to say, caught them by surprise.

"Hi guys! We're glad to be back!" Kokoro responded while the rest of their squad mates waved at them.

Their friends were happy to hear the voice of the kind soul of their group again. However, they also saw something else in all of them that it was the reason they were surprised.

"Wha- what happened to all of you?" Hiro said shocked.

"Nothing…" said Goro coughing, "We just returned from death!"

"Seriously?" asked Zero Two glaring at Goro for his sarcasm. And with good reason, because right now she was looking at two yellow little horns that weren't there before and she was very familiar with...

"Well, it's going to take time for them to fully recover," said Hatake looking at the reports, "but with proper nutrition and their new abilities, there shouldn't be any problems…"

"Did you tell them about the side effects of these, at the least?" asked Hiro worried and also a little mad because of what they had become.

"Yeah..." said Hatake, sweating nerviously "well, how I'm supposed to ask them if they are willing to use a cure that is still a prototype and COULD transition them from humans into hybrids-?"

"You could have at least asked us before you...!" Hiro said before being interrupted by Ichigo.

"It's okay Hiro! It's okay" said Ichigo with a wry expression, "They told us about it as soon as we woke up… and to be fair, I think this was something that was bound to happen..." she said with a few tears of happiness as Ikuno hugged her crying hard.

"What do you mean by that Ichigo?" Asked Zero Two.

"Well, let's just say that it was an idea I had a long time ago while we were still parasites under APE." Said Ichigo before continuing, "When I saw how close you and Hiro were, even to the point he would become a hybrid like you, I always wondered myself if becoming an hybrid like you could make the whole squad a little more closer? I mean, you two were very powerful back then and it was easy to see it was because of your bond."

"Not to say also that it looked cool to have some horns like yours..." Said Zorome before chuckling, "I guess we have to be careful of what we wish for, right?"

"At least they seemed to be very receptive of the idea. I can't believe these are the same children I had fought against those years prior." Thought Seraphine.

Later, at night...

"So, the Federation archives have been compromised…" said Orion to Hatake, whom was lying on the desert just outside the camp over a secure phone call.

"Yeah," said Hatake, "I think that you need to inspect and interrogate all the staff of the NBC branch. According to Titus, all DNA data from viruses are kept there."

Orion rubbed his eyes before continuing, "I will soon send a FID (Federation Intelligence Department) detachment along with Elise to investigate the situation and alert the rest of the branches. At least you and Titus resolved the issue by developing that new vaccine; think that you can send the data of that to the Medical Bureau? I will give you the necessary IP addresses for a secure connection."

"Sure! No problem! We have also added new data about what needs to be modified to make it available for civilians also." Hatake responded.

"Perfect! This will help cure the units that are still affected by the disease while also preventing that their fate falls into the civies. Also, what about your first patients? They aren't happy are they?" asked Orion

"They accepted it with a happy face," said Hatake raising hand towards the stars as to touch them, "But, of course they aren't 100% happy of it considering the cost. It's like we forcefully took their identity…"

"Not 'we'," said Orion, "'them'. VIRM and their leader 'Papa'. You know very well they were responsible for it! There was no other choice for them."

"Yeah…" replied Hatake.

"Also, considering how they seemed open to it and with Titus, Hiro and Zero Two giving them a crash course, I don't think they are going to complain soon enough. How much time do you think they will take to recover?" asked Orion.

"They will be all fit by the day after tomorrow, that's for sure…" replied Hatake.

"Make that 'tomorrow', many of our operations are already behind schedule and Defense Command is worried that VIRM will launch another assault operation. They need all capable forces " said Orion, "A transport ship will arrive tomorrow so make sure everyone is ready to head back home! Take care!"

"Alright then, thanks!" said Hatake as the call disconnected.

"No matter what they say…" said Hatake looking at the sky, "All I can blame is humanity itself… It's a greedy specimen by nature; we used science to get on top of the food chain, we exploited our resources without care, clashed against ourselves for pity arguments and simply refused to do what was needed to be done to secure a future. Of course, VIRM is part to be blamed but, even without them, where was all this going? It would have ended with our end anyways, the rivers polluted, the trees gone, even the air, wars… To be honest, nothing makes sense to me…But now for once, it seems there is hope for redemption..." he said as he closed eyes, grabbed a warm blanket, and went into a deep sleep.

The next morning...

"Hatake!" shouted a voice beside him as he woke up to find Seraphime's tail poking his face.

"Is this a way to wake up a king?" asked Hatake.

"A worthless king, u mean?" she asked.

"Indeed…" he said as he got up and patted the sand off his shirt.

Sera sighed however and added, "Hatake, I already told you once and I'm telling you again, you're not that worthless. At least not to me..."

"Even after all the sins my father and I committed?" Hatake answered.

Seraphine answered,"Like I said before, yes. Everyone commits mistakes in their lives and even then, they still carry on, learning from them. Your father was one man that learned of them a little too late and that cost him his life. But you as his son learned from it, and can you see now the path it has guided you towards to?"

Hatake smiled and said, "I see what you mean Sera. Thank you." And then kissed her in the forehead which made her blush warmly. He then asked, "Also, what is Jian Squad doing right now?"

In the showers of the facility, near a swimming pool...

"Ah, this feels good!" said Zorome taking a shower along with the other males of the squad in the male section of the bathrooms.

"Yeah," said Goro from the shower booth at his side, "but this isn't fair, you know?" he asked.

"What isn't fair?" asked Futoshi.

"This whole thing…" said Goro slamming the wall in anger, creating a little crater that, surprisingly for him, didn't hurt. "Even if we are at war, we didn't even want to and yet…"

"Calm down Goro," said Mitsuru coming out of his booth, "They couldn't have done anything to cure us apart from this…"

"Mitsuru is right Goro. If there was another way, Hatake and I would have used it..." Answered Titus, changing into his uniform.

Goro just sighed before Hiro added, "Also, remember that you need to keep control of your emotions for now."

"Squad Jian is expected to assemble at their quarters within the next 30 minutes" said the announcement mic.

Goro said, "Well, at least we got something to keep ourselves occupied with for now."

30 minutes later...

"Alright!" said Pixy as all members of Jian squad assembled in front of their quarters, "We aren't going to train nor do anything special today. Orion has called for an emergency meeting to which officers and commandants of the military must assist, meaning the Lara and me will be going back to the Federation with you. The transport ship has arrived already and is refueling in the hangar with Elise onboard. Kids, I know things didn't work out as expected during this last month as that attack totally changed everything, but we must continue to strive forward in order to win this war, so don't forget your training no matter what! Now get your stuff and get into the truck in the next few minutes, we need to get to the ship soon! Dismissed!" Some minutes passed after that, and soon everyone in Jian Squad had their luggage packed and in the process of putting it in the truck...

"So, does everybody has all of their belongings with you? Nothing forgotten?" Asked Ichigo one last time.

"Yeah!" said Hatake as he walked towards them with Seraphime and their luggage, "We have all of ours here!"

"Shouldn't our luggage be transported instead of us dragging it to the truck?" asked Zorome annoyed.

"Well," said Pixy, "most of the staff hasn't recovered completely yet, so we are low on hands…"

"That's right," said Miku as he dragged him with her, "And how long will you keep depending on others? Learn to do something on your own!"

"I don't need to hear that from you!" shouted Zorome.

"Alright, everything is in! Let's go!" said Goro after closing the trunk. After that everyone got inside the truck and departed towards the ship ports. Once they arrived there, they saw their ship already docked and a red-haired girl waiting for them...

"Elise!" shouted Ichigo with a smile as everyone walked towards Elise who was standing right in front of the entrance of the mothership, "How are you-" she said as Elise hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, "I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay…" said Ichigo as Elise let her go, "No one knew it was coming, did they?"

"Okay then let's load all this up!" said Goro as everyone took their luggage inside the mothership.

"Lara!" said Elsie with a smile with soon turned into a frown.

"I failed him again…" said Lara sadly and with a few tears, "I couldn't protect them there…"

"Hey," said Elise wiping Lara's tears, "It's okay… Now come on!" she said.

"I know, but at least they can still fight again..." Lara said before smiling softly.

Everyone soon entered then settled down and before they knew it, the ship was in the air.

"I'm wondering…" said Zorome, "What will it be like to be Kaxo sapien? I mean, they aren't completely different from us humans, but there have to be some rules we have to follow right?"

"Yeah," said Hatake, "Hiro, Zero Two, why don't you answer to their queries? I still need to looks at some reports."

"Us?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah, darling!" said Zero Two as she offered him a hand to get up from his seat, "It will be fun!"

"O-Okay…" said Hiro as he got up too.

"So," said Goro, "What is the big difference between a hybrid and a human? I mean they say we know they are different from humans, but what is it?"

"Well," said Zero two thinking, "it's basically just the appearance change, like the horns and blue coloured eyeliners, but the most important thing to remember is that they are very emotionally sensitive, they get angered or depressed very easily and the fact that they have high muscular and bone strength than normal humans."

"What about their diets?" asked Kofuku.

"Well u know what happens when zero two sees honey…" said Hiro.

"Yeah" she said with a wink while lightly knocking her head with her hand.

"C-Cute…" thought Hiro looking at her, "Well, yeah so," he said snapping out of it, "both hybrids and Klaxo sapiens have a high liking for sweet things, it's basically because of high metabolism rates. So, if u have a very high urge to eat something sweet, it's completely normal."

"Is that all?" asked Hiro as no one else questioned.

"W-Well," said Ichigo as she stood up stiff straight with an embarrassed look, "What I wanted to ask was…"

"Everyone." Said Goro, "Remember this face of her, our leader isn't always this embarrassed." He said teasing her.

"N-Not at all! B-Baka!" said Ichigo.

"Alright," said Zero Two, "What did you want to ask?"

"I wanted to ask that…" she said she pointed her fingers into each other in embarrassment, "I-Is there a… something like a 'mating' season…" she said as the holographic panel on which Hatale was reading his reports fell from his hand and crashed on impact.

"Oops…" said Hatake giving an awkward laugh, "And by the way, t-there isn't anything like a mating season, it's the same as in human…"

"I-I see…" said Ichigo as she sat down.

"I wonder how the kids are doing though…" said Kokoro changing the subject, "They must be waiting for us."

"You haven't told them yet?!" said Titus shocked as to let everyone know.

"Well, I was about to…" said Hatake picking up the broken glass using a vacuum.

"What is it?" asked Goro worried.

"You know what?" said Hatake, "I can't… You tell them!" he said as he went out of the room.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Futoshi.

"I'll just say it straight," said Titus, "you all can't meet you children…"

"What?!" shouted Ichigo, "What do you mean we can't?"

"The virus," said Titus, "just because you are healthy again, doesn't mean that the virus has totally gone away… It will take at least about a year for it to eradicate completely, so if you go to your kids in the current state this pandemic is, they might get infected too…"

"I don't care!" shouted Mitsuru as he lifted Titus up in the air by his shirt's collar, "We want to be with our children again!" he shouted in anger.

"Hey hey!" Said Goro calmly keeping a hand on Mitsuru's shoulder, "Calm down."

"MITSURU!" Everyone was surprised to heard Elise's voice near the door with Hatake and Seraphine. It was the first time they heard her shout like that, and everyone could clearly feel that this wasn't her first time doing that, "PUT TITUS DOWN NOW! I UNDERSTAND YOUR ANGER BUT THAT ISN'T AN EXCUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS!"

Mitsuru complied; his anger reduced by the fear of provoking Elise's ire...

"After all of this…" said Mitsuru as he realised his mistake and put Titus down and started crying, "If we can't see our children, what is the use of us staying alive then? Why keep this suffering…?"

Kokoro soon rushed to comfort him, "Mitsuru, dearie... It may sound unfair but that doesn't mean we won't reunite in the end. I'm pretty sure that Elise can help us with it, right?" She looked at her with a look of hope.

"Actually... we kind of have two choices for this," Said Titus, "The first one is to keep your children away into an isolated base and letting you visit…"

"Won't that would be the same as the garden?!" asked Ichigo, "I don't want our kids experience the same things we experienced!"

"Ichigo, listen before judging..." said Elise.

"And the other option is…" continued Titus ignoring her, "To inject your children with the same vaccine applied to you…"

"You don't mean they will end up the same as us, will you?" asked Goro worried.

"Yes," said Titus sadly just as the ship landed, "You have 24 hours to decide..." he said walking towards the exit, "If we risk more time than that, the virus might infect your children."

"We're deeply sorry about this guys," said Elise "but right now in these dark times, every decision, no matter how small or how big, will always count towards the new future everyone is hardly working for..." She then left as everyone who had children cried. She saw Titus stop there for a few seconds and looked back and then got out of the ship.

While this was happening, Hatake and Seraphine had gotten ahead and decided to show empathy by helping the squad with their luggage. They soon ran into Orion...

"How are you all?" asked Orion with a happy face, "I was really kind of missing you all-" he said as Hatake punched him hard, making him fall to the ground.

"That was for making me go through that hellish training!" said Hatake angered.

"Well," said Orion feeling his cheek, "I'm happy that at least the punch got strong!"

"Yeah whatever," said Hatake as he lent Orion a hand to get up, "now get up, you idiot."

Once he got up it was Seraphine's turn, who slapped him and said, "This is for the excruciating hours with books and documentaries of war..." Then she slapped him again and said, "And this is for the harsh decision you put the parents of our group into."

At that, Orion's face got sad and said, "I know, and I feel their pain. But unfortunately, this is the only options we have..."

Then they saw the rest of the squad catch up. As soon as they saw him, Ichigo came running towards him...

"Is it true?" asked Ichigo standing in front of Orion with tears in her eyes, "Is what Titus said, really true?"

Orion said nothing in reply but stood still looking down, then said, "It is. And it pains me to say to you..." Then he though, "Just like all those times with other families. I will be haunted always by their faces of pain and grief..."

"Come on guys," said Elise in a serious tone standing beside a transport vehicle, "Let's go…" No one said a word as their sadness took root, the ship took them to another corner of the Federation, into a place that was a house in middle of a jungle, resembling something similar to Squad 13's quarter of Mistilteinn before the war.

"Don't worry," said Elise with a soft voice, "All of your luggage has been transferred here already… dinner is ready inside, get freshened up, have something to eat and sleep."

Everyone got inside and unpacked while Orion and Elise left again, no one said a single word in the sadness, everyone took a bath and sat for dinner together. And still not a single word was told yet... until at least a certain king had enough of it...

"That's it!" shouted Hatake on top of his voice as he got up the table banging the table, "Is that all you guys are going to do?!" he asked looking at them, "Sit and take no decision at all?"

"What can we do?!" asked Goro annoyed, "It's out of our hands already…"

"We ourselves don't know what to do, Hatake…" said Ichigo, "I guess we will just leave it on fate-"

"It doesn't exist!" shouted Hatake as he deliberately tried to hold back his tears, "Fate doesn't exist… We are supposed to decide our things, not let things be decided by some imaginary concept like fate!"

"So, what do you want?" asked Mitsuru angered, "Let our kids change into monsters like us?!"

"Trust me…" whispered Hatake with tears falling down his cheeks, "If u leave them in that isolation, all alone on their own, with just a few caretakers, they will turn into something even worse than monsters… Please, I don't want to see people turning into a person like me…" he said as memories flashed in his mind and walked outside the room unable to hold his tears back.

The rest of the group stayed there, dumbfounded until Titus said, "You know, he is right on that..."

"On what part exactly? I lost track of it..." Said Miku.

"On the fate part..." Answered Titus, "I mean, you told me a lot of how you guys didn't surrendered that easily in the APE-klaxosaur war, even Hiro and Zero Two refused anything but the survival of humanity when they sacrificed themselves destroying the VIRM homeplanet in the process. And after what I had seen in the first Federation War, I can simply tell you this. The way humanity acts towards fate is summarized by this phrase from a man called Winston Churchill, 'We are still masters of our fate. We are still captains of our souls.'"

Everyone stayed there, thinking of the hidden meaning behind it...

Meanwhile, with Hatake...

"Are you okay?" asked Seraphime as she entered Hatake's room.

"How can I be this selfish?" asked Hatake crying, "What am I trying to do here?"

"So, what you are saying is," asked Seraphime "you forcing parents to stay away from their child and turning them into lonely beings just to save humanity isn't selfish?"

"But…" whispered Hatake, "I…"

"Sleep for now…" said Seraphime, "At least that should bring an end to this confusion even though just for a while."

"I'll try to." Said Hatake lying on the bed.

"Alright then," said Seraphime, "Goodnight... love." she said softly as she closed the door.

The next morning...

"That's just felt like I blinked…" said Hatake as he got up, it was morning already. He went down to the table, where everyone was ready to have breakfast this time with a sad but calm look on everyone's face, as if, they had a lesson learned in those dark hours of sadness. Even so their silence made it difficult for Hatake to even pick up the food to eat. He was just about to tell everyone to start eating when suddenly a voice came from the main door.

"Everyone," said Orion at the main door, "Please assemble outside." He said as everyone got up from the table without saying a word and assembled outside their quarters.

"I wanted to confirm it myself," said Orion, "that is why I came here instead of sending someone else… So, what have your all decided?"

"We all have come up on a single decision for all, Orion…" said Ichigo.

"I see," said Orion, "and, what is it?"

"We choose to vaccinate our kids…" said Mitsuru as Hatake looked at them shocked with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for making us understand, Hatake." said Goro with a smile.

"No," said Hatake wiping his tears, "thank you for understanding…"

"Okay then!" said Orion, now smiling hugely "Get on! You will have a family breakfast today!" he said pointing towards a transport ship. Everyone got up with a happy face. A happy face that a parent should have for being able to see his kids.

"Vaccinate everyone, Elise" said Orion on the phone, "It should be done by the time we all reach there."

After 1 hour of flight...

"Mom!" shouted Ai as everyone landed and she ran to hug her mother crying, "What took you so long?"

"We were, um…" said Kokoro, "training to become stronger and deciding all of your future."

"You don't need to…" said Ai, "I just don't want to leave you all, that's all…"

"Of course!" said Kokoro patting her head.

"Alright then," said Orion, "Your luggage should be transported within an hour! I'll take my leave now!" he said as he went away and let the families had a well deserved moment for themselves.

"Finally," said Hatake, "everything's back to normal, I mean, at least most of it..."

"Just wait till you join their group once you have a baby with Sera..." Said Elise.

"Mommy, why are Uncle Hatake and Auntie Sera very red?" Said Nozumu.

A few days later, in the early morning at Jian Squad's familiar residence "The Tree nest"...

"What is this place?" asked Zero Two as she found herself to be in a laboratory, "Wait, this is the Garden!" she said surprised as she walked through the place. She was finally standing outside that place, the room that she had known for a long time.

"Is that?" she said peeking inside the room, inside was a small child with crimson horns and red skin, who looked outside the glass desperately to get outside.

"She is just a child, Frank!" said a woman who came towards the room walking with Werner, she couldn't identify her that well but for some reason, she sensed something familiar on her, "How can you all be so cruel to her?"

"Science need's sacrifice…" said Werner, "Anyhow, I heard you are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes," replied the women, "I know I just came here yesterday, but I need to continue my research on 'you know what'."

"Sure, sure." Said Werner.

"But before that!" said the lady as she took out a book "I'll at least try to compensate for the cruelty u all have shown towards her."

"That book…" though Zero Two as the lady walked right beside her as she entered the room and gave the book to the red skinned girl with a smile. The red skinned girl then smiled in return, something so precious that suddenly made a click in Zero Two's mind...

"Wait!" shouted Zero Two she extended a hand to get that book back, along with the two people who had it at that moment only oyo woke up from her dream in shock and find herself in the bedroom breathing heavily.

"It was a dream?" she asked looking at her hands.

"What happened?" asked Hiro, woken up from her troubled dream.

"Nothing, just a bad dream…" Zero Two said.

"I'm glad that the dream is over, but can I ask you a question?" asked Hiro smiling.

"Yeah sure!" asked Zero Two smiling back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED AGAIN?!" shouted Hiro as he got up.

"Well you see I was just-" said Zero Two, smirking when an emergency alarm started buzzing.

"Jian Squad, you are to report IMMEDIATLY towards the briefing room." Said the intercom.


	17. Chapter 16: Rise

**Chapter 16: Rise**

"What happened?!" asked Ichigo worried as Squad Jian entered the conference room. They soon saw that it was full with all of the officers from every branch of the Federation army and they were all seated looking at a 3D projector screen.

"VIRM has made another attack against Federation grounds," explained Orion without hesitating, "please take you seats. The briefing is starting now..."

"Sure." Said Hiro as everyone quickly settled down. Soon enough, Orion started to speak...

"Everyone," said Orion, "as of 4:30 A.M. of today, another VIRM attack has taken place, the affected location being Mistilteinn or, as many of our politicians say, the latest and most recently annexed "non-numbered" district; home of the special FRANXX pilots of 'Jian Squad'."

"Our home…" whispered Ichigo worried. Soon, the screen showed a holographic map of the district and the area around it...

"The defence force stationed there was able to successfully defend the city against the attack. However, their main command cruiser, FNFS (Federation Naval Forces Ship "Parabellum", has received heavy damage and has been grounded with many of their personnel injured and some of them declared KIA. Now, considering our previous experience with similar attacks, the one on the capital being a good example, and thanks to the INTEL obtained after interrogating some "special guests", we decoded a personal message from VIRM's own leader stating that a new attack would take place within 24 hours since the attack. Right now, we only have 18 hours, therefore all available non-infected personnel that are close to the district's area are to be sent to Mistilteinn as the vanguard of a fleet of reinforcements. INTEL obtained from the global satellite ring indicates that VIRM's armies are being split in three main fleets, one of which has been reduced thanks to our efforts in the Battle of Aztlan. Which means that if we are able to defend the place successfully, we shall have the upper hand on the rest of this war since only one fleet will remain intact meaning that hopefully it will be OUR turn to go into the offensive."

"So," said Hatake, "how is the operation going to take place?"

"I will explain it now, your highness." Replied Orion, "Because there is civilians in the zone of operations, the king and queen will participate on it. And because of this, we have divided the battlefield into three levels. The first level is the "core" or level 0: it is an empty underground cave that was a former Magma mine. The civilians are being evacuated there and the King and the Queen will guard them with the help of the Klaxosaurs and some Klapien-designed Franxx's along its pilots. No VIRM shall be allowed in this sector and the guards assigned to this area will stay here during the whole battle: if things go south then they will seal the entrance and try to get the civilians through the tunnels to escape the zone of operations. Half of the reinforcements shall be spread in the designated parameter that covers the entrance to the cave and the city; this area will be assignated as the primary level or level 1, and its main objective will be to protect the core level and make sure that the city receives minimal damage by protecting the command cruiser which powers the shield generatior of the city. The rest of the reinforcements will form the outer most level, also known as the secondary level or level 2, it will have only one objective, to destroy the enemy at any cost. Because Jian Squad is more familiarized with the area, they will be given field command of this group upon arrival and during the whole battle."

"Field command?" Ichigo raised her hand and asked, "What do you mean?"

An officer that looked like a senior spoke, she had an emblem of a blue ribbon in her left cheek and a real one tied to her pony-tail silver hair: "That means you're orders are given priority above others and that the whole Expeditionary Force is thrusting your leadership on this operation."

Ichigo was shocked by this, shown to everyone by the sudden glow on her light blue horns,"Eeeehh?!" she said, "But we are barely returning into action after many years being inactive and even if we had some experience fighting VIRM it was-"

"Everyone knows that captain Ichigo." Said Orion interrupting, "However, we also know that it was you who led the population of Milstinteinn during 10 years before its annexation. You may not know this but to keep alive a district independently like this is a BIG achievement in our books. And the people there know all of your squad better than ours so if they see that you're leading the defense then it will bring up morale and calm to the civies."

Ichigo thought about this and then said: "Fine, but I will need a list of all the units who are going to participate. I may have a few "wild" ideas to perform there."

"Perfect! Here in the Federation, "initiative" is a synonym for "wild" and we like that!" said Orion with a smirk "Very well, now that we have covered all the most important details, operation "Fence" will start within the next 6 hours, everyone is requested to prepare for turbo-speed travelling. Dismissed!" he said as everyone hurried towards action stations with exception of a few.

"VIRM isn't that stupid, you know?" said Seraphime after everyone left the room leaving only Orion, Elise, Seraphime and Hatake inside the room.

"Exactly," said Hatake worried, "if their main objective was to destroy Mistilteinn, they would have done it without even a single warning. It can be a trap."

"I was telling the same to Orion," Said Elise, "Aren't we risking a bit too much for saving a small territory?"

"I completely understand what you all are trying to say," said Orion, "but, they have lost almost everything." he said looking at Squad Jian's info file, "I want to save the only home they have left that vinculates them with their past. I know it isn't much but still, even if it compensates a bit for the harsh decision they had to do to their kids, I'm willing to help them protect it."

"And I don't know if I should commend you for your determination or to scold you for your stupidity." Said Hatake with a sigh "But I guess I would be in the same situation if I was the leader."

"Well, I may be a little stupid but I always calculate my odds." Said Orion with a smirk "Remember that woman with the silver hair and the blue ribbon?

"The one who just told Ichigo to man up?" asked Hatake "Yeah, what of it?"

"Does the name "Mobius 1" rings a bell on you?" asked Orion and Hatake's face changed into one of shock.

Some minutes later, Jian Squad was on the Franxx pilot's locker rooms ready to go... or at least part of them because the parents of the squad decided to give their goodbyes to their kids before departing, even if the time schedule was running tight. Finally, after waiting for more than half-an-hour, the parents finally appeared.

"What took you all so long?" asked Zorome to the some of their squadmates as everyone wore their pistil and stamen combat uniform.

"Kids…" said Goro with a sigh then continued: "So, are we all done and ready?"

"Yes!" replied Ichigo, "What is our assigned mothership's number?"

"208" said Hiro.

"Alright let's all get on our way then-" she said going out of the room when a big BLAM interrupted was heard, followed by a "Ahh!"

"What happened?!" said Goro worried as he rushed out of the door followed closely by the rest. Ichigo was sitting on the floor rubbing her forehead with another girl doing the same in front of her. The girl looked to be in her twenties and had white hair pulled up into a puny tail and tied with a blue ribbon.

"ARE YOU BLIND?!" asked the girl menancingly.

"You are that girl from the meeting!" said Goro recognising her.

"It's Miranda" said the girl getting back up, "Miranda Reaper. Although I did not expect the leader of the known Jian squad to be this careless." She said taunting Ichigo.

"What did u say-" said Ichigo, her light blue horns illuminating just as Goro stopped her.

"We are sorry." He said without letting Ichigo say a word: "We are actually in a hurry so..."

"So am I, and yet I don't do that kind of mistake…" she said as she walked away: "It is the kind of mistakes that gets one killed in war." Once she got away, Ichigo finally exploded...

"WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINKS SHE IS?!" said Ichigo angered this time, her horns shining very bright.

"J-Just calm down." said Goro cautiously as to not make her angrier, "I mean, what good can come from making more enemies-" he said with a sweat drop expression as those words only made Ichigo angrier.

And then Zorome had to say: "Well, they give loot and experience in videogames soooo..."

He was shut up by the glares he received from Goro, Ichigo and, unsurprisingly, Miku: "THAT'S NOT THE POINT DUMBASS!"

?: "So I assume you already met "Mobius 1", right?

Everyone turned around and saw a group of 5 people, 2 girls and 3 boys. The one who had just spoken was a hybrid with dark crimson red horns, silver spiky hair. All the members of the group were wearing the standard starfighter pilot combat uniform and had an insignia of a knight riding a horse and using a lightning bolt as its lance. The insignia also had the symbol of the ACES: a diamond divided in 4 parts that each one held one letter each of the word "Aces". And apparently, Naomi recognized them: "Trigger! Cecilia! Daichi! Tabloid! Mirai!" She rushed to hug Daichi, the only human boy of the group.

Daichi: "Naomi! You still remember us!"

Naomi: "Of course I do! What kind of friend would I be then?"

Cecilia, the second in command and the only human girl of the group answered: "Well, you and your group left without warning after we won in the battle of Aztlán and we have been apart for a month soo..."

Naomi: "Don't worry! We haven't forgotten about you. It's just that, well... a lot of things happened..."

"I assume it has to do with the fact all of you have horns now." Trigger said while observing the horns of the squad: light blue for Ichigo, yellow for Goro, silver for Kofuku, llight brown for Naomi, brown for Futoshi, white for Mitsure, green for Kokoro, pink for Miku, orange for Zorome, and lastly purple for Ikuno. Titus black horns didn't count since he already knew him from a long time ago...

Hiro answered: "Yeah... we weren't that lucky with the biological attacks that happened 2 weeks ago on the OASIS. And there was no other choice..."

Trigger put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and said: "Hey, in war everything can happen at anytime so don't feel bad for the surprise attack. It happens to everyone, even those who are the best like Miranda."

Ichigo suddenly asked: "Wait, what do you mean about 'the best like Miranda'? That same snob that just acted with bad manners?!"

The girl with emerald skin and long curved horns, purple eyes, and white long hair that everyone for sure was a Klapien answered: "Don't you know?! That 'snob' is Miranda Reaper "Mobius 1"! Aka, the "Ribbon of Grace", leader of "the Mobius", the best starfighter squadron of the Federation!"

The boy that was with her, another Klapien of gray skin, sharp horns, white cropped hair with streaks of blue anf yellow eyes said: "She is also a living survivor of the 'Old World' like our president Orion! In fact, she even TRAINED him when he was a jet fighter cadet! That's like more than a hundred of years away!"

Jian squad was SHOCKED completely after hearing that information: that girl had been Orion's MENTOR?!

Miku tried to said what everyone was thinking: "Bu...but... how...?"

Trigger seemed to read her mind: "How is it that she looks very young and alive even after more than a century of living? Yeah, you will see..." he said while everyone started walking towards their transports: "Turns out that before she joined the Federation, APE had gained her services during the Klaxosaur Crisis that happened a hundred years ago. She had gained quite the attention from Papa and Dr. Franxx who believed that her abilities and skills could be passed to the Parasites."

To everyone's surprise, it was Zorome who said something interesting: "Hey! I actually remember about that! Back at the Garden I saw a clip about a woman adult flying some sort of aircraft destroying everything with such a flawless style! The caretakers said something about how she was called the "Ribbon fighter"! Was that her?!" Everyone noted that his orange horns were shining a little with excitement.

Trigger said surprised: "Yes... how did you even remember that?"

Zorome answered smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his face: "Well, she was the reason I admired adults a lot back then. Still, I can't believe it! To meet that closely the only idol I had of my childhood!" Unknown to him, everyone was backing off from a jealous Miku.

Kokoro decided to intervene before blood hit the water: "So, what does that have to do with her age?"

Trigger continued: "Well, she accepted to help APE's program at that time believing she could help secure humanity's future so she and her squad were given alterated versions of the immortality shot and were transferred to a research facility. However, with time she began to grow suspicious of APE's methods and objectives and it was thanks to Mama that she found out the truth. Needless to say, she joined "Project Arc" earlier than the CAPSULES and "disappeared" from the facility along with her squad and their aircraft. They survived in an old forest that had an active klaxosaur nest near them for a century before the Federation was formed and later joined our ranks. Since then, her mentorship and teachings have been very appreciated by starfighter pilots."

Ikuno said: "Still, doesn't justify the way she acted just because we bumped into her by accident."

Mirai: "It actually does. Believe it or not, that is her normal attitude towards "wonder pilots" like you. Years of experience tought her to judge books "by everything it has", according to her own words."

Futoshi: "Wait... so she was actually observing us?"

Titus: "Yep, that's her way of teaching guys. She observes her subjects of interest, writes and points down all of their defects, so that they can later correct them or use them in their advantage. She doesn't say phrases like "not bad", "you could do it better", "good flying" or anything like that. She goes with the blunt and direct way; it sounds rude and egoistic but it is effective." Everyone reflected about what they just heard before Daichi added: "But don't worry guys! On the inside, she cares for all of their students just like Lara and Pixy cared for you! And she has also some weaknesses that we may tempted to tell you..." *smug face*

Then Trigger said: "After we make it through this operation, of course..."

Meanwhile...

"I don't know what's going to happen," said Hatake as he wore his crown, "but if it comes to it, I won't back down. There are things I need to protect no matter what, even if it costs my life."

"Um…" said Seraphime standing at the door, "Are you ready? Sorry for not knocking."

"It's okay," said Hatake as he walked towards the door, "we should go now-" he said as Seraphime hugged him tight.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You are thinking of dying again, aren't u?" she asked.

"N-Not at all!" he said with a smile and sweating nervously.

"Stop lying, I can tell it by just how your eyes seem to go far away whenever you think about it…" she said with tears in her eyes, "I don't want you to die, alright?" she said as Hatake patted her head.

"Don't worry," he replied with that same kind smile, "I won't leave you, no matter what. And yes, I was thinking of it but not in the way I used to. Now that I'm recovering my purpose I'm simply looking at the many ways to avoid it for now. I'm not planning to die soon..."

"You better not…" she said still hugging him.

"You can let me go now; u know?" he asked trying to get out of her grasp.

"Just a little more…" she said hugging him tight as Hatake stood there in silence.

"Don't worry, I'll always be by your side-"

"Ara, ara!" said a voice from beside as Seraphime threw him away in shock.

"Echhino?" asked Hatake as he got back up, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, Orion told me to check on you two since it was getting late," replied Echhino,"but I didn't know that you that you were 'busy'."

"W-We were not!" said Seraphime embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah alright!" said Hatake, "Let's go." He said as he wore the crown that dropped on the floor.

On the access doors of one of the ships...

"All ships are ready and fuelled," said the personnel on the phone talking to Orion, "we are ready for take off!"

"Roger that." Said Orion as the call disconnected, "Where are those two?" he asked looking around.

"We are here!" said Hatake as he, Sera and Ecchino entered running, "sorry for being late!"

"What took you so long?" asked Orion.

"Things," said Hatake, "anyways, it's better we go already." He said as he walked inside with everyone in tow, including Orion and Elise. That surprised everyone and Hatake soon said: "Wait, you're also joining the battle?"

Orion answered: "After analyzing it with more detail, we found out that our forces are basically facing an enemy with a force three times bigger than ours. For this battle we will need every single advantage possible, including me and Elise."

Sera said: "Are you sure? You're the president of the Federation and this is a dangerous job..."

Elise then said: "With no offense your highness but did you forgot we already fought them in a war before and won? Me and Orion know a lot about this too."

Sera sighed and said: "Fine, whatever keeps your hardware in check..."

Orion almost snorted to the joke, while Elise simply shook her head and said towards the radio: "This is the last warning for all the units belonging to the 101st. Expeditionary Force to report before departure! All assigned units, assemble in the Space Elevator 2nd hangar and report to your assignated transport before departure!" After saying that, she then turned around and asked: "Speaking of which, where is the captain of our ship?"

Then they all heard the sound of fast footsteps coming towards the door and soon saw the captain followed by a group of girls. Apparently, they had been running all the way considering they were breathing heavily and some of them were sweating a little...

Then Orion said: "Captain Teresa... late as always because of some drink, right?"

The captain, a voluptuous red-haired human woman in a white suit stood up tensefuly at attention and said: "Sorry commander! We just didn't had any idea that our ship had been selected for this operation!"

Then a relatively short white-haired girl appeared from the passage directing towards the bridge and said to Teresa: "I sent you the battle plan literally after the reunion Tere! How could you not look at it in your phone?!"

Teresa was sweat-dropping before answering: "I... may have forgotten to charge it last night?" The white-haired girl just facepalm before she said: "Sorry about this commander, I will make sure it doesn't happen again."

Orion said: "No problem Brigadier Terri. Captain Teresa, we will have a talk about time management later. For now, get to your post..."

Teresa: "Yes sir."

The rest of the squad simply sat there thinking: "Is she our AWACS from the last battle?"

"Mothership 208 taking off!" said Teressa on the speakers as the ship took off and went out of the surrounding belt of the federation followed soon by a small fleet.

"Well, I'll go have a look outside the window." Said Zorome as he tried to open his seatbelt which was unsuccessful, "Why isn't it opening?" he asked.

"Remember it takes about 24 hours just to reach Mistilteinn?" asked Orion.

"Yeah," said Ichigo, "I was thinking about that too. If it takes 24 hours just to reach there, how are we even going to arrive in time to the fight?"

"Well obviously by going fast and that's why we need more speed." He replied as the mothership came to a stop in mid-air.

"What's happening?" asked Zero Two as two more small sized ships got attached to the sides of the mothership.

"The Boosters are in position and waiting for everyone to settle down." Said the captain, as doors opened connecting the mothership and the small booster ships.

"Boosters?" asked Goro.

"Well," said Orion, "to tackle the time, we need to go at tremendous speeds that the mothership can't reach, so this small ships have big powerful engines along other features that hence give them their name and add extra speed to bigger ships like this one, so things will work out in schedule."

"Morning, general." Said Miranda as she entered from one of the booster ships and took a seat.

"Miranda, weren't u and your squad supposed to leave about 15 minutes before us?" asked Orion shocked to see her.

"I was late because I forgot to tune my hyper-conductor in preparation so I ordered my squad to proceed." she said as she took a seat, "Although I would have been able to finish earlier if it wasn't due to someone." She said glaring at Ichigo.

"How can a person get 'fifteen' minutes late just because she bumped into someone?" Asked Ichigo with a smirk.

"How can the leader of a supposed elite squad be so careless as to bump into some random person?" asked Miranda countering Ichigo's point.

"What did you say?" said Ichigo as her horns glowed in anger.

"Alright! Drop it! One war is enough already," said Orion sensing the heat with a sweat-drop expression, "let's not start another. Also, Miranda we already talked about this, in this new times your way of teaching is not as well-interpreted as it used to..."

Miranda sighed then said: "Fine Orion... *mumbles* I can't believe I'm basically getting grounded by one of my ex-students."

"Boosters successfully connected, commencing jump in 5 seconds." Said Teresa over the intercom.

"Make sure your head is in contact with your seat," said Orion, "this kind of travel usually gives me and a lot others nausea."

"What do you mea-" said Hiro as the ship suddenly moved at tremendous speed, making the inertia press them to their seats.

"Imagine what would have happened to Zorome was in the window at this time." Said Orion while looking at Zorome's scared expression.

"So, how long will this take?" asked Ichigo, "This is making my head ache."

"Didn't your service record detailed that you already went towards space? You should have already got used to it. And you call yourself leader..." Said Miranda shaking her head.

"Well," said Ichigo, "it might be because I crashed with a thick head."

"CAN YOU TWO JUST STOP FIGHTING?!" asked Naomi furiously with her light brown coloured horns glowing as everything suddenly went silent and everyone looked at her shocked. Orion however, was actually trying to hold back his laughter while thinking: "Holy shit! This girl has a lot of balls to shout at Miranda and effectiely shutting her jap!"

"Thank you." Said Ikuno from besides her.

"But yeah," said Zorome, "how much time is it going to take?"

"Well," said Orion, "it's going to take about 2 hours, and didn't you all go through the G-Force training?"

"It must be because of the new bodies," said Titus, "they will probably need to go through the training again."

"Ah, not that hell again!" said Zorome annoyed.

"Since we are on the topic," said Ichigo, "we developed these horns and coloured eyelines due to the vaccine, but even after so many days, why didn't the children show any differences?" she asked worried.

"Well, just like some functions are "inactive" during the growth period for a human being, for example, the reproductive system, the ones found in hybrids are only noticeable once they reach a mature age..." said Hatake, "So, they won't show anything 'klaxo' until about 18 years of age or a little earlier..."

"So, they will still have the childhood that was denied to us, huh?" asked Goro with a big breath of relief.

"Well, that's what we worked on as much as I and Hatake could," said Titus, "to make the genes as less dominant as possible."

"And," said Hatake, "we diminished its genetic expression so that even their children can have a chance of being human, klaxosapien or hybrids every generation. Just like in the same way genes work with determining a male or female sex."

"So, humanity can still be preserved?" asked Orion.

"Fortunately, yes." Replied Hatake.

Time passed as everyone gossiped on different topics and fights happened between Zorome and Miku, and sometimes between Miranda and Ichigo; even so, nothing bad came out of it. Eventuallly the mothership finally reached Mistilteinn, turned its boosters off, and returned to its usual speed.

Orion then said: "We are finally at the place. You can finally unbucle your seatbelts and take a look. Word of advice though, you will not like it..."

"This is Mistiltein?!" asked Ichigo as she looked out of the window and saw that the place she had guided and protected for so long had changed rapidly into a warzone. The outskirts were full of holes that were being used as bunkers and missiles silos along other craters. Most of the grass there had burned out, many trees have fallen, destroyed frannxs could be seen lying on the sandy areas and many of the buildings that Jian Squad remembered as the homes of many people were transformed into weapon posts, and communications outposts. The city was deserted but somehow still kept intact.

Ichigo however was disheartened by this: "I can't believe this... I spent more than 10 years along with everyone else protecting and developing our home and now..."

To everyone's surprise, including hers, it was Miranda who talked: "I understand that feeling blueberry. But be assured that as long as you and your people endure this, you will rebuild it into something better." And just as everyone thought things would be calm this time, she added: "Besides, it could have a new touch from the good ol' Japanese culture rather than the one it has from APE..."

Ichigo just sighed and decided to ignore that even thought one detail remained in her head: "What does "Japanese" mean?"

The ship soon flew towards the center of the city, where the command ship "Parabellum" could be seen in the ground. It had many scorched marks along some damaged parts of the hull and its left side had a big hole that seemed to be caused by some sort of BIG projectile. They could also see many cables going around the ground below the ship that were connected towards many towers around it that seemed to be the shield generators that protected the city...

"And what's that?" asked Goro pointing towards a hole in the ground that was behind the command ship and went underground with a Klaxosaur guarding it.

"That's the cavern that we artificially created." Said Orion, "That's where everyone has already been evacuated, and is our main goal to protect the entrance till the end." He said as the ship landed on the destroyed land outside the plantation where the other ships were parked with temporary unloading bays connected to them.

"Captain Miranda!" said a girl as she came running towards her as Miranda got down from the ship, "We don't have much time, we need to get to our post as soon as possible."

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if 'someone' didn't stop me…" she said looking at Ichigo once again.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl, "Wasn't it because your stomach-"

"Yes, we can't waste time here." said Miranda interrupting as she dragged the girl away with her, "See you at the victory party, general!" she said as she went towards the parked starfighters.

"She already thinks we won?" asked Hiro.

"Well, that's Miranda. Whenever she and her squad goes into battle, you can say the skies already belong to us." said Orion with a sigh as everyone walked towards the command ship. Once in there, Orion said: "Okay then, get into your Franxxs and proceed towards your assigned positions. We don't have much time!"

"Yes, sir!" said everyone as they approached to their Franxxs.

"Your majesty!" said a personnel as he came running to Hatake, "I'm sorry to interrupt you but we have a unassigned package sent with the ship by you. What should we do with it?"

"Ah," said Hatake remembering about it, "I almost forgot about that! Orion, how good are you with snipers?" he asked looking at Orion.

"Your majesty," said Orion, "I was a jet fighter pilot before I became a Franxx type, and something both have in common is that you HAVE to shoot well-aimed shots if you want to survive. Sniping is nothing for me!"

"In that case," said Hatake before he commanded the staff, "Open it." He said as the metal cover of the huge case, about the same size of Huitzilopochtli opened up.

"How could you keep such a beauty away from me?" asked Orion in wonder while looking at it.

"I wanted to give it to you earlier," said Hatake, "but I couldn't prepare it on time. Anyways, tell the staff to get it ready for use but tell them to be careful with the ammo, you might not want your base to blew up right before a war."

"O-Of course." Replied Elise standing beside Orion before adding: "Jesus Christ, it looks as big as the Gustav..."

"Alright then, come on Sera! We got to get to that whole." said Hatake as he grabbed her and both walked towards Meteorix with a grin.

Some minutes passed before Orion started to check everyone's positions and some last-minute preparations. At that moment, Jian Squad was at the front of the outskirts of the city along many other Franxx squadrons while the starfighters were patrolling around the city in the sky...

"You alright?" asked Goro sitting on the stamen seat as Delphinium stood in preparation.

"Yes," replied Ichigo sitting on the pistil seat with a nervous expression, "it's just that, we haven't had this type of wars in a long time, and now everyone's life is my responsibility now. How do I do this?!"

"Hey," said Goro, "Calm down, we did this before and we are going to do it today too."

Ichigo calmed down a little before saying: "Alright, this is how we panicked before in that battle. Let's not make the same mistake again."

Goro smiled and said: "Sure. But always remember, as the leader we can always make the others do some work for us."

Ichigo laughed at the joke before replying: "True."

Meanwhile, with the rest of the squad...

"Everthing will be fine…" said Hiro taking a deep breath.

"Darling," said Zero Two with a smile, "let's have some chocolates after we get back home!"

"You don't even care about being scared, do you?" asked Hiro as his nervousness soon turned into a smile looking at her.

"I don't need to be scared," replied Zero Two, "I'm with you!"

"Y-Yeah, sure." Said Hiro flushed.

"Sometimes I envy these two..." Said Titus.

"Why?" Ikuno asked.

"They are literally preparing to face death along with us face to face, and yet they are calmed and relaxed as if it was a good old friend of theirs..." Titus answered.

"Well, they already died once but were resurrected again because their job wasn't done yet. I think they are calm because they have an idea of what is in the other side of life." Said Ikuno.

"I'm not afraid of death. That's what made all of humanity become desperate and become subordinated to APE before without considering the consequences of it. Everyone knows that the cycle of life and death a universal law never to be broken." Said Titus.

"Then what is it you're afraid?" Asked Ikuno.

"What scares me is that I don't know if the deaths that will happen here will be more than enough to win this war or if they are only mere drops in a big bucket that sets the price for victory." Titus responded with a frown in his face.

But Ikuno smiled warmly at him and said: "What about this? What if we think about what can happen if we stay alive during and after the battle? How many lives think that we can save just by being alive and doing our duty? Losses are inevitable but we can help make them less than expected."

Titus smiled and said: "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I will have a list of that after we're done with this one."

"I just hope that this battle doesn't take too long. Otherwise we will miss lunch time!" Said Futoshi.

"Don't worry Futoshi! I made some meals for the whole squad that we will open after this! And I made your favourite: sandwiches!" Said Kofuku smiling to him.

This caused Futoshi to cry comically while saying: "You truly are an angel for me Kofuku!" Kofuku responded: "Awww, and you're my favorite chubby baker, dear!"

"In someway I feel relieved that he can be this happy with Kofuku. Not to sound rude but sometimes Futoshi can be quite too emotional and affectionate too scare away some girls." Said Kokoro.

"Yeah. But he always means it from his heart and he is conscious about it now since... well, that shuffle problem a long time ago." Answered Mitsuru.

"Right..." Said Kokoro in a depressing way once she remembered that...

"You know, it would have happened sooner or later, even if it hurt him." Said Mitsure trying to cheer her up: "If you would have sticked to him, your relationship could have gotten worse along with your performance."

"You think so?" Kokoro asked.

"I don't think so, I know so." Responded Mitsuru: "I was in the same situation with Ikuno, specially because I had so much rage bottled up against Hiro, and in the end, it made our performance mediocre everytime we piloted Chlorophytum. I even risked your life after the shuffle..." At this, he got sad remembering of how selfish and careless he went before he finally came up to his senses just moments before Kokoro went into Stampede mode in that fateful day.

Kokoro noticed that too and asked worried: "Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru shook his head then said: "But it was something necessary. Just look at how far both of us went together once we learned hard from it." At this, he stood from his seat and grabbed Kokoro's right hand with both of his: "Remember what I promised after that event? I promised that I would protect you from there on, no matter what was thrown at me. I'm glad to know that I was able to do it, not even after they tried to erase our memories."

Kokoro smiled while tears were building up at her eyes and then she said: "Mitsuru..." She then hugged him and said to his ear: "I love you." Both stayed like this for a moment before going back to their seats.

"Why don't we start this war already?!" asked Zorome impatiently, "If we have to do this, why not just start right away?!"

"There are things that thick headed people don't understand," said Miku, "Just like you."

"You mean you don't understand those things too?" asked Zorome with a smirk.

"What did you say-" said Miku but was interrupted by Zorome: "Let's just face it. We both want to finish this so we can return and finally live as free as we were before. I know sometimes is better to think through strategies, but sometimes when I learn of those I just think that they make the way to freedom longer!" At this he collapsed sighing into his seat, for once feeling a little down.

Miku then said: "You know, freedom comes with a cost remember? Just in the same way you need to spend credits in a videogame to continue once you ran out of lives, only that in here we only got one life and we can't respawn. And you can't use Zero Two and Hiro as an argument, both of them wanted to live!

Zorome raised his hands in surrender then said: "Ok, ok... I guess it makes sense in that way. But how can we make sure we will win if nothing ever sticks to the strats?"

Miku smirked at this and said: "We don't, we just do it. Just like we did it before back at the Plantation!"

Zorome smiled at her then thought: "That's right! And yet, I cannot bring myself to ask her the BIG question..." At this thought he looked towards a little box he put in a side-storage that contained something very special inside. He was pulled out from his thoughts when an robotic voice announced: "ALERT! HIGH ENERGY FLUCTUATIONS DETECTED 1 KM FROM THE CITY!"

Suddenly portals opened in the horizon that lied in front of them, and then came their enemies through them, the enemy they had know for a very long time. Hundreds of VIRM units were in the sky with at least 5 motherships being escorted towards the battleground.

"How are we supposed to defeat so many?!" asked a shocked pilot through the radio.

"Relax," said Hiro, "it's not like we have any other choice. We must defeat them!"

"Then let's begin!" said Zorome as Argentia was about to fire her boosters when suddenly the intercom turned on.

"Not yet!" shouted Hatake as to stop them from making any foolish moves, "Wait for the signal."

"What signal?" asked Zero Two.

"You will get to know." Replied Hatake with a grin.

"Everyone," said Orion over the intercom piloting Huitzilopochtli with Elise and her Franxx Guan Yin at his side, "I know we all are afraid of what will happen in this war, about who will die here and what this new era of darkness has in store for us. You don't need to hide that, being afraid is completely fine, it is as natural as breathing, a system we made to survive. However, there are only two reactions when this feeling kicks in: to flee or to fight. Our job is to fight and for that, we need to overcome our fears and overcoming it is what we must do. This battle is not just about us who are fighting here, it's about our people, our children, our friends and of course our very own existence in this world we call 'home'! Do not fight hating what we have in front of us! Fight for what we love that is behind us, hoping to see us preserve their future! So, go forth my comrades, and fight, for both Humanity and Klaxoity!" he shouted as everyone cheered and released a shout: "URAAAAAAH!" He then aimed his new sniper rifle, a black gun with a red scope that he was holding with his right arm, and shot a bullet at lightning speed towards the VIRM units that blasted right in front of them in a show of red, pink and orange explosions that took some of the attackers while the rest scattered all across the air space.

"What was that?!" asked Futoshi shocked at the destruction.

"Meet Eclipse-shooter," said Hatake from within his Franxx looking at the sniper rifle that Orion was holding with a grin, "the sniper rifle whose powered by the sun itself and capable to shoot as fast as light and without any noise!"

Orion was looking like a child who just received the best gift for his birthday while Elise simply sighed and said: "Alright then people! Operation 'Fence' begins! Captain Ichigo! You're in command of all level 2 forces!"

Ichigo soon reacted: "Roger that Origin 2! All level 2 defensive units, report in!"

Voices started to fill in the radio comms: "Hwacha Franxx squadron ready!" "Omega Franxx squadron standing by!" "Razgriz Franxx squadron ready!" "Galm Franxx squadron awaiting instructions!" "Ironwomen Franxx squadron standing by!" "Mage Franxx Squadron, standing by!" "Diamond Franxx squadron ready!" "Phoenix starfighter squadron standing by." " "Strider starfighter squadron, ready!" "Mobius starfighter Squadron standing by." "Wasp starfighter squadron standing by." "Gryphon starfighter squadron standing by." "Garuda starfighter team standing by." "AWACS 'Treehouse', 'Oracle', 'North Star' and 'Bell tower' ready!"

Ichigo responded: "Good! You know your jobs and will do your jobs! Eliminate all enemy forces and work as a group to take those motherships down! Beware of S-class units!" She said looking into the environment as everyone rushed towards them; the first shots of the war had been fired and the peace of a few minutes ago soon became a storm unleashed on a massive clash with another, as the VIRM units came rushing towards them too.

"This is gonna be fun!" said Daichi as their Ace Squadron now known as the Ace Striders went for the flying units along many others as they bombarded the units with lasers and were soon followed by the Klaxosaurs and the Franxx squadrons that clashed with the ground units.

"We won't hold back either!" said Ichigo as the boosters powered up and Delphinium, Argentia and Chlorophytum rushed towards the flying units while Genista and Freiturnier stood behind, the former giving heavy cover attacks while the latter maneuvered behind the front lines, doing her role of combat medic with the former following closely behind. Strelizia was still in her initial spot until...

"Let's go, darling!" said Zero Two with a grin as she saw the ground klaxosaur units having trouble dealing with some of the VIRM units.

"Alright!" said Hiro as Strelizia went towards the units with a sonic boom with her lance aimed in front of her. Meanwhile, near the entrance of the city...

"I can do this…" whispered Naomi taking a deep breath.

"Naomi," said Hatake over the intercom, "do not push yourself."

"I know, don't worry." Replied Naomi with a calm yet serious look.

"Why are you so worried for her?" asked Seraphime.

"Aw…" said Hatake giving a pity look, "Is the klaxosaur princess jealous? How cute!"

"I'm serious!" said Seraphime as Hatake's face turned serious.

"The Franxx that she is controlling," he said, "is not a normal one, it possesses tremendous power. But at the same time, it also has weak defenses, exactly like a glass cannon. Phoenix main advantage is her speed and agility but to gain it almost all of her defensive segments were removed to reduce weight."

"So," said Seraphime, "if she is caught off guard, then she is done for?!"

"That is the reason the pain experienced by Phoenix is also experienced by its pilot," said Hatake, "that removes the enormous processing time of danger recognition by the system and speeds up the reaction time. Therefore, if she has an unique advantage above everybody else, it's her reflexes!"

"Does she even know about this?" Seraphine asked worried.

"I had already told her of it, thinking that she will back off," said Hatake, "But instead she said that she just wants to be useful even if it means her death."

But then Seraphine facepalmed herself and said: "And you didn't though about asking Orion for some help to see if he could give you some designs to improve Phoenix's survivavility while not affecting its agility?"

Orion was about to respond when he realized that Sera was right and then said: "D'oh!"

"This is Hwacha Franxx squadron," said the intercom, "we need Franxx backup immediately!"

"Naomi," said Orion over the intercom, "that's your call!"

"On it!" said Naomi as the locks holding the Franxx's legs opened up making the Franxx fly towards the enemy at tremendous speed.

Another answer came from Chlorophytum on the radio that said: "We got your back Phoenix! Careful up here, there's a LOT of tracers flying around!"

"Our main objective are the motherships whenever you get the chance," said Orion, "remember that!"

"Yes, sir!" said everyone as Delphinium and Argentia charged towards an isolated group of them at full speed slicing every VIRM unit while going through the swarm. The pilots were surprised and glad to see their new upgraded weapons made great job of the enemy quickly.

"We got this!" said Goro as they passed through the swarm and finally could see a mothership that was bigger than others, obviously indicating it was the command ship. "Yes!" he said as they approached it with even with even greater speed, "I never thought this would be this eas-" he said before Delphinium suddenly received a blow from the side making it fall towards the ground.

Argentea shouted: "Delphinium! Hang on!" She tried to make a run to catch her but unfortunately, they were too far from her; fortunately, Huitzilopochtli caught her right before impact who said: "Where did that came from?!"

Argentea responded: "No idea! But Delphinium is not responding!"

Huitzilopochtli then said: "The life support system indicates they are still alive. Probably just unconscious of the attack. Help me carry them towards a medical unit!"

To their surprise, Freiturnier and Genista soon arrived and the former said: "Don't worry! We are here!"

Huitzilopochtli soon said: "Good! Argentea, you're with me for now! Genista, stay here and give cover to Freiturnier!"

All of them said: "Understood!" Then Huitzilopochtli and Argentea jumped back into the fray.

In the air, a certain blue-haired ace saw the situation below unfold and told herself: "She is quite lucky to survive that. We're gonna have a talk after all of this..."

And while this was happening, just near their area on the ground...

"To the left, darling!" shouted Zero Two as Strelizia's lance pierced through a VIRM unit that leaped on them in a futile attempt to strike her. The fighting on the ground had been simply reduced to form a defensive line with the federation Franxx while the klaxosaurs rushed and flanked the VIRM that were constantly trying to break the wall. Even so,they were starting to have troubles holding it...

"There are just too many of them!" said Hiro as one unit moved towards them from the back of the Franxx which caught them off-guard. It was too late to perform any evaive maneuvers...

"Damn it! Brace yourself Zero Two!" Hiro said the VIRM unit leaped on them, making the Franxx fall on the ground as other VIRM units caught the Franxx's arms to prevent it form moving as one of them stood upon their chest as the unit's hand turned into a sword, and aimed towards the head of the Franxx.

"Darling! We need to do something!" said Zero Two, "We need to get out!" she shouted while Strelizia shot a glare of defiance towards their attackers, and just before the unit could connect its sword, it got shot by the side, the sheer force of the shot making it crash into the other two VIRMs that were holding Strelizia down. The responsible of the safe was Guan Yin, coming towards the enemy units enraged.

"Don't let your guard down, you two!" said Elise as Guan Yin unleashed a barrage of high damage ammo from her crossbow against the units around them.

"Now's the chance for retaliation, darling!" shouted Zero Two as Hiro quickly grabbed onto the controls, making the Franxx kick the units in front of it and quickly got on its feet and grab the lance.

"I'll watch you back!" said Elise as Guan Yin took out her lance and both stood with their backs against each other, repelling incoming waves of VIRM. While this happened, the pilots of Delphinium were being awakened...

"What was that…" said Ichigo as she got back to her senses.

"You got knocked out by some sort of surprise attack." Answered Kofuku before continuing: "Apparently, it was a precise strike against your nerves that the paracapacity system disconnected for your safety."

"Well, glad we're back at the game then!" Said Goro while the two pilots restarted their connection. Then, both Huitzilopochtli and Argentea returned to them...

"Be careful," said Orion as Huitzilopochtli stood in front of Delphinium, "they are just waiting for us to push and over-extent our limits so they can finish us."

"I see you're pretty sharp as they say about you," said a voice in the radio, "General…"

"Is that?" asked Ichigo shocked as a Franxx coloured black and purple stood in front of them with a spear in his hand.

Zorome then said: "What the hell?! Did they also steal Franxx from us?!"

The Orion said: "No, those are actually NEW franxx!" Everyone soon heard him launch an announcement throughout all allied channels: "ATTENTION ALL ARMS! CONFIRMED PRESENCE OF FRANXX ON THE BATTLEFIELD! I REPEAT! OUR ENEMY HAS FRANXXS! EXTREME PRECAUTION WHEN ENGAGING!"

Elise soon shouted on it: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THEY ALSO STOLE THE PROTOTYPE DESIGNS FROM US!?"

Hatake soon followed: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH ' '?!"

"An Franxx…?" whispered Goro.

A lot of voices were sounding at that moment which VIRM used as an opportunity and many points of the line were starting to bend to the pressure that more voices were adding themselves to the radio jam...

Strelitzia: Guys! The klaxosaurs can't handle more of this! We need support!

Chlorophytum: The starfighters are in trouble! AWACS, give us updates!

?: There's a lot of communications on the comms channels! We cannot update actively!

*Incomprehensible radio chatter*

However it was all stopped thanks to one...

"ALRIGHT! WOULD YOU ALL QUIT WHINING ABOUT IT!?" Shouted Delphinium, surprising everyone including Goro, who saw that Ichigo's horns were glowing again. Then she added: "OUR JOB IS TO MAKE SURE THEY DON'T REACH THE CITY NOR THE CIVIES AND THAT'S SOMETHING WE'LL BE UNABLE TO DO IF YOU CONTINUE WHINING! WE HAVE ONE JOB EACH ONE AND WE WILL DO OUR JOBS EACH ONE! I'M NOT LOSING THE CITY I SPENT YEARS PRESERVING JUST TO A BUNCH OF MISSCOMMUNICATIONS! GET ON IT!"

Everyone was shocked and silenced and then, to add MORE surprise to it...

Mobius 1: "JAJAJAJA! It seems I was wrong with you girl! You certainly are someone special! Alright, what are your orders?"

Ichigo, for once, smirked proudly and said: "All starfighter and Franxx squadrons, fall back towards level 1 entrances and airspace along with the klaxosaurs! We will gain defensive power near the AA and SAM sites!" Leave level 2 at once! Jian squad, on us!"

Lara then said: "But there's too many of them, do you have an idea to cover us!?"

Ichigo answered: "As a matter of fact, I do! Origin 1, call the compass and tell them to "shatter the skies"!

Orion answered in shock: "Holy moley Jian 15! You're way more bolder than I thought! Alright!"

After that Ichigo said: "Everyone, get back to the city now!"

The enemy mysterious franxx tried to mock them by saying: "Where do you think you're going?!" Then it rushed towards Delphinium but then was surprised when they saw her launch one of her swords directly towards their franxx and suffering of the same fate that she did with that first attack. After that and recovering her sword, everyone proceeded to move towards level 1 while being harassed by their enemy. However that soon changed when a familar sound was heard and suddenly 8 huge explosions happened right in the middle of the VIRM force.

The voice of captain Teresa soon was heard: "AWACS here! We just received a new transmission coming from the Space Elevator! The main reinforcement army is on its way! ETA 1 hour!"

Daichi's voice soon was heard: "AN HOUR?! I don't think we can hold that long!"

"Now let's see what you have to offer, Jians!" said the same voice of the pilot of the VIRM Franxx once it landed on the sandy plains, going through the fire storm above him.

"You have to deal with me first." Said Orion holding his shield towards the Franxx.

"I have someone else for that too." Said the Franxx as another Franxx of the same type came towards Huitzilopochtli in full speed, and kick him. Despite him being able to block the attack with the shield, Huitzilopochtli was thrown away up to a considerable distance before he stopped his skidding, giving a death glare towards his attacker. Then both of them rushed and started dueling. At this, all of Jian Squad turned towards the Franxx, and soon the voice of Ichigo was heard: "You know, I think that this is a fair fight, 6 versus 1 "wonder" unit."

However, the mysterious pilot chuckled and then said: "Then it is a shame that there's more of us..."

An alert popped up on the squad and said: "ALERT! 6 SIMILAR ENERGY CORES INCOMING!"

Delphinium soon shouted: "Evasive maneuvers!" And just as everyone did so, 6 more purple and black franxx appeared, impacting just where the group was a few moments ago.

The mysterious pilot then say: "Too bad we're finishing this soon. You would have been great assets to our species but oh well..."

However, they were interrupted by Guan Yin who gave a big kick against the leader and then told the rest: "Orion and I got the best 2 for ourselves! Focus on the other 6 in front of you!"

The leader then said: "It is useless to resist!" And dashed against Elise, who dodged easily and then both separated themselves from the group of 12.

At that, Strelizia said: "Welp, I'm always on favour on showing rivals to NOT mess up with us." She cracked her knuckles before grabbing her lance and shield, ready to fight. She was soon followed by the rest of her squadmates.

Delphinium: "You're correct on that Zero Two! We are in a different superior level compared to what our teamwork was back at the Plantation."

One of the new franxx spoke as in to mocking way: "Didn't that level of teamwork cause you to always have conflicts between yourselves?

Argentea: "Oh yeah, but we LEARNED of it, and we're better thanks to it..."

Ikuno thought: "How do they know about that?" Before she responded as Chlorophytum: "Just because you have new toys does not guarantee your victory."

Another one of the enemy pilots, this time a female, said: "Look who is saying that: a squad who was given new upgrades to their own toys."

Then Freiturnier said: "Are you just going to waste our time showing off or are you really going to fight us?"

Genista continued: "If you're so good as you claim, then prove it!"

Another male voice responded: "With pleasure." And then the 6 rogue franxx rushed towards the team in a circular position trying to flank them from all directions and crush them against each other. However, they were surprised this time when the whole squad literally jumped out of the way followed by a simultaneous ground pound from them that caused a shockwave that staggered them leaving them open for a quick bullet spread from Genista and Chlorophytum, forcing the rogue Franxx to put some distance. Ichigo used this time window to speak: "Alright guys! No complex plan in here! We do what we do best in our roles! You got that?"

Everyone responded: "Roger!" Knowing very well thanks to their training what they had to do and soon engaged in battle.

Many minutes passed, with both sides receiving losses, with VIRM lossing more than 4 units for every Federation unit that fell. And even then most of those Federation losses were simply pilots or Franxx that were temporarily knocked out and/or required just lesser medical attention before rushing back into the fight with new vigor and strength. Even so, as time passed, exhaustion and numerical advantage started to take a toll on the defenders, some more than others.

Jian Squad was one of those; they have been fighting against the rogue squadron for quite a long time, and it was clear that their strategy was to tire them out before finishing them off with their Franxx sheer power. But the squad's will and determination along with their teamwork and new hybrid DNA had allowed them to resist and even have the advantage a few times. As for Orion and Elise, both were still engaging on single combat against the leader and the second-in-command. Just then, both were kicked into each other's back and were dazed for a little.

The rogue leader used this to mock them again: "Is this really all you got to offer? I'm starting to wonder how you were able to defeat the firs group that came here, where them that useless?"

However, instead of making them angry, it only made the two solo-pilots of the Federation to chuckle before laughing, after which Orion said: "You young fools, we are just starting!"

Then a white aura surrounded Guan Yin while a black one surrounded Huitzilopochtli. It was more than bright enough to make both rogue pilots turn away for a moment before it toned down enough to see them again. Now Guan Yin was covered from head to toe in a white translucent dress similar to one of a an angel, her helmet had disappeared letting all of her long red "hair" to flow behind her. As for Huitzilopochtli, his helmet now covered his face entirely giving it the shape of an eagle, his eyes were now red and all of his body was covered in a black suit.

Then he said:"What do you say Elise? Shall we show them how we really 'dance'?"

Guan Yin replied: "Of course, let's show them a dance with the angels!"

Then both rushed at their opponents with mayor speed and strength that took the rogue pilots entirely by surprise and turning the tables. Needless to say, both ended up kissing the ground many times. Eventually, it was Orion's time to smirk: "What's the matter? Is our dance to complex for you?"

"Screw this..." Said the pilot before both of them made a signal and suddenly a VIRM unit picked them up and took them away.

"Cowards! They're lucky they could get away!" Orion answered angry before Elise said: "They're not running away! They're going for the Jians!"

Both of them looked at each other with a "Oh shit!" look before rushing to help their friends.

A few moments before that, with Jian Squad...

Argentea came rushing towards Genista while she shouted: "Genista, your six!"

Genista move to the side, allowing Argentea to attack the rogue franxx that was coming behind the former with her claws and then blast it away with her newly integrated shotguns on her hands. After that, Genista spun around and released a whole clip on two VIRM units that tried to flank them, eliminating them and said: "Thanks Argentea! They are becoming more and more aggressive on their attacks!"

Chlorophytum then tuned in while it was shooting against another of the rogue franxx: "Well, that at least means they are getting impatient now! We can use this to our advantage. Impatience makes you prone to mistakes!" She then did a 360 leg swipe against another one of the rogues when it tried to get too close too her before making some distance.

Just close to her, Freiturnier was busy healing Strelizia and Delphinium whom both just took heavy hits and where kneeling on the ground when she said: "Less talking girls! We still need to help defend the city after this fight!" She then aimed her left mechanical alloy hand towards the last 2 rogue franxx, transformed it into a cannon, and released a microwave capsule whose explosion force the attackers to cancel their attacks on the three. After that, she focused on her healing until it was completed and both Strelizia and Delphinium stood up again. Freiturnier then had to block with her blade on her right hand an attack from one of the 2 rogue franxx she just kicked before Strelizia came to her rescue and said: "We can still do this! I have never been so hyped like this before Darling!"

Delphinium was dueling against the other attacker when she saw the end of Huitzilopochtli's and Guan Yin's duel and said: "Keep it up guys! Help is coming soon!" Unfortunately, that left her open for her attacker...

"Never let the enemy get out of your vision!" said the pilot as its Franxx came running towards Delphinium.

"Goro! Watch out!" said Ichigo but it was too late to take action, the Franxx kicked Delphinium on the face making it drop on ground.

"You are just as you were before in those days at APE…" said the Franxx as it leaped onto Delphinium and tried to pierce it's head with the spear, Delphinium stopped it with her blades just before it could hit, "Useless!"

"Just. Who. Are. You?!" said Ichigo in an angry tone as Dephinium constantly tried to push the spear away.

"Delphinium! Hang in there!" Shouted Strelizia while she and Freiturnier tried to make their way towards Delphinium, but then the franxx both of them were dueling against called two VIRM units that attacked both of the rescuers forcing them to hold their ground.

"Just a person you won't be able to see again!" said the Franxx as the spear got pressed harder towards Delphinium, making Goro and Ichigo sweat while the former thought: "No, not like this again..." He then felt something inside him steer progressively...

Meanwhile, near the city, things weren't going that easily to the rest of the defenders...

"God damn it!" said one of the Franxx from the Hwacha Franxx squadron, they were fighting an S-Class VIRM unit on the ground, "Why don't these bastards just give up?!"

"Hwacha 4! Watch out!" said another from the same squadron as the tail of the S-Class rose above the Franxx to smash it. Fortunately, Phoenix came flying and, in a blur, she quickly got the Franxx out of the attack range.

"Leave this to me!" said Naomi as her franxx soon put the other franxx on the ground.

"Thanks! We owe you one!" Said the Pistil of Hwacha 4.

"We called for your support like 10 minutes ago Phoenix... you're just lucky of getting here before it became too late, you know?" asked the leader of the squadron.

"Yes," replied Naomi as Phoenix drew both of her Katanas and went in full speed towards the S-Class unit, "but it's my turn now!"

"You're not doing this alone! Hwachas, on me!" Said the leader as everyone resumed their attack. The S-class tried to bash Phoenix into the ground but her reflexes allowed Naomi to dodge it and to also unleash a barrage of slashes that left the weak points of the unit exposed, allowing Hwacha squadron to finish it off.

The leader soon said: "Well done! Thanks for the help Phoenix! Now we need to regroup with...!" They were interrupted by a roar that originated from the Eastern entrance of the city... the place where Jian Squad was fighting actually. However, that roar was not similar to that of a klaxosaur nor of a VIRM unit but to a...

The Hwacha leader soon said: "Who just entered Rampage mode?!"

Naomi soon had a bad hunch and thought: "Oh no! My friends!" She soon speed upwards to see from the distance if what she feared was true. Turns out it was but considering how Orion was there and not interfering, she soon realized that she was going to learn something new of the Federation...

Meanwhile at the ground where Delphinium and the unknown Franxx were fighting, just moments before the roar...

"Useless…" said the Franxx as it pulled away its lance and then lifted Delphinium holding her neck, "Is that all you got?! HUH?!" shouted the Franxx as it threw Delphinium away, "You failed to entertain me…" said The Franxx as it walked and stepped upon Delphinium's chest, "I'm going, you're not even worth of being killed by me." Said the Franxx as it fired up its boosters. However...

"Not yet, you ass!" shouted Ichigo as Delphinium caught the Franxx by its legs, "I'm not entertaining enough, huh?" asked Ichigo as here Horns started glowing AND growing.

"Ichigo?" asked Goro looking at her worried but also trying very hard to restrain that feeling inside him... a feeling of raw power... that he was being tempted to tap into more and more...

"Goro," said Ichigo, "I'm sorry, but I just can't control myself anymore!" she shouted as the Delphinium's power core started spinning even faster, she pulled at the Franxx's leg making it slip backwards and suddenly slide below it to kick it on the back with her knee making it fly upwards. however, it was suddenly caught by the same VIRM unit that allowed the first two to escape. The rest, when they saw this, also boarded it and retreated.

Strelizia commented after that: "Nice hit Ichigo!" However, when she received no response, Freiturnier suddenly asked worried: "Ichigo? Goro? Jian 15 and Jian 56, respond!"

Suddenly, they all saw Delphinium shout a roar towards the air and her body started to twitch and transform. The whole squad was familiar with what was happening and soon started to call their friends in panic...

Ikuno first shouted throught the comms: "Ichigo! Don't do it! It's guaranteed to kill you if you do it!"

Mitsuru said: "Goro! Push Ichigo off the console! Do not let her go into...!"

However they were interrupted by Orion whom just arrived along Elise and he said to all of them: "No! You must let them go through it! It's different than the 'Stampede' mode you know from...!"

They were all interrupted however when they saw a HUGE VIRM unit land right in front of their group; it looked like a giant purple Rhino with three spikes and 6 legs and it gave signals that it was coming for them...

Orion said: "Shit, an H-class! Goro, if you can hear me, do not bottle up that feeling inside you and Ichigo! RELEASE IT!"

Inside Delphinium...

Goro was in deep trouble: Ichigo's paracapacity levels were rising negatively meaning that she would soon enter Stampede mode and whenever he tried to reach for her, that overwhelming feeling of power would sweep through him making him lose control little by little. He then thought: "Dammit! Dammit! If I can't reach Ichigo in time, I'm going to lose her! No, I cannot allow that to happen..." He then saw his only option: the button that would bail her out even if he stayed behind... "Sorry Ichigo, but a world without you is meaningless if..." He was interrupted when he suddenly received Orion's message... in his mind... "Goro! If you can hear me, do not bottle up that feeling inside you and Ichigo! RELEASE IT!"

Goro thought: "What does he mean by that?!" Eventually he suddenly realized that the feeling he had just a few moments ago was now way calmer and he could actually hear Ichigo's voice in his mind calling for him: "Goro, dearie... Please, let it all go just like me... we have to return not only us but also our friends from this war... remember...?"

At this point, he made his decision. He didn't know how he did it nor when he did it, but his hands went for a switch below him that once he activated he then grabbed the joysticks and said: "Very well! No more holding up and being like before! WE UNLEASH OUR INNER DEMONS TODAY!" Then both of them felt super powerful and energetic that they couldn't hear the alarm inside their cockpit along the voice that said: "RAMPAGE MODE ACTIVATED!"

Outside, at that moment...

Jian squad was in trouble, the H-class had caught them in a bad spot and were now paying for it. They were doing their best to keep Delphinium out of trouble but little by little they were being thrashed away by it.

Strelizia said while blocking another charge from it: "This is not good!"

Freiturnier responded: "Just hold on until Delphinium reactivates!" She then stayed behind her and started to heal her directly hoping to buy some time but unfortunately luck ran out. The H-class suddenly lunged at the two and sent them flying towards one of the buildings of the city. The impact force was enough to disconnect Freiturnier while Strelizia collapsed...

Genista shouted: "Futoshi! Kofuku!"

Strelizia saw the fallen franxx and needless to say, she got really mad... but that was cut short when the H-class charged at them, intent on finishing them off. With no other option left, Hiro and Zero Two prepared themselves to receive the hit to save her partners, but just moments before the H-class could connect a blue and white klaxosaur appeared out of nowhere and suddenly bashed the H-class on its side, making it miss its attack and getting it stuck inside another building. Everyone saw in shock that creature was Delphinium in 'Stampede mode'! It looked like a slim Triceratops with her 'hat' becoming the head along her 'hair' becoming the three 'horns', the "Envy Choppers", her two swords, transformed into its two tails in her back and finally, her torso shooters transformed into armored scales in her main body!

Strelizia shouted: "Dammit Ichigo! We told you not to enter Stampede mode!"

However, everyone was shocked when it was GORO who responded: "Guys! We're fine! This mode actually feels incredible!"

At that moment, Freiturnier managed to reconnect while the rest of the squad came closer to help her and Argentea said: "WHAT?! But how...?!"

Orion then interrupted and told them: "Because that is 'RAMPAGE' mode, not 'Stampede' mode! It is a direct upgrade from it! In this mode, BOTH STAMEN AND PISTIL can participate on it and control it at will! It consumes more paracapacity energy but it gives huge boosts in attack power and general stats! And it also gives you a new look on your body!" He then showed an image of the interior of the cockpit and everyone was amazed to see now Ichigo with light-blue skin and Goro with yellow skin, as if they just transformed into Klapiens!

Titus whistled and said: "That's actually a very cool look!"

Zorome said impressed: "Amazing!"

However, they all suddenly saw the H-class getting unstucked and looking on rage against Delphinium who decide to mock it: "What's the matter big guy?! Angry that someone of your size interrupted you?!" Then she said to the rest of her team: "New plan guys, Goro and I have this one, you cover the city entrance!"

Everyone nodded with exception of Strelizia whom proceeded to shake and transform, entering into Rampage mode too! Unlike her previous form, this one was bigger and had holographic wings behind her!

Ichigo said: "Strelizia!? What do you think you're doing?!"

Zero Two said: "My darling and I are not letting you play alone in this hunt, Ichigo! Have you forgotten who has more experience in this mode?"

Hiro then said: "Hey Goro, you were right! It feels amazing!"

Then Ichigo smirked and said: "Alright then! Origin 1, think you can take care of Jian squad for a little?"

Orion responded: "Sure thing Jian 15. Good hunting! Jian Squad, on me!"

Ikuno then said: "Take care guys! Don't do anything reckless!"

The Kofuku said: "And call us for help if you need it!" Then the squad flew away along with Huitzilopochtli and Guan Yin, leaving the two Rampage Franxx alone with the VIRM rhino, who started stomping his feet before it charged. At that moment, Strelizia and Delphinium avoided the head-on attack then charged against it and soon the hunt was on!

Meanwhile at the VIRM Main Mothership…

"Commander, the units of the first and the second wave were unable to complete their objectives." Said a VIRM unit taking a knee in front of the commander.

"What's the status on those of the third wave?" asked the commander.

"Their units are ready to attack sir," said the VIRM unit, "also we just received a report from the "children"; their squadron is busy in combat with the federation, they should be able to keep them busy until we are able to execute the secondary objective."

"Very well then," said the commander, "initiate the third wave as soon as the preparations are complete, and bring victory to our rulers!"

"Yes commander!" said the unit as he walked away.

"This war will end soon…" said the commander looking towards Mistilteinn from the window, "Are you seeing this? My lord? I will not disappoint you!"

Then, a new group of units proceeded towards the battlefield...

Meanwhile, near the cave entrance...

"Too bad we can only watch…" said Seraphime looking towards the battlefield where everyone was engaged in combat, with exception of her group whom were still guarding the entrance according to their orders without interfering.

"What can we do?" asked Hatake, "We have orders, and we can only watch."

"You mean only you can watch until Orion tells you to go if there is an emergency," said Seraphime, "and I'll stay here just standing defending with the mothership and nothing else because my HUSBAND wants to have some fun by himself."

"We talked on this before," he said sighing while looking at everyone fight, "if both of us die in a fight, then there will be no one to watch over our people."

"And?," said Seraphime "that still isn't enough of an excuse for you to always go into fights and-" she said as Hatake smiled and interrupted her.

"Well," he said, "there are just a few things I want to protect; therefore, I want to give my best to protect it, even if it means to fight alone for it."

"But…" she said worried.

"Don't worry!" said Hatake, "I won't die, I promi-" he said as something popped up on the radar.

"What the?" he said looking at the radar as he switched to the intercom, "Orion, how is the battle status?"

"In terms of firepower, both sides are in similar levels." said Orion, "Basically, the battle is evolving slowly into a stalemate. Why do you ask?"

"I have to go check on something..." said Hatake as he turned on Meteorix's boosters, "Sera, hold this position for me, I'll be right back!" he said as Meteorix went out in the open with full speed.

"But where are you going!?" asked Seraphime worried.

"Hatake," said Orion, "what in hell are you doing!? Get back into your post!"

"Sorry," said Hatake, "but there is something I need to take care of, I'll be back soon!" He then flew away...

"What a headache…" groaned Orion, before adding: "Argentea! Your flank!" He then went back into supporting Jian Squad.

"I wonder where is he going…" whispered Zero Two after she and Hiro listened accidentaly to Hatake's talk on the intercom channel.

"I think I know already." Said Hiro looking at the radar and thought: "Why is he suddenly going towards the graveyard...?"

"Guys! Watch out!" shouted Goro as Hiro was returned to his senses to see the H-class rushing towards Strelizia and was barely able to dodge it.

"Sorry Goro, I blacked out there." He said as he grabbed the controls.

"Do not get distracted now! We need to stop this big guy before it damages more buildings!" Shouted Ichigo while rushing Delpinium towards the H-class and forcing it to block its horns against her in a standoff. Strelizia used this to ram herself against the rhino's side, forcing it to fall sideways and then...

"Ah! There is the weak point!" Thought Hiro once he saw that the underbelly of the creature had its core exposed. Wasting no time, Hiro steered Strelizia launching her in the air, using her new wings to maneuver her body so that her tail was aimed at the core and then stabbed it with her momentum. The VIRM rhino started to trash around wildly, trying to get up while also trying to take off Strelizia from it. But it was futile, Strelizia had rammed her tail so deep into the core that even SHE was stuck.

Zero Two said: "We need some help here! Our tail is stuck!"

Then Ichigo said: "Hold on! We got a crazy idea about it!"

Hiro asked: "Which is?!"

Goro responded: "You're not gonna like it and neither will that rhino!"

Both Strelizia pilots saw how Delphinium headbutted the Rhino in the head, stunning it temporarily. Time they used to reposition themselves on the side where Strelizia was and pose in preparation for a charge... directly towards Strelizia. Hiro and Zero Two soon realized what was going to happen...

Hiro said: "Delphinium! No!"

Zero Two said: "You're right, I'm not gonna like this idea!"

Ichigo then said grinning: "Consider it a little payback from all those times you charged recklessly Zero Two!"

Goro then shouted: "CHARGE!"

Delphinium then charged forward very fast towards the core, and all Strelizia could do was brace herself. Eventually, the impact came, and it was SO strong it ended up with both Franxx going THROUGH the rhino all the way, taking the core with them! The rhino, now without its source to stay alive, dropped dead in the spot and melted along its core. Soon enough, both franxx stood up, still in their Rampage mode, and let out a loud roar!

Ichigo shouted euphorically: "THAT WAS AMAZING! I never felt so wild like this before!"

Zero Two soon followed: "I'm glad of that! It also felt great to be like this along with you guys!"

Hiro said: "Yeah! It felt so... great..." Suddenly, everyone felt as if they were struck with a HUGE wave of fatigue, more than enough to make them disconnect from their Franxx, still in Rampage mode, and fell on their seats.

Goro panted while saying: "Crap... I don't remember... being this tired before..."

Ichigo panted too: "We need to... return with the squad... but we can... barely move..."

Fortunately, their radio came alive with the voice of their AWACS: "Jian 15 and Jian 2! We have seen your franxx shut down after your fight! Was that your first ride in Rampage mode?"

Ichigo responded: "Jian 15 here, yes it was..."

Teresa: "Alright then! Don't worry, extreme fatigue is something common for newcomers of this form! We're sending another franxx squadron to pick you up! 'Treehouse' AWACS here! Are there any available Franxx units in the area to pick up Delphinium and Strelizia?"

A new male voice cut through the radio: "This is 'Razgriz 1' from the Razgriz Squadron; we're close to your sector Jians, we're coming to pick you up! Don't exert yourselves to move meanwhile!"

Considering how tired they were, the 4 pilots decided to follow his advise. Eventually, a few minutes later, a squadron of 4 franxx came towards their field of vision. The 4 franxx were one same unique design: a woman of red 'hair' with black coloured armor along a winged black 'iron' helmet and a pair of raven wings on her back. In one hand, they carried a lantern designed as a skull and on the other hand, they carried an energy longsword modeled on the designs of a german Zwei-hander. They were also wearing a red combat 'skirt' and the inferior junctions (knees, talons, etc.) had golden plates.

The voice of Razgriz 1 soon said: "All good over there Jians?"

Ichigo responded: "Just tired..."

Razgriz 1: "Very well, we're taking you bact towards the command center to refresh and field repairs. Orion will take your squadron there!"

Then two of the Razgriz lifted up Strelizia grabbing her legs while the other two did the same with Delphinium and then the leader said again: "Enjoy the ride while it lasts!"

Both pilots did that and took a quick nap...

Meanwhile, near the graveyard...

"Wonder what it was…" said Hatake after an hour of flight, "I hope it was just a normal blast and it didn't hit dad or mom's grave…" He said as he landed a bit far from the graveyard and started walking. Once he reached the place, he found that nothing had changed in the area.

"Well, I guess everything is f-" he said but then heard something moving near his father's grave, "What the…" he said shocked as he saw an unknown Franxx was digging in the place. The sight of something so unrespectful made his blood boil and also full of suspicion since it was clear that whoever it was was looking for something, "Stop…" he said as his eyes opened wide in anger, with his teeth grinding against each other making him look like an enraged monster, "STOP!" he screamed as he dashed towards the Franxx with his sword out but then Meteorix suddenly got kicked in his stomach and thrown away.

"Huh, what do we have here?" said the Franxx that just kicked Meteorix standing in front of him, "The king himself and alone, how pitiful."

"Agiliton," he said looking at the Franxx, "Using my own creation against me, you have some guts for that, I would say."

"Agiliton?" asked the commander who was sitting inside the Franxx, "So, that's what you named this? You could have been more original."

Hatake chuckled and said: "I wasn't one for flashy names, my dad was. Speaking of, what are you doing here disrespecting his place of eternal slumber? What does he have that you're lord needs so desperately to defile the fallen?!"

"What our lord needs, is for you to never know." Replied the commander, "His body is of course useless, but some of his belongings were buried along with him and such things are of better interest for our lord. *chuckles* Poor Werner, Papa considered him as a friend, and always appreciated his support and genius for it was thanks to his greatest wonder, the FRANXX, that APE managed to SAVE humanity. Heck, he was planning to ask him to join us already! His mind would have been a great addition for our race! *then he gets a look of disgust and anger* But then you had to intervene: just your existence was enough to destroy the relationship he had with your father, ever since that day you lost control, they were never the same. Then out of pity he tried to redeem himself creating Squad 13 AND embracing that humanity he had left! And what was his reward?! A sleeping ground just 6 meters below the ground AND a whole bunch of trouble for Papa! For such a great genius, he was such a dumb human; really pitiful just like the rest of you!"

"LIAR! Papa was enslaving everyone into an eternal cycle of warfare against the klaxosaurs, making the remnants of humanity look at him as if he was a god when in reality he was a schemer! My father was a great man, who saw the change in the waves of time, and prepared everyone for it. His only mistake was that he did it wrong and didn't manage to solve it completely! But even so, his work continued in the hands of the Federation thanks to Mama!" He suddenly shut up when he realized he said something confidential...

The commander noticed that: "Mama, you say? So someone in his previous team was the one responsible for the creation of our biggest obstacle? That explains a lot then... your father was just like any other man, a lovesick disappointment chasing after every woman he saw as similar as his fallen wife..."

"Shut up! Don't you even dare call him like that you bastard!" he said as he got up and tried to punch Agiliton, but his attack got countered and Agiliton used this to grab his hand.

"What makes you think youre different enough to go against us, huh?" asked the commander, "You are the same worthless piece of trash like him!" he said as Agiliton pulled Meteorix towards himself and before Hatake could react, punched Meteorix making him fall a bit far from the Franxx.

"Shut… Up…." Said Hatake as Meteorix got up with his sword in his hands, "He managed to bring us to this day, the day where humanity would recover its home! And I'm here to finish his job once and for all! And it won't end in your way!" he said as Meteorix charged towards Agiliton at full speed.

"You humans never learn your lessons, do you?!" shouted the commander, who just stood there without any signs of making any moves to avoid Meteorix's charge when suddenly...

"What the?!" said Hatake, once he saw that Agiliton had disappeared from Meteorix's sight, making his attack miss.

"If you made this Franxx," said the commander as Meteorix suddenly found Agiliton to be standing behind him, "then you should have known it's power too!"

"Damn it!" said Hatake as Agiliton's hand charged up as Meteorix turned towards him to block, Agiliton took this opportunity and punched him in the stomach as electricity raged out of his fist electrifying Hatake who let out screams of pain.

"So, how does it feel?" asked the commander as Meteorix became immobile from the shock, leaving him at the mercy of Agiliton who punched Meteorix making the Franxx hit the ground hard, "How does it feel to be killed by your own creation?!" said the commander using the Franxx's left leg to keep pressure upon Meteorix's chest as a blade dropped down Agiliton's sleeve, "With the heat sensor I can easily see your inside and still alive, so I'll make sure to just chop your head to make it painless for you and to also avoid your dear whore of a queen to-" he then was interrupted by a huge kick from the right that knocked him into a huge rock that was beside him.

"Well, why am I not surprised?" said painfully the commander looking at the what threw him away, a Klaxosaur with Seraphime on top of it looking at him with murderous intent.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted as the tail of the Klaxosaur smashed the Franxx onto the ground.

"That's all you got?" asked the commander laughing as Seraphime suddenly realised that the Franxx was standing behind her now. Agiliton then punched her Klaxosaur to the side and was about to charge his devastating punch again when he suddenly got kicked from the back by Phoenix.

"You are asking for a worthy enemy? Then here I am!" said Naomi as Phoenix stepped over the neck of Agiliton.

"Scums beings like you are never worth it!" shouted the commander as the chest of the Franxx started to charge up.

"This is not good." Thought Naomi as a beam came out of the chest of Agiliton that fortunately Phoenix was able to dodge by a small window, then she did a back flip in the air to step back, got her katana out and took an offensive stance, "If I get hit by those charges even once, I'm done for…"

"Don't go taking too much time in thinking about your strategies!" shouted the commander. Agiliton was already airborne and exactly above Naomi and with a charged fist that landed but was blocked by Phoenix's Katana, "To think that this mere sword of yours will block this amount of damage," said the commander as Agiliton backed off a bit as soon as he understood that he actually needed to strategize, "this is going to be fun!" he said with a grin. Then both of them started a duel while Sera went to check Hatake's condition: "Please be fine... I cannot lose you again..." She reached the entrance on the back of Meteorix head, opened the lock and then saw him, laying motionless in the cabin, still breathing but barely. However, something that shocked her was that the crown Hatake was wearing at the moment was shining meaning only one thing...

Seraphine cried in panic: "No, no, no, NO!" She tried to reach for the crown and remove it but then HER own crown reacted to that by sending her a shock that hurt. Seeing that her attempts would be futile, she just sat there, tearing up with the klaxosaur behind her being her only comfort. However, she soon stood up and said: "Hatake, it all now depends on you what happens in there. But no matter your decision I want to let you know that... I thank you for all those moments of happiness and hope you have given me back... and that I will stay strong for our people..." She then reached out towards him and united her lips with his then added: "I love you Hatake, and no matter what happens today, we will reunite once again." She then stood up, got out of Meteorix cabin locking up the entrance, looked towards the duel that was happening close to her and made her resolve...

Meanwhile, in an unknown place...

"Where am I?" asked Hatake as he opened his eyes to find himself in an unrealistic environment, there was no walls or anything, just a dark void with some blue lines transforming and bending all the time: "Well, looks like I really have died…" he said while giving out a sigh then punching himself wildly many times, "just when I wanted to live a bit longer for her! I made the mistake of making her a promise I couldn't…" But before he broke down in tears, a new voice sounded...

"You there!" said a voice from behind him, there were two huge klaxo sapiens who looked like gods based upon their appearance. The two were sitting upon their thrones side by side glaring at him. One of them had dark skin, his horns were curved in a circle like an ancient devil, his hands were full of blood and both were holding a scythe of red flames. The other one had white skin, his horns were more straight and larger than those of the dark one, he held a book in his left hand and a staff on his right. Both were weaing the same kind of armor robe, just in different colors and were also blind. Apparently, the one who talked was the dark one: "Are you just going to keep talking and blaming to yourself?"

"And who are you!?" asked Hatake in shock.

"We are the guardians of the crown," said the one with the book with a voice full of dignity, "we are the ones that observe and judge those who are considered as the candidates to become the next king of our species. Both of us go by one single name, Daecodox. Both of us are the same, just not the same body, we share the same soul but nor the same body. And your time of judgement has come now."

"Then why are you even talking to me," said Hatake, "just make the decision and execute it already."

"Such stubbornness!" said the other one, with his voice as powerful as thunder: "Do you even know how narrow is the gap between death and life on your soul right now?!"

"You think I care of that now?" he asked, "I made a big mistake back in there and someone I care for is going to suffer great sorrow because of it! I NEED to get back and in this case I would rather face it sooner than later."

"Very smart of you." Said the white guardian, "Very well, then let's get to it. First, you must know that the place you are standing now in is the hall of choice." Both then snapped their fingers and two big gates appeared on opposite sides of the place "The gates you see now are the paths of the crown. If you decide for those, you will live and return back to your queen and your people."

"Wait, there isn't an option for death as well?" asked Hatake.

"Well, you would have it too IF you didn't had any more reasons to live. But just like you said few moments ago, you want to live right now for your queen, don't you?"

"Of course I do! What's the catch for this?" said Hatake, getting a little desperate.

"Very observant of you." said the dark guardian "These two paths will determine your way to live, as your entity as a whole will become a subject of the crown's will. It can give you either the power to destroy or the power to create. There are no good or bad choices to take in here. It all depends on the circunstances behind your decision."

"But what's the difference between the two?" Asked Hatake.

The dark guardian spoke first: "If you choose the path of destruction, you will have the power to obliterate entire armies and strong enemies with just a gentle flick of your hands. However, take into account that it is raw destruction power, uncapable of seeing friend or foe."

Then the white guardian continued: "If you choose the path of creation, you will have power to create all kind of objects that can help your people and allies win the battles that are yet to come. However, it will cost part of your lifespan and will aslo exhaust you progressively until the point you will need artificial enhancers like your father used to use..."

"So, either I can end all of this by destroying everything no matter friend or foe," said Hatake coming to conclusions, "or I can use the power of creation and end this together with everyone else but that makes me powerless for the future... can't I go back to being what I was?"

Both guardians then said: "No. You came here because the crown sees potential on you but you lack the power to represent it. You MUST decide!"

"In that case," said Hatake looking straight at them with a grin, the same mischievious grin he puts when he finds a solution "I choose both!"

"Both!?" asked the two guardians in anger, "Have you crossed your heights of greed?!"

"Of course, I have!" he replied without any hesitation, "I'm a human after all! Moreover, I don't believe that it isn't impossible."

"And what exactly makes you jump to that thinking?" asked both of them.

"You said both of you are one, right?" asked Hatake, "Your souls are one but not the thinking? Therefore, there must be a third path, the path that emerges from both of the other paths or the 'path of balance' to be stated simply."

"So young, so naive and yet, the wisest candidate we have ever met." said both of them as a light engulfed everyone, "Let's see what you can do by picking something so forbidden." Both aspects then fusioned and went through Hatake who grinned before he saw the environment slowly fade away into darkness.

Back at the battle...

Both Phoenix and Agiliton had fought their way into a stalemate, with no one on the two sides dominating the battle. However, Naomi was starting to get exhausted and the commander was quick to notice this...

He said in an attempt to mock them: "Huh, it was fun while it lasted. But it seems that it will be over soon."

"The fun is already over, you know?" sais Naomi, "It was over as soon as you came to attack me."

"What?" said the commander confused when he suddenly saw a huge shadow behind him and turned around to look. Behind him was Seraphime, and her Klaxosaur was ready to fire a huge laser charge building in its mouth.

"I told you already," said Naomi as she got ready to attack as the blade of the Katana heated up and was burning red, "The fun is over!" she rushed towards the Franxx in full speed. The klaxosaur too shot the charge, making both of them land up on Agiliton at the same time making the dust rise.

"Two against one…" said the commander as Agiliton flew out of the dust as to escape.

"Don't think us dumb enough not to think that you won't fly towards the top!" said Naomi in anger as Phoenix came out of the dust from right below him, caught the Franxx by his leg and threw him towards the land smashing him, "Now's the chance!" said Naomi as Phoenix aimed the Katana and landed on him with a shockwave. "You fell for it!" shouted the commander, Agiliton had got a hold of Phoenix head before the katana landed, "I'll put an end to you right here!" said the commander as the fist charged up and electrified Pheonix.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Naomi in pain as Agiliton finally let go of the Phoenix and flew a bit high.

Seraphine shouted worried: "Naomi!" He then sent a signal and another klaxosaur rose from the ground, springing towards Phoenix to protect her...

"I'll make sure your very existence gets wiped out!" the commander said as the chest of Agiliton charged up once again, "Goodbye-" but then he was interrupted when a high-power projectile hit him creating a huge explosion.

"Where did that come from?" thought Seraphime in shock as the environment suddenly turned into a silent one.

"When the enemies shall suffer, I shall laugh upon their agony," said a familiar voice that brought hope, joy and shock to her heart: it was Hatake's! Meteorix was standing again, resting his right hand upon his sword's handle, the other end of which was tucked into the soil, "When the sky shall rain arrows, I shall be the shield, and if I happen to die, from the ashes of the immortal bird shall rise I, the Klaxosaur king!"

"Did he just?" though Seraphime as a blue coloured aura could be seen being emitted from the body of Meteorix: "Hatake... you did it... you actually did it my love!"

Naomi, who just landed safely thanks to the other klaxosaur, had her mouth open that it could hit the floor of her cabin: "Damn Hatake... you just got a buff! Sera is such a lucky girl!"

The commander however, was the only one in shock: "No, no, no, NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

While this happened, things were looking more and more stressful on the city...

"This is not good," though Orion as he looked towards the current status of the battle progress, "this is all gonna end in a stalemate if things keep going on this way. Why are Hatake and Seraphime not here?! What if the enemy breaches the security perimeter?! Who will protect the civilians then?!" he said irritated. He was with Elise and Jian Squad near the command center. Jian Squad were ot of their franxx helping Hiro, Zero Two, Ichigo and Goro to recover from their rampage run while the mechanics applied some field repairs to their franxx. They weren't the only ones there, a lot of starfighter pilots, franxx pilots and various other personnel were also on the field hospital receiving treatment of their wounds. Only him and Elise were still in their franxx battle ready.

"Calm down," said Elise, "if both of them are out then there has to be something important."

"What can be more important than following the objective-" asked Orion then saw upwards and found out that one of the VIRM's Franxx was diving towards his Franxx.

"Orion watch out!" shouted Hiro. The rest of the personnel near the area scramble or hit the deck to protect themselves.

"Damn it!" said Orion as he quickly understood that he won't have the time to dodge, he raised his shield to protect him as a huge blast took place in between them. The explosion hit the enemy franxx and was forced to fly away.

"Oops," said a voice, "that didn't hit you, did it?"

"That voice," said Zero Two recognising the voice, "Oniria?!" she asked shocked as fifteen motherships and about two hundred klaxo battle ships entered the atmosphere. The forces on the ground soon shouted in glee, believing it was THEIR reinforcements that had arrived!

"Who?" asked Orion in confusion.

"Well, it's a long story…" said Hiro with a sigh.

"We can talk all about diplomatic relationships later, general Orion! For now, let's end this battke!" said Oniria while the new allies joined the fray. Then everyone suddenly felt a warm feeling on their chests, as if something was filling their will full of energy and purpose again.

It was so effective that Zero Two, Hiro, Goro and Ichigo soon found themselves back on their feet while moments ago they looked ready to pass out at any moment...

Goro said: "What is this? What is going on?"

Suddenly, one of the klapiens staff said: "The aura of the king! Our king has done the sacred oath! HE HAS RETURNED FOR REAL!"

A loud shout of happiness soon cried out and it seemed to reinvigorate the fight on the defenders. For the attackers, it was an unpleasant surprise with exception of a few...

"Reinforcements, huh?" said the leader of the rogue pilots of the VIRM Franxxs, "Well, doesn't matter, we're going to end it now anyways!" he said as the Franxx prepared its booster to go charge towards them but was stopped when he received a notification.

"Franxx squadron," said a voice over the Franxx's intercom, "we manage to obtain the secondary objective, We also confirmed a powerful signature on the battlefield! Retreat immediately!"

"But, my lord," said the pilot, "We can do this!"

"Don't you dare even try to defy my orders, retreat, NOW!" said the voice.

"Yes, my lord!" said the pilot and sighed, "We would have played with you guys more but, time's over!" he said as a smoke screen came in between them. By the time the smoked faded, they had escaped. Everyone then saw the rest of VIRM starting to fly away from the city.

Meanwhile...

"Back on your feet again, I see?" asked the commander as he saw Meteorix walking towards him, a blue light emitting from its eyes and a clear intent to kill, "Let's make sure you stay down, just like you creatures should be!" said the commander as Agiliton went behind Meteorix in the blink of an eye and charged his fist.

"Who are you even trying to kill?" Hatake asked in a serious tone.

"What?" said the commander shocked, when he suddenly saw Meteorix disappear!

"You should be aware of your surroundings, you know?" said Hatake as standing behind him, the student becoming the master. "However, it's too later for you!" he said he again was standing in front of him in the blink of an eye, the commander was in shock.

"I will…" said the commander enraged, "Kill you!" he shouted as he raised his right hand to charge and attack again. However, the Franxx didn't obey.

"You haven't noticed yet?" asked Hatake, "or are you perhaps looking for this?" he said as Meteorix turned towards Agiliton with Agiliton's arm in his hands.

"But when?!" asked the commander shocked to find out that one of the arms of Agiliton was slashed off.

"Huh?" asked Hatake, "Don't tell me a mere creature took an arm out of a your Franxx and you didn't notice."

"Shut your mouth you little pest!" shouted the commander as he tried to sweep leg Meteorix, but instead Meteorix caught him by his leg and threw him up to a considerable distance.

"Damn you-" said the commander as the other Franxxs of VIRM landed right beside him.

"Commander," said one of them, "you can stop now."

"Not until I kill this brat!" shouted the commander as he was about to charge, but one of the Franxxs held him by grabbing his left hand.

"It's the lord's orders," said the pilot, "you can either follow it or die, what would you like to choose?" the pilot asked with grin.

"Damn it!" said the commander as the portal activated behind them, "I would have killed you," said the commander, "but it isn't the time yet I guess…" he said as Hatake rushed towards them to finish them, however it was too late, the portal had closed already with their escape. Meteorix simply calmed down, walked a bit towards where Seraphime and Naomi were and took a knee before deactivating. Then Hatake got down from the Franxx's cabin.

"Hatake?" asked Seraphime shocked looking at him, his skin had turned snow white, his eyes were emitting a blue glow and his horns were now giving out a white colour.

"What?" asked Hatake as he suddenly realized that the last time she saw him was before the battle, "Oh this?" he asked, "Well, you see I just took a decision-" he said as Seraphime hugged him tight.

"I'm glad…" she said with a smile and tears of happiness running down her cheeks, "I'm just so glad!"

Soon enough, Naomi joined their company and hugged them too saying: "Glad to see you're still fine you knucklehead."

Hatake responded: "Thanks Naomi. Also you did quite well out there! Although I guess Phoenix could use some upgrades in survivability, right?"

Naomi chuckled then said: "Yeah, I mean, it's already very good but it's always stressful to have such a glass cannon that can be one-shotted if..."

"Aw…" said a voice interrupting, "Am I interrupting?" Everyone turned towards the source and saw...

"O-ONIRIA?!" asked Hatake shocked.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys are fine." she said without reacting much.

"It's fine, Oniria." said Seraphime "There isn't anyone to watch our manners here…" she said as Oniria suddenly rushed towards her and broke into tears.

"Why?" asked Oniria, "Do you know how much I was worried?!" she shouted as she fell on her knees, still hugged by her sister.

"You had to go through so much, didn't you?" asked Seraphime petting Oniria's head: "Well, be glad that you did it Oni... you succeeded on something."

"I... I did?! But…" said Oniria, "But… I'm just a failure!" she said, "Just because I managed to succeed now doesn't mean..." But then she was slapped by Sera.

"Don't you dare call yourself like that again, alright!?" shouted Seraphime as she raised her head to look at her sister directly into her eyes: "You managed to come with a fleet and save our allies in the battle while me, Hatake and Naomi were busy away. You just managed to bring victory into an important battle! Be happy of it, you deserve it!"

She then slapped at Oniria again, who continued crying but this time smiling, remembering how both of them used to slap each other whenever they made something foolish when they were younger... something that Hatake seemed to forget at the moment...

"Hey," said Hatake, "you don't need to be that harsh-" he said as he got slapped by Seraphime.

"W-Why did you slap me?!" asked Hatake shocked.

"That's for making me worry more than enough to disobey Orion's orders, you knucklehead!" shouted Seraphime.

"Hey! I told you to stay there and not to worry about me! Also, that also means that-" said Hatake when he heard the sound of glass breaking coming from his wrist. It was his watch; the glass was in pieces with the clock hands tangled and the inner mechanism broken. For a moment, Seraphime saw his face gain a gloomy look before recoving.

"Is it broken?" She asked.

"Yeah," said Hatake, "well, it's just a watch, so no big deal! I mean, at least..." he said as he started walking back towards Meteorix as to fly back to Mistilteinn even though he started wobling, "Nothing compared... to the victory... that we just...achieved…"

"Hatake!" shouted Seraphime as she saw him trembling more and moved along the other three to help him, but before her words could reach him, he was already on the ground fainted.

-end of chapter-

Now, before you guys say anything, I know this this was a long chapter and this took like two months. So, yeah my apologies for that.


	18. Chapter 17: Loss

Chapter 17: Loss

"This isn't the hospital, is it?" asked Hatake sarcastically as he woke up to find himself in a bed inside a white camp tent.

"You were so confident that it would be the Federation hospital? As if you expected all of the mess to be cleaned up before you woke up?" asked Hiro who was sitting beside him on a chair.

"Well, partly yes... and I really didn't expect you to be beside me either." Said Hatake with a laugh, "Well, what is going on today?"

"Well, after you fainted, the Federation reinforcements arrived to help secure the rest of the city and do some much needed repairs. There's also the fact that many were surprised and happy to see that Prismertine sent a fleet to help us even though that also means, in Orion's words: 'A lot of diplomatic headaches.' After that, we spent the last two days surveying the damage of the battle and in the end, we got bad news about it." Hatake's face changed into a serious one before Hiro continued: "Apparently, most of the city was fortunately saved but many of the infrastructural systems that are needed to support the lives of the inhabitants have been in-utilized or destroyed by the attack. As such, Ichigo and Orion had decided to send everyone as refugees towards Aztlan, where everyone will stay until the city is repaired after the war is over..." After that, he sighed and Hatake couldn't blame him for that, being told that you will need to abandon your home for the sake of your security was something that nobody liked, specially when this was the home in which many beautiful memories have been made. Then he continued, "On the bright side, Ichigo and Orion had shown everyone how the capital was and most of them are interested on living for a little while in there." He then got up and started to walk towards the exit: "I'm just going to let everyone know that you are awake."

"Well, thanks for telling me the news. Also, it is curious that I don't see Zero Two around you now." Said Hatake.

"Well... right now I'm trying to put some distance from her…" said Hiro with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Hatake shocked, "Did you piss her off so bad that she wants to kill you or something?" he asked nervously laughing, not wanting to get caught in her crossfire.

"Kokoro was talking about how she had her kids, and something about 'maternity' and," said Hiro scratching his head, "well, basically, Zero Two wants one too now so that she can experience that…"

"She wants what?" asked Hatake laughing before saying: "Oh boy! I can already imagine her being bigger, having many sugar cravings and becoming such an emotional mess!"

"Yeah…" replied Hiro with a sigh, even though in his mind, a picture of him and a pregnant Zero Two sitting together under the sakura tree they planted years ago while he rubbed her belly started to form, which cause him to smile: "It's nice to see you laughing again after all of this mess, you know. Anyways, I'll let everyone know-" he was interrupted as something fell down on the entrance of the tent.

It was Oniria, whom had let some books fell down from her hands, "Hatake!" she said with a cry as she hugged him, "I was really worried, brother…"

"With the number of times I have fainted," said Hatake, "isn't it something obvious now? Also, brother?" he asked.

"Well, considering you had finally accepted the oath of the crown and officially became our King, that means you're my brother-in-law now!" she said with a smile.

"hey, just don't go addressing me you brother, I mean we aren't married yet and..." he said with an embarrassed face.

"Why?" she asked, "you don't like it? Okay then, I'll call you Ni-san!" she said as the words made a slight amount of blood drip from his nose that he quickly rubbed off before her face changed into a worried one, "Still, what if you don't wake up next time? I don't want to lose any more of my family!"

"That probably won't happen soon," said Hatake, "at least not until your sister is around." He said as he sensed a tremendous aura of jealousy in the room, as Seraphime's tail came in between their hug and separated both of them.

"That's enough, little sister..." said Seraphime desperately trying to control her leaking anger and jealousy, "maybe we should just let him rest."

"Yeah moreover-" said Hatake as he noticed his watch was not on his wrist.

"Here," said Oniria sensing his feeling as she passed him a small box which had his watch and every little broken part of it.

"Thank you." Said Hatake looking at the box with a smile.

"You should thank big sister who is also your wife!" replied Oniria, "She made the Klaxosaurs work all night to find every little part of the watc-"

"Oniria stop already!" said Seraphime as her face turned red, "A-Anyways, let him get some rest."

"I'm fine-" said Hatake as he tried to get up but got stuck when the joint point of his right arm released a 'pop' sound.

"Don't even try to move," said Nana as she entered, "you are too weak to even stand up at the moment."

"Nana?! What are you doing here? What about Hachi and the children!?" asked Hiro shocked to see her.

"We were assigned to Mistilteinn after the Federation saw that the number of injured personnel had gone up significantly." She replied, "Both of us are here as a medical unit. And don't worry Hiro, Elise sent some close friends of hers to take care of them before we came here."

"I see." Said Hatake as he crashed back on the bed with a smile, "At least this one battle is over, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, at least this battle is over." said Nana, "But even with the sacrifices made in this one, the war is far from over…"

"How many casualties were there?" asked Hatake looking at the ceiling as his face turned into a serious one.

"Around two hundred lost souls. Most of them belonging to the vanguard defenders while the rest comes from the 'Parabellum' personnel." Replied Nana looking at the reports.

"These things are never over without a sacrifice, are they?" asked Hiro looking at the ground.

"That is why it is called a war." Said Orion as he entered, "Sacrifices are needed to overcome it, something the everyone hates, and that is why war is hated as a result. It only brings the worst of everything in one single concept that, unfortunately, is like a siren to those who are unaware of its true nature, and realize it a little too late."

"Something that commanders like him or many others I have seen around here are responsible of helping with to make sure most of the people returns from it alive." said Hachi as he entered, carrying a clipboard filled with reports, "the motherships have started to refuel, it would be better if we pack up all of what belongs to our squad and take Hatake to the medical mothership."

"What do you mean 'take Hatake'?" asked Hatake, "I can go there by myself-" he said as he tried to got up but screamed as a sound of bone cracking was heard.

"You are NOT going getting up from that bed until I tell you to." Commanded Seraphime, her eyes glowing causing a Hatake's new white horns to also glow, which eventually made him crash back into the bed.

"It's kind of unusual to see Hatake ACTUALLY obeying Hime-sama's orders." Said Orion getting suspicious.

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for the contract…" he whispered.

"The what now?" asked Orion, grinning sensing that he just found something useful for blackmailing the new King.

"N-Nothing!" said Hatake, "Just take me out of the bed please! I want to at least see how is everyone doing out there."

Orion decided to take pity on the king and said to Sera, "Hime-sama, think that we can humor him with his grace request? The bed has hovering abilities so it wouldn't be that difficult to move him around the compound."

Sera at first refused but once she saw Hatake make a puppy-eyed face? "God dammit! Why did you have to be cute!?" She thought while blushing red (while Orion took a quick photo of this, a mischievous grin in his face) and eventually saying, "Fine, but I will be the one handling it just to make sure this idiot doesn't do anything stupid."

"Sounds fair."Orion answered as he proceeded to grab a remote controller to which he pressed a button that made Hatake's bed hover and to also lean it upwards so he could have a good seeing angle. He then said, "All done your highness, you can now steer the bed from the back. Also Hiro, you better get moving, Zero Two is around here and can easily track you because of the amount of pheromones you release..."

"What!?" said Hiro shocked "But I made sure to mix well with the rest of the hybrids to cover mine!"

"Hiro," said Hatake, "not to sound rude but considering how long you two have been together, I think she can easily identify yours from everyone else. I mean, you two know each others 'scent' if I remember correctly." At this part he wiggled his eyebrows at him, which caused the blue-eyed ex-parasite to blush and to get out of the tent. Few seconds later after that, they saw a shadow of pink hair running towards his direction and also heard, "Darling! Please wait for me! I want to have a kid with you!"

This in turn created laughter around the group for a while until everyone soon followed their example and proceeded out.

They soon saw that the airspace above them was filled of many motherships and cruisers along with starfighters, apparently keeping eye on any unwanted 'guests'. Looking around, Hatake saw they were near the main entrance of the city, located to the East of the 'Parabellum' ship. The allies had made a makeshift refugee camp using a lot of fabrics as tents and with many personnel wearing a red cross badge going back and forth, attending patients and wounded people, some of them being helped by some of the civies while the rest of them were either talking with some people of the Federation, making sure to keep eyes on the children or helping pack things up for the departure towards the capital. When the royal group passed along, some of them made a salute or reverence towards either the king or the president before continuing with their duties. Hatake felt relief seeing everyone get along, he was worried that some of the inhabitants of Milstinteinn would have trouble interacting with the new "foreigners" but it seems he was wrong. However, the scene soon took a grim turn once they reached an area which was separated from the tents and with a good reason. In that area there were body-bags, filled with the corpses of the fallen and waiting to be transferred. There were a few people near there, apparently comrades of the fallen, some of them looked over at the group, specifically at Orion, whom gave an acknowledging nod at them of understanding.

Hatake soon thought, "How many would have fallen if I had stayed here? Was a mistake to abandon my post? Whatever, I cannot change the outcome anymore..." He looks at his broken watch then at his right hand that still had a part of white skin before continuing his train of thought: "I'm alive and more powerful than I ever hoped to be. And I will use it to make sure most of our people returns from this war..." he thought as he looked at Sera and at his friends, "Including me... No more dying for them, I will LIVE for them! That will be my new purpose from now on!"

After spending a few minutes paying their respects, the group continued their walk towards the camp tents of the pilots, which was where their friends were at right now. Once they arrived there, Orion saw something interesting, "Well, looks like our group of APE-klaxosaur war veterans is getting acquainted with the ACES."

Hatake followed Orion's line of sight to see that his friends were talking with other pilots belonging to other squads... and when he saw a few of them he recognized, his jaw dropped, "Orion! Dude! You never told me many of those ACES were actually those old ACES!"

Orion put on a smug and said, "Well, I was planning to reveal them to APE in the case we had to fight them to basically tell them they were screwed up now."

Oniria soon asked, "Pardon me for asking but what is the big deal with those ACES of old you're talking about Hatake?"

Hatake soon answered to his sister-in-law, "Those ACES are literally the kind of people that can change the course of wars like Jian Squad... they're basically them but from the Old World." The gasps of surprise coming from Oniria and her sister were more than enough...

Meanwhile, with Jian Squad a few moments before Hatake's group arrived...

Ichigo felt that for the first time in her life she was going to pass out of boredom. Her squad had just returned from a perimeter patrol, and after reporting towards the officer in charge, they were sent to their tents; even though there was still a lot to do around the city to help, their officer told them that right now they weren't needed for anything urgent so the group had literally nothing to do for now. Well that wasn't the case for most of them; Mitsuru, Futoshi, Kokoro and Kofuku were reading a booklet about interesting events and places in the Federation thinking of ideas to spend time with their children once they returned. Ichigo would have joined them but she was right now stuck with a bit of paperwork that had built up while she was absent from Milstinteinn. And Goro was out cold taking a nap, still feeling a little exhausted from their "Rampage" run from two days prior (although she was suspecting that he did it on purpose when he saw the mountain of papers to sign.) Zorome and Miku were outside talking their experiences in the Federation to some of the people of Milstinteinn. Ikuno and Titus were doing an inventory check-up along Naomi to see how many materials and loot their group would get as part of their paycheck. Hiro and Zero Two would have helped her with the paper work but the latter became a little horny when Kokoro told her about her pregnancy and maternity that Hiro had to run off hoping that it would calm her down. So she was right now stuck with something that she and Orion could hate in common...

Fortunately, she finally heard the aforementioned couple returning towards their tent; apparently, Zero Two finally caught her darling. Soon both entered the tent... with Hiro being dragged by Zero Two, "Zero Two! I already told you that right now it's not the perfect time!" he said.

"But darling!" replied Zero Two,"If we hurry we can give the other children new friends to play with!"

As much as she would have liked to see Hiro get into more embarrassing trouble, Ichigo decided that right now she will use their hands for her work. So she went towards Zero Two carrying a big pile of papers, "You will have to wait then," she said, "because right now I need to sort this things out and considering you two have a lot of energy to spare..." Then, before Zero Two could react, she dropped the pile on her hands and guided her towards a desk, "I need you to have them ready before lunch time or otherwise no lunch for you!"

"I miss the days where I could intimidate you with just staring..." said Zero Two grumbling.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you now but I'm the one in charge here and many things changed while you were absent..." She said with a smirk, then looked towards Hiro and added, "And to prove you I'm not that heartless, Hiro will help you with your task."

"Wait, what?" sadi Hiro but before he knew it, Zero Two pulled him towards her and then both sat down in the desk, "Come on darling!" she said, "The earlier we finish, the earlier we can make a child!" This caused Hiro to blush again.

Ichigo was about to remark that Zero Two couldn't have a child right when they were in the middle of a war when a new voice was heard from the entrance of their tent...

"Excuse me, captain Ichigo?" said a Federation soldier, "There is someone outside who would like to talk with you ma'am."

Ichigo was curious so she soon went through the entrance and found out that it was...

"Well, there you are blueberry." said Miranda, "Still tired after the run you made yesterday?"

There she was her main rival, the "Ribbon of Grace". She was wearing the standard starfighter pilot uniform, a one-piece Nomex flight suit that had sand color, along with thick boots of the same color, and her flight helmet, which was colored white with the figure of a blue ribbon drawn across the upper part of it, in her right hand. She was also smirking a little, which made Ichigo's blood boil. However, considering that she was an important ally and that it would be better to avoid unnecessary conflicts, she kept her cool and said, "Captain Miranda, glad to see you're okay, what is it that you need?"

Miranda then responded, "Haven't they told you? I'm here to deliver you my thoughts about the performance of your squadron. As an instructor of the Federation forces, it's my duty to do it."

Ichigo was feeling her anger rise little by little, specially considering that from what she heard about Miranda was that she was very harsh when judging performances on cadets. Still, she knew that it was for a good reason, or otherwise many pilots wouldn't be alive today. So, she prepared herself to bear for it, "Fine, just get this over with." said Ichigo.

"Sure..." said, Miranda, "I'll start first with Jian 666 and Jian 390. Those two seemed to be very childish and... troublemakers. You need to implement some more control on them..."

"That one is actually not surprising." Ichigo thought, "Miku and Zorome didn't changed that much after the final battle at the Gran Crevasse."

"Then there's Jian 345 and Jian 196." Miranda continued, "For their supposed "aerial supremacy" role they are quite too accustomed to fighting on the ground and way too close to the front-line, they need to get in the air and put distance between them and the enemies."

"That one is actually assertive." Ichigo thought after that, "If I remember correctly, Chlorophytum upgrades were to emphasize that role. Probably something I will need to talk with them later."

"Then there is Jian 326 and Jian 556." Miranda continued with the next pair, "They're standing WAY too close to the front-line battlefield. Genista as a heavy arsenal unit works way better when on the back of the formations were she can shoot all the heavy artillery without worrying too much of direct confrontation. Sure, she is quite useful at the front but only when the timing is right and the situation is optimal for it."

"This might be a little problem," Ichigo thought, "Kokoro and Mitsuru are accustomed to give close heavy fire support since in most of our battles it was always close-quarters. They are gonna need to train their accuracy and coordination capabilities."

"Now we cover Jian 53 and Jian 214." Miranda continued on, "Both of them are actually doing what they're supposed to but they're getting too exposed to enemy attacks. Freiturnier was designed as a combat medic, not as a "pocket medic" so they need to rely more on themselves and the weapon systems of their Franxx and perform less healing unless necessary on their squad mates to keep themselves aware of their position in battle."

"This one will be the most complicated." Ichigo thought about this, "Futoshi and Kofuku are trying their best to support us and we usually end up fighting in the front-line, where literally everything is shooting at us. Maybe some training in spacing and self-defense will help."

Miranda then said, "Now for the special cases of Jian 2 and Jian 16. Both of them are surprisingly good except on one detail: Both of them fight way too solo."

Ichigo was confused by this, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not saying it as a bad thing but remember that Strelitzia's role is to be the tank of the group." Miranda explained, "She receives hits and returns them with interests while the rest of the squad terminate the attacker. As far as I saw, the only time they did it like that was when that VIRM squadron of Franxx attacked your squadron. They have been acting more as hunters rather than team players so they need to let go of some prey and stick more with the flock. Got that?"

Ichigo couldn't find any fault in her reasoning, "Damn, I never thought of it in that way. Zero Two is not going to like hearing this..."

Miranda then said, "And at last to finish my report, I now get to judge you and Jian 56. Only two words: not bad. However, you and captain Goro are putting yourselves a lot in harm's way. Sure, it makes sense that it should be the squad leader the one who protects their squad-mates or to take the risky positions for their sake. However, you're also the responsible one to guide them into hell and back by example and dying is not one of them. A dead leader is a bad leader so make sure to trust your companions and have faith that they will know how to stay out of unnecessary danger, that way you will soon see an upgrade in your performance."

"Sure that sounds about right... and that's it?" asked Ichigo, "I expected you to be harsher..."

"And I expected you to be a spoiled brat," responded Miranda, "but it seems both of us got wrong about that, didn't we?"

"Yeah. That's true." said Ichigo smirked.

Miranda then looked to the side and saw that her squad was being called up, "Well, that's it for now. Remember to tell your friends about what I told you, alright? I'm looking forward to participate with your squad in future operations."

"Sure, take care out there." said Ichigo, with that, Miranda ran away towards her group while Ichigo sighed, "It seems that there is still a lot for us to learn. We need to do it fast or this will be the last war we will fight in many ways..."

"Did the 'Ribbon of Grace' just compliment you?" asked a voice from behind, "That is something you don't see everyday!"

Ichigo turned around and hissed without knowing, only to realize what she did and blush before taking a look at whoever talked to her. It was a young human man with bronze-colored hair tied up in a ponytail, he had silver-colored eyes, yellowish skin and his body was of a similar complex like Futoshi's. He was accompanied by a human girl with white hair, white skin, red round eyes and eating a lollipop in her mouth. Both were wearing the standard Stamen/Pistil Federation uniform, both being of color silver with gold highlights and an armband on their right arms. The armband had the picture of a cylindrical container on a sky blue background with a platinum "C" inscribed behind it.

"Sorry, it is a bad habit of mine." said the guy, "My name is Akio Nakamura. Designated Code 572 by APE. And the girl at my side is my friend and pistil Yoshiko Yamamoto. Designated Code 532 by APE too. Pleasure to meet you for the first time Captain Ichigo."

He then stretched his hand towards her to which Ichigo complied with a handshake, "Honoured to meet you too Captain Akio and Captain Yoshiko..."

"Colonel." said Yoshiko suddenly.

"What?" asked Ichigo confused.

"Our rank is colonel since we're two of the CAPSULES." Yoshiko continued without showing any emotion, "We are in charge of the Districts, both politically and military."

"Oh..." Ichigo said, "Sorry about that then."

"Don't worry about that Captain Ichigo!" said Akio, "Yoshiko is usually like this when working so don't feel bad about it! You can call us by our first names if you want to! Any friend of Orion and king Hatake is a friend of ours!"

"Glad to hear it." said Ichigo with a smile, "You can call me Ichigo then. What can I help you with?"

"Captain Miranda told us that you were thinking about remodeling the Mistilteinn District into Japanese architecture once the war was over." said Yoshiko,

"Well, she suggested it, but I don't know anything about what that word means and less about it's architecture." Ichigo answered.

"I'm here to teach you about it." said Yoshiko, "I have a side-job as a historian in my District and I know most of the topic. Once the war is over, you will have at least the general concept of it."

"Oh, thank you!" Ichigo said as she looked back towards the tent where she sees that Zero Two is complaining a little of the amount of papers along Hiro, "You know, right now we have a little of time. Think you can give me the starting steps please?"

She saw Yoshiko keep the same expression but seeing how her eyes shined a little at that, she supposed that she liked teaching about history "Of course. Sit with me please..." said Yoshiko.

Meanwhile...

Goro had just woken up from his nap when he saw that Zero Two and Hiro were dealing with Ichigo's paperwork...

"Huh, would you look at that..." he thought.

He then looked around and saw that his wife wasn't there so he stood up and soon said towards Mitsuru: "Hey, do you know where Ichigo is?"

"She went outside because she had a visitor." Mitsuru responded, "She probably is still out there since she hasn't returned."

"Thanks." said Goro as he went outside and started searching around while thinking, "She couldn't have gone too far, did she?"

After a few minutes of searching, he was starting to get worried and it was showing in his horn,: "Come on, where are you Ichigo?" he thought, "How is it that it is always hard to keep track of you?" Fortunately, he soon saw her talking with two other people in a table not far away. Ichigo managed to see him and waved at her husband. The other two with her soon followed. He smiled and waved back with his eyes closed, which unfortunately made him oblivious of the change of the expressions of the other three into a horrified look. Suddenly, Goro got spiked by a bad feeling creeping up his head, and, as if he had a sixth instinct, he suddenly launched himself to the side just in the moment a cart filled with crates rushed through the spot he was a few seconds ago and crashed against a bigger crate. Goro just stood there leaning on the ground seeing how close he was to being ran over that he didn't see nor hear when a new female voice called for him...

"Sir, sir! Are you alright mister?" asked a voice. He turned towards the source and for a minute he looked in shock toward the person before he said, "Ichigo?"

"Huh? Sorry sir but that's not my name." the voice responded confused, "Are you sure you are alright?"

Goro blinked a few more times, even took of his glasses to polish them and soon saw the face of the female, it wasn't Ichigo but for some reason, she reminded him of her. The person that he was looking at had short sky-blue hair tied up in a bun facing back, green colored eyes, and for some reason, her face looked similar to Ichigo's yet it was also different, and she looked older than her. She was wearing a totally black Pistil uniform with a few gray highlights.

The person then said while extending her hand, "Need any help? You are starting to worry me..."

"OH! Oh! Sorry!" said Goro coming back to his senses, "It's just that I was lost in thought for a moment there. I may have confused you for someone else..." Then he took her hand and stood up. He then was hugged by the real Ichigo who said, "Oh thank the heavens you're alright dear! I was afraid that the cart would roll you over!"

"Yeah," said Goro, "caught me by surprise too. Apparently being a hybrid gives you a sixth sense or something."

"Yeah, sorry about that." said the other woman, "It was the fault of my husband Hans. Oh, that's right, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Novae Grimm, Pistil of the "Razgriz 2" unit."

"Captain Ichigo, Jian 15, and my husband Captain Goro, Jian 56." replied Ichigo.

"Ah!" said Novae, "The same ones of the veteran Squad 13? It's my pleasure to meet you!"

"Captain Novae, did you managed to stop the cart your idiot husband let loose?" said an angered voice.

A man that looked on his late-twenties with black hair, ebony eyes and a serious face was looking at Novae. He was wearing a Stamen uniform of the same color but with a golden armband on his left arm.

"Negative, mayor Blaze." Novae responded, "It proved to be too fast. Fortunately, nobody got hurt."

"Unfortunately, that won't be an excuse to spare his disciplinary punishment for this accident." said Blaze with a sigh. He then noticed the other two pilots and said, "I remember you, weren't you two the Jians we had to carry because you had your first 'Rampage' run?"

"Yeah, that's us." said Ichigo, "Captain Ichigo, Jian 15, and my husband Captain Goro Jian 56."

"Major Blaze Nagasake," said Blaze"Stamen of the "Razgriz 1" unit and leader of the "Ghosts of Razgriz" franxx squadron. You did a good job out there."

"Glad to hear that..." replied Ichigo, "although after all of what Captain Miranda told me, we still got a lot learn..."

"Wait, you encountered her again?" said Goro afraid of the outcome, "Please tell me you didn't end up ripping her throat."

"On the contrary, Captain Goro. Miranda was impressed by your performance!" said Akio, "She just told them their flaws without even giving them a harsh critique."

"Really?" said Blaze, he seemed to be genuinely impressed, "Then you actually seem to have great potential inside you. Not even our squadron was safe from her critiques."

"Hmpff!" said Novae with an angry pout, "More like WE weren't safe from her critiques. She didn't even judged you, Nagase, Snow and not even my hubby Hans when me and the other pistils entered at your squadron! She already knew about you guys!"

"Yeah, that's also true." said Blaze with a sweatdrop.

Goro however, was kind of worried now, "What did she told you about our squad?" he asked.

"Nothing too harsh, just some flaws and tips to optimize our performance." said Ichigo, "It is something we will have to discuss as a group."

"There you are Blaze!" said Orion from beside them, "I want you to meet someone important!"

Everyone turned around and saw Orion, Elise, Nana, Hachi, Oniria, Sera and Hatake, the last of them on a hover bed with Sera on control of it. Everyone, with exception of Ichigo and Goro, saluted.

"Excuse me for a moment..." said Blaze as went towards the group: "Commander Orion, to whom should I feel honored?"

"You can cut that crap short, Blaze," said Orion bluntly, "I already know you have met King Hatake here."

"Always the wiser mister president." Blaze said then looked at Hatake while saluting at him, "Mayor Blaze Nagase, leader of the "Ghosts of Razgriz" Franxx squadron. A pleasure to meet you your highness. Pretty big of a show you put out there."

"Hatake Frank. Well, thanks for that but look at its price," replied Hatake with a sigh, "I was reckless."

"Well," said Blaze, "In the end it still got us the victory, so yeah even though it was reckless you are still alive, isn't that something to be happy about?"

"Happy to be alive after all of those people died out there just to save me?" asked Hatake, "I don't think that something like this means that I should be happy."

"Spoken like a true leader." said Blaze with a smile, "But that also doesn't mean that you have to always be mourning them. Many of them died just to make sure that the smile of most people that are still alive still reaches them. It's fair to remember them but not only by mourning."

Hatake smiled at this before they were interrupted by someone...

"General Orion!" said a male dressed in the uniform of a mothership cruiser crew staff, "Your assigned transport is all set to go! Looking at the weather, it would be nice if your convoy departs without any further delay."

"I see," said Orion, "alright Blaze, we will be taking our leave then, see you back at the HQ!"

"Sure thing, general! And your majesty, I believe that you will make a great ruler along the Queen." he said as everyone walked away.

"That one was the same Blaze of the Coalition War, wasn't him?" asked Seraphime, "The one you spoke a lot about?"

Hatake responded, "Yes he was... I still can't believe that he and his squadron is still alive here... and we're talking about decades of years!"

Orion soon was interested, "Do you happen to have already known about him?" he asked.

"Not personally, but my father did when the Klaxosaur Crisis started." said Hatake, "They were the first group of pilots to successfully pass the tests AND ride for the first time a Franxx. I was a kid back then and also heard a lot of them and their actions in the Coalition War, so they were like my idols. Even my father said that he could get an autograph from them for my birthday!" He smiled at the memory before frowning, "Unfortunately, a klaxosaur pack attacked their facility and only the data obtained from their test rides survived... well that's what my father said." He thought about this last part, "How did they survived then? Also..." He took a look towards Novae and suddenly noticed something, "Why does that girl look like an older Ichigo?"

"Well, it seems your father was wrong again!" said Orion oblivious, "Those guys managed to escape thanks to their old good jets: the F-14's! They regrouped with Miranda's group after that event and basically joined forces to survive until the Federation was announced publicly."

"Oh I see..." said Hatake, "Hey, ummmm... do you happen to know who is that girl that is talking with Goro and Ichigo right now?"

"You mean Novae Grimm?" Orion responded, "I sure do... she was actually with the "Razgriz" squadron back at the facility they were being trained for Franxx piloting. Why do you ask?"

"I have a hunch about a theory of mine..." said Hatake.

Some minutes later...

"Hurry up! We are already 20 minutes late because of you!" Shouted Elise towards Jian squad whom were running behind her. The group was running late towards their transport.

"We're sorry, but the paperwork was way bigger than we thought!" Screamed Ichigo, "There's also the fact that a couple of lovebirds did it wrong and I had to correct those mistakes!" She said this while looking at Zero Two and Hiro, the former with a smug and the latter smiling sheepishly.

Elise just sighed, turned around a corner and gladly saw that their assigned transport was just about to take off.

"General! Hurry up!", One of the soldiers near the entrance ramp shouted.

They all did just that and managed to get inside just before the ramp closed and the transport took off towards one of the cruiser ships. Later, once the transport got inside its hangar and opened his ramp, everyone disembarked and Elise said, "Phew, we manage to arrive just by a few minutes..."

"Huh, it seems you actually managed to arrive." said Orion, "I was just going to dial towards the captain of the next convoy to take you in his flight."

"Wow, you have that much faith on us?" Hatake responded sarcastically.

"You should appreciate the hospitality when it's being offered, otherwise I can easily send you back down there..." replied Orion with a tone that clearly indicated he wasn't joking.

"Fine." Replied Hatake with a sigh.

"Alright then," said Orion after the ship finally reached its designated altitude, "Hatake will be taken to his room to rest, we should arrive at the federation by the day after tomorrow. Since we're going in a convoy procedure, it's going to be a longer flight than the one we did coming here." He said as everyone was catching their breath, "Go leave your luggage in your rooms and then go do whatever you want. This ship has a lot to give for entertainment!"

Hours passed and soon it was nighttime...

"Things will never go as they're planned, will they?" asked Oniria standing beside Seraphime as both of them looked out the huge glass pane that gave a beautiful view of the cold evening desert.

"What happened at Prismertine?" asked Seraphime, "Considering that unless martial law is applied, the responsible one for the planet cannot leave, what happened there that made you move here?"

"We were attacked," replied Oniria with a disappointed face, "I wanted to protect them, I wanted to stay by their side and help them but…"

"So the ultimate protection law, the one establishing the one in charge is to be sent away from home with the most powerful and faithful servants and fighters in case of an attack, was applied on you." Said Seraphime completing her words, "How many were there to attack that even the shields couldn't hold them?"

"It was only one." Whispered Oniria.

"WHAT?!" asked Seraphime shocked.

"Agiliton," continued Oniria, "one of the fastest Franxxs made by Hatake, that one moves so fast that it can almost be compared to teleportation, however, the amount of power it required, no battery or power source could keep up with it. Hence, he discontinued the project and the blueprints were kept in secret locations, until one of the Shape Shifting class VIRM unit disguised as a former high ranked Klaxo sapien stole it."

"You're talking about the same Franxx that I had to duel against?" asked Seraphime.

"Yes, but of course it can't stand to the same level of Meteorix thanks to its composition of Klaxonite," Replied Oniria just as Ikuno and Titus arrived at their place and heard about a new element.

"Klaxonite?" asked Ikuno from behind.

"One of the costliest and strongest elements found on the realms of Prismertine," replied Seraphime, "the element is one of its kind that can absorb the energy around it to repair itself."

"What kind of energy? According to our laws of thermodynamics, that technically is impossible." asked Titus.

"At least for you humans," replied Oniria, "we Klaxosaurs release our excess body energy through our horns in form of wavelengths. Elements like Klaxonite absorb such energy and repair any faults in it, Hatake took advantage of this reaction and completely rebuilt Meteorix out of Klaxonite. Hence, whenever he releases tremendous energy out of his body during battles, the energy is automatically absorbed and the Franxx is repaired. However, there is no limit to the amount of energy absorbed, so the pilot often gets tired after even a few minutes of battle.

"Interesting..." said Titus and took notes about it, "By the way, Orion told us to get you two inside, said that the temperature is going to drop a lot this night so he is ordering all doors and windows closed to conserve the temperature."

"Really?" asked Oniria, "I wasn't feeling that chilly..."

"That's because Klapiens have higher temperature tolerance because of their metabolic efficiency levels." said Titus, "Taking into account that there are humans in here too and their tolerance is lower."

"Good point, well thank you for the warning." said Seraphime, "Better get going to our cabins..."

"Yeah..." said Oniria yawning "sleep well sister... and don't make anything loud with your husband, eh?" She then ran away, barely avoiding one of Sera's tails trying to get her...

"Why you little brat..." said Seraphime growling. Even so, she smiled slightly; deep inside her, she missed this interaction with Oniria. It had been so long after the last time they had their sibling anthics...

"Hmmm, your highness I want to ask if you could do me a favour..." asked Titus.

"Which is?" asked Seraphime.

"Well," Titus nervously gulped before gaining the courage to say, "it's related about the First VIRM-Earth war or, put into simpler words, the war your civilization fought first..."

Seraphine's gaze became hardened and gloomy which made panic set on Titu,: "You... you don't have to if you want to!" said Titus, "I was only asking for your permission after all and I understand if-"

"No, no, no..." Seraphime interrupted him with a sigh, "It's alright. I guess I can understand why you would want to interview me. After all, I'm the only one survivor of those who went there..."

"Thank you, your highness." said Titus releasing a huge breath of relief, "If you want to, we can do this another day. For now it would be better if we went to get some sleep. It is starting to freeze in here."

"Sure." said Seraphime.

And as such, the three soon left towards their cabins. Soon enough, the lock down was activated and everyone, with exception of the night shift staff, went to sleep. Although, not everyone slept that fast. In one of the cabins, a certain black haired hybrid was trying to do so...

"Dammit, why can't I sleep?" Hiro thought while trying to get into dreamland in vain. Dressed in a simple white night shirt along with grey night shorts, the blue-horned stamen was getting restless. For some reason, his insticts were "screaming" to him about something that he couldn't put his finger upon and it only left him frustrated since it took away his sleep. Eventually, uncomfortable about it. he stood up and headed to the bathroom thinking some water could relax him. However, a knock in his door stopped him. He could sense that behind it there was a female and he know easily who it was, "Uh... seems like Zero Two can't sleep either." He thought as he went and opened the door...

"Hey Zero Two, I guess you couldn't sleep neither... Woah!" Hiro was interrupted when he was suddenly grabbed by Zero Two, who closed the door behind her, then dragged him towards the bed.

Hiro, after recovering from the shock of being yanked by his girlfriend and suddenly finding himself under her in the bed, said: "Zero Two, what are you...?"

But he was interrupted when she kissed his lips with hers, both going at it for a few moments before Hiro broke free from its intoxicating flavour and asked more seriously this time, "Zero Two, I'm serious! What are you doing?"

Zero Two said, with a lustful gaze in her eyes: "I'm doing what we wanted for so long, my darling. Can't you just give yourself to it?"

Hiro knew that she was right in certain degree but even then, this looked a little too much. Then he remembered how earlier she had been trying to convince him to basically procreate with her and he soon fit the pieces together. Even though a deep part of him also wanted to have a kid, his conscience tells him that this wasn't the perfect timing, "Zero Two," he said, "I want a child as much as you do right now, but please be sensible. This isn't the right time-"

He was interrupted again by another kiss, this time longer and with tongue. Once they both separated for air, Zero Two said: "Please darling... I have waited for so long... ever since those days in the Plantation... don't you think that it is the moment to finally create something wonderful with our love...?"

Before Hiro could reply, Zero Two stood on her knees and started to unbutton her dress, showing little by little her smooth, soft, pale skin along her curves and dressed in red and white lingerie...

Hiro felt something inside him snap and raise, and he had no control on it. Without him knowing, his hands suddenly went towards her hips and...

"So that's why you exited your room Zero Two..." said Elise as the door opened.

Both suddenly turned towards the door to see Elise standing on it. And she had a look that said that this wasn't her first time interrupting and that it won't be her last.

"Elise!" said Hiro panicked, "Ah, eh... This..."

"Can't a couple get their privacy in here?" Zero Two said with a sigh of frustration, "What do you want?"

"Don't speak to me like that lady..." replied Elise in a serious tone, "You know very well why I am here. Just be glad that it wasn't Nana or somebody else."

"To be fair, I would be glad if it was somebody else than you." said Zero Two, "Now, would you mind?"

"Oh hell no." replied Elise, "Don't you dare think you can fool me, pinkie. With me, now!"

Zero Two hissed and growled menacingly, in a try to scare off Elise, but the android girl wasn't affected by it and said in a firmer tone, "I...said...with me... NOW."

"Zero Two, please." said Hiro trying to cool down the situation,"Elise is someone who probably understands, just do what she says and talk to her."

Zero Two kept her glare at Elise, but after turning towards Hiro worried face? She simply sighed, buttoned her dress again and stormed out of the room, with Elise closing the door after. Hiro then sat on the bed and thought, "I think I may have screwed up big time. Is this how Ichigo felt that time in the assault of the Grand Crevasse?"

Meanwhile, the horny (in both senses) pink-haired hybrid and her superior were walking through the halls. The former was stomping and ignoring the latter on purpose, trying to provoke her into whatever reaction she would do to discipline her. That's why it took her by surprise that she said calmly, "You know, you just helped me win a bet against Orion. Want to come for a drink? Its on me."

"What?" asked Zero Two as she turned towards her in shock.

"Earlier, when Orion saw you tailing Hiro throughout the camp," Elise explained, "he and I made a bet about if you would try to take his v-card during the travel or after we arrived at the city. As you can see, my bet was that you would try to while in the ship. Also sorry for interrupting, you aren't the first couple that tried to "elope" during active service and my job is to catch them in the spot. Although, after I heard everything you two went through, I wouldn't mind looking in another direction..."

"Then why did you stopped us?!" said Zero Two angered.

"Because one thing is that I would allow you two to have sex, but another thing would be to allow you to reproduce while on the job." replied Elise, "Are you at least aware at what you will be facing if you get pregnant?"

"Of course I do!" Zero Two said exasperated, "I already asked and talked with Ichigo, Kokoro and Kofuku about it, which is why I am trying right now!"

"Did they also told you that once pregnant you cannot ride your Franxx again for the whole duration of it?" asked Elise with a sigh.

"What?" asked Zero Two as she stopped in her tracks.

"Figures..." said Elise, "Pregnant women, no matter if they are human, hybrid or purely klapien, cannot ride a Franxx during the whole time in which their pregnancies lasts. It is something too risky for the babies. Now, try to think about that, what do you think would happen if you suddenly got pregnant right now as if you planned to do?"

Zero Two stood in silent knowing the implications about it, if she got pregnant right now, she would be forced to step out until she birthed her child which in turn would mean that Hiro, her darling, would be left alone again, without anyone to pilot Strelitzia. And he already had suffered of it before...

Taking her silence as an agreement that she realized the consequences about it, "You're also not the first couple to suffer of this kind of problems too." continued Elise, "There has been many cases about female personnel bearing the fruits of such passionate nights, forcing them to end their careers and return prematurely to the civilian life, while the fathers stayed at work, now burdened with the fact that they have to provide and raise a child. And I can tell that by your experience, this is something you wouldn't want to face again. Then there's also the chance that the father may not live to meet his child because of his job, leaving the widow and the child in a harder situation. You wouldn't want your kid to go through something similar to the pain and horror you and Hiro suffered, would you?"

Zero Two simply stood in silence, knowing deep inside that what Elise just told to her was true, she and her darling suffered so much while they were children under APE's control, specially her since she was created as a special living weapon to use against the klaxosaurs. She was treated as a monster and believed she was one, at least until her darling came to rescue her in that snowy day. After that he showed her the world of the outside, even if it was little, and treated her as something much more than just a monster. That opened her heart and her mind, and she knew from that moment that he and she were to become something special. But then, it all went down when they were captured and erased their memories. Or at least, they tried in her case, but that worked in her darling which led her to another kind of suffering, knowing about him and what happened the whole time while also consciously knowing that he wouldn't even remember her. And that was more painful than any other kind of treatment they gave her. Could she really force her darling, or even worse, her own child to suffer something similar to this? The mere thought about it made her frown in disgust and sadness which Elise took notice of and said, "I know that you want to have a child with him. And he does too. Just remember that right now is not the right time to do so. You're both needed in this war since you and your team maybe the key to it."

"But if you already won once against them..." said Zero Two, "Why would having us make a difference?"

"All I would say for now," said Elise with a smile, "is that you're quite singular..."

Zero Two was confused at this response but before she could say anything, both stopped in front of her cabin, "In you go..." said Elise.

Zero Two sighed and entered, and just before she closed the door, Elise said, "You know something girl? Let me promise you this, once this war is over, you and your darling will get married ASAP and I will cover the whole cost of it. Sounds good enough?"

Zero Two actually smiled at that and nodded excited.

"Good, but first make sure you two survive this. See ya tomorrow." said Elise as with that she closed the door, and Zero Two spent the next minutes giggling and imagining the wedding of her dreams before exhaustion finally caught up to her...

The next day...

"Morning…" said Zorome rubbing his eyes with a yawn as he entered the breakfast table, everyone was on the table as usual, nothing seemed too different, until he noticed, "WHAT IS ALL THIS?!" he screamed.

"Zorome calm down!" said Miku.

"I can't calm down!" replied Zorome as he pointed towards the breakfast table that was all full of honey and meat, "WHY IS THERE ONLY HONEY AND GRILLED MEAT?!"

"Well," said Orion scratching his head, "you see, the supplies for the trip were mixed by mistake and instead of getting the standard food rations, the staff loaded all of the honey and meat supplies instead."

"Ah, will you stop shouting?!" asked Miku who had already consumed a lot of honey which made her energized, "You are making my head ache!"

"Is she alright?" thought Hiro looking at Zero Two who was gulping the honey down her throat like water, "Zero Tw-" he said as Zero Two got up with a jar of honey.

"Stop speaking and just try it, you are a half Klaxo sapien now!" she said as she poured the honey into Zorome's mouth, "Well, what do you think?"

"Well," replied Zorome as he suddenly calmed down and started to enjoy the taste of honey, "I guess, I can try."

Meanwhile, in an executive class cabin...

"I'm bored," thought Hatake in sitting in his room as he could hear the quarrel of the breakfast table from there, "maybe I'll just take a walk to the table-" he said as he felt intense pain in his heart as soon as his legs hit the floor, "Damn it!" he said as he was about to fall on the floor before Seraphime rushed to pick him up.

"What are you doing?!" she asked panicked.

"I…" he said running short on breath, "I… just wanted to take a walk."

"You could have just called me!" She replied, "You know you can't just disobey my orders."

"But," he replied, "I just wanted to-" he said as he tried to stand up once again which made the pain even worse making him lie down holding his heart.

"Okay, you are allowed to walk!" shouted Seraphime as the pain slowly went away, "Like seriously, just how much stubborn can you be?"

"You do know I don't like following orders even if it hurts me." Replied Hatake as he got back up.

"I did it for your own good, you know?" asked Seraphime.

"I know," replied Hatake with a smile, "It isn't your fault. Anyways, let's go see what the others are doing." He said as both of them walked towards the dining room.

"What the…" he whispered as he found everyone to be hiding behind the tables with a scared look when he saw Zero Two looking for them with a fierce and wild look, "Zero Two-" he said before Orion pulled him towards them under the table, "What the hell happened here?" Hatake asked whispering.

"She had too much honey." He whispered.

"So?" asked Seraphime, "Why are you all hiding?"

"At first we thought she might just keep running around with too much energy," replied Hiro, "but, instead, she went over a feeding spree of honey. She is forcefully trying to feed honey to whoever she sees."

"Yeah," replied Elise, "the flight crew was just lucky enough to be able to lock themselves inside the control room."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Ichigo a little scared. She may have faced already an angry Zero Two before, but this was another kind of madness.

"Well," replied Hatake, "we need to wait until she gets tired and eventually falls to sleep due to the sudden drop on energy." He said with a sigh. Time was hardly flying by as they had to wait behind the same table for a long time. Eventually, they heard a Thud! and Orion took a look to see that Zero Two was laying on the ground.

"Finally... is safe now guys! Now lets see the time... it's 4 PM already?!" asked Orion in shock.

"Damn I can't feel my back," said Oniria rubbing her back, "that really did take a long time."

"Yeah maybe we should have just sacrificed Miku and run away." Said Zorome laughing as everyone looked at him silently with Miku looking at him with her horns lit up, "T-That was a joke…" he said with a sweat-drop expression after reading the mood.

"Anyways, let's have our lunch then," said Orion, "I'll let the crew know that the 'danger' is now gone."

"Yeah sure," replied Hiro, "but what about Zero Two?" he asked.

"Why don't you carry her to her room?" asked Hatake.

"M-Me?" asked Hiro flushed, "A-alright…" he said as he carried Zero Two on her back, "This reminds me of those old days…" he thought as he left the dinning room and now walked through the corridors towards her room, "When she was injured and I had to take her on my back through that snow, the memories taken away from us, the times when we felt like caged birds." He said as soon he could heard Zero Two murmuring.

"Dar-ling…" she whispered in her sleep as they finally reached her room and Hiro made her lie in the bed, time stopped as he looked at her asleep with a smile.

"Don't worry," he said as he kissed on her forehead while holding her hand, "this will all soon end, I promise." He then returned to the mess hall to find Zorome going through the usual again...

"WHY IS THERE HONEY AND GRILLED MEAT AGAIN-" asked Zorome as Miku caught him by his collar.

"Will you just stop with those stupid complaints?!" asked Miku looking at him with her horns lighting up along her eyes, "It's all there is! If you want to eat, well you are welcome or, you can just GET OUT!" she said looking directly into his eyes with a furious look which made Zorome scared as she calmed down.

"A-alright…" Zorome said with a pout, "Let's eat."

"Good," replied Miku, "let's eat then!" she said as everyone sat back on the table and to eat, after lunch was done, everyone got up to pack up their little things and get some sleep to compensate for the body ache they got from hiding in the same position for hours.

Some time later...

It was 7 pm already and they could see the translucent glass dome of the federation glowing, lighting up the dark night view.

"That view always looks just too beautiful to me…" said Hatake looking at the view, everyone was on on their passenger seats buckled up, ready to land.

"Of course, it is!" said Orion looking at the same direction, "It's home after all!"

"Home, huh?" asked Hatake with a sad look, "Perhaps you could call it that."

"Zero Two," asked Ichigo who was sitting with Goro right next to her and Hiro, "are you okay now?" she asked worried.

"Yeah," said Hiro in a scolding manner, "you better be careful with honey next time!"

"Yes," said Zero Two as she knocked her head with her fist lightly with her tongue out, "I really need to be."

"Y-Yeah." Said Hiro as he turned his head away as to not give in to her cuteness, "Who taught her that look? Damn it!" he thought looking outside the window.

"Entering wash gate, please make sure you are buckled up." Said the comms as the ship went in through one of the gates on the belt of the dome and finally, they could see the place that they now called as one of their homes.

Sometime later, back at the "Birdnest" quarters...

"Alright then!" said Orion as he got down from the transport ship that took them there from the Space Elevator, it was 11:00 pm already: "Let's have some sleep now. We have a ceremony to attend tomorrow."

"Ceremony?" asked Futoshi, "You mean the victory feast?"

"No, this one is as equal as important to that but more of a sad nature. Winning a battle doesn't mean that you have to forget the ones who died to achieve its victory." Replied Orion, "We will give them a formal goodbye with respect. The party will happen later after that."

"I see," said Futoshi, "alright then let's go have dinner! We are gonna need it if to answer the questions of our children after all..."

"Yeah sure." Said Hiro as everyone went inside. As soon as the door was closed, the cries of "Mom! Dad!" sounded from upstairs and soon their children came running towards their parents, happy to see them again. Another happy family dinner to enjoy.

The next morning...

"This is odd…" Hiro thought looking at the other side of his bed once he woke up and found it to be empty. "Usually Zero Two would always wake up by my side and I would always scold her for doing things like that, is she really angry with me for not taking her side when Elise was scolding her?" From his spot, he could hear the sound of soft driping on his window and when he tried to open the curtains out of curiosity, the door of his room suddenly opened with a bang and Zero Two charged in with a hyped face.

"Darling!" she said as she held his hand and pulled him with her.

"Zero Two, woah! Wait!" said Hiro, "Where are we going!?" he asked confused.

"Just come!" she said as she made him run with him to the terrace garden of the building.

"What are you even trying to-" said Hiro as he suddenly realised what she wanted to show her, she stood in front of him bare footed wearing a red night dress with her horns shinning from the drops of water as she laughed and jumped in happiness; turns out that outside it was raining, Zero Two's favourite climate. "It's raining… but how?" he thought looking at the dome of the federation and realizing it must had a similar weather system like that of the Garden before the war. He was interrupted of his train of thought when suddenly Zero Two jumped into a puddle near him and launching water that left him wet. Zero Two laughed at this, and Hiro couldn't help but smile and thought, "Even after all these years, she still loves to play on the rain." He was about to join in when suddenly they heard another pair of footsteps moving towards them.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Ichigo as she came in rushing from behind while running short on breath, "I knew you two… would be… here."

"Yeah but catch your breath first." Said Hiro looking at her.

"Yes..." she replied, took some deep breaths and spoke normally, "Orion's looking for us all, he told us to assemble at the main hall."

"Alright," said Hiro, "Let's go Zero Two!"

"But darling," replied Zero Two with a sad look, "Our fun time on the rain!"

"Don't worry," said Ichigo, "the weather forecast said that is going to rain all day till midnight today."

"Really?" asked Zero Two excited.

"Yes," said Ichigo, "but you guys better hurry, Orion says that we need to arrive early at the ceremony. You can play later once it's over."

"Yeah sure," said Zero Two, "let's go, darling!" she said as all of them went down to the hall.

"Where were you guys?" asked Orion, he was dressed in a military uniform with no badges or any fancy stuff that made it look military, it was just a plain uniform that was fully black.

"Having some fun under the rain." responded Ichigo.

"I can easily tell that..." said Orion looking ta their clothes that were dripping wet.

"Damn, what is it with that outfit?" asked Hatake confused, as he soon entered alongside Seraphine.

"It's a funeral your highness, you need to keep track of these things. Or have you forgotten about such traditions already?" Said Orion.

"Oh, that's why the black colour. I know about them mister president, but I stopped doing that practice when basically most of the world was dying easily in a war..." Said Hatake exasperated.

"Anyways," said Orion as he pointed towards two boxes that the children had been looking at curiously the whole time, "those are the dresses you guys are supposed to wear for the ceremony. Have a quick breakfast and prepare your children quickly for the event because we don't have much time."

"Yes, sir!" said the squad as everyone quickly changed into the uniforms assigned to them, the uniforms very much looked like the same as parasite uniform that they wore before the war, but much more simplified and in a complete black colour. Orion also made the little detail of adding black kid-sized clothes for the children too!

After having a light breakfast and making the children presentable, and a little quick guide from Hatake about how one is supposed to behave in a funeral, everyone was soon ready.

"I guess that's all?" asked Orion, "Very well, let's go." he said as everyone followed him into a transport ship.

"Where are we going?" asked Hiro.

"To the Eastern Graveyards, abdicated in the coastal side of the Space Elevator, it is near the cliffs of the harbor..." said Orion, "That's where the ceremony will be held."

"Why so far to the east?" asked Hatake.

"It lets the spirits of the dead to see the rays of the sunshines first, before the rest of the city." replied Orion with a serious look on his face, "It's our way to let them know that their sacrifices didn't go in vain."

"Spoken like a true human being." Said Hatake as everyone sat in silence after that, with exception from a few questions of the children until the transport finally landed. On the ground they understood the importance of such a ceremony, there were hundreds of people who came from all over the federation, making it clear that many of them certainly looked different to others and not only because of their human, klapien or hybrid genes. Yet, even with a huge amount of diversification, they were all reunited together for one same purpose, that was to give their last farewells to their fallen, either if some were strangers to them or others have known them since birth. Not a single word was coming from anyone's mouth, only standing there, with saddened faces and some of them in tears and many of them heart broken. On the far side of the field in which they were, facing near the cliffside, there were three huge furnaces next to each other, the rain trying hard to cut off the flames that came out of it but to no avail. The dead bodies lied inside coffins that were in front of the mouths of the furnaces with the people looking at them with tears in their eyes. The podium was next to the furnaces which was not at much of a height. The sight was one of grief that seemed to seep through everyone, even the children, who hugged their parents closely seeking for comfort...

"So, this is what is feels like," thought Mitsuru as Komodo held his hand tightly, being scared of the view, "This is what a real final goodbye must be like."

"Orion," said Elise as she came from behind the podium, "all the preparations are done, we should start already."

"Yes, let us begin." Said Orion as he walked towards the podium without looking at any other direction, while the rest sat down in nearby chairs assigned for them. He knew deep inside that he wouldn't have the answer to the questions his people will have for him neither the answer he would have to tell to the children of the fallen once they asked where their parents went. Heck, he didn't even understood death itself; he had been more than once near its grasp, sometimes as something welcoming, sometimes as something completely unwanted, but every time, both he and Elise avoided it last second. At first, he thought of this as a blessing, but as time passed and people started having high expectations on him and in his responsibilities, he slowly realized that it was more of a curse. He had seen more than enough to put normal humans of the Old World mad: the wars, the klaxosaurs, the fall of modern civilization, the deserted and barren wastelands. He soon learned that APE has been a fool trying to make everyone immortal, eternal life was only a toxic lie of "eternal happiness"; death was the painful truth that really allowed it to happen. As such, he had a job to do, even if it was painful, he had to make sure everyone saw it as something not to be afraid upon; to see death as a friend just like life was. "Everyone..." he said in the softest voice possible, "we all know what we have gathered here for; we are all here to witness again the painful truth that comes with life and death: the corpses of many valiant men and women, all of them sacrifices of death, done so that the life of most people, like us who are here, can continue their own existence. You all have the right to ask me why did it happen? Or what did we gain? Honestly, I won't have any answers to them. I'm a witness of how having a very long life can become a curse rather than a blessing. I have seen many great friends and loved ones pass away, while I'm still here. I have seen great civilizations of my time, bringing me memories that only fill me with nostalgia every time I see their still existing ruins.. With all of what I could tell you about it, you might ask yourselves after, why are we living if we are to die in a world like this? For that I only have one answer: we all live for the sake of others who aren't prepared for its embrace, and that's more than enough of a reason. You might find the answer reasonable but not enough to bring back what we lost. At the most in the end... All I want to say is that, I'm sorry." He said as the rain started to pour a bit harder making him wet; Elise wanted to move towards him to hold an umbrella above the two of them but she was rendered immobile by the tears she saw in his eyes as he walked away from the podium. Everyone stood there, many on their knees hugging their children, crying in pain. It took a while but Hatake finally made his move towards the podium with a deep breath.

"Death…" He whispered as he got onto the podium, "Something that we all fear, but something that we all must face on the end. These tears you see," he said looking at everyone, "there will be many people to cry for them, but will there be any people to smile at them ever again? There will be another day, when we shall question our very existence, our very reason to live, our very thing to love and in the end we all will come to one single answer, that we live for each other, we protect each other and that is what gives us the courage to live on. If you can't live for yourself, live for others. People will go away with time, what's important is not forgetting them, they already have imagined you crying during their last moments, what's important is to surprise them with a warm goodbye." He said as everyone remained silent, a small smile of condolence on everyone.

"Start with the cremations!" shouted Elise. A group of soldiers grabbed the platforms in which the coffins stood and started pushing them towards the furnaces. It took a while and with each step they took towards the furnace, the slower their walking became and the more tears fell from their eyes. But eventually they did it, after almost 4 hours to the fire extinguished, and the ashes were taken out and given to the families.

"What are they going to do with that?" asked Hiro.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. As it should be." replied Orion, "Everything that exists in this world originated from the land, Hiro. Hence, it should end in it too. Whenever a soldier joins whatever branch of our army, they have to write a will, a form of document that has the last wishes of the soldier that are to be fulfilled up to what is allowed, and along with that will, we also ask something that may look simple but is actually very important."

"And what is that?" asked Zero Two.

"What flower does the soldier like," replied Orion looking at the flower bed just a few meters away from the crematory, "After a their bodies are burned up and their ashes are taken, we mix part of them with the soil in that piece of land, and the flower that they had written in their will is planted with it."

"A form of reincarnation, huh?" asked Hatake looking at the flowerbed with a smile.

"Those flowers you see right now, each one represent one soul given for the sake of our city, our people and our existence." said Orion, pointing to the flower bed that seemed to have thousands of them... "Those are the flowers I would love to see in full bloom, but that I also don't want to see increasing in numbers. For there is not bigger burden than the knowledge of who sent those people to fight and die."

Everyone stood silent, reflecting about his wisdom, until eventually it was time to return.

"Damn it's 4 PM already." Said Futoshi looking at the time.

"Yeah," said Orion with a wry, "let's head back! I'm inviting today's lunch." he said as he and Hatake had a brief talk with everyone and were soon on their way back to their quarters.

"Will they be alright?" asked Hatake with a serious look, "Will those kids be alright without their parents?" he asked as he remembered his past that made his horns on his shoulders glow as Orion kept his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said, "We will take care of them, you can always make a visit to them, or even let other adults who want kids to take care of them, you know? Adoption is something not to be ashamed of doing."

"Yeah, sure" replied Hatake as he calmed down.

"Children…" whispered Zero Two subconsciously looking outside the window with a sad look. The transport ship was soon on the terrace garden of the HQ, it was still raining and everyone soon had lunch, giving their children some junky stuff as a reward. They would often climb on to the head of zero two and play with her horns, she would look at them with a smile.

"I swear no one else can know it," thought Hiro looking at her, "but I can tell at the first look itself. That smile, it's fake."

"Well," said Ichigo as she stood up on with a glass of juice in her hands, "I never got a chance to say this but, we won it today because of our teamwork, and our trust in each other. We are finally maybe what you actually called friends. To the teamwork and victory guys!" she said as every one clinked their glasses and indulged into normal talking.

"Where did he go?" Seraphime though as she wondered through the corridors when she soon realised Hatake had already vanished from the dinner table. She went through all the rooms and finally ended up at the terrace garden of the HQ to find him sitting on the bench, "Hata-" she said as she looked at him looking at his broken watch.

"That really was an important thing, wasn't it?" she asked from behind as Hatake stood up with a jump scare.

"Oh, it's you." He said giving a fake laugh at his reaction, "It was, you know?" he said replying to her question, "It was the only gift I had from my mother, the only memory of her, Meteorix being one of dad's memories. Those two things are the ones most precious to me, were precious to be precise."

"I see…" she replied looking at his broken watch.

"But you see," said Hatake, "At least we won the battle- Wait… Why?" he asked as Seraphime looked at him, there were tears on his face that came out of nowhere, "I-It must be an allergic reaction or something!" he said wiping them, "I'll go see a doctor-" he said as he was about to get out of there but before he could Seraphime caught him by his shirt's sleeve.

"CAN YOU STOP LYING TO YOURSELF?" she asked angered as she burst into tears, "It's fine to at least cry, you know?" she asked as Hatake fell on his knees sobbing as she hugged him.

"I try so hard each time", he said crying, "and yet… and yet…"

"It's fine," she said in the softest voice possible, "you don't have to try hard on your own anymore, I'm here."

"Warm…" he though as he closed his eyes.

"Onee-chan-" said Oniria she came into the garden looking for both of them as Seraphime hushed her. She was sitting on the bench with Hatake resting on her lap.

"Did he fall asleep?" Oniria asked whispering.

"His body is probably still weak after the war," she replied looking at him asleep with a smile, "I'll stay here for a while."

"Sure, I'll get you a blanket." Said Oniria as she took her leave.

-end of chapter-


	19. Chapter 18: Slice of Life

**Slice of Life**

"So, I whined and fell asleep to a girl like a child…" said Hatake with a sigh as he found himself to be on the bench alone covered with a blanket. It was morning already, birds were chirping on the trees of the garden until he finally screamed, "WHERE WAS MY PRIDE?!"

"Ohio!" said a voice from beside as Hatake turned to it in fear. It was Oniria holding two cups of coffee with a notorious grin on her face.

"What are you looking at?" asked Hatake trying to keep himself hidden with the blanket from showing his embarrassment.

"Nothing," replied Oniria as she sat beside him, "I brought coffee for you!"

"You didn't have to," said Hatake, "I needed to get back inside anyways."

"Take it as a thanks." She said with a deep breathe.

"Thanks?" asked Hatake confused.

"I haven't thanked you properly for bringing my sister back, have I?" she asked.

"Well," said Hatake, "I needed the Klaxosaur army to fight too. So, I guess we are even now?"

"Wasn't your dream to die in the battlefield or something suicidal?" asked Oniria.

"It was, you know?" asked Hatake looking at the sky, "After I was exiled from the plantations, I lost every little hope of finding a purpose, especially now that I reflected about the actions I had done in there. I thought I will never be able to recover from this, everything I had was taken away from me. But your sister," he said as those words brought a smile upon his face, "gave me an opportunity for redemption, and it then turned into one reason to live. It was first to complete a mission to make me at least feel that all of what I did before was for a reason, then it transformed into a task to save your sister and Hiro and Zero Two once I learned they stopped VIRM at the cost of their lives even though they were still there. Then, once I learned that many of our people were still existing in Earth thanks to Orion, I decided to live to make sure they had a future along Sera even if it cost my life, but then the battle at Milstinteinn happened, I got very badly hurt and Sera would had too if it wasn't for my crown. The judgement I faced thanks to that thing made me realize about how foolish I had been believing my life was worthless and easy to throw away; so here we are with me being the new Klaxosapien king after millennia's and protecting everyone, this time making sure I stay alive along Sera."

"You changed a lot, didn't you?" she asked looking at him, a look of pride on her face.

"Yeah," he replied, "but it was a change that I needed." They then heard the door leading to their spot open and saw the red-haired ex-caretaker near it.

"Oniria," said Nana as she came in, "we are waiting at the breakfast table for you and Hatake."

"I was out for this late?" asked Hatake as he got up, "Let us go then-" he said as he saw Nana looking at him with a puff of laughter which she was hardly controlling with the hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" he asked until he finally realized it himself.

"You went ahead and told everyone I was a crybaby, didn't you?" he asked with a sigh.

"What could I have done?" she asked, "I couldn't keep the news to myself. Also, it's the only embarrassing thing we have from you for now..."

"And so," said Hatake with a sigh, "a hell lot of embarrassment is waiting for me I guess? Anyways, let's go." He said as they reached the breakfast hall, where everything was normal until...

"Morning!" said Hatake as they entered and with that everyone stopped their chatter and started to giggle. He went ahead with a sigh of embarrassment and sat beside Seraphime, whom looked proud of her little scheme. Eventually, the giggling died down when Hachi entered with an army envelope, passed it to Nana who read who the sender was and then spoke.

"Attention everyone! We have official mail from Orion." She said as she opened it and read it, "Turns out that because of your efforts in the last battle, you guys are getting R&R for this week!"

"R&R?" asked Zero Two.

"Rest and Recuperation," replied Hachi, "that means we won't need to do any kind of work nor be in any military assignment for a few days, so go ahead and do whatever we want."

"And with that," said Nana as she took out a smaller envelope from inside the bigger envelope, opened it and showed that contents of it: "He has sent us movie tickets for each of you!"

"Finally, a day when I can rest-" said Hiro but soon noticed that he jinxed himself because Zero Two was already looking at him with shining eyes.

"Let's go! Darling!" she said with full excitement.

"Only if I could but, I can't say no to that smile of hers, can I?" he thought with a sigh after which he said with a kind smile, "Sure, let's go!"

"Wait, not to sound like a dummy but what exactly is a movie?" asked Miku.

"Well, remember when you would sometimes read or hear stories back in the Garden?" asked Hatake, "It is basically that but in a very long video, with real people acting or representing the characters of such stories and with a lot of work made behind it. Let's say for example that your adventures as Squad 13 under APE would be transformed into a series..."

"Wait, why would our 'adventures' be an example?" said Ichigo interrupting, "We prefer to keep what happened there in private, thank you."

"I was just saying hypothetically!" said Hatake with a sigh and said, "Fine, fine, I guess the only way explaining you would be by visiting a cinema."

"Uncle Hatake, what's a cinema?" asked Tenki.

"That's the place where they put new movies for the first time." Said Hatake, "Back in the Old World, they used to be quite a business, so they made a special building to show them!"

The children responded with an "Ooooh!" and then went all like, "Can we go?! Can we go?! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!"

"Hang on a moment kids... Hatake, is the cinema a place for them?" asked Goro.

"Of course it is!" said Hatake, "The only things that are not for them are the movies. There are some that are made for adults only, while there are others made for kids, couples, families, you name it!"

"Well," said Ichigo with a smile, "seems that we have a new plan for today! Let's go to the cinema!"

The children cheered while the rest of the group smiled.

"Well, have fun out there!" said Nana.

"Wait, you aren't coming with us?" asked Kokoro.

"No," said Hachi, "Orion has assigned us some extra work today because he said he had something more important today."

"Really?" asked Hatake, "What could it be?"

"Something about his anniversary?" replied Hachi.

SLAP! Everyone was confused when they saw Oniria, Hatake and Sera make a facepalm. Then Hatake said, "You two have been fooled... well, can't say that I wouldn't do the same kind of action if it was my anniversary."

"And when would the wedding be, your majesties?" asked Oniria with a smirk.

Everyone then snickered a little seeing the couple turn red (again) and Hatake saying in a rush, "Alright then! Let's eat breakfast first and then proceed with our day!" then he and Sera went to the dining room followed by the rest. After a while they all embarked towards the fun, they all were waiting for!

Sometime later, near noon...

The group, minus Oniria, was back at the plaza that Hiro and Zero Two had been previously while exploring for the first time. She had been left behind taking care of the house as a little payback from her elder sister. After asking for some directions thanks to a few kind passersby's, they finally reached their destination...

"Woah, it does look bigger than I expected." Said Miku as the group saw that the entrance of the blue building with the big words "CINEMA" in the front resembled a camera lens. They went inside and, as expected, saw a lot of people, posters, advertisements and refreshments all over the place.

"Wow, it makes me remind of my good ol' days when I was a little kid." Thought Hatake, "I still remember always begging my parents to bring me to the movies." Memories about his father and his mother started forming in his mind, making him give a sad smile at the nostalgia: "At least both of them are finally reunited after so long... and I'm pretty sure father is conflicted between cheering me or resenting me for catching the same princess he had a crush on..." His train of thought was interrupted when the group started looking at a board that showed the movies that were on display for now...

"Wow, that's a lot of options!" Said Kokoro, looking at the posters.

"You know, I didn't think about this before but do we all watch one movie together or do it separately? Pretty sure some of us have different tastes than others about this." Said Titus.

"Now that you say it, you're right." Said Ichigo who was holding the tickets in her purse. She then went to everyone in her squad and gave her one ticket each, including the children, then said, "Alright everyone, everyone has one ticket each to see whatever you want so use them wisely."

"Don't forget to ask for some popcorn and sodas for an actual cinema experience!" said Titus

"Alright then, me and Miku are going to see this one!" Zorome was pointing at the poster of a movie called "Mission Impossible" then said, "See ya in a couple of hours!" as he grabbed Miku's hand and both hurried to the snack stall.

"Well, that's two tickets down. Has anybody already decided on another one?" Asked Goro. He was met with silence, since everyone was still checking the roster.

"Damn, I'm actually surprised they have a lot of movies. Does the Federation still shoot?" asked Hatake.

"Nah, not that much." Replied Titus, "The Department of Media Entertainment has been more focused on recovery and restoration of most of the old files and technology that the Old World used. They are probably showing again some of the old ones."

"Darling!" said Zero Two pointing towards one of the posters of the old movies being re-premiered, "Let's watch this one!"

"Titanic…" said Hiro reading the title of the movie.

"Titanic?" asked Hatake, "It's been ages since I saw that movie. And a lot more since it was made."

"Is it good?" asked Hiro.

"It won a prize, and I won't give you any spoilers," replied Hatake, "but I can assure you that it has a love story similar to yours on it."

"Then that will be our movie! Come on, darling!" said Zero Two as she dragged her lover along her, went towards the snack stall and then both went towards to their movie room.

"Alright, two more down, who's next?" asked Goro.

"We're undecisive for now..." said Titus then looked at the rest, "What about you guys?"

"We're like you too, what shall we watch?" asked Kokoro thinking, "Hey, Hatake, you got any ideas?"

"Let's see," replied Hatake looking at the list of the movies, "'The Fault in Our Stars' would be good for you guys, I guess. Although your children won't be able to see it."

"Is it not made for them?" Asked Mitsuru.

"Something like that, it has themes that, in some way are acceptable for them but it's too complex to understand at their age. They need to get a little older. It is also about romance so..." Replied Hatake.

"Well, this seems to be quite a problem..." Said Kokoro but then Titus said, "You know what? I think you just gave me an idea. How about me, Ikuno and Naomi take care of your children while you two see that movie? We can show them another movie that's more fit for them!" Both Naomi and Ikuno nodded at the idea.

"That sounds like a nice idea! But will the children be ok with it?" Thought Mitsuru who then asked them, "What do you say kids, do you want to stay with us, or are you all good with the idea?"

"We are ok with it papa!" Ai responded, and then she and her siblings gave their parents a thumbs up.

"Good to hear! Also, 'The Fault on our Stars?'" asked Mitsuru, "Does it have to involve something stellar?"

"If you're thinking of the phrase literally then nah," said Hatake, "I never watched it but as far as I know, it's about two love birds. It will also give you guys a nice view of about how the older world looked like before the Crisis happened."

"Alright," said Mitsuru, "let's go with that then. Bye kids, please listen to your aunties and uncle and don't make any trouble, ok?" he said as both of them went off to their assigned theater.

"Bye daddy, bye mommy!" The children answered waving at them. Ikuno then asked, "So, what movie do you have in plan for us?"

"It's a movie that will CERTAINLY take you to a galaxy very far, far away..." said Titus.

"No way..." said Hatake shocked, "that saga is still ALIVE?!"

"There's a reason why our spacecraft is called 'starfighter' dude." Said Titus with a smirk.

"Yeah, when you put it like that I think it makes sense..." said Hatake.

"Could we at least get an idea of what movie are you talking about?" Asked Naomi interrupting.

Titus then said, "It's called 'Star Wars' and let me tell you that it is a BIG classic. I saw it as a kid and I still like to see it as an adult now."

"Does that mean it is good for the kids then?" asked Ikuno.

"I think the question would actually be: 'for whom it ISN'T?'" answered Titus.

Sera and Oniria had the same thought: "Wow, it must be that good then..."

"Well, our family are going to be watching 'Shrek' then, see ya later!" said Futoshi as his family left.

"Well, that just leaves us Ichigo." said Goro, "Which movie do you want to see?"

Ichigo was still looking at the movie posters when she felt her daughter tugging on her dress, so she crouched down to her and said: "What's the matter sweetie?"

"Mom, can I go with my friends to see 'Star Wars' too? I wanna have fun with Ai-chan!" She asked timidly but with an expectant look. At this Ichigo smiled a little, looked up and saw the poster of one movie that soon grabbed her attention, that said that wasn't recommended for kids. That sealed her idea and she soon told her: "If you promise me to behave and listen to what your uncle Titus says, then you can go."

Nozumu's face lighted up, she then cheered a 'Yay!' and went towards Titus and grabbed his hand. Her friends also cheered too. Eventually, Titus grabbed the necessary tickets and their little group soon went inside the room of their movie. Now only Ichigo, Goro, Hatake, and Sera were left...

"Soooo..." Said Hatake looking at Ichigo, "What are you planning to see?"

"This one..." Answered Ichigo while pointing towards the poster which Goro took a closer look at and said, "'Greyhound'?"

"Ah! I remember that one! Used to be one of my favorites!" Replied Hatake and then he added, "You know it IS about a war, right?"

"Nah it's fine," said Ichigo, "I want to see what they used to fight with in old times. As the captain of a squadron, I really wanna have an idea of what other leaders like me deal with the ever stressing warfare..."

"Well then, that's the movie for you! Take care guys!" Hatake said as the couple went to get their snacks.

"Thanks!" Said Goro then added: "Also, don't do anything rash out there Hatake!"

"Sure!" said Hatake as they left, the royal couple stood there thinking about what to watch.

"So, what shall we watch then?" asked Hatake.

"I don't know for sure. It has been a long time since I did something like this... although I'm curious what you humans can do for entertainment..." Replied Seraphime.

"Then what about we see a romantic movie?" asked Hatake, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are you that desperate?" his 'wife' responded with a glare.

"Hey, I'm just asking." He replied, trying to calm her down: "How about some action then?"

"I won't feel any of it after the action we have shown on the battlefields already." She replied coldly.

"Comedy?" he asked with a sigh.

"Our people might die from an attack anytime," said Seraphime, "and you want us to laugh?"

"God damn it!" he said as he pointed his finger to one of the movies, out of desperation: "Let's just watch this then!"

"The Conjuring?" asked Seraphime, now actually sounding interested "What kind of a movie is that?"

"Oh, don't worry." He said with a mischievous grin on his face, "It won't disappoint you."

"Ok let's go." She said with a sigh. They went inside the theater after a few minutes of picking up their snacks, sat down on their assigned chairs in the movie hall, and then the movie started.

"What kind of a movie is it?" she asked quietly to him.

"A scary one." He replied having popcorn.

"What can be scarier than the wars?" she asked with a sigh as the movie continued.

"She isn't wrong," thought Hatake, "I mean this horror movie was for scaring humans, not Klaxo sapiens."

"Or is she?" he though after a while when a jump scare came in. He could clearly see her shivering and trying to "discreetly" grab his hand with hers.

"Heh," he though, "would you look at that." He was about to taunt her as she slowly held his hand which was resting on the handle of the chairs.

"D-Don't you dare try to mock me…" she whispered with embarrassment, Hatake's grin turned in a kind smile.

"Of course not." He replied looking at the movie.

Sometime later...

"That was a really fine movie!" said Kokoro, as everyone sat inside a family restaurant, eating some hamburgers.

"Although the end was very emotional." Said Mitsuru with a sigh.

"Yeah," said Kokoro giggling, "enough to make you cry."

"Hey!" said Mitsuru flustered as everyone laughed, "You said you wouldn't talk about it!"

"Well," thought Hatake with a smirk, "maybe I could contribute something too-"

"Don't even think about it", whispered Seraphime standing beside him with a murderous smile on her face to hide her embarrassment.

"O-Of course not…" said Hatake with a sweat drop expression. Everyone else knew more than enough to indulge into it so they soon went ahead with the rest...

"What about you guys?" asked Ichigo looking at Hiro and Zero Two, "Did you enjoy yours?"

"Yeah." Replied Zero Two, "Although it would have been a bit better if the ending wasn't that sad."

"Yeah..." Continued Hiro, "And the worst part is, that what happened to the ship there actually DID happen in real life... those poor people..."

"You got me curious, is it something that also involves a heartbroken ending?" Asked Mitsuru.

"Woah, woah!" said Titus interrupting, "Hold it there! I actually haven't seen that movie so I would like you avoid spoiling it for us, please!"

"Also," said Naomi joining in, "I wouldn't mind knowing what exactly happened with this 'Titanic' ship you're talking about, so maybe we should learn about it first?"

The rest simply shrugged and then Kokoro said, "Oh, that reminds me, how was your movie kids?"

"We enjoyed our movie a lot, mama!" said Ai with a smile.

"I wanna become a Jedi!" said Nozumu all excited.

"Pew, pew!" the rest of the kids then started making blaster noises while pointing their hands at anyone around them. It filled everyone with satisfaction to see them happy.

"The children loved the movie." Said Ikuno, "And sincerely, we did too. Now I know why it is called a 'classic'."

"Really?" asked Zero Two with a smile, "That's very good!"

"It still isn't her," thought Hiro looking right through her, remembering how her smile was similar to those she would give when both of them met again at Plantation 13, "Why is she acting like this again? Hiding, showing fake smiles and always worried because of something hidden inside her. That does it, I will have to talk to her tonight. No way I'm losing her again like that time in the hospital."

"Well, then" said Futoshi as he stood up after finishing his meal, "where shall we go now? We still got a lot of time left for the day, and we need to do something to keep these little rascals busy."

"You know, we only have a basic knowledge about the Federation thanks to Orion and Elise mainly, but I still want to know the rest of the details. Like, how exactly was the 'First VIRM-Federation War' like..." She then looked at Titus, "Sorry if I touch a sensitive subject Titus." She said

"Nah, it's alright." Responded Titus.

"There is a museum about that nearby according to the map," said Ikuno, "should we check it out?" she asked.

"Oh, I know that place!" Titus said, "Some friends of mine work there as tour guides and are retired veterans of the conflict too so they can cover the subject subtly to the children."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Goro, "Let's go then!"

Everyone went out (after paying for their food) and walked through a few squares before they eventually arrived to the place. They were surprised at what they found...

"Woah..." exclaimed the tourists.

"'Woah' indeed!" said Titus, "Welcome to the 'History Museum of the Earth' people!"

What they were looking at was at a circular underground complex whose entrances were in the surface area that looked like a little park, near where they were, leaving a central hole from which a huge flagpole emerged along with a big flag of the Federation. Not only that, it was also designed so that, even if in the surface level it looked like a small circular structure, it gave a nice view of the lower levels that showed that the floors were very bigger. The children were soon getting all excited while the adults of the group were looking amazed at the building...

"Woah," said Seraphimed amazed at the architecture, "I need to give credit for the architects and engineers who designed this building along the workers who made the construction possible."

"Orion had it built once after the end of the First VIRM-Federation war as a way to commemorate the lives of the fallen and to make sure everyone remembers the reason and lessons behind their sacrifices." Said Titus.

"But if it isn't Titus!" said a voice from behind.

Everyone turned around to see a boy with yellow hair, brown skin and green eyes coming towards them. He was very tall, in fact, he was taller than everyone else present there, he was wearing a white jacket along a dark blue shirt, had a grey hat that had a '?' sign on it and was wearing grey trousers. He also had a badge attached as a necklace with his ID on it. Titus face became one of joy when he saw him...

"ANTONIO! Brother!" said Titus shocked.

He ran towards him and both jumped at each other colliding their sides midair. Then Antonio hugged him and actually LIFT him from the ground and said, "Bro! It has been a while since we last saw each other! I still can't believe you're actually a franxx pilot after all those years!"

Eventually, Ikuno interrupted, "Titus, would you mind introducing your friend to us?"

Titus, after Antonio put him back on the ground and said, "Sure! Guys, this is Antonio, my closest and best friend that we consider ourselves as 'brother' even if we aren't by blood."

Antonio then waved at everyone and said, "Nice to meet you everyone!"

Everyone reciprocated his greeting and then Naomi asked, "Why is him your best friend Titus?"

"We met way back when Orion first formed the 25 CAPSULES couples that would later form the 25 Districts that exist today." Said Antonio, "Let's just say he went into a hard depression period when he realized he couldn't ride a Franxx after many tests. He had helped me a lot of times when studying for tests and bonding with my pistil that we both decided to take him with us to our district. We then assigned him many tasks so that he could feel himself useful, specially because these tasks were crucial to the survival and prosperity of the our district."

"And I'm glad they did that." Said Titus, "It helped me get over my depression once I realized most of the District actually depended on me and my talents. As such, it made me focus on my talents rather than in my failures, and felt satisfied enough to live since then."

"But what sealed the deal of him and me becoming bros was when he saved my life and that of Sara too, my pistil partner now turned wife." Antonio added.

"Really, what happened?" asked Hatake curious.

Antonio then said in a more serious tone: "In one of our sorties during the First VIRM-Federation War, Sara and I got into big trouble and ended up heavily injured. We could have died if it wasn't for Titus. He was the only medic near the area and did the impossible. I'm now in a big debt with him and still trying to pay it..."

"I told you there is no need!" said Titus, "As long as you and Sara live happy, I'm satisfied by it!"

"Come on!" said Antonio, "Can you at least become the godfather of our new bundle of joy?"

"YOU TWO ARE NOW EXPECTING A CHILD?! AND WANT ME AS ITS GODFATHER?!" asked Titus as his expression changed into one of shock followed by pure joy.

When Antonio nodded in response, Titus jumped at him and hugged him very hard, "DUDE! I'm happy for you and Sara and also honored for the position!" he said filled of joy, "I think this solves our debt then!"

Everyone smiled at they're anthics before Zorome asked, "Wait a minute... Titus, you said Antonio is a Franxx pilot too?"

"Was..." said Antonio, "Me and Sara retired after the end of the war. Even though Titus saved our lives back there, we received a crippling injury that disabled our ability to ride again."

"Oh, sorry to hear that man." Said Zorome.

"Don't worry about that compañero!" Antonio replied happily, "We ended up gaining a few medals, some nice recommendations and nice jobs in the end!"

While Zorome was scratching his head wondering what 'compañero' meant, Seraphine then said,"Excuse me if I'm wrong but does your new job happens to be a tour guide for this museum?"

"You nailed that well, your majesty." Said Antonio nodding respectfully at the Queen, "Would it happen to be you wish for one?"

"Yes," Replied Seraphime, "one for our group which includes children please."

Antonio responded by bowing and said, "Then I will be honored to guide your group in your first tour through our most treasured jewel of history."

After this, everyone followed him towards the entrance booths, where he talked with the guards in turn whom, after looking at the group, gave them their tickets along with a few booklets and then allowed them inside.

"Now, before we start," said Antonio, "I need to ask What kind of history you want to know about?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hiro.

"Well, you will see," Antonio explained, "the museum is divided in three main sectors: there's one dedicated to the history of humanity, another one dedicated to the history of klaxoity and both of them converge on the last one which we call as the Diceon period."

"Diceon?" asked Hatake.

"That's the name we gave to the artificial Magma energy we created." Responded Titus, "In some way, it marks the moment when we started seeing the klaxosaurs not as threats but as companions. And it is also closely related to that of the Federation."

"Speaking of Klaxo," said Sera, "how is it that you actually know something of our history? I thought everything about them was lost..."

"Anything but the memories of their people..." answered Titus, "it may be an unprecise and ineffective method but it was the only way we could learn of their history."

"Not exactly," Hatake said, "there are still many of them in Prismertine, remember? After this war is over, we can send to you a few historians to complement your discoveries."

"Thanks!" said Titus, "That would be very appreciated!"

Antonio then cleared his throat, which made everyone look at him then said, "Still haven't answered my question though..."

"You know," said Naomi, "I think that I'm speaking for everyone in here when I say that I'm very curious about our history. All we know about it is what they taught us in the Garden and considering what happened to APE, I think they left us with more questions than answers..."

"Yeah, that's very much the truth about it..." Said Hiro then asked: "Anyone on favor of Naomi's proposal?"

All hands were up, and Antonio smiled then said, "Well, in that case, please follow me." And as such the tour started.

Many hours passed, along with some bathroom and lunch breaks, but everyone in the group had a great time. It was clear that Antonio was more than experienced enough to make the very long tour into a great teaching experience for children and families. They saw everything from the prehistoric ages all the way towards the 21st century, the period where Magma energy was discovered and, eventually, the main cause of everything that happened to Squad 13...

"And just like that," said Antonio, "the Magma drillings across the whole world eventually made the planet's fertility extremely low which caused many forests and green fields to become very arid deserts uncapable of sustaining life. As such, in a way to cover their own failure, APE designed the Plantations as a last solution to guarantee that a portion of humanity survived. However, the most humanitarian people of the United Nations could see clearly that only the privileged and those who worked for APE would be the only "humanity" to save, since the Plantations could only hold at best 1 million of souls out of a population of hundreds of billions. As such, the organization used every last bit of their power to launch and develop Project ARC: a program similar to that of the Plantations but under the leadership of various leading scientists of that time and with the ultimate purpose of developing alternative fuel sources that would help with the restoration of the Earth, while also keeping alive the moral and ethical values of the Old World along its diversity. Papa tried to cancel the project in any way possible, knowing well that it would contest its dominance over the remnants of humanity but the will of the United Nations persevered, specially thanks to Mama, a female scientist that was under Dr. Franxx own research team, which allowed her to knew every plan APE had for Project ARC that allowed her to put it many steps ahead of them. As such, she and the UN concentrated all of their last resources and survivors across the territory that the Federation covers today and one of her lasts acts before her disappearance was giving the green light to create the Districts. During the next 100 years, the Districts stood hidden and with minimal contact, in order to avoid calling the attention of both APE and hostile Klaxosaurs; this period is often referred as the "the Balancing" since it was during this period that the demand and production of resources focused into a mindset of sustainable development. The new economics, politics and teachings that came from this mindset would later become the main factor that would allow the political foundation of the Federation and its consolidation." Just as they were walking towards the start of the "Diceon" period section, he asked, "Does anybody has any question or need a break before we enter?"

At this, the youngest children raise their hands and so, a new bathroom break happened. While everyone waited, Hiro went towards Antonio and asked, "Hey, Antonio, mind if I ask you something personal about you?"

"Depends on what you ask. Shoot..." said Antonio. When he saw Hiro giving him a horrified look, he suddenly realized he needed to explain himself: "It's a form of expression dude, it means to ask the question now... Wow, Orion was not lying about APE literally changing everything ordinary."

"Sorry," said Hiro, "you know how it is. So, you said that you were one of the original Capsules, right?"

"Yes." Answered Antonio.

"Does that mean that you're also a survivor of the Old World too?" asked Hiro.

Antonio denied with his head and said, "Unfortunately, no. All of the original Capsules were created and raised in the Garden. However, once we were of Parasite training age, Dr. Franxx selected us because of some 'defects' we had, which in the end were the abilities Orion and Mama were searching for. It was him and her the ones who taught us everything they could about the Old World."

Hiro then said, "Oh well. Glad to hear that then... but, is there anyone else that is a survivor of the Old World?"

"You will be surprised that there are barely a hundred of them spread out in the whole Federation." Said Antonio, "If you don't mind me asking, why would you ask?"

"Well..." Hiro said while looking at Zero Two, who was looking interested at a big painting in the wall: it showed a big group of humans and Klapiens in a dancing, dressed in striking ancient Greek styled robes, being surrounded by Klaxosaurs, green fields, and other creatures of nature, while in the background it showed a portion of the planet Earth with 3 silhouettes of the Space Elevator covering the center and far left and right side. And at the back of it all, the silhouette of a Golden Franxx that looked very mysterious but powerful, facing the vacuum of space standing like the guardian of it. (Search for "ace combat 7 space elevator painting") Zero Two's expression indicated that she was amazed by it. Hiro found that relaxing for some reason...

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Antonio, "Orion himself along with some friends made the general sketch while Elise supervised and participated in the coloring herself. They both created it as a token of how far our people can go when we're united in harmony and understanding."

"Yeah it is" Hiro responded before he focused back on his earlier question: "About the question of before, I made a promise to her a long time ago that I still consider to complete, even if it has been so long."

"Which is?" Asked Antonio.

"I promised Zero Two that I would explore the world with her once we were free of APE." Hiro said, remembering the determination and excitement he had when he promised that to her as children, "But if there's something I learned, is that something like this is going to be dangerous and we need to prepare for it. So I need to know what's outside there, even if the world has changed after many years."

Antonio reflected on this and said, "You're well to assume that it is, indeed, dangerous to travel around the world in this time. But it isn't impossible so, don't worry! I know some guys who can help with your plan and make that trip the most wonderful experience of your life. Just do me ONE favor."

"What is it?" asked Hiro.

Antonio then grabbed him and made him look at Zero Two, "Don't. Ever. Let. Go. Of. Her. I can recognize how much love can run in a couple and I can tell that you two are in a whole different level of passion. That is good, but too much passion can lead to overestimating expectations which can later cause the couple to lose its spark. So don't lose her and talk very deeply about what you two want, got it?"

"He clearly knows about my dilemma." Hiro thought, "But he also knows I can fix it." Then he responded, "Got it crystal clear... and thanks."

Antonio smiled then saw that the children had returned from their bathroom break and soon the tour continued towards the Diceon period. In the section they saw pictures, paintings, documents and a scale map of the Federation. Antonio spoke the whole time, "Alright, near the end of the year of 2136, president Orion and commander Elise were forced to wake up from their cryo-sleep because of a raid done by the Nines under the order of Papa. Unfortunately for them, and fortunately for us, they failed and both managed to escape safely towards the Federation. It was there and then that finally the Federation started what we call the "Restoration". Even if APE had violated the most important article of the treaty, Orion decided to avoid war and focus entirely on developing alternative energy sources and defenses for the Federation when the time to fight them came. Obviously, such thing didn't happened which allowed us to finally obtain the one source of energy that would replace most of the Magma energy: Diceon energy."

"What exactly is this Diceon energy composed of exactly?" Asked Sera, who was genuinely curious.

Antonio soon responded, "Egg shells."

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded and Sera asked, "What?"

"Let me explain myself." Antonio then explained, "Orion once had the benefit of going on a patrol and witnessing the miracle of life inside a klaxosaur nest. Once the babies were carried to another place of the cave by their mother, he stood behind and took some of their egg shells for analysis. Turns out that the material of those shells, when assembled in the form of a capsule, exponentially augments a signal that the babies emit while they are inside their shells. Apparently, the klaxosaurs developed this as a way to know when one of their eggs was in danger. Even though the signal ceases to exist once the baby is out, the shells still have that amplifier property. So one day we had this thought: 'if it augments exponentially a resonance signal, could it also exponentially the energy emitted by Magma energy?' Fast forward some months of R&D and we had just resolved our energy crisis. Turns out that one cube of a diceon cube with a magma core has enough energy to power up at least 10 APE plantations for a whole year."

The whole squad, except Titus, Ikuno and Naomi, had faces of surprise all over them, which ended up with Zorome commenting, "Dude! Where were you and those cubes when we needed them?!"

"Unfortunately," Antonio then said in a less enthusiastic tone, "protecting all our fruits of hard work from the same enemies we're facing now."

That's when everyone realized they were onto the next section: the "First Federation-VIRM war" section. Needless to say, they just expected that the children wouldn't ask for too much details. That went out the window when Nozumu asked, "Why is it called the first one? The one my parents fought in was before this one..." Ichigo and Goro realized at that moment that their kid was way more curious than they gave her credit for...

Fortunately, Antonio's response made them relax, "Because this was the first war for the Federation, little learner." He said and patted her head, to which she chuckled. He then said the history to the rest: "At the beginning of the year 2150, approximately almost 5 years ago, we detected high movement readings through our satellite rings. It was them, a vanguard expedition led by the Vice-chairman in an attempt to make a front for the main army once they arrived. The war started with us suffering some initial losses without being able to retaliate due to the element of surprise." At this, he showed a map of the Federation with the upper territory being marked with a purple color while the rest was green and continued: "Some of the Northern Districts were evacuated along the capital, that was just finished of being constructed at the time and soon taken over by enemy forces." The purple highlight soon moved more south and a new one appeared in the spot were the capital was. "Even if it sounds like it was a bad period for our army, it was all actually planned. Prior to the evacuation, Orion set many key strongholds in the Northern Districts manned by the best soldiers of the time so that they could act as links and checkpoints once the counterattack started." At this, golden highlights appeared in the VIRM territory, indicating pockets of resistance. "Also, it was in the Southern Districts where the most essential goods for war were located so we weren't knocked out of the war yet. It wouldn't be until March that the counter-attack finally happened. Orion and Elise knew that the most important thing to do in order to win was to link again with the Northern Districts so they developed a "Plantation-hopping" strategy. Using some of APE's forgotten equipment along their own military versions of Plantations, the Federation army made advances by, basically, deploying whole teams of Franxx Squads along other special squads as vanguards in enemy territory on key places to link with the isolated fortresses before making way along the rest of the main army. Once they secured a safe supply line, they would then restock and resupply the fortresses to prepare for attacks that would progressively drive VIRM out of the conquered territories. Even though this method was very efficient and we had a lot of advantages over our enemies, it was still a costly war. VIRM was a tougher opponent than we expected, making our advances slow. It wouldn't be until the final days of autumn that we would recover all of the Northern Districts." At this point, the map had changed constantly, showing that the previous golden highlights were expanding in size and pushing back slowly the purple territory. During this, it also showed small clips and pictures about the war, both in the front and in the civilian base. All of them were safe to watch for children, but even then, the parents could tell it was something they were uncomfortable of learning.

"It was there when we finally discovered the key to finish the war." Antonio continued, "During a scouting of the capital of Aztlán, which was still under enemy hands, our forces saw that the enemy was constructing a peculiar structure in the bay. I'm pretty sure you know what building I'm talking about."

"The Space Tower!" answered little Izune.

"Correct!" said Antonio with a smile, "Although it is called 'Space Elevator', but you guessed right! So their plan was to use it as an energy source for their main command ship, the 'Arsenal Bird'. That ship was the main producer and supplier of VIRM units. It was also the HQ of the Vice-chairman. He was planning to fix the big mothership in that place so that it would act as their jumping point for their main army. If the 'Space Elevator' was activated and synchronized with her, then her production capabilities and defenses would be overpowered and it would be game over for us. So, Orion and Elise decided to risk it all..." He then put another clip which showed the battle for the Space Elevator. Again, it was safe for the children to watch, but the adults of the group could tell that it was way more violent than the battles they fought, comparable to even that in the Gran Crevasse. Then in one part of the clip, they saw a big purple mothership that looked like a vulture: it was nearly as big as Strelizia Apus! The clip showed how, even with her superior firepower, it was getting slowly destroyed by the joint efforts of klaxosaurs, starfighters, battle cruiser and Franxx. Then, they saw a pair of such Franxx fly towards her head-on. The mothership reacted by opening its "mouth" and eating both of them. To everyone's surprise, they suddenly saw flashes inside her that teared her apart little by little until she exploded! Out of her came out the two same Franxx that went inside them, the clip zoomed into them and it turns out it was Huitzilopochtli and Guan Yin! Orion and Elise's respective Franxx!

Seraphine and Hatake were really impressed. "Wow," she said, "even I can't deny that this is something extraordinary."

"Yeah," said Antonio"even us already knew him and Elise were that powerful. But this? This easily takes the cake. And this wasn't the end of it!" He then showed another clip of Huitzilopochtli dogfighting against a VIRM unit that looked way too similar to a Franxx and explained: "In one last attempt to destroy our city, the Vice-chairman armed an old nuke of the Old World he found and planned to use it on the nuclear complex were most of the city's energy is supplied. The explosion would have destroyed without doubt the whole city along with us who were there. But Orion didn't gave up and proceeded to chase him and duel him..." The clip then showed Orion hitting the Franxx with his sword, punched his face, took the nuke from his grip, then inserted it on the frame, then forcefully throwed the VIRM unit underwater and scrambled just as a huge explosion happened behind him. At this point, Antonio continued: "And he won. The Vice-chairman perished along with the last VIRM units and the war officially came to an end." They then proceeded towards the next room where there was pictures, newspaper articles, some medals and some souvenirs from the celebration. "In the end, the losses we suffered from the war was a total of 10%; half of it was from civilians."

"My condolences for those lost." Said Ichigo, "But let's face it, you had it better than us."

"Yeah, we heard about APE's methods." Antonio replied, "Who in their right minds sends children to fight?"

They then continued the tour looking at other achievements done in the 5 years of peace that followed until it was time to return home...

A few hours later, everyone was getting ready for sleep after dinner and bathtime...

"That was a wonderful tour wasn't it?" asked Kokoro smiling as all the adults were walking towards their rooms after putting the children to sleep.

"Indeed!" said Zero Two with the same fake smile that was bothering Hiro.

"There is no time," thought Hiro, he was walking behind everyone thinking a way to get her someplace to talk alone. He soon found that his room was near their group and open so, without wasting a moment, he pulled Zero Two into the room and locked the door.

"Huh?" asked Kokoro as she realized a little late that Zero Two had disappeared from her sight.

"Don't worry," said Mitsuru whispering into her ears since he witnessed them and got the wrong idea of what they were going to do: "I saw them, they probably need some time alone."

"D-Darling?" asked Zero Two shocked, she was slammed by Hiro onto the bed even before she could realize what happened. Her eyes looked straight into his worried eyes, with her crimson hair spread on the bed.

"Let's make a kid! Zero Two!" said Hiro after gathering all of his strength.

"W-What's gotten into you?" she asked still shocked.

"The same I would ask to you, damn it!" sad Hiro with tears in his eyes, "You're acting again like that time when I lost you in the hospital! I don't know what I did wrong this time but I just can't see you like this… if having a child will make you even the slightest happy, I'll do it! Just don't," he said sobbing, "don't put on that fake smile and act like you are happy when it is clear you're suffering because of something! Last time it was because of me so please...!"

"You were so worried, weren't you?" she asked with a kind smile as she put her right hand on his cheek, "It's alright, all of this can wait. It's just that... I had a big talk with Elise when she caught us both in the ship and she opened my eyes about how selfish my desire was. Don't worry, I won't leave you or anything." She then pulled his face near hers and connected his lips with hers. This kiss was a long one, as if she was expressing all of her condolences to him with it. They then separated them for breath.

"It makes me happy, you know?" she asked with tears in her eyes but still smiling, "That this time, maybe out of being worried but at least for once, you were the one who insisted about it. It shows me that you're still willing to do anything for me, Darling..."

"This feeling," though Hiro as he looked into her eyes, "this is the Zero Two that I know… Yes, there is no doubt about it..." He then rubbed his horns into hers and then he said: "Remember the promise we made all those years ago when I rescued you as a child? I'm still determined to do so, even if I have to carry you through this new war this time just so that your dreams can be true."

Zero Two was in tears of happiness already and when she heard this, she couldn't resist the urge to hug him again: "Oh Darling!"

And so, both laid there in the bed, hugging themselves in a peace they had desired for a long time which was briefly interrupted when Hiro said: "You know, even if we cannot still have a child together, I think we can do a different step right now..." Zero Two was curious at this and was about to ask when Hiro beat her to it: "Zero Two, do you want to move in with me for the rest of our life?"

Zero Two smiled warmly at this, kissed him again and answered: "Yes... and nothing will tear us apart from now on..."

And as such, that night, our two hybrids had one of the most peaceful nights they ever had in a long time...

-End of Chapter-

* * *

Hey! Hope you guys are doing fine over there in this pandemic, well, you see we have been running quiet low on reviews nowadays, so it would be very helpful if you all could write a short review. It's fine it doesn't just have to positive things, even the smallest mistake to rectify would work. I'm just quite not sure you people are liking the story so far or not.


End file.
